A Demon's Mate
by TheMaskedCat
Summary: A normal day that should have ended with friends, instead ends in the Phantomhive manor staring at it's famous butler. Serena is pulled back in time for an unknown reason to a house she thought only existed in fiction. Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah! I finally loaded a fic for Kuroshitsuji. A new idea...well, not new for the fandom, but new for me. There is an OC in this fic, I'll let you know that right out the gate. I feel that I should warn readers that my updates are sporadic, I can't promise to have a new chappie on any date. Also, I have to say that I love reviews and ideas from readers but if all you're going to do is blast me because you don't like this fic, the idea, or my writing than save it. No one is standing over you, making you read it. If you don't like it just go back to the menu and pick something else.

I love the manga, it's definitely my fave, especially Lizzie's family, and I want to put those characters in here. But, I absolutely love the Undertaker in the anime being a retired, legendary reaper. To be honest, I'll probably mix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter One

As Sebastian readied him for bed, Ciel thought back to the question Lizzy had brought up earlier in the day. His blond tornado of a fiancee had slipped past Aunt Frances again and barreled right into his manor and decimated his plans for the day. While the butler had served them tea, Lizzy asked if the demon was married. The smirk that crossed Sebastian's face before answering had Ciel wondering if the demon had told the truth.

"Sebastian."

The butler finished buttoning his master's nightshirt and looked up. "Yes, master?"

"Are you married?"

He laughed. "As I told Lady Elizabeth, no. Marriage is a union before God. Such a thing would be laughable for one such as I."

"What is the demon equivalent of a wife?"

"A mate."

"Do you have a mate?" Ciel narrowed his eyes. After five years of living with the demon, he had learned the key to getting to the bottom of any subject with Sebastian was to phrase a question the right way.

"You're learning, my lord. However, the answer is still no." He waited for the teen to slip between the sheets he held up before tucking the blankets around his slender frame. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Lizzy brought it up."

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth is getting rather focused on your upcoming marriage despite the years she'll have to wait."

A dark look passed over the Earl's face. "If it happens at all."

"Are you planning on marrying some one else, master?"

"Don't play stupid, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. "When my revenge is achieved, you'll take my soul. Elizabeth is planning for a wedding that will never happen."

The demon cocked his head to the side, putting a finger to his lips.

"Are you in a hurry to die, master?"

Ciel sat up. "No, but I'm not going to live in the fantasy that my life will be long either."

"The Phantomhive line and title will die with you if you do not marry and sire children." Sebastian seemed to be talking to himself and it was irritating his master.

"Do you have a point?"

"Why don't we add a little to our deal, master?" The demon's eyes glowed for a moment as he thought of his offer. "To be honest, you are one of the most amusing souls that I have ever made a contract with and with my age already, that is saying something. Also, life in the manor of the Queen's Guard Dog is never boring."

"You enjoy being my butler?" The Earl drawled in disbelief.

"Perhaps not all of it. You are a brat, master, and the manor could use some servants who actually know what they're doing." He waved away the tantrum he could see building on the teen's face. "But, as I said, it's never boring. With an almost eternal life, boredom is most often what I find. It is a hatred of mine. In the spirit of that I am willing to make a concession."

"Our original contract will stay in effect. However, if we do achieve your revenge in the next few years, I will wait until after your marriage and the birth of your heir to take your soul."

Ciel looked down as he thought about the offer.

_'It would definitely give stability. One of the things that has always been on my mind is when. I should have died five years ago, however this gives the chance to continue my family line. Something that my predecessors murders had been trying to break. But, what could he really want out of this. Does he like being here that much, to wait years for my soul?'_

"I have a question first."

"Yes, master."

"When we first entered into our contract, how long did you plan on this lasting?"

"Ah. As a demon that focuses on revenge wishes, my contracts are normally longer than some other demons. I've had contracts that lasted mere days to some masters that I stayed with for decades." The Earl's eyes widened. "I've learned not to plan ahead."

Ciel took another moment before nodding. "Very well, I agree with your new terms."

Sebastian slipped the glove from his left hand slowly. Exposing the contract mark, Ciel noticed the pentagram was glowing.

"Our mark will change with our new terms." He slid the hand slowly over his master's eye as the mark flashed with new life.

***************************A Demon's Mate******************************************

Serena Walton checked the signs as she walked through the unfamiliar streets. The American native was finishing up her study abroad in Tokyo, Japan and her friends had invited her out to a theater before her trip ended. In a few short days, she would be heading back to small town, USA with enough stories to last a lifetime. It wasn't until she tried to follow Kimiko's map that the girl realized how much she had stayed to the area she knew.

Looking around, Serena realized that she was right in front of her destination and smiled at the poster advertising the show that was currently running. Her friends knew her love of anime. In particular, her current favorite was Kuroshitsuji. The poster depicted Ciel and Sebastian. She was shaking her head at the surprise when Serena heard a commotion. The girl looked up just as a metal cart raced straight for her.

She braced for the feel of the theater's brick wall against her back and skull. The more time passed, the more Serena realized that she simply kept falling. Her vision blurred as the sky seemed to lighten.

*****************************A Demon's Mate****************************************

"I still can't believe that you hit the ball this hard, Finny." Bard lit a cigarette as he complained. He had been trying to teach the younger man baseball when the gardener knocked one out of the park. Literally.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde cried. "I tried to be careful, I promise."

"I know, Finny. It's okay." He sighed. "But where did it go?!"

A shriek rent the air as a blur fell from the branches above the chef. Bard caught the bundle on instinct and looked into a pair of bright, green eyes.

"What's this?"

"Who are..." The girl's question was cut short as darkness flooded her vision.

"She's fainted dead away." Bardroy blushed at the skin under his fingers.

"Bard, what do we do with her? We're supposed to protect the manor from intruders, but she doesn't look like a threat or a spy." Finny kept looking at the strange girl and then back to the house.

"We'll have to take her back, I guess."

"I don't know, Sebastian might get angry if we bring a stranger into the house."

"Well, we can't just leave her out here." A rumble in the distance emphasized his point. "Besides, the young master is always going on about the Phantomhive hospitality, isn't he?"

"I suppose."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

"Sebastian!"  
Three cries echoed through the entrance hall as the butler opened the door for his master. He sighed as he closed the umbrella and prepared for the three idiots servants to grab his legs. They didn't disappoint.

"Honestly, all this fuss. What is it now?" Sebastian's voice remained calm and silky as usual.

"There's a girl here!" Snake spoke from behind the two, carrying the packages from their day in town. One of his snakes had crawled up his body and was telling him all about it.

"Lizzie's here again?" Ciel looked around the first floor while bracing himself for his own accosting.

"No, sir."

"Fell right out of the sky, she did." Mairin straightened while addressing the lord of the house.

"Fell out of sky?" The young earl scoffed. "I admit strange things happened around the Phantomhive house, but people falling from the sky is a bit much to believe."

"I agree, master." The butler put a hand to his chin as he thought.

"It's true! I swear, I saw it happen." Finny waved his arms around. "Bard and I were in the back field and then there she was."

"On the path."

"No, sir. We heard a scream and then she fell right in front of us."

"I caught her." Bard puffed his chest out in a bit of pride.

"What did she say when you caught her?" Sebastian removed the earl's cloak.

"She fainted."

"Passed right out, she did. Poor thing."

"Where is this girl now?" Ciel decided to put an end to this pointless discussion. He already had a headache from being in London all morning and the incessant chatter wasn't helping.

"The jewelry she was wearing didn't look like it could belong to a servant, so we put her in a guest room, master."

"And she's clothed in a strange dress, she is."

"Completely inappropriate if you ask me."

The six started up the stairs and down the main hallway with the servants in the lead. Tanaka was no where to be found. Ciel fell back a few steps and waved Sebastian closer.

"An inappropriately dressed young woman who fell out of the sky while wearing jewels that no servant could afford. Could it be one of those bloody reapers again?"

"I don't believe so, young master. I do not sense anything supernatural in or around the manor. Whoever this girl is, she's human enough."

"Honestly, why do these things always happen here?"

"You're just lucky, master."

Ciel glared at the demon.

"We put her in here, sir." Meirin opened the door to one of the best guest rooms. Of course, the three servants were smart enough that this room was also in a separate wing from the Earl's room.

On the bed, the girl was still breathing deeply, her eyes closed and face relaxed in peaceful slumber. Ciel blushed when at the graceful legs that were reveled to mid thigh, arms completely exposed by the "dress's" halter neckline. Her toenails were a deep, blood red with a strange silver ring on one of them and chain with a leaf hanging around her ankle.

"I understand what you meant by inappropriate." Sebastian's voice penetrated the little lord's haze. He blushed harder at realizing that he had been ogling the young woman and turned away. He saw a strange pair of shoes on the floor beside the bed. The sharp heels made up of straps seemed to fit the weird girl.

"I don't know what she could be thinking to have worn something like that." The butler pulled an extra blanket from the wardrobe and draped it over the young woman.

"Even Miss Nina would be embarrassed to wear that in public."

The girl's red hair fell loose in soft waves to her waist. Make up could be seen on her pale skin and silver earrings dangled against her neck. A necklace lay against her throat. At first, Ciel thought the pendant was an encircled cross. He picked the piece of silver up from her skin and realized the points actually formed a compass. A small diamond rested in the center and around the circle was a quote.

"All who wander are not lost*."

"Strange quote for a strange woman." Sebastian pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "I believe it speaks to the very nature of those who easily get lost."

"I don't understand." Bard scratched the back of his head.

"I don't get it either, that I don't."

"We'll simply have to wait until she awakens."

Ciel moved to the door.

"I do not believe that she is a servant. With clothing like that, I highly doubt that she is a spy. And you did not find any weapons on her, so she can't be an assassin. She'll have to be watched until we discover what she is here for."

"I'm sure you three still have chores left to be done," Sebastian clapped his hands to bring their attention back to the tasks at hand. "Off you go."

Author's Note: *-This quote is from J.R.R Tolkien. I don't know where it is from but if anyone knows and would let me know I can finish giving credit where it is due. This line always spoke to me because I am one of those people that are easily lost. If I have a sense of direction, it's a sense of the wrong direction and if I ignore it, I still end up lost. However, over the years, I've learned to enjoy getting lost. Finding new things and places. I have found some of the most beautiful scenery when I was horribly lost and so this has become almost a "life quote" for me.

Til next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Onward to chapter 2. So excited! Only one chapter up and I already have favorites! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. It was a great morale booster and pushed me to finish chapter 2 and 3...since chapter 2 is a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Two

Sebastian was making his final rounds through the mansion as the rest of the house settled down to sleep when his mind drifted back to the girl upstairs. The strange female had been on the Earl's mind as well. Before going to sleep, he had ordered the demon to investigate her as soon as she woke.

"Speaking of which..." he caught a sound from the upper floor. The panic he felt obviously coming from her rather than the other house members.

The demon took the stairs in a blink of an eye and flashed down the hall. He knocked on the door and heard a gasp. Scrambling prompted him to open the door.

The girl was backed into the farthest corner from the door. In her hand, she wielded the silver candelabra from the bedside table.

"Who are you?" She tried to back further into the corner. "Where is this place?"

"My lady, please calm yourself." He bowed. "You are currently in the home of the Earl of Phantomhive. I am the butler, Sebastian."

"Hold on a minute." She held up a hand. "I must have a concussion from the fall. What did you say?"

"You are in the Phantomhive manor."

The redhead shook her head. "No, I'm currently lying on the sidewalk where I got run over and this is all a figment of my imagination."

"I'm sorry to tell you that is not. Now, if you please calm down. The rest of the house is asleep." Sebastian started to come forward and dodged a candle coming at his head.

"I think that you should stay over there while I think about this." She pointed another projectile at him. "I don't trust my imagination."

"I believe that you are over-reacting, miss." The demon walked forward, dodging all the candles she threw at him.

"Well, I believe I need a psych eval and zanax!" She raised the large piece of silver to swing but the man caught it easily.

Sebastian grabbed the redhead around the waist, tossing the candelabra to the bed. She started to fight back and he took her wrists in a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot the demon reflexes."

In shock, Sebastian loosened his grip for a moment. The girl threw her head back into his face and elbowed him in the stomach. The instant that she felt the grip around her waist loosen, she jumped on the bed and over to the other side.

"How do you know that?" The demon decided to give her space, figuring she would talk.

She looked him over confused before starting to wail. "This isn't happening! People do not get pulled into a fictional story."

Sebastian put up a hand to stop her. "Let's just stop for a moment."

She was still on edge, but seemed willing to lower the heavy silver slightly.

"I would like you to explain how you know about me. So, we will start over." He took a step back. "May I know your name?"

"Serena." She lowered the candelabra further. "Serena Walton."

He smiled, deciding on flirting. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

The silver dropped slightly as she stared at him."Really? You're going to move to the pointless flattery now?"

His head cocked to the side. "Fine."

The demon's eyes began to glow red and feathers fell around his body. She raised the candelabra again and the feathers started to fly toward her.

"Are you not going to scream?"

"Would it do me any good?"

"No."

He vaulted over the bed. The demon's hand reached for her throat. Serena closed her eyes, expecting to die.

Suddenly, Sebastian was pushed back. He looked up from where he landed and found himself across the room. The red head opened her eyes confused.

"Okaaaay."

He ran at her again and Serena winced, holding the silver in front of her. She looked up when she felt nothing tear into her flesh. The demon stood slowly from the other side of the room again. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at her.

Serena looked around and saw a purple mist that surrounded her body. Several black feathers floated around her. When she touched one of the feathers, it was warm. Sebastian walked forward slowly, his own hand out and awe on his face.

_'My own power is protecting her!' _He touched the mist and felt a shock. _'I can't believe this. Why now? And with the most troublesome of masters.'_

He continued to watch the small red head as she ran her hands through the mist, picking up more of the feathers.

_'After all these centuries, I finally found my mate.'_ He stepped into the mist and she raised the silver again. Small sparks erupted around him as a small warning. _'And a most disagreeable one at that.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I've written so much. Don't get used to it. I know how I am, updates will be sporadic...eventually. Today we take a little trip through demon society.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter 3

Sebastian sat at the girl's bedside. Finally, realizing that he wasn't going to get her to calm down, he had simply raised his power level until she passed out again. The red head was much easier to deal with when she slept. Now, he found himself watching her sleep and reflecting on his many years as a demon. It had been centuries since he had waited for a mate. The one soul that was created to compliment and command him.

_'Romantic in theory, but rather uncomfortable in reality.' _

It had started with the fallen. No one knew why, but Sebastian had watched as one by one, the proud angels had met men and women that seemed to tame them. Then slowly as if by a trickle, the demons that had once been human started to bring mates back from the human world.

He hadn't even considered a mate for himself until his own mentor had returned from a contract, a blond human man in tow.

It wasn't long after that his mentor had decided that Sebastian had grown too powerful to continue to be a member of his "family." Since the beginning, elder demons had taken younger under their wing to train them. In times when religion was more prevalent, demons needed training to protect themselves from demon hunters and the church. They slowly developed into families that banded together for strength and companionship.

Should a member of the family grow to a power level that seemed to threaten the family head, they were pushed out. The younger did have the option to stay and try to fight for the leadership position, but were rarely successful.

_'The younger demon's don't stand a chance against the tricks of the elders.' _

Sebastian himself had been pushed out of his original family many years before, but stayed in the same area of hell. Thankfully, he had understood that power wasn't everything in battle and had left easily and on good terms with his mentor. The ancient demon was a powerful ally that he was happy to still have if he needed. Wars in hell were rare, but did happen.

_'You've grown too powerful, boy. There is nothing more for me to teach you, it's time for you to form your own family.'_

_ 'I remember the completely alien emotion of fear at those words. Demons on their own don't last long in hell. Just because there aren't wars doesn't mean that strength isn't needed to survive.'_

The demon's first destination after leaving his mentor's tower had been the pit. Most new demons ended up there looking for a mentor. Next to the area that most humans imagine hell as, the pit was a nightmare, too horrible to describe. Young demons would fight, to prove their strength and skill to the elders and hoped to be accepted into a family and escape the pit.

Lucien was the first that he had seen. The blond was a lust demon and as such, was physically weaker than the one that he was fighting. However, he was smart. He won the fight by using his brain and waiting for a perfect moment to strike. He was beautiful, but that didn't mean much to demons who were mostly beautiful. More importantly, the much younger demons was more than willing to follow orders and give utter loyalty to the being that gave him a way out of the hellish fighting.

_'Lucien, he was the one that truly got me thinking about a mate. When he brought Emily back with him and asked permission for her to join our home. I couldn't believe that one of my underlings __brought home a mate before I did.' _

After that, Sebastian had started to make changes to the tower he and his first family members had built. The changes made Emily more comfortable in what had been a 'bachelor' home, but the true reason had been because he was making his home comfortable for his own mate when he found him or her. As a demon, the question of gender did not matter to him. Demons did not procreate so man or woman didn't mean anything to them. But, all the mates that demons had found had been human. The changes he had enacted made the tower more suitable to a human's presence.

_'Serena. I hope that she will be more agreeable when she wakes up. Emily is not the strongest personality. I would rather keep Lucien and the two of them will have to get along for that to happen.'_

Edwin had been the second. He had approached the younger demon after speaking to Lucien. Sebastian had asked the only demon in the pit that Lucien would want on his side in a fight between demons. The blond had pointed to a brunette not far away. The other was Lucien's exact opposite. Definitely a warrior in his human life, the male was muscled and rugged. Edwin had been another that used his brain in battle, but his was born of pure battle experience. He discovered that in his human life, Edwin had been a battalion commander for a long dead empire and looked at everything in terms of battle strategy. He had been a valuable asset indeed.

_'Even my mentor was impressed at my selection. He tried to get Edwin to leave my home for his.' _Sebastian laughed at the memory.

Lucien had dropped back, preparing for a fight. However, Sebastian knew that it was a compliment. As a lifelong soldier, Edwin had known as well and thanked the elder for his offer before politely declining. His loyalty would always be to the one that pulled him from the pits. The two of them had stayed with him for centuries, through battles with other houses, through underlings that tried to betray, and through contract after contract. In exchange, the elder demon had taught them to survive, had given them shelter from the harsh reality of hell and changing times in the human world.

His musing stopped when the figure on the bed started to move. When Serena saw him she sat up quickly. Too quickly evidently as she put a hand to her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment, she looked back over.

"So, you're still here. I'm obviously not imagining this." The red head sighed heavily. "Damn."

"I would still like to you explain how you know that I am a demon." Sebastian kept his voice low so as not to repeat their earlier episode.

"I have a feeling that your going to think my explanation is a little crazy."

"As opposed to your earlier behavior." He raised an eyebrow at her glare.

"What would you have done, waking up in a strange place, someone telling you that you're not anywhere near the place that you passed out and you know that the being you're talking to isn't human?"

"Point taken."

Serena rubbed her temples and started to speak several times before anything came out.

"When I was run over, it was 2012."

The demon blinked several times, trying to decide if she was lying. There was nothing in her scent or pulse rate that suggested she was speaking falsely. Before he could respond, he heard something coming from the master's bedroom. Looking to the window, he realized that he had spent hours watching his new mate and lost in his thoughts.

"I'm afraid that this conversation will have to wait until later." He pulled the pocket watch from his waistcoat and clicked it open. "It is time to wake the house."

"I will have Meirin, the house maid, bring you some more appropriate clothing and help you prepare for the day." Sebastian stood up easily and moved with the grace of a predator as he crossed the room. "I would appreciate it if you did not say anything about my true nature."

"I'm not stupid. She would probably insist that I be taken to an institution before breakfast."

The demon smirked and nodded at the statement.

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Meirin knocked timidly on the door with a beautiful green dress in hand that Sebastian had dug out of an unknown dressing room. The corset and other under clothing had been pulled from the same place that the maid had never found. The handsome butler had woken her this morning with orders to tend to their guest. The orders had been explicit, she was not to allow the woman in front of the young master until she was properly attired.

"Come in."

The maid opened the door to see the girl from yesterday standing in front of the windows still dressed in the revealing clothing from yesterday. Meirin curtsied, as Sebastian had reminded her to when he gave her the dress, and stepped into the room.

"I...I've come to help you dress, my lady."

The redhead laughed. "Please, just call me Serena. There's no need to be formal with me."

"But Sebastian said..."

Serena waved that right off. "Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Meirin gaped at the young woman for a moment. No one dismissed Sebastian. Even the young master listened to Sebastian's advice.

"Why don't we get started. I'm assuming I won't be welcome at the breakfast table in this." She ran a hand down the dress she had intended to go to the theater, not take a trip back in time.

"N...No miss." Meirin laid the garments on the bed in the order that they were to be put on.

Serena came over and ran a hand down the green silk.

"Wow, that is beautiful. I'm kind of excited to put it on." She looked at all the layers that were now covering the bed. "It also looks some kind of heavy."

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

Ciel finished his morning cup of tea as Sebastian finished tying his shoes. His butler had been explaining the very little information that he had been able to get from the young woman who had shown up on his property. The lord was not impressed and couldn't ignore the feeling that Sebastian was hiding something about the girl from him.

"I will await you in the dining room, master."

"Sebastian."

"Yes, sir." The demon turned to look at his current master.

"You're hiding something about the girl, Serena. I order you to tell me what it is." Ciel stared at the demon, unwilling to back down when Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. It seems that the answer to your question the other night will soon change. After Serena said that she knew what I was, I attacked her and was repelled. By my own power."

"Wonderful." Ciel dismissed the butler as he thought about what this would mean for his contract. He would need to re-evaluate his chess board and it's players with this woman's appearance.

'_The first step is to evaluate the woman herself.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4...it's a miracle! I'm so excited with all the reviews. Thank you, thank you THANK YOU! I just don't know what else to say. I always thought there weren't enough servants in the manor...until I tried to write them. Now, there's too many!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Four

Ciel had just sat down at the table when the doors to the dining room opened. Finny, Bardroy, Snake and Tanaka were already there, awaiting their morning orders. All six of the men stared, open mouthed, at the vision that sailed through the door. The ever present cigarette in Bard's mouth fell to the floor as Finny blushed and Ciel stood slowly from his chair. Even Sebastian stared and quickly realized that he had over filled the master's teacup while doing so.

The lady who walked through the dining room's double doors was a far cry from the girl in far too revealing clothing yesterday. Green silk fell to the floor and highlighted the red hair that had been pulled up in a loose bun with stray strands dancing around her face. The way she held herself gave the essence of untouchable that any true lady would covet.

"Good morning." Serena spoke softly as she copied Meirin's curtsy.

"Good morning." Ciel recovered quickly, waving to the chair and table setting next to him. "Please, join me my lady."

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive."

Snake held Serena's chair out for her. She smiled at the footman in thanks. As she placed her napkin in her lap, the girl thanked her love of Pride and Prejudice and period dramas that gave her an idea of how to behave.

_'I can fake this for a bit while I try to find a way home.'_

She waited for the earl to start eating first. This protocol gave her the opportunity to see which pieces of silverware he used. Serena was trying to find something to say when the sound of the front door bursting open echoed through the manor.

The servants ran to position themselves in front of the doors, preparing for an attack. Ciel and Serena stood and were quickly pushed behind Sebastian.

"Cciiiieeellll!"

The earl sighed as the servant's stood back. The doors burst open to show a whirlwind of blond hair and pink fabric. Sebastian grabbed Serena to pull her out of harm's way. Ciel cried out as he was grabbed and spun around.

"I'm so happy to see you Ciel. Mother is busy with one of her circles so I was able to come visit again. Isn't that wonderful?!"

Ciel sighed, "yes, Elizabeth. It is good to see you doing well."

The young lady noticed the red head behind Sebastian. "Oh, hello. Are you visiting the manor?"

Sebastian stepped out of the way as Serena came forward to curtsy to the younger girl. "Yes, my lady. I am here to go to school, but seemed to have arrived a little early. The earl had graciously allowed me to stay until the school season starts."

Ciel looked over at her confused while Serena threw her hands up.

"Yes, Serena is the daughter of one the men I have in charge of setting up the factory in New York. She knows no one else here in London."

Elizabeth squealed at having another girl around.

"This is absolutely wonderful! We'll have so much fun together while you're here." She looked over the girl's dress. "This is beautiful, I can't wait to see what other dresses you have. Come, we'll go try them on. It will be a perfect day!"

"Unfortunately, my lady, my luggage was lost in transit. This is all that I have left." Serena fingered the green silk. "Until I can get to London of course."

"Even more perfect. We'll go to London together!" Lizzy turned to Ciel. "You don't mind if I take your guest for the day, do you?"

"Of course not." Ciel smiled, that fake expression that made Serena shiver a bit. "You two have fun and just have the bills sent to the house."

Serena sent the earl a look of panic when Lizzy squealed again and drug her from the dining room.

"Master, are you sure that this is a good idea? If Serena is to be believed, then she is from another time period. Judging by her clothing that time could be very different than our own. Although she did well thinking on her feet here, leaving her for an entire day with Lady Elizabeth will give her ample opportunity to trip herself." Sebastian refilled the earl's tea while Ciel sat back down and attempted to finish his breakfast.

"Saying she was from America was good. Lizzy will just think that her rough edges are from not living in London society. Besides, it gives us a chance to investigate more. Bard and Finny, I want you to go back to the area that you found Serena and make sure there was nothing else with her. Meirin, look through her belongings while she's gone. Report anything suspicious."

"Yes, young master." The three saluted and ran from the room.

"That's normally my job, master."

"You and I need to discuss what Serena's appearance means. You said that you could not attack her, that your own power protected her. I want to know what other limitations you may have with her here."

"As I have said before, you learn faster every day." Sebastian picked up the earl's finished plate.

"Come to my study when you finish here. That should give you ample time to decide what pieces you wish to tell me." Ciel stood and left the dining room without looking at the demon again. His mind was spinning with the possibilities of things that could go wrong. As he had gotten older, he realized that Sebastian would phrase his answers so he didn't go against orders, but still didn't tell Ciel everything. Irritating yes, but it was something the young lord had learned to live with. This time would give him the opportunity to work on his own phrasing.

****************************A Demon's Mate*****************************************

Ciel was looking through some of the papers from the Vienna factory when Sebastian knocked and let himself into the study. The earl put down the papers and leaned back in his chair while questions rushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Now then, what does Serena's appearance mean to our contract?"

"In a normal circumstance, a mate would make no matter to a demon's contract with a human as the mate almost never meets the subject of the contract."

"But she has met me."

"Yes, master." The demon stopped talking, clearly he was not going to volunteer anything. Ciel would have to pull information out of his butler piece by piece. One question kept running through his mind.

"Who's direction would you take first, hers or mine?"

"That's the right question. Unfortunately, you are not going to like the answer. For a demon, their mate's wishes always supersede anything else."

Ciel leaned forward as he digested this information. "And if I were to order her to leave?"

"I would have to leave as well. Mates of demons seem to draw trouble like a moth to a flame. That is why they are kept safely within the demon's home. Until she is in my home I cannot leave her alone."

Running footsteps coming down the hall saved him from having to reply.

"Come in." Sebastian already had the door open when the two men came sliding in.

Bard and Finny ran into the room, the chef holding a small black bag up high. Both were a little out of breath and smiling.

"We found this, young master. It was in the tree close to where she fell." Bard laid the bag triumphantly an the earl's desk.

"Was there anything else?"

"No sir. We searched the entire area. Nothing else was out of place."

"Good, you're dismissed to your other chores."

"Yes, sir!"

Ciel shook his head as they marched out of the room. Grabbing the bag, he opened the latch and looked over at Sebastian. The demon cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, master?"

"I was expecting some form of complaint for going through your mate's things."

"Perhaps I should, but as I wish to know about her as well..." Sebastian waved him on.

The earl dumped the bag onto his desk and spread it's contents across the top. Both looked at the small pile confused. Neither recognized much of what was in there. There was a small lipstick tube, that Ciel pushed to the side in favor of a long, thin, folder type thing. There was a button on one of the long sides that opened the piece. Rectangular pieces of plastic fell out. There were several that they could read the names on.

"Visa, American Express, Walmart."

"Look at this one sir." Sebastian held up another of the rectangles. "Driver License."

There were three other cards that Ciel couldn't read. "They are written in Japanese, sir. This one says student Visa. Tokyo University Student Identification Card. Subway Pass?"

"Why does she have things written in Japanese?" The earl pulled out several pieces of paper. All were the same size and shape but different colored and with different things written on them.

"I believe these are bank notes, sir."

"More reason to suspect that she isn't a servant. There's quite a bit here." He put the money down and moved to the next piece that had fallen from the bag. A thin pink wrapped object, through the paper it felt cylindrical. Ciel opened the wrapper and pulled out a thin, white cylinder. He was looking it over confused when Sebastian quickly grabbed it from his hands and put it in his jacket.

"Sebastian, give it back."

"Young master, please. If it is what I suspect, it is not something for a young gentleman to know about."

"Okay," he shook his head and decided to move on. The demon was obviously not going to budge on that.

Sebastian internally sighed in relief. _'If this is some kind of sex toy that women in 2012 use, I'll definitely have to prepare her for me.' *_

The next thing was another rectangle, heavy, that fit easily in his hand. There seemed to be a case around it. Ciel noticed what looked like a button and pushed it. The thing lit up. He touched a colored square and the front of the object changed. He dropped it back on the desk in surprise.

"Master. If I may." The butler reached forward and turned the object over. On the back was a picture...of a cute version of them. Ciel sat in a throne against a backdrop of night time windows with Sebastian right beside him. Skulls lay on the ground around the throne. Across the top were the same strange symbols Ciel had seen on other things in her bag.

"What does it say?" The young man ran his fingers over the picture, wondering where she could have gotten such a thing.

"I believe it says Kuroshitsuji. It's Japanese as well, master."

"What does that mean?"

"Black Butler."

Author's Note: * I just had to put that in there, sorry if you're offended. I put this in here over an idea I had for the next chapter. Mainly for when Sebastian confronts Serena about that little thing. I did look up some articles on sex toys in the nineteenth century. They were available but mostly woman suffering from "female hysteria" had to go to a doctor for a "medical cure." If a person were found to have one on them at all times, it would be disgraceful. One site had a pic that looked a lot like the shape of a tampon only larger so... it all worked out for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is a rather large chapter for me, Ciel will be OOC and it will hopefully end on a laugh. Certainly did for me. I'm loving all the reviews I gotta say. This is the last chapter that I already had written, so I feel some sporadic coming on. Or maybe it's just a cold.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Five

Serena walked back into the Phantomhive manor utterly exhausted. Bard and Snake were unloading all the boxes from Lady Elizabeth's carriage. The lady herself had torn up the stairs to tell Ciel about their day before heading home. Serena followed at a more sedate pace, walking up the stairs as though she was 90 and riddled with arthritis.

"Would you like some help, my lady?" She looked up to see Sebastian right beside her. "You seem to be having a hard time. And master would like to see you in his office."

"Of course he wants to see me now. After I just spent the day as his fiancee's distraction." The red head fumed and Sebastian wondered if the old saying was true about a red head's temper.

"Lizzy really, you need to get back home before Aunt Frances starts to worry." Both looked up to see Ciel walking toward the stairs with Elizabeth hanging off his side. The blond was bravely trying to snuggle the cold earl as he tried to push her away. Serena and Sebastian started to snicker, but a glare from Ciel got them to shut up. Not to stop smiling, but to stop outright laughing.

"Oh, Serena!" The blond moved to her instead and Ciel sighed in relief. The butler reached out a hand to steady Serena as she was hugged. "Today was just lovely. We simply must do it again."

"Of course, my lady. This is one of the most enjoyable days I have ever spent." The older girl returned the hug before Elizabeth flounced down the remaining stairs.

"I will have Sebastian call the estate and tell them you are on your way. Please, be careful Elizabeth and I look forward to your next visit." Ciel's voice was soft as he gently pushed his fiancee out the door the butler was holding. She still managed to sneak in one more crushing hug before getting into the carriage with Paula.

Elizabeth leaned out the window to wave once more as the carriage made it's way down the drive to the road. Ciel walked back into the mansion and slammed the door shut before the butler had the chance. A large sigh came out of the small body as he leaned against the heavy wood.

"Yeah, I wish you luck, Earl Phantomhive. You got a live wire there." Serena had sat on the stairs where the others had left her. "I think that girl had more energy in one finger than normal people have in their entire body. Either that, or she is on one hell of a permanent sugar rush."

Ciel nodded and pushed away from the door. "Sebastian. Call the Midford estate and tell them Lizzy is on her way home."

"Yes, master." The butler strode across the entryway toward the kitchen to carryout his orders.

After he left, Ciel started up the stairs. "Now that Lizzy is on her way home, I would like to speak to you."

"Unfortunately, I think this is as far as I'm going to get. You can glare at me all you want, but I've been dragged through half of London on foot." She looked up with a grimace. "Let me give you a girl lesson that you seriously need if you're going to marry her. Never give a shopaholic free reign with the money."

The earl sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "She went through a small fortune, didn't she?"

"I'm not an expert on nineteenth century money, but I wouldn't call that small. I now have an entire wardrobe with all the trimmings on order as well as two gowns that can be worn now with matching slippers. There is also a vanity set, a set of soaps and lotions, hair ribbons, and some small pieces of jewelry for day wear."

"Master, Lady Frances was very appreciative of the phone call." Sebastian appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe she should instruct Lizzy on the proper way to call on people." Ciel snapped.

"I doubt that would help. You're her fiancee, so she doesn't have to give you warning." Serena laughed a little before looking to Sebastian. "I think that I'll take that help now. It's obvious that he's not going to let me spend the night here."

"Of course." The demon swept up the stairs and lifted Serena into his arms.

"Well, that's not quite what I had in mind."

"Come," Ciel waved them to follow. "I still wish to discuss what we found today."

"Did you find someway to send me back home?" The red head couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Unknown to her, Sebastian glared at her anticipation to leave him.

_'Never.'_ The butler sighed at his own possessiveness. _'This could become a problem.'_

"No."

In the study, Sebastian set the red head in the chair directly in front of the earl's desk and moved to stand behind his master. Ciel pulled her purse from one of the drawers and set it on the large surface.

"I would like you to explain the things we found. I do not recognize most of them."

"You went through my purse?" Serena stared at them both dumbfounded for a moment. The moment was short before fury overtook her. The glare she shot at them was pure female fury and Ciel stopped himself from flinching back. "You went through my purse!?"

The redhead stood from the chair, the fireplace giving a perfect backdrop for her rage.

"I think I need to give you both a girl lesson." She strode forward and the earl sunk a further in his chair. The butler moved a little closer to his master. "NEVER touch a girl's purse! It's damn near sacred. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men stared in silence at the wrath before them.

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Serena swiped her purse from the desktop. Going back to her chair, she rifled through the small bag to make sure that everything was still there. She even opened her wallet to make sure all her money and cards were still there. All the while she mumbled under her breath about nosy little boys and thieving demons.

"My lady, I would implore you to understand that you are a guest in the earl's home that he didn't have to take in and care for. Being a stranger, of course we needed to know what kind of person was currently living with the earl. It is for the master's protection as well as your own." Sebastian easily interrupted her mumbling and Ciel nodded at his explanation.

The red head glared back. "I would also like you to understand that you could have just asked before rifling through someone's personal possessions. Aren't the nobles in this time supposed to be all about the illusion of courtesy?"

The earl sighed and stood to come around his desk. "Of course. I do apologize for my behavior. My questions could have been answered by yourself and I ask your forgiveness for my impatience."

Ciel bowed with his apology, which surprised both girl and demon. Serena's anger started to wane.

"Thank you. I admit I may have over-reacted. But, I stand by the girl lesson." She sighed. "What did you want to know?"

"If you could explain what those things are and their use. As I said before, there was not much that I recognized and I would like to know more about this time that you come from."

"Meaning," Serena smirked. "You would like to know if you can market some of the things from my time period in the Funtom Company?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't think there is much that will be of use to you. It's not just the idea or explanation that is needed for things from the future, this time is decades away from the technology needed to produce and use these."

The earl steepled his hands and nodded. "Each thing is built from something else, that was further built from something even simpler."

"Exactly." Still the girl from the future started to pull things from her purse until they were lined up on the desk again. The last piece she pulled out was her cell phone. Remembering the cover, she put it back.

"We have already seen it, my lady. It is one of the things my master would like explained."

Serena sighed and set the phone out, back cover up.

"Alright, I'm sure that you already know what a tube of lipstick is." At their nod she moved on. "This is a wallet. Most countries have gone to paper money as it is easier for people to carry and easier for governments to print."

She spread out the bills and waited for Ciel's nod before pulling out her cards.

"These are called credit cards. Like today, when Lizzy and I were shopping, she told the merchants to send the bills to the Phantomhive manor. That would be credit. It is a merchant allowing you to purchase or order with the promise of payment. Basically, that is what these cards are. They are an agreement between the card holder and merchant that you may purchase and be billed later." She pulled out the Walmart card. "Some cards are only valid in certain stores. While others can be used at any merchant that has an agreement with the card company. In that case, the company that issues the card, pays the merchant, then the card holder pays the company."

"Alright." Ciel looked at each of the cards before handing them back.

Serena then pulled out her driver's license. "Another thing that changes is that every person has a form of government identification. For example, any person could walk into a store off the street and with the right clothing and demeanor, say they are Ciel Phantomhive, buy whatever they wanted and the bill would be sent to you. In my time period, the merchant would ask for ID. This is also a way for countries to have an approximate number of their citizens and keep closer tabs on people."

With a sigh, the girl picked up her phone. "Earlier, you told Sebastian to call the Midford estate."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded while leaning closer.

"This is a phone from my time period. There are no wires as it works with satellites and cellular towers that pick up signals."

"Satellites and towers?"  
"I know it's hard to explain." Serena rubbed her forehead. "Especially, since I'm not the most technologically inclined person."

"What is a satellite?" Sebastian asked before the earl had a chance.

"In my time, people have found a way to go into outer space." Both men's eyes widened at this. "Satellites are placed in the earth's orbit to send and receive information from around the globe in a matter of moments. Don't ask me to go further into it, because I either don't understand or don't know how to explain. That is the basic explanation that I can give you. I wasn't that great in science and failed physics."

"It appears that you were right. None of these things are useful to me without the technology to work them. However, your time is very interesting."

"Really, it's people inventing stuff that makes things easier. Giving them an excuse to be kind of lazy." Serena ran a hand over her iphone's screen. She was shocked when it lit up. "I still have battery!"

Sebastian and Ciel watched as her face lit up and she kept touching the screen. "This makes my explanation a little easier. You can also play games, send messages, keep your schedule, do research on the internet..."

"Games?" Ciel walked around the desk again to watch over Serena's shoulder. The demon shook his head at his master's favorite past time.

"Yeah, see this is called Bejeweled. You just move the jewels that are next to each other around till three are lined up together and you get points." Serena gave the phone over to the boy after showing him how to do it. Ciel quickly became engrossed. She laughed at his quick grasp of the game.

_'Lord of Games, huh? I have a feeling that Ciel is a little bit of a genius.'_

The two huddled together and went through all the games that Serena had downloaded on her phone. By the end of Angry Birds, she had pushed him into giving her lessons in chess. Sebastian had brought tea and snacks while they were busy. The demon had watched as his mate seemed to draw the quiet boy into having fun. He even caught a small smile from time to time when his young master won.

"Master, are you forgetting about the back of her phone?"

"Right." The earl quickly handed the device back and went back to his chair. Serena looked annoyed at Sebastian.

"If you could please explain the photo that is on the back of your...phone."

"You see, in my time, this is all a television show." She waved her hands to encompass the whole of the manor. "In Japan they have books called manga. The manga is sometimes used to base a television show. Yana Toboso wrote the manga Black Butler about a child earl who sells his soul to a demon to get revenge on the people who killed his family."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, recognizing the story.

"I have no idea where the idea came from. Until I dropped onto your lands I thought it was completely fictional. Interesting note, you all are famous."

"Famous?"

"Yeah, the manga was turned into an anime, a television show, which was then turned into various merchandising, a game, plushies, posters, and even 2 musicals. The manga and the anime are available in several countries."

"Musicals?"

"Yeah," Serena laughed. "I thought the same thing when I first heard about them. I thought they had pushed the envelope a little too far. I didn't care for the first one too much and the night that I was sent here, my friends were taking me to see the second one.*"

"How come you have some of this merchandise?" The demon looked sly as a fox to the red head.

"Are you implying something?" She sniffed and looked away. "Maybe I like the show? Or maybe I thought that cover was too cute to pass up?"

"In any case, this is good for us." Ciel leaned forward on his desk with an evil smile. "Since you like the show and have watched it, you can tell us what happened."

"I may not be as useful as you think. The show depicts the end of your contract when you were thirteen. The manga is still running. Obviously, the anime was wrong. How wrong, I do not know."

Master and demon looked at each other again. Ciel was fifteen now.

"If the television show is based off the book, then how could it be so different?" The earl was beyond confused now.

"You see, I think the people who produced the show didn't plan on it being so popular. As such, they shortened it considerably. They added elements while cutting others."

"So we need to know which one is closer to the truth."

"Perhaps if we could write down a time line of events since your contract, we could see which is closer and go from there?" She yawned before continuing. "Excuse me. There are also characters that were added in the anime that were never in the manga and vice versa. A list of people that you have met since then would be helpful as well."

Sebastian looked at his watch. "Master, I do believe that is time to prepare for bed. We can discuss this more tomorrow."

The earl nodded, his mind racing with the things Serena had explained as well as the lists she had requested. Ciel wanted to know everything, not just what she wished to divulge.

_'There's no other way, I'll have to trip her up somehow. There may be truth in both.'_

Serena stood with them and bowed to the lord. " I will see you in the morning, my lord. Good night."

"Good night, Serena."

The trio left the office before the red head waved and headed off in the other direction. Meirin was rushing up the staircase when Serena met her at the head.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I had missed you, my lady." The maid bowed and almost tripped back down the stairs. Serena grabbed her arm quickly and sighed when the maid was steady on her feet.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get me out of this torture device you all call a corset."

*****************************A Demon's Mate****************************************

"You're strangely quiet tonight, master. Are you thinking of what Miss Serena told you, or what I did?" Sebastian helped the earl from the bath tub and slipped a towel around his shoulders.

"Both. Her time is very interesting, but also raises the question that if you would have to leave with Serena...what would you do if she simply goes back to her time period?" Ciel held out his arms as the demon slid his night shirt up his arms. Sebastian faltered in buttoning up the shirt.

"I do not know. I guess I would simply have to wait until she is born."

"Perhaps you weren't supposed to meet her until later, that would be why she was born so far in the future from where we are now. Anyway, I believe that there is some other reason as to her appearance. Until we find out what that is, we will have to watch her closely. Her very presence may alter something important. She will also have to be educated in this time. And I am very interested in knowing what all is shown on this television show. She said that she thought the story was purely fictional, however she seems to be fairly knowledgeable in history. As shown by her ability to mimic proper manners. So, how does she not know the Phantomhive family is real?"

"As I said, these things can be discussed in the morning. After your morning lessons, you have the rest of the day free. I will inform Miss Serena that she can explain more about this television show then." Sebastian settled the blankets around his master.

"There's more. I don't like that my life is entertainment for others, no matter how popular it may be. We still don't know what all Serena knows and she doesn't seem to be very forthcoming."

"She isn't going anywhere tonight. We'll have all afternoon to discover a way to get her to talk."

After the lord was settled, the demon set off for Serena's room. The other piece from her purse was still in his pocket and he intended to speak to her about it.

_'My mate must understand that she has no need for such things and I will not tolerate their presence in my home later. Also, I wish to know what all is revealed about me. Humans cannot know the secrets of demons. My mentor made sure to drill that fact into my very being.'_

He waited until he saw Meirin exit the room and go through the door into the servants part of the house. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply before stepping in. Serena was sitting up on the bed, obviously confused by the interruption. Sebastian made sure to shut the door before snapping his fingers to light the candles on the bedside table.

"I take it there is something that you want to talk about without the earl around?"

"Quite. There was another device in your purse that I worry about being in the earl's home. My master has a reputation to protect."

"Okay, first I had no intention of coming into the earl's home so anything that I supposedly brought in is not my fault. Secondly, what could I have had on me that was so offensive?"

Sebastian pulled the white cylinder from his pocket to show the red head as though he were showing the most damning evidence in a mass murder case.

Serena blinked at him, confused. "My tampon is offensive?"

"Perhaps not where you are from, however here a lady has no use for such a thing and if it were discovered it could bring terrible shame to my master."

"Have you been carrying that around all day?"

"Yes, I have. I couldn't risk one of the other servants or Lady Elizabeth seeing such a thing."

"Wait, exactly what do you think that is?"

The demon looked at the object. "I would assume by it's shape that it is some kind of toy for women."

After a moment, Serena burst out laughing. Sebastian continued to watch her, his irritation growing. Minutes later, the girl was still laughing, her entire face red. Her breathing was becoming more erratic the longer she laughed. She wasn't even making any noise. Every time she seemed to stop, Serena would look over at the butler still holding the tampon up and start another round.

"That's a tampon, women in my time use it for their period."

"Period?"

"What do they call it in this time. Oh, yes. It's used during a woman's monthly cycle."

The demon couldn't drop the offending piece fast enough. Which started a new round of laughter. Finally, Sebastian turned on his heel and strode from the room, giving up on his other questions for the night. Her laughter followed his all the way to the servant's quarters.

Author's Note: The second musical is absolutely my fav. In fact, I think I'll go watch it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm so glad that everyone loved the end of that last chapter. To be honest, I saw that scene in my head before I ever thought of writing my own fic. We're going to end a little on a sad note this time. Fair warning. I'm bringing Edward into it and I never really liked Edward. His attachment to Lizzy always seemed a little creepy to me. And he always struck me as the noble that does pretty much nothing but lives the good life off his family while he waits for his title to be passed down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Six

The next morning, Meirin woke Serena with much more confidence than yesterday. The maid quickly poured the tea that Sebastian had made before laying out one of the dresses that had been purchased by Elizabeth yesterday. The one she chose was a pretty dark blue satin with white ribbons that emphasized her pale skin. After Meirin helped her into the gown, Serena sat in front of the vanity to do her own hair.

Meirin took her nightgown to be laundered and informed Serena that the earl would await her for breakfast. The girl nodded while slipping pins into her hair to hold it in place.

In the dining room, she and Ciel sat to a delicious breakfast cooked by the butler. She couldn't help but snicker a little when she saw Sebastian.

"What is it?" Ciel looked up from his plate to see the demon glaring at Serena as he set her own plate in front of her.

"Nothing. Just a weird thought."

The earl kept conversation to her trip with Elizabeth the day before. It was only after Sebastian sent the servants to their tasks that he broached the subject of last night.

"This afternoon, we'll go through the notable events that have happened since I formed the contract with Sebastian."

"Alright. I'll write down the list of events that are shown in the anime as well as depicted in the manga. Then we'll compare." Serena put down her silverware and placed her napkin on the table. Sebastian came to help her out of the chair.

Ciel stood as well. "Very well, I wish you an enjoyable morning."

Serena bowed as the earl walked out of the dining room before turning to Sebastian. She decided it was probably a good idea not to bring up last night again.

_'Irritating a demon is never a good survival tactic.'_

"Could you tell me where I can find some paper?"

"I will bring it to you, my lady." The demon bowed. "Where would you like to spend the morning?"

"I guess I'll spend it in the library. That seems the right place."

"Very good, my lady."

"Sebastian?" Serena bit her lip as the demon looked up. "Where is the library?"

He blinked at her for a moment before smiling. "If you will follow me, my lady."

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

_'I'm so bored!'_

Serena moved some of the papers that were near her face. Her head had dropped to the surface over an hour ago, after the books she pulled down had lost her interest. So had the paper airplanes, doodles, and the time line she was supposed to be working on.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

She screamed, jumping up with a book in hand to hit her attacker. The girl tried to calm down when she saw Sebastian.

"Jeez," she put a hand to her racing heart. "Put a bell around your neck!"

"I am sorry, my lady." The butler's smirk led her to believe otherwise. "Master had asked if you are coming to lunch?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Serena started to gather her papers.

"I can do that, miss."

"No!" Serena scrambled to scoop the papers into a messy pile and quickly picked them up. After seeing his surprise, she stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"I've got it. I'll be down in a minute." The red head smiled up at him.

"Very well, my lady." Sebastian watched as she put the papers in a neater pile and walked out of the room.

Serena stopped by her own room to drop the papers off. She knew that Ciel would probably order Sebastian to search her papers and decided to try a little misdirection. Taking the papers that contained what was shown with Alois and Claude as well as the one outlining the Queen and Ash, she put them in the wardrobe. Taking the rest, she let them slide across the bed.

_'Do I think that this is going to work...probably not.' _Throwing up her hands, Serena left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. _'At least I didn't write down the ending of either arc.'_

In the dining room Ciel was rubbing his temples when Serena came in. The earl stood as she entered out of habit.

"You look exhausted." The red head observed as she sat down.

"I'm fine. Have you finished with the list of the events that you have seen?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Sebastian has it." He waved toward the kitchen.

_'He means Sebastian did it.'_

Both heard a tinkling sound as the door to the kitchen opened. Sebastian came through with the cart carrying their lunch. The tinkling continued as he removed the domes covering the food.

Ciel's eyes widened when he saw the black ribbon holding a small bell resting against the knot in his tie.

"What are you wearing?"

"Miss Serena requested that I wear a bell as I surprised her earlier." The butler answered smoothly while taking Serena's plate from the cart.

As he leaned over, she reached up and pushed the bell with her finger. As it tinkled she laughed a little. The earl looked at her in horror.

"I can't help it. It's kind of cute." the butler smiled as he bowed. "I can't tell if I see retribution there or not."

"You'll see it from me!" Ciel reached up and took the ribbon from the demon's neck. "It's utterly embarrassing for my butler to wear a little bell."

"Would it be better if it was a big bell? Like a cow bell?" Serena nodded in excitement.

"Absolutely not!" The earl was working himself into a fit.

"It was a joke." She put a hand on Ciel's arm and looked at Sebastian. "I didn't think that you would actually do it."

"You said that was what you wanted, my lady."

"I apologize. I'll be more careful with what I say from now on." Serena took the bell from the earl. "I'll keep that though. It's a good memory."

Ciel watched his butler and the girl from the future. He could see the connection between them even if she couldn't and it didn't make him happy.

_'He would do something so demeaning just because she mentioned it? I don't like this. Not one bit.'_

"Excuse me, master. It seems that we have guests." The butler bowed and walked out of the room to meet the incoming carriage.

"Again?" Ciel felt his headache reaching breaking point very shortly.

The red head grabbed his arm in panic. "I don't want to go with Elizabeth again."

"Master, it seems that Lord Edward and Lady Elizabeth are here to see you." Sebastian came back into the room. "I have shown them into the drawing room."

"I'm surprised that Elizabeth hasn't come in here." The earl looked down at his ruined lunch and pushed it away.

"It seems that Lord Edward is holding her back. He seems to be fairly angry about something, sir."

"What could he have to be angry about?" Ciel scoffed into his tea. "Did someone beat him in cricket or something?"

"It's about me." Serena leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Why would he be angry about you?"

"Come on, my lord. I'm not even from this time and I know the issue here. You spend too much time on your own."

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?" The earl drawled.

"You, his sister's fiancee, have a young, unmarried woman staying in your home without a chaperone." She took a sip from her own cup.

"I still don't see how that is any of Edward's business."

"Wow, you are more sheltered than I thought." Serena just stared at Ciel.

"I believe that you had it right that master does not spend enough time in society, my lady."

"I am sitting right here." Irritation was evident on his face.

"Master, Lord Edward and the rest of society will conclude that Miss Serena is your mistress. Adding insult to the injury of her living in your main home, you introduced her to your fiancee."

"And you can't forget about Edward's small sister complex."

"I wouldn't call it small."

Ciel face exploded in red. "That's preposterous! Even if I had a mistress, I wouldn't keep her in my home and I most certainly would never introduce her to Elizabeth."

The young earl stood embarrassed and strode from the room. Serena and Sebastian hurried after him, both worried at the mood the master was in. Indignant fury never mixed well with stupid.

"I'm a little worried at his ability to keep it together."

"The master is well aware of how to deal with Lord Edward."

"Yeah, has he ever had to deal with Edward when he didn't know that he was going to and when he was already irritated?"

"No." The butler sped up."

"Edward, Lizzy. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth started to come forward but was pulled back by her brother. "Edward, what is wrong with you?"

The red head came up behind Ciel with Sebastian. Edward stiffened at the sight of Serena standing next to his sister's fiancee.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!" He pointed to Ciel. "How could you do this to my sister. I always knew that you weren't good enough for my sweet, little sister."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Edward. Perhaps you should calm down."

"Calm down! You're keeping your whore in the house and encouraging my beloved sister to spend time with her."

To her credit, Serena continued to smile as she stood behind the earl.

"As I said before, I have no idea what you are talking about. Miss Serena is a guest in my home, nothing more." Ciel sneered at the older boy. "And I do not appreciate such behavior in my home."

"I do not appreciate you introducing my innocent sister to someone like that." The tone of his voice suggested that Ciel had exposed Elizabeth to the lowest scum to be found in a London gutter.

Sebastian looked to his master as he felt something break within the boy.

"If Elizabeth didn't barge into my home whenever she felt like it, she wouldn't meet people that you're not happy with."

"If you weren't so inconsiderate of Lizzy, she wouldn't feel the need to barge into your home."

The lady in question looked between them as tears fell down her cheeks. "Ciel..."

"If your family would understand that I am a busy man, then I wouldn't be seen as inconsiderate. I have more important things to do than flit between the nobles' parties and horse races. If you had more things to occupy your time than spending your father's money, you might understand."

"Why you! Perhaps if you spent more time in society you would stop embarrassing my sister with your inexcusable social blunders!"

"Really? Have you ever thought that it is my staying away from those idiotic social engagements that keeps my mind out of the gutter? Serena is a guest of the Phantomhive family, nothing more and I will not let you or anyone else insult her. If you're so interested in knowing who my mistress is, that you'll accuse a proper lady, I'll give you her name."

Elizabeth let out a sob. Serena looked to her and then to Sebastian not knowing what to do.

"This has to stop."

The demon shook his head. "There is no stopping it now."

"A proper lady? Ha! A proper lady traveling alone with no luggage and staying in a bachelor's home without a chaperone? She's nothing but a whore. If she isn't your mistress than she's aiming to be."

Sebastian took a step forward but Serena put a hand on his arm. When he looked down she shook her head.

"Neither I nor any of my family will step foot inside this house until you get rid of her." Edward pulled his sobbing sister behind him as he headed for the door.

"Good! I'll finally get some peace then, won't I?"

The butler sprang forward to open the front door. After Elizabeth was out the door, he slammed the heavy wood behind them.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Serena reached out to touch his shoulder but thought better of it.

"I'm fine." He continued to stare at the door before straightening. Rebuilding the calm and collected demeanor he always wore. "Well, that was ugly. I wonder, did I win that argument?"

"You did get them to leave, master." Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he thought about it.

"And you got the last word. That counts as a double win in my family." The red head smiled at him encouragingly.

The man nodded and turned to the stairs.

"Ciel?"

"We had an appointment this afternoon, didn't we?"

Serena looked to the demon and back to the earl. Both simply stared back, as if the previous incident hadn't happened at all.

"Okay, I'll get the papers from my room." She walked up the stairs behind Ciel, still not sure of how to act. Sebastian had moved back to the dining room to clear lunch.

"Come to my study when you have the papers. We'll go over them there." He waved her off and went quietly down the hall. Serena stared after him.

'_Ciel just keeps burying everything further and further into himself. It's no wonder that he lost __it. But will he be able to fix this later?'_

Author's Note: I do have a meaning for this argument later, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm hoping to pick up the humor a bit in this chapter. Hopefully, Serena will be let in on Sebastian's little secret soon. And Ciel thinks about backlash.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Seven

Ciel collapsed in his chair, enjoying the silence of his study. The stacks of papers from the morning had been gone through and either signed or rejected, so the surface was clear. Everything was in place and perfect.

_'So why do I want to wreck it? Because I sunk to yelling with Edward? And Lizzy...'_

A short knock preceded Sebastian into the room. The butler was pushing a cart now loaded with tea and snacks. He knew that his master would appreciate the strong, English tea and sweets after such a scene.

"Do you have the papers?"

"Yes, master." A small stack was pulled from his inner coat pocket and sat on the desk. Ciel quickly flipped through them and nodded.

Sebastian set a cup before the earl and walked to the door. He opened it just as Serena was about to knock.

"Please come in, my lady." The butler bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Ciel waved her to sit in the chair from last night.

"Alright. Why don't you show me what you have?" He held his hand out.

Serena stared at the hand with a smile. Finally, she handed the couple of pages that she had.

"What is this?" Ciel looked at both and then back at the girl. "All you have are names...and mostly just first names."

"That's right." The girl rested her head in her hand. "I may not be the brightest crayon in this little crayola box, but I'm smarter than that. There may be an event in what I've seen that if you know about, may completely change the future."

"Have you thought that that may be the entire reason that you're here? To change something?"

The glare he shot her caused the girl to laugh. "You're going to have to do better than that, my lord."

"Fine."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Hours later, Ciel and Serena were hunched over the desk writing down the differences in their stories. Most of the differences were timing, some were people that were wrong and some had never happened at all.

"Okay, so the Jack the Ripper case. That was spot on. And you went to Houndsworth, but there was no Pluto or Angela." Serena made some notes on her paper while taking others and setting them on the floor. "And, I've seen Snake so the Circus Arc is right. Judging by what I've seen and your own description, I would say that the Midford's are right."

"Prince Soma and Agni, the curry competition, and their current residence of the townhouse is correct as well." Ciel shuffled through and pulled out the pages concerning the two Indian men.

"The doll house arc was completely wrong." She took those pages and tossed them to the floor. Sebastian twitched out of the corner of her eye. "Earl Grey and Charles Phipps are the queen's actual butlers."

Serena looked over all the papers on the floor. "It looks like most of the edits are from the anime."

"Don't call them edits! This isn't some book, it's my life." Ciel glared at the red head as he threw the papers he was holding to the desk.

"You're right. I apologize." She picked up the pages that he had thrown down. "On the other hand, there seems to be many incidents that I know nothing about. In contrast, they are less...sensational compared to the ones that I do know. It could be why they were left out." She thought for a moment before picking up another piece of their self-made puzzle.

"The Campania arc was false. I'm not surprised. It was based on the Titanic sinking which doesn't happen until 1912."

"Really?" Ciel leaned forward at her slip up. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Well, it really was the..." Serena looked up and snapped her mouth shut. "Damn it. No more questions!"

The earl smirked at her frustration. It wasn't the first time that she had spilled about future events but always seemed to catch herself before telling too much. He filed away what little she had told him in his memory for future study and moved on with the time line.

"Strange, Snake is here, but you never had the house party that brought him here in the manga. However, it was Soma and Agni who sent him here after finding him at the townhouse." Holding the page about those chapters she decided to put them at the bottom of her pile of possibles.

Also at the bottom of that pile were papers about Alois and Claude. Ciel had known the Trancy family, but admitted that he didn't know much about them. The current earl's son had been kidnapped as an infant, but hadn't been found yet. When asked, Serena had merely said it was a case they may receive and moved on. She hadn't told them about the first season ending as she had tossed that page. Without Ash/Angela in the mix, she didn't believe that the queen was behind the murders of the Phantomhive family.

"Let's see, the abbey was a cult that was easily disbanded. That case ended there." Another paper fluttered to the floor accompanied by another twitch from the butler. "The Weston College arc did happen, but you won't tell me what happened."

"Turn about is fair play, my lady." Sebastian smiled at the red head.

"Yeah, yeah." Serena leaned back in her chair with a huff. "Is is just me or are all these pages starting to blend together?"

"They are. It could be that we've been looking at them too long." Ciel threw the pages over his shoulder to see the demon twitch again. "This is seeming to be a futile exercise. We're not getting anywhere. From what I can see, I know more than you do."

"Yes, master. It looks to me that all you are accomplishing is a rather large mess."

Both looked up to see the angered demon. His smile was cold and frightening to Serena, but another source of amusement to Ciel. The earl merely smiled himself.

"Well, I can't let you have too much spare time on your hands, now can I?"

"Yes, master."

"So what do we do now?"

Ciel rubbed his temple. "There's one other person that we could ask."

"Master..."

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. There's still enough daylight to get to London." The butler bowed and left the room.

"Who are we going to see?" Serena leaned forward but refused to let herself get too excited.

"The Undertaker will know if there is anything being said about your appearance here."

"Yes!" The red head jumped from her chair with a hand up and a huge smile on her face.

"You're excited to see the Undertaker?"

"Yes!"

"Most find him creepy." The earl stood slowly.

"He's awesome." She stopped for a moment. "Well, at least the one that I know of. But all of your personalities so far have been exact."

She nodded. "Yeah, still excited."

_'Wait, if the Campania didn't happen and neither did Ash/Angela then do they know that he's a reaper? Is Undertaker a reaper at all?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I have to warn you, I'm not too happy with the flow of this chapter. However, I've reread it numerous times and rewrote it three times. I'm just gonna post it because we need to move along already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Eight

"Serena," Ciel looked up from staring out the window. The English countryside held nothing new for the earl as Sebastian drove the carriage into London.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why did you not say anything to Edward? I know that you were expecting his accusations, but I thought that you would have at least tried to correct him." He raised an eyebrow. "You are not shy about correcting me."

"True. However, my correcting you is more of teaching." Serena smirked a little evil. "Don't mistake it, there's nothing more that I would rather have done than knock his teeth down his throat. However, if I were to act out it would merely confirm his beliefs. If I act the perfect lady, it'll piss him off."

Ciel stared at her for a moment in disbelief. A strange feeling overtook the current head of Phantomhive as he watched the red head, her words echoing in his ears. A chuckle escaped as the earl shook his head.

"I think I'm count that as a laugh." Serena nodded with a proud smile on her face. "I got you to laugh, kind of."

Both let out a surprised yelp at Sebastian's appearance, hanging upside down in the carriage window.

"I was merely concerned about the strange sounds I was hearing."

"Sebastian? If you're here, then who is driving the horses?" Serena dug her nails into the seat as the carriage hit a rut. The butler disappeared as if he had never been there.

"Anyway, a good point in this is that we won't have to worry about Lizzy or the rest of my family sticking their nose into this case."

"Oh, I've been downgraded to a case now?"

The earl glared at her.

"I guess there's no helping it, with all the strangeness you're bound to see my appearance as another mystery to be solved. I guess that's okay." The red head went back to looking out the window. Countryside was giving way to city. Farms to factories, tradition to progress, rolling fields to paved streets and crowded buildings.

"We're almost there. It should only be a few minutes." The two lapsed back into silence, both watching the life of the city as a show that they had no part to play in.

Serena practically vibrated in her seat as the carriage stopped in front of the Undertaker's parlor. Ciel stared at her brilliant smile and shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you're so excited."

"The Undertaker is one of my favorite characters from the show. I wonder if the personality is as spot on as you guys?" The red head finally did start bouncing when Sebastian opened the carriage door and had to stop herself from pushing Ciel to get him out of the vehicle faster. "Do you actually pay him for information in jokes?"

"Ugh, unfortunately." The earl didn't knock as he opened the door to the parlor and stepped inside. "Undertaker? I need to speak with you."

The white haired man turned from a casket to face the trio, his normal snicker echoing throughout the room.

"Ah, the Earl of Phantomhive. Are you finally interested in trying out a coffin? You should know more than anyone, that you may need one sooner than you think."

"No thank you, Undertaker." Ciel felt air sweep past him as Serena ran across the shop.

"Oh, you're even cooler in person!" The red head took his hands in her own.

"Thank you, I do try." Undertaker poked the girl in the nose with his long fingernails. "You are not supposed to be here."

"There's a newsflash." She deadpanned, still holding his hands. The man looked beyond her to see Sebastian clench his hands into fists and letting his eyes glow red for a split second. Undertaker burst out laughing. Ciel and Serena looked between the butler and mortician confused.

He shook his head. "That's good, I'll give you some information for that laugh. But, I wonder what information are you here for; the rapist or the time-traveler?"

"Scotland Yard has charge of such mundane things. We need to know why Serena is here."

"Ah, you should know that there few things that are simple and mundane. The case of the serial rapist is indeed within your sphere of expertise or perhaps I should say your butler's. And that's all I'll give you... until you pay the full toll."

Undertaker put an arm around the smaller man. "Give it to me! The greatest laugh I've ever known!"

"Master, Miss Serena. Please step outside." Sebastian stepped forward with a smirk as the reaper panted in anticipation.

"But I want to know what kind of jokes you always tell him." Serena whined when Ciel took her arm.

"A lady has no need to hear such things." The demon pulled his gloves tighter.

"Oh, come on. Is that the defense you are going to use?"

Sebastian just stared at her and refused to say anything. She rolled her eyes while turning away.

"Fine, we'll be outside."

As Ciel led the way outside, Serena couldn't help but feel left out. She had always wondered what the demon had said to the reaper that got him to laugh so hard. Here was her chance and she was sent away like a little child.

The earl didn't seem to mind and simply stood waiting for the signal to come back in. As time passed, Serena started to look around, her short attention span getting the best of her. She saw a shop that sold art supplies and wandered off. Looking in the window she realized it was just a stationary shop.

_'Well, I have no use for that. It's not like I'll be writing any letters.'_ She continued to walk while looking at the various shops. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Going inside, she smelled the familiar scent of oils and turpentine, thick drawing paper and charcoals. Touching some of the papers, she wondered if Ciel's generosity from yesterday was still in effect.

_'No. Whether he knows it or not, Ciel spent more than enough money on me yesterday. Besides, I'm sure such a large house has drawing paper.'_ Nodding to herself, Serena quickly left the shop. When she looked around, she didn't recognize the street. _'Great. Will I ever learn not to wander off? I can't be that far, maybe a couple streets over.'_

She choose the direction that she thought she had come from and started walking. Making note of her surroundings, Serena realized that nothing looked familiar at all. At another intersection, she stopped to look down each road.

"Are you lost, my lady?"

The red head jumped and turned to a brunette gentleman. He was dressed well with freshly pressed clothing and shined shoes. His hair shown brightly from being well cared for and his smile was easy. Still, there was something about the man that put her on edge.

"It appears so. I'm looking for the Undertaker's parlor. My family has business there."

"Ah, no wonder you stepped away. Awful business for a lady." The man held out a hand. "Still you should not be walking around unescorted. I'll show you back, my lady."

Hesitating, Serena finally gave the man her hand which he tucked into the crook of his arm. "My name is Marcus, my lady. It is a pleasure to be your humble guide."

"Serena, and I thank you very much."

"No trouble. The Undertaker's parlor is down here. His shop is a little out of the way."

Serena followed the man into the small by-way. Looking ahead, the girl didn't see his eyes glow as he looked down at her.

*****************************A Demon's Mate****************************************

Sebastian opened the door with a smile on his face. He quickly noticed something was missing. Or rather someone.

Still smiling he looked to the earl. "Master, where is Serena?"

"She's right..." Ciel looked around the street in confusion. "She was just here."

The butler rubbed his temple. "She's going to be nothing but trouble."

"Go find her, Sebastian. I'll talk to the Undertaker."

Suddenly, the silver-haired man popped up behind the demon. "I believe that some of my information will be useless now. He's found another one."

"What are you talking about?" The earl snapped

"The lust demon that's feeding on young women in London."

A short scream tore through the air. Both the Undertaker and Ciel saw a look of panic cross Sebastian's face.

"Do not leave here, master." The sound came from the wind as the demon disappeared.

"Shall we have tea, little lord?"

Author's Note: Yeah, I feel a little evil right now. I will tell you that I already have the next chapter written.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: (Insert evil laugh here.) I loved ending last chapter on a cliff-hanger! Now...Bring on the Shinigami!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Nine

"I won't say it again, let the girl go." William T. Spears set his log book from his recent assignment aside as he faced the demon before him.

"What does a reaper want with my meal? I'm not going to kill her." Marcus stared down at the red head hungrily. "She would even enjoy it, if she would just stop fighting."

"If she had bargained with you than I would do nothing, however, she has not. I will not allow you to taint such a soul." The reaper adjusted his glasses.

Serena cried out against the hand over her mouth as the demon tightened his hold on her body.

"She has a purpose, unlike you." Will started to walk closer. With every step, Marcus pulled his prey further into the alley's shadows.

"Hey boss," Ronald Knox jumped down from a rooftop. "What are you doing? We're not supposed to interfere."

"That soul does not belong here. There must be some reason, and it's not to be some demon's dinner." He pushed the younger Shinigami aside "Besides, I'm sick of losing souls to these vermin."

"Why are you reapers so protective of these humans anyway? They are the real vermin, destroying everything they touch before speeding toward their own demise."

"I would never expect something like you to understand."

While the two bantered back and forth, Serena had forced her body to relax. As she hoped, Marcus relaxed his grip as time went on and she didn't struggle.

_'Don't the reapers always get their asses handed to them when they fight demons? Or is that just when they fight Sebastian?'_ Her eyes widened with the thought. _'Of course, I'm such an idiot. If I could get a scream out, he'll hear me. We can't be that far away. Maybe a couple of streets.'_

Serena felt Marcus move his fingers against her lips and sighed. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

Opening her mouth, she grabbed the nearest finger and bit down as hard as she could. The demon pulled his hand back for a second. That was all she needed to voice the scream that had been trapped in her throat since Marcus had grabbed her. Unfortunately, the act of defiance was cut short. Ribs gave way under the beast's strength and the hand across her mouth was replaced. He laughed evilly.

"I think I'm going to keep you for awhile. Such spirit."

"You're wrong." Everyone looked to the mouth of the alley to see Sebastian.

"Wonderful, another one." Will used his scythe to readjust his glasses again.

"Elder," Marcus pulled Serena even further back as she started to struggle again. The red head moved with more urgency, seeking any weakness to get to the black haired demon and the safety he represented.

"You will take your hands from my mate, before I feed them to you."

_'What?!' _Serena stopped for a moment convinced she had heard the demon wrong.

Darkness filled the alley as Sebastian's eyes glowed with the power radiating from his body. His demonic aura crackled along the skin of everyone in the alley. The reapers shivered in disgust at the twisted power. Black feathers fell gently around Serena, caressing her skin and protecting her from the power rising all around her.

"Mate? I thought I only smelled one beast's stench around her." Will thought for a moment. "You haven't claimed her yet."

"While I appreciate your interference, this matter has nothing to do with reapers." Sebastian didn't take his eyes from the other demon and his mate as he addressed Spears and his underling.

"I don't suppose you could be persuaded to let the girl go? A pure soul should not have to suffer the touch of a corrupt being."

"Never." The butler started to walk forward. "There must be something wrong with your hearing. I believe that I had already told you, hands off my mate."

Marcus immediately released the red head. She ran straight at the butler, hiding behind him. Will and Ronald scoffed.

"So quick to run toward the darkness." Will shook his head.

"Who got the demon to let me go?" Serena stuck her tongue out at the reaper but quickly went back to hiding.

"Of course. Demons are always protective of what belongs to them." Sebastian's voice slid like silk over her skin.

"We'll talk about that later!" Her hands tugged at the back of his tailcoat. "Now is the time to kill things."

"Really?" The demon's gaze shifted to the reapers.

"Not them!"

"Well, you did say things. You need to be more specific."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You're just looking for an excuse for a better fight."

Marcus decided to take this moment to run. He tried to jump to the nearest rooftop, but Sebastian's feathers drove him back to the cobblestones, imbedding in his body and pinning him to the ground.

"We'll bow out this time. Her decision is made, for the time being." Will bowed to Serena before picking up his book and nodding to Ronald. The two disappeared into a black hole that had formed in the brick of a nearby building.

"Okay, now that was a kind of cool." Serena stared at the now complete brick front. Letting go of the butler's tailcoat, she started to walk over to the wall. Marcus shifted on the ground and she raced back to Sebastian's side.

"Now, now. There is nothing to be afraid of." The older demon walked over to stare down at the other. "You are normally based in Edinburgh. What are you doing in my territory?"

"Elder, forgive me. I didn't know that you were in London. I was told to report to Andromalius."

Marcus pleaded as he tried to free himself from the feather trap around him.

"You were told wrong. I suppose that offense I can overlook." Sebastian smiled sadistically down at the weaker demon. "However, you are far too troublesome to remain in my territory. Add to that, you attacked my mate. You caused harm to my mate."

"You haven't claimed her yet! How is anyone to know?"

"I did tell you and you still didn't let her go." He turned back to Serena, his smile turning more real. "I'm afraid that this is something that you should not see."

She looked confused at his raised hand. As it passed before her face, green eyes fell closed. Serena felt Sebastian catch her as her legs gave out. Pain exploded from her ribs at his touch. She saw anger pass over his face before darkness took over her vision and the pain vanished into velvet black. He took off his coat and placed it beneath his mate's head as a makeshift pillow.

"Now, for you." The demon walked forward with a vicious smirk and another dropped from the rooftop above.

"Found you."

The other demon was tall when standing to his full height. His blonde hair and blue eyes added to the Nordic heritage evident in his bone structure. A young viking before his death as a human, the man's looks hadn't changed much when he was awoken as a demon and made it easy for him to find food at any time.

"Lucien." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I did not know that you were in London either."

The blond turned to face the other demon surprised.

"Elder." He bowed with a smile. "You're so good at hiding yourself that I didn't even feel another demon. It's good to see you."

"Why are you in London, without informing me?"

Lucien rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I came up to feed and my first stop was your current residence. Then I heard about this little flea and figured I could take care of it for you on the way. He gave me a little more trouble than I had planned on."

Sebastian waved the other closer, a dangerous look in his eye. He came slowly, knowing what was coming but not following orders was never an option. A smack and cry was heard through several streets in the area. "Always go to the elder first. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Being a member of my family will not save you if you anger another elder."

The younger demon stepped back, his head still bowed. "Please forgive me, Elder."

"Have you fed while in my territory?"

"Of course not."

Sebastian sighed, obviously not happy but willing to let it go. Lucien smiled, his normal pleasant attitude coming back despite the pain still in his head. The younger demon finally noticed the woman lying behind his family's head.

"And who's this?" He started forward, his smile turning hungry. "She looks delicious. Do you think she likes blonds?"

A growl made him stop in his tracks. He looked to his Elder and shank back. Sebastian's eyes glowed in warning, his shadow taking on a life of it's own. Sebastian stepped to the side, effectively hiding Serena from the younger's gaze. Lucien quickly backed away.

"Forgive me again, Elder. I did not sense your contract with her."

"She is not my contract."

Lucien looked confused for a minute, before understanding dawned.

"Have you found your mate, Elder?" The younger's smile was brilliant, putting Finny's innocent sparkles in the shade. "This is wonderous news! Congratulations Elder, and Emily will be so happy to have another woman around. Are you going to wait until the conclusion of your current contract to bring her home?"

"Yes. My master is constantly in trouble. I cannot leave long enough to take her to the tower."

"I will prepare everyone, leave it to me. When you return, it will the greatest homecoming our family has seen. And Lord Haagenti will be just as happy as the rest of us."

A groan came from the ground and interrupted their conversation. Both of their eyes went back to Marcus. The brunette demon had still been trying to get away as the Elder had been disciplining his underling.

"It's useless, you know? No one can escape the scope of the Elder's wings." Lucien smiled evilly at the demon on the ground. "What I don't understand is, why do you abduct and rape the women you feed on? You get a much more filling meal from a willing human."

"It's their fear. The fight adds such a delicious spice to their essence."

"As I said, you are far too troublesome to remain in my territory. You've drawn the notice of human law enforcement as well as the attention of my master. That alone is enough of a reason to be rid of you. When you add to these facts that you attacked an Elder's mate, there is no other sentence for you but a final death." Sebastian smirked at the fear coming from the younger demon.

"Can we play with him a little, Elder? He has been most difficult."

"Those were my thoughts exactly." His canines lengthened, giving a glimpse of the corrupt being that lurked beneath the elegant facade.

Author's Note: I'm not sure what it would take to kill a demon, so I couldn't write it. But whatever it would take, I am sure that Sebastian could handle it. Besides, I am a fan of the Hitchcock school of horror. What your imagination would come up with will always be better than what is shown to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Woohoo! Double digit chapters. In which Undertaker gives info, Ciel does some thinking, Sebastian pushes down his murderous rage, and Serena may have reached a breaking point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Ten

Back with Ciel and Undertaker...

Ciel started to go after Sebastian, worried for Serena as well. Undertaker took his arm in a vise and led him back into the shop.

"What do you think you are doing? Unhand me!"  
"Now, now little earl. You would be no use to him is this matter. Whenever demons clash, there is nothing but blood." The man giggled while pulling the smaller teen into the shop without any effort.

"What do you mean when demons clash?" Ciel finally admitted defeat and sat on one of the coffins.

"The serial rapist that had been plaguing London for the last week or so, he's a demon. One who feeds on a human's essence not their soul. And he's in the wrong territory. Add to that he attacked an Elder's mate and well, it's going to be quite ugly." The mortician giggled into his sleeve.

"What do you know about Sebastian that I don't?"

"Quite a bit actually. But that's another bit of information." Undertaker laughed softly at the look that crossed the earl's face.

"But isn't what you've already started to tell me connected to Sebastian? And you said that the information about the rapist, that was already paid, for was now useless."

"Ah, so it is." Undertaker took a seat on the coffin across from Ciel. "You see, you have a very valuable soul, my lord. To have the power to summon an Elder demon and the brains to keep him interested. Elder demons do not need to feed nearly as often. Some can go decades without eating a soul, so they are picky about the contracts they form. When an elder is summoned to our plane, they have a certain radius that is considered their territory. Weaker or younger demons must inform the elder if they are passing through or are taking a contract in their territory. Other elders inform each other as a matter of courtesy."

"Courtesy amongst demons?" Ciel scoffed at the idea.

"Think what you will, young earl. But the fact remains, that while more brutal, many aspects of demon society are much more civil than your own. Probably because they live so long. War, chaos and destruction will only occupy a being for so long." He smirked. "Besides, if they feel the need demons only have to come up to the human world if they miss wartime amusements."

"So Sebastian is an elder and he's claimed London as his territory during our contract, is that what you're telling me?"

"Exactly."

"Undertaker," both looked up to see Sebastian, with that fake smile showing his irritation, in the doorway. "You're supposed to be telling him of Serena."

"Of course." The reaper laughed. "Unfortunately, there's nothing to tell."

"What?!"

"All of my sources are keeping mum on the subject. It seems that no one knows why she was sent here, even the higher ups. The only one who does is the one who did the sending. That is in itself interesting enough."

"Where is Serena?"

"She's in the carriage, my lord and needs to return to the manor." Sebastian looked back outside, not leaving the entryway.

"Very well, if you cannot tell us anything more, we'll be on our way." Ciel stood and moved to the door.

"Just remember that pulling someone through time takes a great deal of power. To find the answer you seek, you need to find those with enough strength to manipulate time itself." The Undertaker waved them off. "Bring her with you when you come again. I'll let her stay in the shop next time."

When Ciel stepped into the carriage he was shocked at the condition Serena was in. Sebastian had laid the girl across the other seat and she appeared to be sleeping. Her hair hung limply around her face, she was beyond pale, her dress was rumpled and disordered. It was a far cry from the put together woman that he had become used to expecting.

"What happened?"

"She was indeed entertaining the demon Undertaker had spoken of." Sebastian smiled down at his master.

"Is it taken care of?" Ciel continued to stare at Serena.

"Of course, master."

"Is she alright?"  
"She will be." Sebastian closed the door at the lord's nod and jumped up to the box.

As the carriage swayed out of the city, Ciel noticed how she would frown and put a hand to her side. He continued to watch the girl as his mind turned over all the information he had gained from the Undertaker. It may have not seemed like a lot of info but it did have impact.

_'I always wondered why I had never seen any other demons and had simply concluded that contracts like ours were rare. But, if Undertaker is to be believed, then it could simply be Sebastian keeping them away. Could he really be that powerful? Could Sebastian have the power to mess with time? Not long ago I was certain the answer would be no. Now, I'm not so sure. I need more information, but I only have one place to ask.'_

Ciel looked out the window at the countryside speeding by. Irritation was evident on his face.

_'It's not as though I haven't asked before, but that damn demon keeps finding ways to dodge the question. I obviously haven't asked the right question yet.' _

The earl felt the carriage hit a rut and Serena let out a yelp. Green eyes opened to see Ciel leaning over her. He held out a hand to help her sit up.

"Thank you." Serena kept a hand on her ribs as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit.

"Are you alright?" He moved back to his own seat.

"Yeah," she tried to sit another way and gasped. "Oh, movement bad with broken ribs."

"Broken ribs?" Ciel scoffed. "I thought demons were supposed to take care of their mates."

He knew the butler would hear him and expected a response that never came.

"I don't want to talk about that right now!"

The earl covered his surprise at the girl's outburst. She groaned again as she shifted.

"Well, that's what I get for trying to get out of a trouble by myself. Word to the wise, never bite a demon. Retribution is not worth it."

"You bit him?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

The earl shook his head. "Word to the wise. Next time, just wait for Sebastian. Your injuries are your own fault."

"So much for sympathy for the injured. What did the Undertaker have to say?"

"Not much. He seemed to be rather talkative about Sebastian more than anything." Ciel rubbed the top of his walking stick as he thought.

"He didn't say anything about me? About how I'm supposed to get home?"

"Just that there was nothing being said about you. Everyone knows that you are here but no one knows why. Now, I want to hear about what happened to you."

Serena sighed. "My lack of attention span. That's what happened. I wandered off to look at some of the shops and got lost. What looked like a gentlemen offered to help me back to Undertaker's parlor. Evidently, he decided I looked delicious."

She cocked her head to the side. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." The girl waved that off. "Anywho, reapers showed up and tried to step in but I remembered how they seemed to lose against demons. So, I took it upon myself to find a way to scream, thinking that Sebastian would hear me. Hence the biting and the screaming and ensuing rib breakage. I think the corset is helping with that. I would hate to be taking this ride with no support on the ribs. Let's see, then Sebastian showed up, started spouting out all this crap about me being his mate, whatever that's about. The reapers left, Marcus let me go and Sebastian made me pass out. He seems to like to do that."

They both felt the carriage turn into the drive and went silent. Once in front of the house, Sebastian opened the door. His face was set with that fake smile that always creeped Serena out.

"I think he heard us." The girl mulled over the option of trying to descend the step herself and decided that with the ribs and the large dress, that just wasn't going to happen.

After Ciel exited the vehicle, the red head gave Sebastian her hand. Her senses were on high alert for any movement from the angered demon. On the ground, she stepped just right to set off her ribs. Sebastian scooped her up and walked to the doors that Snake had opened.

"Welcome home, Master. Miss Serena." The man took the earl's greatcoat and hat.

"Did anything notable happen while we were away?"

"No, sir."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when an explosion shook the manor. Ciel sighed at the all too normal occurrence.

"Sebastian, take Serena to her room and then find out what Bard has destroyed now."

"Yes, master." The butler bowed, still holding the red head, and headed up the stairs.

Serena was strangely quiet as she was carried to the guest room she was occupying. Once inside, Sebastian set her down and stepped back.

"I'll wrap your ribs after I deal with Bardroy."

"I'm sure Meirin can handle it." The girl moved carefully and walked to the bathroom.

"You would take the bumbling maid over me?"

"Hey, just because I'm willing to stroke your ego for saving my life does not mean that I'm going to let you play grab ass in gratitude." She shut the door firmly.

"Grab ass?" Sebastian watched the door for a moment, debating on continuing this discussion, when another shock wave ripped through the mansion.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, yes. I'm going, master." The demon walked quickly through the halls. Entering the section of the house used by the servants, he saw traces of smoke. The closer he got to the kitchen, the more smoke filled the air. He could hear the yells of the servants and that murderous rage he felt earlier came creeping back.

"Finny, don't throw water on it! That will only make it bigger!"

"Why did you light the oil anyway, Bardroy?"

"It's a new technique!"

Sebastian took a minute to gather himself, sighing in irritation. They never seemed to learn. In all the years those three had been at the mansion, they never got any better. The butler didn't understand why bumbling servants were something desirable in novels and short stories.

_'If they had to live with the bumbling idiots, authors would understand that there is nothing comedic about it.'_

Finally, he pushed the door open.

"What is going on in here? Are you trying to reduce the mansion to rubble?"

The three saw Sebastian and jumped in fear.

"Meirin, take the first aid kit to Serena's bedroom. There was a small incident while we were in town and she needs her ribs bandaged."

"Yes, sir!" The maid took the opportunity to run away from the angry butler without a second thought. Finny looked between Bard and Sebastian before rushing after Meirin. "I should get back to the garden!"

"Where are you going?!" The chef watched them leave with a touch of fear.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Upstairs, Meirin knocked before opening Serena's door. She looked around but didn't see anyone. A noise turned her attention to the bathroom. Still holding the box of bandages, the maid knocked on the other door.

There was still no answer.

"Miss Serena?" She opened the door slowly.

The red head was on the floor, back against the wall and tears falling down her cheeks. Meirin put the box down quickly and ran to her lady.

"Oh, my lady. It's okay." Not knowing what to do, she hugged the younger woman. Meirin ran her hand up and down the girl's back, trying to comfort her. "You're safe here in the manor and whatever problem there is, Sebastian can solve it."

Serena cried harder at the demon's name and buried her head in the maid's neck.

"I just want to go home! I only wanted to go out with my friends. It's not fun anymore. I don't want to help on cases. I don't want to be a lady. And I don't want to marry anybody!" Serena hiccuped. "Why? I kept trying to tell myself that this was a dream. So, why can't I wake up?"

The girl's misery brought out a mothering instinct in the former assassin. She rocked the red head slowly while thinking of any way to calm Serena.

"Don't worry now, Miss. The master and Sebastian will figure it out. Just you wait."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Fair warning there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Also, by accident I noticed that the format that I set the chapters up in through Open Office don't translate to . I'm sorry but I don't know how to fix this. If someone does please send me a pm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Eleven

Serena was sitting at the window looking over the expansive gardens bathed in cold moonlight. She had sent Meirin down with a message that she would be skipping dinner earlier and had been left alone since. When the door opened without a knock, the girl took another sip from the wineglass in her hand.

"I figured that it would be you. Ciel has finally gone to bed I guess."

Sebastian stepped into her line of vision.

"Master was concerned about your absence at dinner tonight."

"So he sent you here to check on me? Good doggie." Serena laughed at her own joke.

The demon raised an eyebrow at her combative attitude and smelled the alcohol in the air. "You're drunk."

"You're right." She mumbled into her glass while taking a sip. "Like you always are."

"I would like to talk with you." Sebastian gently took the glass from her hand and picked up the bottle from the floor beside her. It was already empty. "Preferably sober."

The butler took the items to the nearby table, but heard something behind him. He turned to see Serena drinking straight from another bottle.

"Then you should've been been here an hour ago. Or at least gotten here before I opened the second bottle."

"Where did you get the wine to begin with?" Sebastian came back and took the other bottle away. It was almost empty itself. _'Well, there goes a sensible discussion.'_

"I asked Meirin for it. Evidently, after my little breakdown earlier, she was more than willing to get me anything that I wanted."

"I will inform Meirin that she is not to serve you alcohol in the future."

"Of course you will."

"At least you seem to be a calm drunk."

"Actually, I'm normally a happy drunk. Right now...I'm just numb. I'm finally numb." She laughed shortly. "That's probably why I don't care that you're in here."

Sebastian turned his hand and held out a glass of water.

"Nice trick." She took the glass with a sigh.

"Thank you."

"What do you want with me?" Her voice broke. "Can't you find a nice demoness to play house with?"

"A nice demoness? I don't think such a thing exists. And I want you because you are my mate."

"Will you stop saying that!" Serena threw that glass in his general direction. It was way off and didn't go very far. "Just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it true."

The butler knelt and picked up the mess she had caused. "I say it because it is true."

"No, it's not! You don't know me. I don't know you. You can't just decide something like that. I don't even know what being your mate means."

"A demon's mate is along the same vein as being their wife, but it goes deeper. Your life will be tied to mine so that you share my lifespan. Your healing rate will increase and you will stop aging after you are marked. We will be able to feel each others emotions. And I will always know right where you are."

"That's a little creepy. So, what do you get out of this?"

Sebastian knelt at her side. "A companion. Demons...they are not big on trust. Probably because none of us were the most upstanding beings when we were human, or else we would never have been made demons in the first place. We gather together in families, however even that is at a price for each member. It's...transient. Members are joining to be taught and have protection while they grow stronger. Elders teach to keep the demons from destroying themselves and to have those who serve. Humans believe that demons do not feel any emotion but that's not true. We've been conditioned to hide it. We've learned to bury them. But there is one that always seems to dig itself out. Loneliness. The longer a demon is alive, the stronger this feeling gets. A mate is an end to that."

He lifted a hand to her cheek, but Serena pulled away. "Don't."

"Very well." The demon stood and slipped back into the role of butler fluidly. "You should get some rest, my lady."

Sebastian walked to the bed and turned down the sheets. He blew out all the candles around the room except the one next to the bed. Coming back to Serena, the demon lifted her gently and without the fight he had been expecting. As soon as he put her down, Serena turned to face the other side of the room.

"Good night, my mate."

The red flinched but gave no more acknowledgment of his statement. He pulled the blankets over her body before taking the candle from the table and leaving the room.

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

The next morning, Serena was awake when Meirin came to wake her. The redhead was quiet while sitting on the bed. The maid was subdued herself as Sebastian had caught her going up the stairs with the order that Serena was not to be given alcohol again. He had also made sure to inform Meirin that she had made a large mistake in bringing her the wine to begin with.

_'A guest should be given a glass if they request a nightcap, not an entire two bottles.'_

Meirin pulled the peach dress that Lady Elizabeth had chosen in London from the closet. Thankfully, it was a little looser than the others being pre-made. It left room not to lace the lady's corset as tight as normal. Once it was on, Serena sat at the vanity. She dropped the brush right after picking it up.

"I'm sorry, Meirin."

"My lady?"

"I'm sorry that I lost it yesterday. And I have a feeling that Sebastian already talked to you about the wine."

The maid blushed. "Yes, my lady."

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to call me that." Serena tried to smile at the other woman.

"Sebastian said something about that too."

The girl heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright. The butler gets his way again."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Serena walked into the dining room with Meirin right behind her. The rest of the house was already there and the maid went to stand with the other servants. Ciel stood when she entered, as usual. Snake stepped forward to hold out her chair, as usual. Sebastian set the plates in front of the two, as usual. Serena wouldn't look at the butler. Unusual.

Ciel watched the red head eat in a detached sort of way. She didn't seem to be there at all. There was no smiles, no attempt at conversation, and no looking at anyone in the room.

"Serena," the earl waited for her to look up at him. "I would like to talk to you in my study after breakfast."

She looked away again and nodded.

"I would like an actual answer."

Serena looked back over, a dangerous gleam in her eyes and a fake smile on her face. "Yes, my lord. I would like that very much."

"Thank you." Ciel answered with his own fake smile.

The servants shifted uneasily at the tension except for Sebastian and Tanaka.

****************************A Demon's Mate*****************************************

Ciel watched Serena carefully as she sat before him. The red head was back to being quiet and staring at nothing. Whatever he had seen at the breakfast table was long gone.

"What's wrong with you?" The earl leaned back in his seat, tired of whatever drama was going on now.

"I don't know what you mean, my lord."

"Bullshit."

Sebastian and Serena both looked shocked at the profanity coming from the nobleman.

"Sebastian, I want you to go into town and pick up the clothing that Lizzy ordered for Serena. It should be ready now."

"Yes, My Lord." The butler bowed at his new orders and walked out of the room.

"I'm assuming there was something that you wanted to talk about without the demon around."

"Yes." Ciel stood to look out the window and waited to see Sebastian leaving through the gates.

"So..." The earl held up a finger to stop her.

"Just wait." He saw the small rig heading down the driveway. "I've learned that if I want to speak without Sebastian hearing, then I have to make him leave the house."

The teen came back to his desk and sat carefully, still weighing what he was going to say.

"Last night, I sent Sebastian to check on you. Now, you're acting like a ghost."

"Maybe I don't want to be some demon's mate?"

"Maybe you should get over it." Serena felt her own anger spark to life at his comment. "I didn't want to watch my family die at the age of ten, I didn't want to be sold into child slavery, I didn't want to be some sacrifice to a demon and I certainly never wanted to sell my soul to said demon."

Ciel leaned forward on the desk. "But, I did. Nothing is going to change these facts. Just as nothing is going to change the fact that you are Sebastian's mate whether you want to be or not. After seeing that demon yesterday, you should be happy with what you got. You were fine with each other yesterday. I could see how well you got along. You like Sebastian, admit it."

After a moment, she nodded. "I'll think about what you said."

"Good. You should be thankful, many in my world hate who they have to spend their life with." Ciel laid his head on his hand. "Now, do you want to know what the Undertaker said?"

"That would be kinda nice." The sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"That's the attitude I was expecting. He didn't have much to say about you. Just that no one knew why you were pulled here and we should be looking more for someone with that kind of power to find the why of your presence and how to get you back home."

"Someone with the power to move people through time? I can't be just Joe Schmoe off the street. Otherwise, things like this would be happening all the time."

"My thoughts exactly. Unfortunately, the only person that we can ask is never very forthcoming. Add to that the fact that he doesn't want you to go back and it'll be even harder to get information from him." Ciel rubbed his temple as he thought. "We have to ask the right question to get him to talk."

Serena decided they needed to switch gears in the limited time they had. "What else did Undertaker have to say? You were there a little while."

"He wanted to talk about Sebastian. Undertaker told me that he was an Elder and that I had a valuable soul."

"The demon that was holding me called him Elder too. Marcus also seemed very afraid of Sebastian. He had no fear of the reapers, but as soon as Sebastian showed up, he was shaking in his shoes."

"Undertaker said that Sebastian had claimed London as his territory and that other demons had to check in with him before entering his territory."

"Well, there haven't been any of your cases that ended at a demon, so I would assume that he's pretty powerful. London is a perfect playground for demons and he must be keeping them away or at least in check. That would take a lot of power in my estimation."

"True, but Sebastian was just as shocked at your appearance as the rest of us. With that in mind, I think that we can take him from our list of suspects." Ciel tapped his fingers on the desk. "What I don't get is why Undertaker was so willing to talk about Sebastian? Normally, all I can get out of him is specifically what I ask. He could have just told me about the other demon, instead he started out telling me that Sebastian was an Elder and had claimed London. The comment about my soul as well. There has to be a meaning there."

"So, he has to have some kind of motive? We just have to figure out what that is."

"Serena, I want you to talk to Sebastian about his being an Elder and what that means."

"Me?!"

"I have a feeling that you will have an easier time getting information out of that demon."

They were thinking when the sound of horses came up the drive.

"It looks like our time is up." Serena stood to look out the window. She watched the small rig the butler had left in go around to the left side of the house. "Damn, that was quick. He was only gone an hour."

"Yes, he's perfectly aware that I wanted to talk to you without him knowing what we were speaking about. He always does things faster when I order him away from me."

It wasn't long before the butler was knocking on the door. After Ciel gave him permission to enter, Sebastian came in with a tray.

"It is time for morning tea, master."

"Good, we just finished our discussion. I'm sure Serena would like tea."

"Yes, my lord."

The demon noticed that her demeanor was close to normal as he poured the tea.

"What else is on the schedule for today?"

"You have a dancing lesson with Mrs. Bright this afternoon, my lord." Sebastian set the earl's cup of tea down first, followed by Serena's. A tray of snacks was set on the desktop between them.

"Cancel it. I have more important things to focus on then dancing."

"Master, are you forgetting the ball at the Marquis of Arden's* home tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why I have to go anymore. I was harassed into going by Lizzy." Ciel set his cup down with a small pout. The red head stopped herself from laughing.

"Did you already send a reply that you would go?" Serena took a sip from her cup.

"Yes."

"Then you have to go. You can't just not show after you said that you would be there."

"Fine."

"If master does not wish for Mrs. Bright, perhaps Serena can help." Sebastian glanced at his mate to see her wince.

"Oh, that's not a good idea. Dancing is not really my thing."

"Not your thing?"  
"I'm worse than he is." She looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I find that hard to believe." Sebastian caught the earl's glare with a smirk of his own.

*Author's Note: A virtual cookie to those who know where that came from. I couldn't think of a noble's party that he would go to and writing this at 2am I just went with the first name that I could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I just had to say that you all are awesome. I do a little happy dance every time that I see a new review. In this chapter, I wanted Serena and Ciel to have a 'bonding experience' if you will. I ended up thinking that it was rather sad.

I am giving a cookie to Paxloria. Because I forgot that Derrick Arden is the whole purpose of the Weston Arc, but that's not where I got it from. Oops! I hope that you like chocolate chip because they are my favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twelve

The garden offered a perfect hiding place when the dancing instructor arrived. Sebastian had continued to make little comments about Serena joining the earl's lesson during lunch and it had finally driven her from the house. Now, the red head looked out over winter's barren landscape.

The trees were bare of leaves and the flower beds had already been covered in preparation for the first snowfall that had yet to happen. The only blooms to be found were the hardy, winter roses from Germany. When the clouds let loose the flakes they were holding, the blossoms would look like fresh blood on the pristine backdrop.

_'I suppose the greenhouse would have been a more appropriate place to hide out, but I run a greater risk of being found there. No one would believe that I would be freezing my butt off in an empty garden.'_

There was a large gate just past the rose bushes and Serena's curiosity got the best of her. The latch opened easily and the hinges didn't make a sound. _'Well maintained, like everything else in this house. Can't there be one thing here that isn't perfect?'_

Inside she found the same covered bushes and bare, ornamental trees. The cozy corner made it's occupant relax even without the blooms and greenery. A sound from the bushes made Serena jump, her heart pounding in fear.

_'Oh, get a hold of yourself. Do you honestly still believe in the 'bush monster?''_

A black cat with white on it's chest and paws padded out from under the bush that had rustled and sat in the middle of the walking path. Serena took off her gloves as she walked up the path.

"So, it's just you scaring the crap out of me, huh?" The red head smiled as she knelt to let the feline sniff her fingers. The cat must have decided that she was alright as it rubbed against her fingers.

_'I wonder if the cat obsession is true too?'_ As her fingers stroked the animal's neck she felt something. Picking it up from the sleek fur, Serena saw a necklace with a small, blood red jewel.

"A ruby necklace? Of course he wouldn't just give you a collar."

"Collars and chains are for dogs."

Serena looked up from the jewelry to see Sebastian standing at the gate. A small bowl rested in his gloved hands. The demon wore no extra clothing, but didn't flinch at the bite from the chill wind that had her huddling farther into her cloak.

"I see you found my little secret."

"Trust me, it's not much of a secret. Whoever writes Kuroshitsuji knows all about it."

The demon blinked in surprise that one of his weaknesses was so well known, but recovered quickly. He came forward and set the bowl down. Serena watched as the cat quickly abandoned her for the butler and his offering.

"What's his name?"

"Her, and she hasn't told me yet."

"You talk to animals?" Her voice gave away her disbelief.

"It's more of an impression than an actual conversation. Still, cats are the only animals that I have met in my long life that can completely hide their intentions. I can never really tell what they are going to do next."

"I always thought it was them being capricious more than hiding."

"Perhaps that's it. Or maybe, that's what they want you to think."

Serena laughed.

"It's good that speaking with my master has brought your levity back. Although, I do wonder what you were talking about."

"We were talking about you, of course." She smiled. "Why else would he ask you to leave?"  
"I thought so. If you wanted to know about me, I would be a more reliable source." Sebastian stood from the cat.

"But would you tell me what I wanted to know?" She narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"What's your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Serena threw her hands up. "See?"

"You cannot get that answer from Lord Phantomhive either."

"I never said that's what we were talking about." She saw a flash of irritation in his eyes. "Not so fun, is it?"

"No, I suppose it is not." Sebastian thought for a moment. "You ran out of my master's dancing lesson."

"Well, that was an abrupt change of topic. Did you realize you were losing that argument?"

"I admit nothing."

She laughed. "Yeah, public humiliation has never really been a big priority for me. Whether it was watching or being the one watched."

"Dance skills are rather important in this era."

"I doubt that I'll be going to many balls and things like that."

"Master does plan on you being involved with his cases since you already know the truth about his position and our contract. Dancing may be needed." He held out a hand to the red head. "There is no one here now."

_'You need to get over it. Most people in the world hate who they must spend their lives with.'_

Serena stared that the gloved hand before taking it with a sigh. The demon wasted no time in pulling her into him.

_'How often do you get to take dance lessons from a demon? I'm not giving in to anything. I'm just taking advantage of a unique situation...Right?'_

"Now then, a waltz is always essential to know in any society. Just follow me."

She started out shaky, not knowing where to move. Serena laughed at herself every time she fell over her own feet and against the black clad body. Soon, the steps repeated themselves and the red head could see their pattern. When her mind was no longer occupied by her feet, she could notice how easy it was to be with Sebastian, moving with him, and the bubbly feeling in her chest.

_'I could see the connection between you. You like Sebastian, admit it.'_

"You're thinking awfully hard about something." Sebastian's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts and she lost her place in the steps.

She bit her bottom lip as he guided her back into place. "What does being a mate mean to you?"

"I did not think the concept was that hard to grasp."

"I know the concept can mean different things to different people."

"My mate is aware. That is good."

"I'm aware that you are dodging the question." Her gaze moved to the cat, watching them patiently from her place by the bowl. She seemed to be interested in what the demon and human were doing in her little corner.

A smirk played across his lips. "My mate is a soul that was created for me. Some demons believe that mates were introduced for the purpose of taming them. A way to calm the damned down a bit."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was a little suspicious, as if the red head knew that she wouldn't like Sebastian's answer.

"A demon's mate is to be protected above all others, even themselves. Their every command is obeyed without question. Their every wish granted. A mate rules their demon."

_'Yup, knew I wasn't going to like it.'_

"Why are you so adamant about going through with this? It sounds like slavery to me. Is not being lonely really worth that?"

"You do remember our conversation from last night I had wondered." He led her through another turn. "Many demons are happy to feel the chains."

Serena stopped and pulled away so she could see his face. "Are you?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Sebastian!"

Both looked up to the second floor. One of the windows was open and releasing billows of smoke and the voice of Meirin became more and more frantic. Bardroy's soon joined it.

_'Is that all that happens here? Do they really blow things up daily?'_

The butler turned back to Serena with a smile promising pain to someone. "If you will excuse me, my lady. I'm afraid that our conversation will have to be postponed."

Serena laughed to herself as the demon hurried away. Shaking her head, she felt something brush her skirt and saw the cat. The red head leaned down to pick up the feline. Both listened to the servants yelling for Sebastian and the butler demanding them to explain what they had done now.

"I want to know too." She put the cat back down and started for the house.

In the hall, she saw Bard racing up the stairs with a bucket of water in his hand and his goggles down over his eyes. A brilliant smile lit the former soldier's face and told her that whatever was going on, it obviously wasn't too bad.

_'I almost wonder if he blows stuff up on purpose. He certainly seems to enjoy it.'_

Serena followed behind the chef down the hall that led toward the guest rooms. The entire household stood outside one of the unoccupied rooms. Smoke was still wafting into the hall as Bard threw his bucket's contents on something that was smoldering just inside the door. She recognized that the object was a former wing back chair but couldn't tell what the covering had once been.

_'It looks like someone poured melted candle wax all over it.'_

"Meirin, I would still like to know how this happened." Sebastian just stared at the maid with that creepy smile on his face. The earl stood next to the chair, touching the grooves.

"There was a mark on the chair and the regular cleaner wasn't working to get it out. So, I tried the bleach on it."

"Bleach melted the leather?" Ciel poked the ruined seat.

"Bleach is highly corrosive. If there had still been some of the other cleaner still on the surface, they probably reacted and became...I guess volatile would be the word I'm looking for." Serena put her hand over her nose. "It's probably a really bad idea to breath the fumes."

Ciel had started to cough as well as Snake. The footman's favored pets had slid inside his uniform already to escape the smell. Sebastian quickly shut the door to the room and picked up the chair. As he took it down the hall, Serena started to cough as well.

"I think we need to leave here." She grabbed Ciel and pulled him down the hall. There was a door that she had seen Meirin go into before. "Where does that go?"

"It goes down the servant's stairs to the kitchens."

"That'll work."

Once down the stairs, they could finally take a deep breath without choking. Ciel and Serena slowed and let the servants lead the way through their part of the house. Bard led them to another door that opened under the grand staircase.

"Here we are, master." He smiled as he held the door for the earl and Serena. As soon as they stepped out, both smelled the fumes again and ducked back into the servant's hall. "Perhaps you should wait until we air the house out."

The soldier pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his nose and mouth. Meirin followed his example as Finny borrowed Snake's. There was no way that the footman, with his heightened senses, could go out into the chemical fumes. And Tanaka's age stopped him from going.

"Master," Tanaka waited for them to look his way. "I know it's inappropriate, but allow me to guide you to the servant's parlor until the house is cleared out."

Ciel waved the man on and followed with the others close behind. Serena was surprised by the spacious and well decorated room that was for the servants' use. There were two large chairs that flanked the fireplace with a conversation couch between them. A small table by the bank of windows had a pack of cards on it next to a crystal vase filled with the winter roses. The wall that the door was set in also held bookcases that were filled.

_'I thought the servant's part of the house was supposed to be utilitarian. I could easily see the earl entertaining guests in this room. Other than the fact that you have to go through back part of the house to get here.' _

Tanaka bowed to Lord Phantomhive. "I will prepare tea and check on the house clearing."

Ciel sat in one of the chairs with a nod. "Very well."

The former butler took Snake with him, leaving the two alone.

Serena sat on the couch, still staring at the room.

"Is there something wrong?" He coughed lightly again.

"I just...I thought...where did this room come from?" Serena picked up the book that was on the end table next to the couch. "Hamlet? Who was reading Hamlet?"

"I'm shocked about that myself." The nobleman leaned back in the chair. "This parlor is for the senior servants. I suppose that it would be Tanaka that is currently reading that. I can't imagine any of the others, except maybe Sebastian, that would be reading Shakespeare."

_'A demon reading Shakespeare's classic work? Really?' _She looked at the book again before setting it down.

"You don't seemed to be bothered by all this."

"I suppose I've grown used to these sort of things." Ciel sighed. "Although, there is normally a week in between explosions. They must be showing off for you."

His annoyance was plain, but it was also clear that the earl planned to do nothing to reprimand the servants.

"That's right, my lord. Push the rage down." She reached over and poked him in the stomach. "It'll make a nice ulcer someday."

He glared at her before looking again to the fire.

Sensing that the earl wasn't in the mood for conversation, the red head got up and looked around the room again. _'The cards look well used. It's got to be Bard.' _

On the shelves she noticed a small section of books on birds and another of what looked like romance novels. In both shelves were books that looked like they had read several times. She laughed, knowing exactly who was reading those. It was a black book on an upper shelf that caught her attention next. All the books on the shelf looked to be brand new. These were obviously just filler, not the well loved tomes on the other shelves. She pulled it down and laughed uncontrollably.

"What is it now?" Ciel stood and walked over to the red head. She couldn't speak and just held the book out.

_'Goethe's Faust.'_

"I still don't see what is so funny."

"It's just that it's new. All of these are new. No one has read it. If they did...if they did..." Serena put a hand to her injured rib that was killing her, but she still couldn't stop. "It's right in front of them everyday. And then they come in here every night, and it's right there."

The door opened to let Sebastian and Tanaka enter with a tea cart. Serena put the book back on the shelf and the two came back to their seats. She smelled Ciel's favorite Earl Grey as Tanaka handed her a cup. She saw the demon look to the book she had returned to the shelf and the small smirk that came over his face.

"Is the house aired out yet?"

"I'm sorry, master. There are still dangerous fumes on the upper level. We are expecting to have it fully cleared in another hour at the most." Sebastian offered a tray of snacks.

"Then why are you here?" The earl took a sip from his cup while looking at his butler.

"I will of course rejoin the others." He bowed with Tanaka before both butlers left the room. Serena's gaze returned to the book as she took a bite of a chocolate petite four. A strange feeling started in her chest.

_'Do I not want him to go?'_

"See, I told you that you liked him." Ciel smiled smugly as he looked at her over the rim of his tea cup.

"I do not!"

"You're lying." He sighed. "I don't see why you bother. There are things in the world that you have no control over how they happen, only how you react. You're acting like a child. Thinking that you can bury your head in the sand and this will pass you over. It's better to face your fate than to run uselessly. It will catch up to you. Always."

"Is that why you made the contract with Sebastian?"

"No. I would have died that night if I didn't."

"Is it better, to live and have revenge than to die and move on? Is it better to lose everything?"

"I already had lost everything." The earl stared into the fireplace. "I don't delude myself that I gained anything back. The manor may be here, but it's not what I lost. Even a demon cannot bring back my family, the life I might have led, the innocent child I once was. Should I have laid down and let them kill me? At least this way, the people who did this to me will pay. Maybe not today, maybe not next week or even next year. But I will get them eventually. Sebastian will give me that. And then I can finally rest."

"Would you tell me? What really happened the night you made your contract?"

"You want to know about the night I was supposed to die? Didn't one of those ridiculous books tell you that?"

"I want to know how you saw it."

Ciel stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I don't see how it could hurt. After my parents had been murdered, one of the footmen had taken me from the burning house, but they were waiting outside. He didn't stand a chance, there were too many of them. Whoever had ordered the attack had also ordered that if I survived, I was to be taken and sold. The house of Phantomhive crushed and they would see a profit from it. It is not unheard of for the younger children of lesser nobles to disappear. They're normally shipped out of the country in a matter of hours and sold to the highest bidder wherever they land. But, there was a nobleman who was willing to pay an obscene amount for me. Unfortunately for me, I had always been a pretty child."

Serena choked on her tea as he nodded to the assumption that he could read in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be the perfect doll that he wanted. After several unsuccessful escape attempts and the ensuing whippings, he decided I was too much trouble. And with the scars that would undoubtedly form, I wasn't so pretty anymore. There was a group, a secret society if you will, that he belonged to. They were looking for children to use as sacrifices to call a demon to serve them. They branded my body and threw me into an animal's cage. I lived for another week in that cage. The other children that they had gathered were already broken beyond repair. All of them, except one. A little girl named Joanna. She still wanted to fight, but I admit, I was already tired. I wasn't far from the void in which the others lived. I remembered those disgusting people, chatting and watching like they were at a ball and not watching children being killed for their amusement. We huddled together in that cage, watching as one by one, the other children were taken to an alter and killed. Their blood ran in rivers down the stone and across the floor. I saw Joanna's desire to live when they started on our cage. She kept pushing me further and further back. I can still feel the bars digging into my raw skin." Ciel shivered and Serena wondered if he was there with her or back in that cage.

"Finally, there were only three of us. She kicked the other boy forward to give us more time. It made me ashamed. I had been taught that women and children were to be protected and instead I was hiding behind her. When they came back, I started forward, but Joanna pushed me back again and they took her instead. She fought them every step of the way. They had needed four people to hold her down. When they tossed her body aside, I realized that they had taken the last thing, the last comfort that I had, the last person that I cared for, from me. A deep rage burned from inside me. When I started to scream, I was shocked that there was nothing that came out but sound. Then the candles blew out and the air became as cold as ice."

Serena leaned forward totally engrossed in the tale.

"I heard something sharp hitting the stones of the floor. One by one, the light came back and there he was, standing in the doorway. I was terrified and excited at the same time. If it had been Joanna that finally called him, than wouldn't he kill her murderers? The demon walked down the steps that led to the alter and cages. He kept looking at each of them and I heard him say something about who called him. The nobles threw themselves at him, demanding that indulge their petty, grasping ambitions. Each one that came, he pushed them away. When he got to the bottom of the steps, he saw the markings on the floor. He said something about stupid humans. The next that came, he reached into their chest. What he pulled back was something that I had never seen. It was small and glowing, but swirling with black. The demon stared at it and declared that the soul was utterly pathetic. Looking back over the crowd, he stated that they were all pathetic. Still, he popped it in his mouth like a bonbon."

_'Waste not, want not.'_

"A woman screamed that they had made no deal and he told her that in killing the innocent to call him, their souls were already forfeit. There would be no heaven or hell for any of them, only the bottomless abyss of his stomach. The symbol on the ground was not to call but to give. I watched as he killed them all, swallowing every soul that he pulled from their bodies. When he came back down to the cages, the demon said that I was the one who called him. My rage had made my soul a beacon in the pitch black that called to any corrupt being."

_'However, I have never made a contract with a child and I'm not really in a hurry to do so. Despite being a demon, I do have my own set of standards. They're all dead now, the price for my coming is already paid. I could simply leave you here. Whether you live or die is up to you.' The demon turned away, but the boy grabbed the back of his coat. _

_ 'Wait, it's not them. They're not the ones who killed my family, who took everything from me.'_

_ 'Oh, are you sure about this? Once a contract is formed, it can never be broken. I will swallow your soul just as I did theirs in the end. There will be no heaven or hell for you either.'_

_ 'I've already seen both.' Memories of his parents, his family, Lizzy crossed through his mind followed by the weeks of abuse and torture._

_ 'You're really not going to let this go, are you?' The demon turned back. 'I'll ask once more, will you give up your very soul to achieve the revenge you desire?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

"I knew that I would never live long on my own. Once the news that I lived and had returned to be the head of Phantomhive spread, the same people who killed my predecessor would be back. I needed the strength that I had seen. The strength that he had. I needed it and had what he wanted to bargain with. Once our contract was made, I ordered Sebastian to burn the house and all of those in it. Those disgusting people didn't deserve a proper burial, and the children that were left deserved the peace of death. It was strange to think of it this way, but I thought that if there was nothing left of their bodies, those children would still have the dignity of no one knowing what had done to them. Sebastian had styled his human form as a servant and I named him after my faithful dog. And that is all there is to tell."

"My lord..."

He scoffed. "After hearing all that, I see no reason to keep up the pretense of titles."

"Ciel."

"Don't. I do not want nor need your pity. I chose this path freely and have no more regrets about it than the day I made the contract with Sebastian. And as long as he fulfills our bargain, I will have no regrets the day he takes my soul either."

"Is that really true?"

The earl turned sharply to stare at the red head and her soft smile.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Sebastian left the earl's rooms after preparing the teen for bed. His master had been awfully quiet all evening and through their nighttime ritual. The demon knew that there was something on his mind but the boy had shown no sign of telling his servant. His last check of the house went by without incident. The servants had already left the kitchens to seek their own beds after the eventful day.

At her door, he didn't bother to knock. Inside, he found the sheets turned down, the fire built up, and her nightgown still laying on the bottom of the bed. The butler sighed at Meirin's ineptitude.

_'Honestly, are her marksmen skills really that valuable?'_ He noticed the door to the bathroom closed and smelled bath soap.

Opening the door he saw Serena laying in the bathtub. The red head lifted another wineglass in acknowledgment of his presence and put her book down.

"Look, I made my own bubble bath." She splashed the water slightly.

"Are you drunk again?"

"No. I think that getting drunk two nights in a row is a bit much."

"I only ask because you have made no move to cover yourself."

"I'm sure that you have never seen a naked woman in your entire life. I must have scarred you for life." She shook her head. "Besides, the bubbles are covering everything."

"I thought I had already told Meirin that you were not to have alcohol."

"You did. That's why I went and got it myself." She smiled at him.

"The wine cellar is kept locked."

Serena leaned forward and put down the glass on the small table that she had pulled into the room. She picked up a small object and held it up. "And the key was in the kitchen."

Sebastian held out his hand and she happily handed it over.

"Why are you so adverse to alcohol anyway?"

"I am not adverse to alcohol. I simply do not like my mate drinking it. Alcohol does cause damage to the human body." He took the glass from her table and dumped it down the sink.

She stared at the window, thinking. "Actually, I normally don't drink. Being in this madhouse must be the reason for that."

"You're using it as a crutch because you do not wish to deal with the stress you are currently feeling."

"Not really. Okay, last night, yes. But tonight, I had realized that I have never laid in a massive tub of hot water while drinking a glass of wine with a book. After talking to Ciel, I figured that I should just go for it. You know, do the things that you always wanted to do." She sighed. "I think I've gotten used to you. Kind of like the stages of grief. For some reason, I seem to be moving through them rather quick. Which is weird."

"It's the bond. Your soul knows that it is supposed to be with me." Sebastian knelt next to the tub. "Now, your mind is racing to catch up."

"That's a little too deep to be relaxing."

"In other words...you would like to change the subject." He picked up a curl that had escaped from her bun. She pushed his hand away.

"What did you and the young master speak of today? He's been curiously withdrawn since you two were alone in the servant's parlor."

"I asked him about the night he made his contract with you. I guess he's thinking about the past." She looked over at the demon. "You tried to not make a contract with him at all."

"I wasn't all that excited about serving a child. They are normally rather hard to handle."

"Is that the only reason?"

Sebastian stood and went to the cupboard to pull out towels.

"Why did Meirin leave before preparing you for bed?"

She laughed at his refusal to answer. "I told her too. I wasn't born into this, Sebastian. It's hard for me to relax with someone standing over me."

"You didn't even let her wash your hair." He gestured to the configuration she had used to pull her hair on top of her head to keep it out of the water.

"I figured I could handle that. I'm a big girl, can put on my own undies and everything."

"I would help you if you like."

The red head stared at him for a moment. "I am so not in the mood. If you're thinking that you're going to get somewhere, you are very wrong."

"Of course. It is a simple offer to help. I am very good at bathing another person. You can ask my master if you wish for a reference." He bowed.

"Is that even right? Are nobles really so helpless that they can't even bathe themselves?"

"It is not that they cannot, it is simply that they do not feel that they should."

"Well, aren't they some kind of arrogant." She shifted to make sure that everything was covered.

"Even if they did not have a servant bathe them, I would do it anyway. Demons serve completely and we are very protective of our contracts. I would never leave any aspect of my master's care to another." Sebastian took off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Is that really all he is to you? Just another contract?" Serena watched him carefully. "Be honest."

"I will admit that Ciel Phantomhive is a rare human. He knows that one day I will take his soul, however he has no fear of me. He has no qualms about using me to do whatever he wishes. Even strong souls will ask if a demon will do certain things, but my master simply expects it. We seem to almost be in a constant game with each other. Who can get the other to submit first. However, he never orders me to do something demeaning as many have, simply to reassure themselves that they have the upper hand in this game." He smirked. "I do not have much respect for humans as they are my food, however I will admit respect for Ciel Phantomhive. If our contract had not been made, but he had still lived, I believe that he would have made a good demon. His way of thinking is very close to my own. I think that I will miss our game when our contract is over."

"You could just let him go, see him again in another life."

"There is no guarantee that I would find his soul again. And as wrong as it may seem to you, I need to eat Serena."

A small tear fell into the water. "I know it sounds stupid, I only met Ciel a few days ago, but I'll miss him."

"Perhaps, you should think about it from his point of view. I am not unaware that I have become important to my master, for whatever reason. When I take his soul, he'll stay with me forever." Sebastian tapped his chest.

"It's because you're the only thing that he has left." Sebastian looked surprised. "Children are defined by the things that are theirs. Their home, their family, even their toys. Ciel had all of that taken from him. He lost his sense of self, being a spoiled noble that was sold into slavery, and then to be a sacrifice. It was ripped away from him. You cannot die, you cannot leave, and you cannot betray him. You are the only thing that he has left that cannot be taken from him by anyone."

"I believe that you are right." The demon knelt behind Serena and started to remove the pins from her hair. "One moment."

She sighed and wished that Sebastian hadn't taken the glass away. He was back quickly with the brush from her vanity. It didn't take long to realize that he hadn't been lying about his skills. When others had tried to brush her hair, they always got caught on snags and ended with a headache on her end. Instead, the brush moved easily through the strands. If it stopped on a tangle, he carefully worked on her hair until the brush moved freely again.

"Lean your head back." He looked to the book she had laid on the table. "Faust is a strange book to relax with."

"When I found it earlier, it seemed rather interesting considering my current situation."

"You know that is mostly false. It is merely a tale that was passed down through the centuries and changed with each telling."

"So, there is some basis of truth in it?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Perhaps a small grain."

Serena relaxed even farther as the hot water was poured over her head. Fingers squeezed the excess from her hair before massaging the soap that she had picked the other day into her scalp. A small moan escaped.

"I would give you a reference anytime."

Sebastian laughed as he ran his hands over her hair again, trying to prolong the moment. He heard her heart rate slow further and realized she was close to falling asleep. A soft yawn came from his mate.

"I think we will talk more tomorrow. You are very tired." He rinsed her hair quickly and wrapped the length in a towel. Sebastian picked up the other towel on the stand and held it open.

Serena shook her head with a smirk. "I don't think so. Could you bring my nightgown in?"

"Of course."

When he came back, she was already out of the tub and wrapped in the towel. The demon laid his mate's nightwear on the table and left the room again. Moments later, Serena came out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with the towel to see him standing with her hairbrush next to an ottoman that he moved in front of the fire.

"What are you up to now?" She put a hand on hip.

"You cannot go to sleep with wet hair. You will become ill." He answered with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, alright." She took a seat on the ottoman with her back to Sebastian. "I really don't want to get sick in a time period with little to no medicine, but I am really tired."

"It won't take long, my mate."

"Can you not call me that?"

"It is what you are." He leaned over the red head so he could see her face.

"Why don't we start with Serena."

"Very well, Serena." Her name slid off his tongue smoothly, causing her to shiver at his tone.

_'Maybe the other was better than him calling my by name. There should be a law against that tone.'_

Author's Note: Damn, nine pages! I had a lot on my mind, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry, I told you that updates would be sporadic. To tell the truth...I work for H and R Block and our peak seems to have started early this year. Of course it would start to get crazy earlier during my first season, but at least I'm off for the next couple of days. I think that Ciel should be getting a new case soon and I need time to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Thirteen

The next day at breakfast, Ciel was still quiet and had a hard time looking at Serena after their little talk last night. Following the stilted meal, Ciel had ensconced himself in his office as a new stack of papers had come for the opening of another factory. The earl wasn't simply the owner of Funtom, he was involved in every step of the process. There wasn't a single product that didn't come through the Phantomhive house first and not a single sweet that Ciel didn't try first. Serena had been shocked to learn that the confections had all come from Sebastian's recipes.

_'Although I don't know why I was surprised. That is one demon who knows how to cook. I think I've gained a couple pounds in just a few days. Definitely have to start watching all the rich food. Although, maybe it's muscle from having to wear these ridiculously heavy dresses. Honestly, the women from this time must be the beginning of professional weight lifters.'_

The red head was bored and curious. She had taken to exploring the mansion's various rooms as a diversion. She had found really nothing that peaked her interest other than the music room. Although, she had a love of music, not being able to play any of the instruments the girl had moved on. The billiards room held nothing that caught her attention as she no one to play with and she finally made it back to the mansion's central library. The books were nothing that she hadn't looked through before, but she still pulled a few down and set them on the small table by the window.

There was another that caught her interest on a higher shelf. Stretching to reach, Serena still wasn't tall enough. She stopped to think for a minute and came to one conclusion.

_'Well, I guess that's the only option. The shelves are solid wood and look like their set into the wall.'_

Pulling up her skirt, she started to scale the first couple of shelves. Her finger was on the book when the slick soles shoes that she was forced to wear slipped on the oiled wood. She tried to grab another shelf but slipped from that one too. The girl braced herself expecting to feel the floor when she was caught.

"Honestly, I can't leave you alone at all." Sebastian smirked down at her. "I thought Meirin was the one who foolishly tried to scale things."

"Well, if you didn't put the good stuff on a high shelf, neither of us would do it." She waited. "You can put me down now."

"As you wish."

Serena brushed her skirt and rearranged the dress after her fall. The butler reached past her and easily pulled down the book she had wanted.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. "So, I'm assuming you didn't come here just to help me get a book."

"No. The young master has a meeting to attend before the ball tonight and we will be departing for London shortly."

"Alright! Something to do." Serena put the book back on a lower shelf with a smile. It faded when she saw the butler still standing there. "I'm not going."

"No, Serena. Master has decided that you will remain here. We will return tomorrow morning."

"I could stay at the London house. He wouldn't even know that I was there." She looked hopefully at Sebastian but the demon didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll stay here." She huffed and took her book back.

"Thank you." The demon smiled and leaned into her. He put a hand against the bookshelf she had backed into to cut off her escape route. "Would I get a kiss from my mate before I leave?"

"Whoa!" She put a hand against his mouth. "That is not going to happen."

"Very well." Serena felt him smirk against her palm and he pulled away. "I thought that we had made progress last night."

As soon as he had left the room, she sighed in relief. "What have I gotten myself into?"

****************************A Demon's Mate*****************************************

Serena tossed the book to the table and leaned her head against the back of the chair. A sound caught her attention and she looked to the window. The place she had chosen to sit overlooked the corner of the garden that housed Sebastian's cat and the feline was hissing at something she couldn't see. The red head jumped up. Running to her room, she threw on her cloak and headed for the garden.

The cat was all puffed out and spitting at something under one of the bushes.

"Calm down." She went to the bush and leaned down to see a small white kitten. "This is what all the fuss is about?"

Her hand reached out to the kitten, but he backed away.

"I bet your hungry." She turned back to the older. "Sebastian already fed you, didn't he? Oh well, I guess being fed twice won't hurt you any. I'll be right back."

Bard was surprised to see Serena walk into the kitchen. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for something to feed the cat outside." She walked over to the icebox but was stopped by the chef.

"Sebastian keeps that over here." He reached in and pulled out a wrapped package. He held it up with a smile. "Here it is."

She laughed as he pulled a bowl down and started chopping the meat. "Sebastian always saves some of the meat every night that we're not supposed to touch. We all know that it is for the cats in the garden. They'd head to the stables to look for mice if they weren't being fed by someone."

"The stables? That reminds me I should probably get some hay to make a little bed. It's far too cold for a kitten."

"A kitten?"

"Yeah, he somehow found his way in through the gate."

He put the scraps in the bowl and handed it to Serena. "I''ll tell Finny to grab some from the stables. He'll bring it to the garden."

"Oh, that's alright..." She saw his shoulders slump a little. "Thank you, I'll find a spot for it while I'm waiting."

As soon as she left the room, the girl heard Bard yell out the servant's door for Finny. She giggled at the excitement.

_'No wonder they keep getting into trouble. They're just as bored as I am.' _

Back outside, there hadn't been much progress with the felines. Sebastian's had finally stopped hissing and was now sitting staring at the smaller. She took some of the pieces and tossed them by the bush before setting the bowl down. It took a few moments for the kitten to come out. After eating the few pieces, his nose sniffed the air for more.

Serena sat next to the bowl and stroked the black cat while she ate. She watched the kitten take small steps toward the bowl. When the other didn't poker back up, he took small bites from the bowl. She reached out a hand but he backed away again.

"It's alright."

_'Is that what I look like? I take small steps but still in the direction that he wants. How long will I still shy away? How long can I? And how long do I have before he pushes me?' _

A flake of white landed on her nose and Serena looked up to see more falling from the gray sky. Putting out a hand, she caught a few of the small flakes that melted as soon as they touched her skin.

_'December. It's strange, I've only been here a few days and it's snowing. When I left Tokyo it was June and warm.'_

Footsteps preceded Finny opening the garden gate. Both cats took off as soon as the blond stepped inside carrying a whole bale of hay.

_'Well, that's not what I had in mind. Definitely more than I needed. He just as eager to please as the others.'_

"I got the hay, Miss Serena!"

"Thank you, Finny." She stood and brushed her skirt off. An idea struck while looking at the large bale. "You know, I only need a little. We could use the rest by putting a thin layer at the bottom of the trees and shrubs. It will help insulate the roots from the snow."

The young man's hand shot up. "I'll do it."

_'Maybe if I can find a way to keep them all busy, the manor will survive until tomorrow?'_

"I'll leave it to you then." Serena smiled and grabbed some of the hay for herself. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she fashioned the pieces into a bed under the largest bush in the garden. The gardener was certainly enthusiastic spreading the covering over the plants' bases.

She stood and brushed off her skirt. "I'm going to head inside. I'll have Bard make up some hot cider for when you're done."

Finny stood quickly and saluted. "Yes, my lady."

"Come inside if it gets too cold or if the snow gets too heavy. It wouldn't be good to get sick."

"Can do!" He sang as he went back to his task.

Serena shook her head as she went back into the house. The main hall was bleak in the late afternoon winter light. She stood silent and looked over the large space with a critical eye. Everything was perfect, too perfect. Another idea formed in her head as she heard more footsteps.

_'December. Mid December.'_

"My lady," Meirin stepped in front of her. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Meirin, I think we should decorate the house for Christmas."

"This house hasn't celebrated the Christmas season since the current Lord Phantomhive became the family head." Tanaka came out from the servant's stairs with a disapproving look.

_'Well, if you're contracted to a demon, celebrating the birth of Christ probably doesn't occur to you.'_

"I never said we were going to celebrate. We're going to decorate. Winter decorating if you will."

"I believe that Lord Phantomhive may become upset if you decorate the manor."

She shrugged. "Then he shouldn't have left me here by myself, now should he?"

"No, my lady." The former butler sighed in defeat as Serena clapped her hands and the other four servants came running.

"Everyone, we're redecorating."

"Are we going to have to pull the things Lady Elizabeth left back out?" Bard whispered to Tanaka.

"Hell no! Stay away from that stuff." Serena pointed at the chef. "We need greenery and red bows. You know, winter things."

Finny smiled brilliantly. "I'll go get the greenery."

"Take Bard with you." She thought for a minute. "Meirin, is there garland in the store rooms?"

"There is Miss, I'll get it."

"Tanaka, could you help her?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Snake, I'm assuming that you know the greenhouse very well?"

The footman started and looked confused. "Yes."

"Good, we'll go look at the flowers that are available. Everyone, bring what you find back here and leave it in the center of the hall. We'll decide what we are going to do once we have a stock of what is available."

"Yes, my lady!"

The servants scattered in a hurry with Tanaka following more slowly. He was still shaking his head as he followed the maid.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Ciel allowed Sebastian to slide the dark blue frock coat with gold piping over his thin shoulders without complaint. The butler smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from the outfit with his normal smile in place. Black gloves were pulled over long and slender fingers, followed by his family rings. Just like usual, the demon had choose the best armor for the noble's gathering. He looked perfect, the perfectly untouchable and cold Earl of Phantomhive was reflected in the floor length mirror.

Serena's voice echoed through his mind. _'At least try to have a little fun, Ciel.'_

_ 'Fun. This isn't playtime.'_

_ 'Ciel, you are unfortunately the stuff that society girls dream of. Your rich, titled, cold and mysterious. And with the fight with Elizabeth, your arriving alone. Have a little fun with it.'_

_ 'What is that supposed to mean?'_

_ 'Dance with as many as you can, only once. Get their parents hopes up and then head out.'_

_ 'I can't believe that you're saying that.'_

_ 'Yeah well,' she scratched her cheek. 'While I was in London with Lizzy I met a couple of the nobles and then Edward the other day. They pissed me off a little with their whole doing nothing but looking down on other people.'_

_ 'I am a noble.'_

_ 'True, but you haven't upset me that bad yet. Besides, you don't spend all day doing nothing and then think you're better than everyone else. At least you do something with yourself.' She smiled as she walked out to the waiting carriage with him. After he had settled into the seat, Serena waved them off. 'Remember, have fun.'_

"Let's get this over with." Ciel waited for his servant to open the door before sweeping out of the room and down the staircase. Outside, Sebastian opened the carriage door for his lord so he walked fluidly into the vehicle without stopping. The drive was uneventful, the earl's thoughts more focused on the red head back at his home.

_'I can't believe that I told her all that last night. Why her? Shouldn't I be telling Elizabeth that story if I was going to tell anyone?'_ He groaned. _'Elizabeth. I still haven't talked to her at all since the argument with Edward. I hope she doesn't make a scene here. That's all I need is the nobles watching for all the latest gossip.'_

When the carriage stopped in front of the large townhouse belonging to the Marquess of Arden, Ciel forced all other thoughts to leave his mind. Thankfully, Soma and Agni were currently on a tour of Brighton or else he would have been forced to bring them. They were a distraction that he didn't have time for. He needed to be on guard. Even at fifteen, he lived in a world of elder lords who still looked down on him as they did when he was ten. They were like sharks, any smell of blood in the water and they didn't hesitate to tear someone apart. Those who were born into money had nothing better to do with their time.

Greeting the Marquess and his new wife in the entrance hall, the earl moved into the ballroom. It was decorated well, festive for the season. Servants were stationed at several points throughout the perimeter, silent and unmoving. Those with trays moved fluidly through the crowd.

_'I should probably hire some people like that. No, life in the Phantomhive manor is far to __strange to have "normal" servants. Just look at Serena. A girl from the future falling from the sky that turns out to be the mate of my demonic butler. Occurrences like that are far too common in my home. __Were there always things like that happening at the manor? Was I too young to see them? Did my predecessor have the same cases that touched the fringes of the supernatural that I always seem to find? Come to think of it, Undertaker was around the manor during my predecessor's time, he would know.'_

"Lord Phantomhive. It's wonderful to see you again."

He turned to see Lady Annabelle Benison with her youngest daughter, Phoebe, in tow and held back a sigh. Behind them were four other ladies with their various daughters behind them. Ciel had a moment of panic, the feeling of being hunted overcame the young lord. The women came far too close and pulled the most beautiful that they had to offer forward. He had to remind himself not to show fear. The women were always far worse than the men in society.

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

Sebastian felt the presence of another demon the minute he stepped inside the house through the servant's entrance. The kitchen was bustling with life and he took a moment to stare in appreciation at the efficient servants. With a sigh, he moved in the direction that he felt the presence. Several hallways led to the storerooms of the house. He flared his aura a little and smirked at the gasp of shock he heard from a room that smelled of linen and lavender and sex.

In the blink of an eye, Lucien stepped from the room and Sebastian could see one of the house's maids asleep on a pallet of linens. He raised an eyebrow at the younger demon. It was obvious that he had fed, new life shown from the demon. His blue eyes were brighter and hair was spun silk once more.

"Elder, I would offer you a taste, but she's out." Lucien turned back to the maid with a smile before closing the door. "Humans. Their so full of life."

"I apologize for interrupting your meal."

"Not at all. I was already finished." He smiled brilliantly at his family's head. "Shall we take a look at the festivities?"

Sebastian waved the younger forward as he seemed to have a better grasp of the house than he did. Lucien led them to a small space overlooking the ballroom. He easily spotted his master, surrounded by young ladies that looked as though to make the earl their prey.

"I see that it really had spread."

The elder looked around and saw the flash of blond and smell of sugar that always accompanied Lady Elizabeth. She was staring at the growing crowd around her fiancee and appeared almost in tears. Her brother looked on the pack of wolves in ballgowns that surrounded his enemy with a smug smile.

"What has spread?"

Lucien leaned forward and leaned against the rail. "It appears that someone has spread a rumor that the House of Phantomhive and the House of Midford have split. The Earl and daughter are now fair game in the eyes of society."

Sebastian smirked, "the Lady's are quick to make a move. The wealthy and powerful Earl of Phantomhive is too juicy a bone for them to leave for others. How will you handle this, master?"

He turned back to Lucien. "Now, why are you still in London? You waited till now to feed?"

"Oh no. I already fed twice." He laughed. "Well, three time now. I'm like a bear fattening up for the winter."

"Why are you storing food?"

"Emily...she doesn't like to be left at the tower with the younger ones. They make her nervous. Edwin will need to contract soon and we don't know how long yours will last so, I'm preparing to stay at the tower for an extended period." Lucien winced at having to explain the problem with his mate to his Elder.

"They make her nervous?" Sebastian turned back to the ballroom. "Well, this should be the last time that happens. With Serena there, she will command the family in my absence."

"Her name is Serena?"

"Yes and that reminds me. I have a job for you before you head back, Lucien."

"Elder." The demon bowed, awaiting his orders.

"Go to the Phantomhive estate. I had to leave my mate there, unprotected. You will watch over her until I return in the morning." Sebastian continued to watch as his master led one of the young ladies onto the dance floor. "Do not enter the house unless there is a threat. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Elder. I will leave immediately." He bowed again and took off.

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

"I like it." Serena nodded at the main hall. The once stark but elegant space had been transformed into a warm and festive area with garlands and flowers. Candles softly lit the layers of green trimmed from the garden and surrounding forest. The three troublemakers had worked fine with a little supervision. More importantly, nothing had been destroyed during the afternoon. "Now, I think we are all entitled to dinner."

The servants cheered and headed for the kitchen to get out the meal that Sebastian had left. Serena let Snake lead her into the dining room and to the seat that had become hers in the last few days. She saw that it was the only place setting and felt a little lonely. Tanaka led the way for the servants to enter through a door in the back wall and each took up their usual spot behind the red head.

Only two spoonfuls into the parsley soup, Serena let out a sigh. "Why don't you all sit down?"

All of them wore a face of shock and confusion at the suggestion.

"We couldn't possibly do that, my lady. The dining table is for the Earl and his guests, not a place for the servants of the house."

She watched as the others nodded at the sage wisdom of the retired butler. The red head took another bite of the first course while she thought. Finally, Serena put her spoon down and stood. Snake hurried to pull her chair back.

"Fine then." She picked up her bowl and went to the side door. "We'll eat somewhere else."

The trek to the kitchen was filled with chatter. Mainly, the younger ones asking the elder what they were supposed to do in this situation. Tanaka was still not sure of what to do himself, having never encountered a guest that wished to eat with the servants.

Once inside the manor's kitchen, Serena set her bowl down on the large island and looked for a chair. The footman pulled one out of nowhere and held it out for her. When she was seated, she waved the others to do the same but they were still fidgeting next to the door. Snake was the first to pull up another chair. Still unsure, he lowered himself into it slowly, as if waiting for someone to reprimand him for doing so. The red head smiled at him from his left side.

Finny was next, getting his own chair much faster than the footman did. Meirin took down bowls for everyone before taking a seat herself at Serena's other side. Bard laughed while he grabbed the pot from the stove as well as the main course of roasted beef and place them in the middle of the table with plates for everyone.

They all looked to Tanaka, still standing in the doorway. The elderly man admitted that he had been given certain privileges by the current earl after he retired that the normal servants would never have had, Lord Ciel had called him Grandpa for the majority of his childhood. Even Lord Vincent had confided in his butler as more of a friend than a servant. However, there was always a line that was never crossed. Servants didn't eat with their masters or any other noble. They never presumed to sit with the nobles as if they were equals.

"Come on, Tanaka. You can do it." Serena softly coaxed him closer.

"This is highly improper."

"Back at home, my place in the world is closer to you all then it will ever be to Ciel. If it makes you feel better, we will all swear an oath of silence that this never happened." The red head smiled as the others nodded.

Tanaka sighed and walked forward to the only chair that was left. The others cheered as he finally sat down. Brad quickly handed him a filled bowl and Meirin slid a spoon over.

Conversation was slow to pick up, everyone still put off guard by this strange occurrence. Serena kept it going by asking each a little about themselves. Meirin was found to have a sister that was living in London and married to a small business merchant. Bard had three brothers back in the United States, however, he hadn't spoken to them since leaving to join the army. The family hadn't been happy with his career choice as it took a set of hands away from the farm. Finny and Snake stayed pretty quiet about their pasts and Serena guessed that they did not have family except for the persons in the manor. Tanaka told about his daughter who was the lady's maid to a duchess. He was known to visit her and her two children on her days off when the noble family was settled in London for the Season.

Serena brought up what they did everyday and found that the servants actually did enjoy their employment at the Phantomhive estate. Despite the gloomy earl and constant reprimands by the family butler, each had a great story to tell that showed how much they loved being here. Finny had once caused a flood in the storerooms that took up the manor's basement when he accidentally dug into a water main and then tried to fix it before Sebastian found out. The earl had used the backup as an idea to improve the indoor water pressure. Meirin had started a fire a with her glasses in the attic, but the cleanup had led to some pieces of jewelry that had belonged to the earl's mother. Bard brought up the time that he had destroyed the east wing with a bazooka and all the master had asked was where he had gotten such a thing. Later, he ordered the chef to purchase two more.

"That brings me to what happened yesterday." Serena turned to the maid. "Meirin, you can't blow things up. That's Bard's territory. He'll blow things up, you'll blow things up, I'll blow things up...it'll be anarchy."

"I'd like to blow something up." The soft voice caused everyone to turn and stare at Snake. "Well, you all look to have so much fun doing it."

"See, it's already started." The table laughed as Bard slapped his napkin down. "You all are horning in on my trademark!"

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief when he finally escaped the ballroom for the sanctuary of a secluded corner of the balcony overlooking the garden, if only for a few moments. The matchmaking mamas had been all over the young lord with their not so subtle hints that their daughters or nieces or granddaughters would make an excellent Countess of Phantomhive. In case the split between the Midfords and himself was permanent, of course. It looked as though Edward had been successful at keeping Elizabeth away from him. Which wasn't hard with the constant barrage of young ladies wanting a dance with the earl.

Brothers and fathers were not immune to the attraction of having the Earl of Phantomhive as a part of their family either. Escape to the male dominated card rooms had proven to be attack from a different and more direct front. His host had even suggested the younger sister of an acquaintance of his with the advise to chose a back up soon. The Marquis of Arden had been the prize of the Marriage Mart last year and knew the hell that awaited the earl until he either announced that his engagement was still valid or jumped into another.

_'Even then, the only peace you'll find from their mothers is when you're finally married. It's very easy to break an engagement from childhood and they won't stop until you're completely off the __market.' _Arden laughed. _'I should know. I was in your position for the longest time and you have years to go before you actually do get married.'_

"I know that already. It's the reason I always avoid these damned things." The earl sighed and leaned on the stone railing.

"Ciel?"

He looked over to see Elizabeth at the edge of his sanctuary, unsure of whether to come closer or not.

_'She never would have done that before.'_ He sighed and the blond started to draw back.

"Lizzy, it's alright. Come here."

The lady was still unsure and walked slowly to railing next to him. Both looked at the garden instead of each other.

"I didn't think that you would come tonight."

"I had already said that I would."

Silence took back over the young couple and they watched as others were going down the stairs to explore the rose garden and flirt while still within the safety of the lights that hung from the trees.

"Do you want to break the engagement with me?" Elizabeth kept her head down when he looked at her. Dread pooled in her stomach as time stretched further without an answer.

"No, Lizzy. I was upset and I said some things that I shouldn't have."

"So, you don't hate it when I come to the manor?"

"I just wish you would give me some notice."

"But, I've always..."

"Yes, Lizzy. You've always just come to the manor when you felt like it, but we're not children anymore."

"I know that!"

"Do you?" Her head snapped up. "I can't drop everything to entertain you anymore. There are things that I have to take care of, that I can't delegate to someone else. With each year, that list grows. It's not simply skipping out on tutors anymore."

"I just want it to be like it was before." She cried.

"That won't happen. You can't go back in time because you want to."

"Is that why you act like this now."

He sighed as he figured they had reached the true heart of the matter. "It's not an act, Lizzy. This is me. I hate these parties, I have no interest in the current gossip, I have no interest in fashion, and I really don't care about socializing with these stupid people."

"You loved the parties that your parents hosted. Remember?" She grabbed his arm. "We used to talk about when we would have our own. We used to talk about everything, and now you don't tell me anything."

"There are aspects of my life now that are not suitable for a lady. My work for the queen and business are not proper topics of conversation with you."

"I want him back!" Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth when she realized what she had said. The sentence, the demand that had been running through her mind since the Phantomhive manor burned down. The wish that filled her during the month she thought her fiancee dead. The same feeling that came over her every time she saw him after his return. "I just want the Ciel that I used to know."

"He's not coming back."

"He could if you would just..."

"He's dead, Lizzy." She back up against the brick wall of the mansion at his harsh tone. "He died and was buried in the Phantomhive cemetery with his parents. I'm not that boy anymore, nor will I ever be."

Tears rolled down her cheeks in a silent stream. Ciel pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes gently.

"The person that you should be asking about the engagement isn't me. It's yourself. Is this what you want, Lizzy? Because I cannot change. This is what you will be stuck with should we actually get married, not the happy boy you want to see so badly. He only exists in your memory."

Elizabeth threw herself at him as tears turned into sobs. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and realized that he had gotten taller again. Another reminder that Ciel spoke the truth. The hands that rubbed her back were larger than they had been and she felt the heavy weight of his family rings through the silk of her gown.

"You need to decide if you can live with that." He pulled away. "It's fine if you cannot. I am well aware that I am far from who you thought you would marry when we were children."

She pulled back further, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry to make you cry, Lizzy. I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I don't want you to be miserable or spend the rest of your life looking for someone that you will never find." Ciel waved someone forward from the ballroom doors and she found her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Edward smiled encouragingly at the younger blond.

Ciel stepped around them to head back into the ballroom when he was called back.

"Mother said that Serena was part of one of your cases. Is that true?"

The earl nodded, his usual expression back in place. "Yes. Her leaving the manor at this time is not an option."

Edward took a breath. "I apologize for making a scene in your home."

"Thank you. If you want to leave through the garden, there is a gate to the left at the bottom of the stairs. I'll have Sebastian tell your driver to meet you there and give your excuses to the Ardens."

"That would probably be best." He looked back to his sister who had quieted but tears still fell from her eyes. Edward gently led Elizabeth down the stairs and disappeared down the path through the bushes.

_'There was no peace here either.'_

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Later, Serena found herself back in the library watching the snow covered landscape. There was a place in the trees that kept catching her attention. She didn't know why. There was nothing unusual about it, nothing extraordinary. Even so, her attention was constantly drawn back to it. Almost as if something was watching her while she tried to find them.

_'Oh come on, there is nothing there. It's probably an owl or something. I'm just paranoid because Sebastian isn't here and that's not needed. The others are good at protecting the manor. Now, stop looking.'_

"Lady Serena." Meirin stood in the doorway with Tanaka right behind her, holding a branch of candles. The elder servant had stepped back into his former role with Sebastian in town attending to the earl. "We should probably get you ready for bed."

"Right." She took one last look at the treeline before turning to the two servants and following them down the hall.

Tanaka came in at Serena's room and lit the candles before bowing to leave the two women. The maid let her take her own hair down while she took a nightgown from the wardrobe. Laying it on the bed, she saw the lady was back to staring out the window.

"Meirin, do you think Sebastian and Ciel will be able to travel tomorrow? With the snow, they may not come back in the morning."

The maid smiled at the concern shown for the earl and butler. "It's sure to be clear by morning, my lady. The master hates town and Sebastian will find some way to get him back here safely."

"Also," Serena crossed her arms while still looking out the window. "Have someone check the perimeter around the mansion. I keep feeling like there is someone out there."

Meirin moved forward quickly and pulled the girl away from the window. She closed the drapes with a snap. When she turned around to usher Serena into the bed, her normal smile was in place.

"I'll do that, my lady. You should get some sleep, you should."

As the red head slid into the bed, one thought pushed whoever was outside from her mind.

_'Now, how to get out of being yelled at for decorating the manor tomorrow?'_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Holy bologna, fudge and mustard!* I finally updated. I apologize for taking so long but sh*t has hit the fan in the last couple of weeks. Let's put it this way, I've been worked to death, had little sleep, attended 2 funerals and helped dismantle a growing business after the driving force behind it passed away. Thank you all for sticking with me.

Can I ask a question? Let me set this up a bit. The entire time that I had been taking my classes at H and R and then when I started working, everybody kept telling me that I had to read the Fifty Shades trilogy. Well, I have finally and my question is...what is the big freakin' deal about this series?! I don't get why everybody is so 'this is the be all and end all of erotic books.' I thought that it sucked. I had to force myself to read all three. I figured out that I kept coming up with stuff that I had to do so that I could put it down. Let me just say that if you want to read something like this, I recommend the Beauty trilogy from Anne Rice writing under her pseudonym. Not set in modern times but a hell of a lot better written. I hate criticizing another writer because it took me years to pluck up the courage to put something on . Literally, for years I've read other people's writing on here and I didn't comment. I've always thought if I liked it, I'll probably re-read it and if I didn't, who the hell am I to say anything. Your reviews have changed my mind and now when I read something that I love, I try to leave a review. But at least I don't proclaim to be a professional. Reading this trilogy reminded me of some of my own writing from high school. The only thing I could think while I read was not how hot it was or I can't wait to see what happens next, (it was painfully obvious where the it was all going;) oh no, it was 'where the hell is her editor?' Did they deci to take a company picnic before this went to print? And if someone can explain the big deal, please send me a message.

I'm rambling and since I seem to have written a letter not a note here, I guess that I'll sign it.

Confused about the world's perception and mourning the loss of 36 hard-earned dollars,

The Masked Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Fourteen

Sebastian heard a sigh from the carriage when the earl noticed the familiar setting of the Phantomhive lands. With everything that had happened last night between his little master and Lady Elizabeth, he had actually felt a little sorry for the human and hoped that being home could perk up the young man's spirit. Unhappy souls never tasted as good as those that were content.

This morning the invitations and requests to call had come pouring in. Truly, his master's face had been priceless when he had seen the two stacks of envelopes his butler had brought with his breakfast. That hunted look had come over the earl again and Sebastian wondered why he had never brought that particular expression to his master's face.

_'Prepare the carriage as soon as possible, Sebastian. We're getting the hell out of here.'_

He allowed himself a laugh at his little earl's expense. The memory alone still made him smile.

_'Elder?'_

_ 'Come Lucien.'_

In the blink of an eye, a human eye, the blond was seated next to Sebastian.

"Well?"

"There were no attacks on Phantomhive lands last night. However, your mate seemed to know that I was there."

The elder's head snapped around. "What do you mean she knew that you were there? I told you to stay out of sight."

"And I did, but she knew that there was someone in the forest. She kept looking directly at my hiding place." Lucien snorted. "Even had the servants check the boundaries before she went to bed. The cook and the gardener took turns walking the grounds all night. Them, I would have expected to feel off as they have battle experience, but not her."

"Serena knew that you were in the woods but she didn't feel anything strange about Marcus. She even trusted him far enough to let him get her alone." Sebastian turned his attention back to the horses as they were nearing the drive.

"Could she be growing more perceptive the longer she is around you, Elder? It's been known to happen before. Or perhaps she was on edge without your presence. Emily has said, that even with yourself at the tower, she is always uneasy until I return."

"I didn't know that Emily felt she wasn't safe in my home."

"It's not that." The blond struggled with how to describe it. "She said it was a heightened awareness or restlessness that happens every time I leave her. I believe it is defense mechanism that a demon's mate develops, although I am not certain."

"Perhaps." Sebastian turned the team of two horses between the stone pillars marking the drive to the Phantomhive home.

"Elder, there was something else that I feel I should warn you about. Your mate has done something that I do not think your master will appreciate. But it leaves me eagerly awaiting her presence in the tower."

"What are you going on about now, Lucien."

The younger laughed. "Oh, you'll see. I wonder who will really 'rule the roost,' if you catch my meaning? If you have nothing else for me to do, I must be going now. I told Emily that I would've been back by now and I'm sure that she's worried."

Sebastian waved the demon off as they pulled in front of the entrance. Bard appeared to take the horses and the butler admitted that he looked exhausted. Helping his master from the carriage, the demon approached the front doors with a sense of apprehension after Lucien's warning. The door was opened before they reached it by Snake who bowed as the earl entered the house...and stopped dead.

"Welcome back, Ciel." Serena walked down the main staircase. Back in the green silk, the red head was perfectly at home among the festive décor that was spread throughout the entrance hall. Once again, the earl and his demon were struck by the beauty and grace that slowly came across the marble floor to stop before them.

"Serena." Ciel shook his head to clear it. "What exactly happened to my manor?"

"Oh, with the first snowfall last night, I thought that we should decorate for the season." She smiled while gently taking his arm. "Come in. Do you not like it?"

"It's not that." A little confused, Ciel allowed himself to be divested of his coat and pulled further into the house.

Sebastian watched as his master was led to the salon by his mate. With her soft smile looking up at him and holding onto his arm, he could swear that she was flirting with the younger man and he seemed to be flustered by it. The demon himself didn't know what to do. Snake leaned over, still holding the master's greatcoat.

"Is she...flirting?"

"It would appear so." He felt his anger rise.

"Does this mean that we're not going to have to take all of this back down." Bard spoke from behind the butler, leaning between the two other men.

Sebastian pushed the chef's head back from his shoulder. "It would appear so."

All three stood straight when Serena looked back.

"Sebastian, would you bring tea to the salon?" She smiled at him before turning her full attention back to the earl. "I'm sure that you are tired from the trip."

"Yes, yes I am." Ciel allowed himself to be led into the room off the main hall.

He was confused by the warm welcome home, but certainly not adverse to it. It was nice to have someone waiting for him with his home tastefully decorated for the season and the air smelling of cinnamon. He could almost forget everything that happened in London, to forget the last five years and bask in the light that Serena offered.

_'I remember when my father came back from London it was like this. I used to watch through the railing when mother welcomed him back and Tanaka took his coat and they had tea in the salon. Just like this.' _Ciel sat down on the couch slowly as Sebastian came back into the room with a cart. He took the cup and saucer that she offered, still lost in his memories. _'Would this really be so bad? Serena knows about my work for the queen and she stays out of the way when she needs too. Maybe_ _marriage wouldn't have to be a just an inconvenience?'_

The angry aura next to the couch reminded the earl that the scene in his mind starred a woman who already belonged to someone else.

_'But, can I see this scenario with Elizabeth?' _

"How was your trip?" The question, even spoken in that soft voice, shattered whatever was left of the illusion.

"Completely awful." He set the cup down of the low table in front of the couch but didn't say anything more.

"Well, you can't just leave me in suspense. Maybe I can help."

"Edward spread a rumor that my engagement to Lizzy had been canceled. So I was mobbed as soon as I reached the ballroom. I didn't even get all the way down the stairs. I spent the vast majority of the night dancing and fending off marriage offers from everywhere. Finally, I went outside to try to get a minute to myself and ran into Elizabeth. Who preceded to question me about whether I wanted to marry her at all and why couldn't I go back to the Ciel that I was as a child. Then she started crying because I completely destroyed the illusion that she had that she could make me back into that person once we were married. Her brother took her home and I was stuck having to explain to the Ardens why Edward and Elizabeth left out the back door. This morning, I didn't even get to have breakfast before the cards and invitations started pouring in and I had to skulk out of London before a decent hour to avoid the mamas invited themselves to my home to throw their daughters in my face."

He waved to the room. "And then I come home and you've completely redecorated my mansion."

"It's not completely redecorated. I only touched the hall and the salon." He eyed her suspicious. "I promise."

Ciel sighed and tried to fend off the impending headache.

"I was just trying to make the house a little warmer. And it did keep everyone busy so they didn't have time to reduce your home to rubble."

"That's a good point."

"I'll have them take it down." Serena lowered her head, her voice quiet and slightly depressed.

"No, it's fine." The earl looked around the room. "It does look nice."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Master," Sebastian interrupted the moment. "The papers from Vienna have arrived."

"Go. We can discuss your current girl predicament at lunch." The red head took the hand he offered to help her from the couch and then gave him a little push out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sebastian stepped in front of her.

"Would you mind explaining what that was about?"

"What what was about?"

"You were flirting with my master." He accused and crossed his arms over his chest as she waved him off.

"Oh, that. I got to redecorate the manor and didn't get yelled at." Serena decided to have a little fun at the demon's expense and put a finger to her lips with a sly smile. "Although, if he really does break his engagement to Lady Elizabeth, I have a leg up on the competition as I live in his house. Isn't every girl supposed to dream of marrying a handsome and rich lord?"

A hand like a vise closed around her upper arm and pulled her into a rigid body. Darkness engulfed the room and her breath came out in white clouds in the frigid air. Her head snapped up to stare into the swirling red eyes of an enraged demon.

"Sebas..."

"Silence!" He shook her roughly. "If you think for one moment that I will stand by and watch you throw yourself at that human boy you are sorely mistaken. I may have a contract with him, but you are my mate. And I do not share what is mine, with anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

Her mouth moved but nothing came out. The demon shook her again.

"Answer me."

"Yes." Her voice was breathless, ragged with fear.

"You have no use for that boy, or any other male for that matter. Only me." In an instant, the cold in the room disappeared, the fire and candles roaring back to life. "Now, go to your room. I will explain to the master that you will not be attending lunch or dinner. I will bring them to you and you will spend this time thinking about your little jokes and their consequences."

The minute he released her, Serena tore out of the room and up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Her breath ripped from her throat in gasps as she stumbled to the chair by the window. Wrapping her arms around herself, the terror and relief came out in sobs.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

Serena looked down at the drawing that she was currently occupied with. Throughout the day, Sebastian had turned up at her door twice, with the promised meals but was turned away by the silence he had ordered earlier. She wouldn't open the door to him for the world. As time passed, fear turned into anger and now she waited with a screaming argument ready in her head.

There was no knock this time. She looked over as a little screech came from the door and saw the key turning by itself. Sebastian stepped in carrying a covered tray and shut the door behind him. Serena quickly put the sketch away before he set the tray down in front of her. Next to the plate, she noticed a bouquet of hibiscus flowers from the greenhouse that had been tastefully arranged in a small vase and figured this was going to be an apology. The girl went back to staring straight ahead.

"I don't want it."

"You have done nothing since you arrived but ignore me, tease me, or insult me. The scene in the salon was a consequence of your own actions." Serena attempted to stand, screaming fit ready but was pushed back down. "You forget that the being you are bonded to is not human and I will not react like a human. You would do well to remember that from now on. There are consequences for your childish behavior that you cannot even imagine at this point. You are lucky that I have a contract with the Earl of Phantomhive or I would have ripped him to pieces the minute that you smiled at him."

She opened her mouth but he cut her off again.

"Now, you will eat what I have prepared for you."

The demon unfolded her napkin and placed the starched fabric in her lap before uncovering the plate. Steam rose from the freshly cooked beef and vegetables. She knew that he had made it special before he came up. A memory of the angry being in the salon stopped her from melting at the gesture.

_'Still, no one's ever gone out of their way to make me something.'_

"Would you like me to cut it for you?"

Serena glared at him as the demon pulled the other chair over and sat down.

"You're sitting down, doesn't that ruin your perfect butler image?"

"I thought that you liked eating with the servants?" She jerked back as if hit as he crossed his legs and leaned forward in the chair, steepling his fingers. Sebastian waited for her to cut a piece of the beef before he started talking. "Good, now that you have stopped acting like a child perhaps we can have a rational discussion."

The glare returned as Serena tightened her hand on her knife. "I don't think that I was acting like a child."

"Really, you don't think the silent treatment that you have subjected me to all day is reminiscent of childhood?" The demon shook his head and decided to continue. "When we spoke before, I may have given you the impression that being bound to a demon is like being married to a human. You acted on that and I apologize for that completely wrong comparison. Thinking about it now, I am willing to take responsibility for the scene in the salon this morning and admit that I had perhaps over-reacted. I frightened you. It is never my intention for my mate to feel uncomfortable with me and I will take steps to ensure that it doesn't happen again."

He sat and watched as she silently ate a decent portion of what was on the tray. Even with his apology, Serena refused to look at him. There was coldness in her movements, in her eyes that had not been there before and he figured that it would take some time to win back her trust.

When his mate pushed the plate away, the demon stood fluidly and pulled her chair back. She flinched back from his hand when Sebastian tried to help her stand. Walking to the bed that had already been turned down, the red head kept staring forward as she slid between the sheets and turned away from him.

Serena heard cloth rustling and turned back around. The demon stood from removing his shoes and slid the tailcoat from his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She sat up quickly.

"Ah, so you can speak." He smirked as he took off his tie and waistcoat. Hanging the garments over the back of the chair he had occupied, Sebastian turned back to the bed. "I told you that I would take precautions so that this morning does not happen again and I do not lie."

"What does that mean? What does it have to do with you taking off your clothes?" Serena backed up to the furthest point of the mattress.

Red eyes swirled and pupils turned to slits as he put a knee on the bed and leaned over her. One arm pushed into the mattress on the other side of the girl's body, effectively caging her in.

"To help quell the jealousy that I feel, you will sleep with me from now on."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Serena slammed her hand into his chest to knock him off but he didn't budge. A cry of pain filled the room as she pulled her hand back with tears forming in her eyes.

"What are you made of? It's like hitting solid stone."

"Done that a lot have you? Fighting will get you no where. You can not hurt me physically, Serena." He took her wrist to examine her injury. Taking off his glove, black tipped fingers smoothed over her skin and the pain eased. Sebastian brought his lips to her wrist and Serena's breath hitched at the contact.

"Will you just leave me alone?" She whispered in the dark.

"No. I have tried doing things your way, I have tried to be charming, now we'll try my way." The demon rolled over and stretched out beside her. "You need to sleep."

"I'm supposed to sleep with you in my bed?"

"If you would prefer to do something else..." He leered at her legs that had been exposed during her attempt at self defense with a smile.

"Don't you even think about it."

"Too late for that." Sebastian sighed. "Lay down, Serena. I'm not going anywhere and you cannot move me yourself. You are out of options. Now, go to sleep."

"I could get Ciel. He can order you to leave me alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Master does not like to be awoken in the middle of the night for trivial things. He would probably tell you that it serves you right for waking him and go back to sleep."

"This isn't happening."

The demon watched his mate mumbling to herself as she tried to decide what to do. _'Such a strange and spirited girl.'_

"Enough." He pulled her down beside him and wrapped himself around the red head. "Now, go to sleep."

"Could you not be so close?"

"No. You need to get used to sleeping with me beside you."

"I would not call you wrapped around me like some kind of demon pretzel sleeping 'beside' me."

"I am not the one who is going to be sleeping."

"Whatever! You know what I mean." She huffed and stared at the wall. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Demon's usually sleep for a small period after they feed and return through the gate. It takes a fair amount of power to return home. Other than that, we can relax into what you would call a doze, but it takes a bit of concentration."

"No rest for the wicked and all that?"

He laughed. "I suppose you could say that."

Serena admitted that the deep rumble of his voice behind her and the scent of spices was relaxing. She felt her eyes get heavier.

"Go to sleep, Serena. You have all the time in the world to learn about me."

She decided to close her eyes just for a moment. The adrenaline was wearing off and her head was so heavy.

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

The next time Serena opened her eyes, she was all alone. Morning's light was streaming through a break in the curtains. There was no man in her bed but a long, black feather next to her hand proved that there had been someone there last night. She was surprised that she had slept at all and wondered if the demon had done something to make her sleep.

_'He had to have done something. There is no way that I would have fallen asleep with him, __especially not that deeply.'_ The red head pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _'There is no way that I would be comfortable with him after all that crap yesterday.'_

Meirin opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible while balancing the tray that Sebastian had given to her in the hallway. She jerked a bit at seeing that Serena was already up. The girl looked to be lost even as she smiled at the maid.

"Good morning, Meirin."

"My lady, you're already awake?"

"I had a lot to think about I guess."

Meirin set the tray down on the beside table and went to the wardrobe. "Are you feeling better today? Sebastian said that you had a headache yesterday and not to disturb you."

Serena twitched at the excuse the demon had given after scaring her into her room.

"Yeah, I had a demon of a migraine."

The maid set a winter blue gown on the end of the bed.

"If you're feeling better, I know that the master was asking about you. I'm sure that he would like to see that you are well."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Sebastian was setting a plate in front of his master when Serena came into the dining room. The demon saw the slight hesitation in her steps when she saw him. Ciel stood when she entered and waited for her to sit. He had also noticed her strange behavior.

"Do we need to have another chat?" The earl stared at Serena while taking a bite of his scone.

"No, I'm fine."

Glass shattered as a figure dressed in white burst into the room. Ciel waved the servants back from their attack positions.

"Oh good, we got here in time for breakfast."

"You know the element of surprise is truly gone." He took a sip of his tea. "Is there a reason that you feel the need to destroy my home every time you arrive?"

"It's a feeling you bring out in me." Earl Grey walked over to the empty chair at Ciel's right.

"So, you will be joining the master for breakfast then?" Sebastian pulled two more place settings out of his magic cart.

"Of course." Grey took his seat while Phipps waited for Ciel's invitation to take the seat next to his partner.

The servants waited for Sebastian's nod before rushing to clean up the mess that had once been a large, leaded glass window. Clean up was something they actually did well. None of them said anything about the strange occurrence and Serena looked between all of them, her confusion obvious.

_'Okay...so no one is going to say anything about the fact that two men just burst through a window and invited themselves to breakfast?'_ She watched as Ciel simply started eating again. _'I mean, I know that I had seen that is what happened in the manga, but I didn't think that it actually happened.'_

Phipps looked over to Serena and started to introduce himself. Grey waved a fork in front of his face.

"There will be time for introductions after we eat. Breakfast before business."

His partner chuckled but nodded. He was fully aware that Grey's stomach had more control over the noble than any amount of manners that may have been drilled into the younger man since childhood.

Ciel waved Serena to finish her meal as Sebastian took up residence behind them. There was obviously an issue between the four of them and Serena concluded that it was merely another fact that the manga's creator had gotten correct. Grey smiled at the red head as he took a bite of the perfectly poached eggs on his plate and she suppressed a shudder at the cold expression.

_'Even with yesterday fresh in my mind, I'd still take Sebastian over that one.'_

*= This is a quote from John Cena. One of my friends played that episode of Five Questions for me and it's stuck in my head for years.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I don't have a massive rant this time but, I'm noticing there is a lot of breaks in this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I wanted us to move along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Fifteen

Serena sat in one of the chairs opposite the queen's butlers, next to Ciel. After breakfast, the earl had invited them into the salon to discuss his newest orders. Sebastian stood quietly behind his master as Earl Grey seemed to take pleasure in making the other lord wait for the letter in his possession.

"I have to admit, Lord Phantomhive, I'm not sure that this is a good case for you. After the incident with Baron Kelvin, this made be a bit much." The other lord's cold smile was still firmly in place.

The red head got up and stood behind Ciel's chair.

"Lord Phantomhive is the best at what he does. Something that the queen understands as well, or you wouldn't be here. I'm more than certain that the earl can handle it."

Earl Grey blinked in surprise before his smile came back. Standing, he came to Serena and held out a hand. When she gave him her own, he brought her fingers to his lips.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Earl Charles Grey, at your service."

"Serena Walton."

He smiled at Ciel while still holding the red head's hand "I see the rumors about your engagement are true. Congratulations. She's definitely an upgrade from that loud girl always trailing after you."

"Actually, Miss Serena is a guest of my master. Nothing more." Sebastian came to hover at her side and noticed the slight easing in her shoulders.

"Even better." Grey's fingers moved to her wrist and pulled the red head closer. Green eyes widened at being trapped. Ciel jumped from his seat at the murderous expression on his butler's face, expecting to see the other earl torn to pieces by Sebastian. Instead, Serena had place a hand on the demon's chest to hold him back.

It wasn't needed. Phipps had pulled the other man away and smoothly stepped between them.

"I must apologize for my friend. In the presence of such a lady, he seems to have forgotten to introduce me." The man bowed over Serena's hand while ignoring his partner glaring at his back. "Charles Phipps, my lady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Phipps turned back. "I think that we should finish briefing Lord Phantomhive and return. Before the queen starts to worry at our absence."

Grey pouted but returned to his seat. Everyone else let out a deep breath as the dangerous atmosphere disappeared.

"Now then, it has come to the queen's attention that a number of teenage boys have gone missing from London lately." Phipps sat down again by his partner noticing how Sebastian had placed himself firmly between the earl and red head. "Several of the lower titles have reported that their sons came to London for schooling or business for the family and have disappeared. Each family receives one letter after the young men have not returned on the expected date and then nothing more. Every one of the letters reads the same. They have met friends in London and will be extending their stay for a few days."  
"They could very well have gotten caught up in the more seedy sides of London life." Ciel set down his cup to look over the letter from the queen once more.

"That was what we thought at first. However, the men have completely disappeared. There is no trace of any of them at their lodgings and their friends say that the young men returned home as scheduled as far as they knew. Then yesterday, we received a report that the son of the Duke of Richmond has disappeared as well. The family received the same letter as all the others."

"Very well, I will look into it and report to the queen if the men can be found."

"Then we will take our leave." Phipps stood and waited for Grey. The other man still watched Serena as if fixated on something. "Good day, Lord Phantomhive."

"Sebastian will show you out." Ciel let out a breath as the door shut behind the three and saw Serena do the same.

"What an ass!"

The earl rubbed his forehead and nodded at her assessment. "Grey is smart although lacking in manners. Thankfully, Phipps excels in both areas. I think that the queen keeps him around to reign Grey in. With the way he keeps provoking Sebastian, I think he is also short on common sense."

"Yeah, I was really afraid that I was going to be holding an unattached arm for a minute there." She rubbed the red mark that was left behind on her wrist by the earl.

"That may have been what Grey was after from the start. How were you able to hold Sebastian back?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just told him to stop and he did."

"But you didn't say anything."

"Yes, I did. I said don't and he said as you wish."

"Serena, I was standing right here. Neither of you said anything."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Serena sat in the library again after being unceremoniously kicked out of the earl's study so he and Sebastian could confer about their newest case. Figuring that she should work on everyone's Christmas present, the red head hadn't ventured from the room in hours. That didn't stop her from being annoyed with the two men.

_'Don't want to upset the little lady, so she needs to go do woman things while the men talk business.'_ The red head scoffed and felt her anger rise again. _'Sexist pigs, each and every one of them.'_

"Serena."

She looked up as Sebastian walked into the room. For some reason she noticed how smoothly the demon walked as he came closer. There was a grace that she had never seen any man or woman before. It reminded her almost of the panther she had seen in a zoo when she was little. All coiled muscles and gliding, silent footsteps.

"Serena."

She jerked back with a blush to see that he was standing right in front of her. The demon leaned over her, putting a hand on either arm of the chair. The panther came into her mind again. A predator eying it's prey. Her heart sped up and she wondered if the rabbit was entranced by the beauty of the cat before it was devoured.

"That analogy is very apt in this situation. I do want to enchant you. I do want to devour you."

"How...how did you know what I was thinking?" She hated how breathless her voice was.

"It is not uncommon for a demon to be able to see the surface of their mate's thoughts. How else am I to know exactly what you desire."

He leaned closer and she smelled the same scent of delicious spices as last night. There was something else, comforting, like warmed vanilla bean.

"What is that? That smell?"

"As I said, your analogy is correct. I am a predator, Serena and everything about me is designed to draw you in. To make you crave me." There was a quiet seduction in his voice. Her mind conjured up images of smooth, silk sheets warmed by flesh. "Again very aware, my mate. You feel what I want too."

"Stop."

"Is that what you really wish for?" Sebastian breath moved to her neck, stopping just short of touching.

"I...I..." Her hands clutched the material of her dress to stop from touching him.

"Shh. You cannot lie to me, Serena. You can put up all the bravado that you want, but I still know the truth. You know too. Your soul knows and so does your body." She felt him smile next to her ear. It would be so easy to move that last inch. So easy to touch the warm skin right next to hers.

"Go ahead. I belong to you. Just as you belong to me. I will always welcome your touch, my mate. Crave it, as you do mine." Her head started to turn, drawn by the promise his voice offered.

A crash resounded through the halls. Serena jumped with a gasp and stared at the doorway, her heart in her throat. She heard a growl next to her. Sebastian was still in the same position leaning over her but staring at the hall too. His eyes had changed to swirling red, his pupils slitted as anger took over seduction. His moment was lost and they both knew it.

Serena took a shaky breath and put a hand against his clothed chest pushing lightly. "Back off."

Sebastian's gaze turned back to her and she could almost see him weighing the option of trying again. She shook her head and pushed harder.

"Very well." He stood slowly, with just as much grace as he entered the room. "Master wishes to go into the city this afternoon. He will need to use his contacts in London and plans to be based there for the duration of this assignment."

She nodded, still trying to calm her heart.

"The master has decided that you will come as well."

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

The ride into the city passed in relative silence. Ciel had brought the paperwork that he had been unable to look at due to the arrival of the Queen's messengers. This gave Serena ample time to mull over the happenings in the library this morning. The earl noticed how she would fidget every once in a while, seriously thinking about something. Emotions would pass over her face at a rapid rate whenever she shifted in her seat before going back to staring at the passing scenery.

_'I can't believe he did that. I can't believe that I almost fell for it. Thank God that Meirin is such a klutz.'_

Serena chewed on her thumbnail as she admitted that what made her the most uncomfortable had been that Sebastian was right about everything. There was a part of her that wanted him to touch her and wanted to touch him.

_'He had to have upped his game in there. I've been around him for days and haven't felt like that. I mean, yeah, I noticed that he was sinfully attractive. Pun intended. What else would you expect of the devil? But still, this morning was like a straight smack in the hormones. Almost like they were saying, "Hey, look at that and he's giving you open access! You just have to make that last little step. What are you waiting for?" _The red head shifted in her seat again and didn't notice the irritated look Ciel shot at her. _'Do I want open access to him? It's unlike me. There has to be more than just sex. Oh, but I bet the sex would be good. He is talking a forever thing, which doesn't make me feel so much like a whore, but I'm still not sure what all he wants from me. And how do I get home, especially if he's talking a forever thing. Do I even want to go back home? Of course I have to go back home. I wasn't born in this time period and there must be a reason for that. But, there's a reason that I'm here too. Maybe I'm not supposed to go back. No, that can't be it. Sebastian was telling me about when he'll go home. Home is Hell, right? He can't expect me to go there in this forever scenario of his. I'm not __Mother Teresa but I don't think I deserve to go to hell. Does that mean that I would have to die? Would he kill me to keep me? Okay, now I've officially freaked myself out.'_

"Are you going to have any of your hand left by the time that we reach Undertaker's parlor?"

Ciel's voice shocked Serena out of her mental tailspin. She blushed when she realized what he was talking about. Chewing on her thumb had been a habit she thought she had broken in childhood. Dropping her hand in her lap, she went back to looking at the edges of the city they were entering.

"So, what is your problem now?" The teen huffed as he put his papers back into the leather case at his feet.

"I think I need to go to church more often." She mumbled depressed.

"What?" Ciel looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Nothing. Just demon issues."

"I highly doubt the church will help you. Unless you try to seek sanctuary." The earl scoffed. "Even then, they'll probably think that you're insane and send you to Bedlam instead."

"True, but it was still worth the thought."

"No, it wasn't. God isn't going to help you, Serena. Figure it out yourself." He looked out the window, the discussion closed as far as he was concerned.

"Not bitter or anything, are you?"

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

The Undertaker's parlor was exactly as Serena remembered. The mortician, himself, was even leaning over another of his hand-made coffins. He looked up and smiled at the sight of their party. Placing the lid on the coffin, gently, he walked over to them.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my lord. Twice in one week. I'm honored." He laughed into his long-nailed hand.

"I have a few questions about possible customers of yours, Undertaker."

"You know what that costs."

Sebastian stepped forward but was waved back by the silver-haired man.

"No," Undertaker stood in front of Serena and tapped her on the nose. "I want to know what kind of laugh the time-traveler can give me."

"Oh no, you're better off sticking with Sebastian if you want a laugh."

"Come on, give it a try. I'll even go easy on you."

_'Think of the worst joke you ever heard.'_ The demon's voice echoed through her mind. She turned sharply to stare at him, sure that he had spoken. Ciel's confused look shot that idea down. Long black nails attached to a cool hand touched her chin and pulled her back to the scarred mortician.

"I'm waiting." The words were nothing but a whisper as she felt eyes she couldn't see bore into her. A low growl came from behind the red head.

"What does a wicked chicken lay?"

"Oh, I love these." He poked her in the side. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Deviled eggs."

The Undertaker erupted in loud laughter and draped himself over Serena's shoulder.

"Wow, really?" She looked at Ciel in amazement. The earl just shrugged.

"That was brilliant!" His body continued to shake as he held her tighter. The growl got louder and Serena could feel the demon walking closer.

In an instant, Undertaker disappeared from her side and sat on the coffin he had been working on. His attention focused on Ciel as Sebastian pulled his mate close to his body.

"You can ask now." He laughed, still looking at the demon.

"I need to know if there has been an increase in your clientele of teenage boys."

"Ah, unfortunately no. Although I have heard that young men have been disappearing for quite some time."

"There have only been six."

"That were reported. For months, young men about your own age have been taken from workhouses and debtor's prisons. After they leave, no one sees them again. If I had to guess, whoever is responsible now wants quality versus quantity." He trailed a nail down the earl's smooth cheek. "Make sure you keep that butler close. You're certainly fine enough to peak anyone's interest."

Ciel slapped the hand away. Serena saw the rare look of panic that crossed his face at the Undertaker's touch and stepped forward. Sebastian held her back. When she looked up, he shook his head. She watched as the earl stood straight again.

"Thank you for your time, Undertaker." Without another word, Ciel strode from the shop. Serena and Sebastian hurried to catch up. "We're going to the townhouse for the night. It's too late to go to Lau."

The butler looked to the sun that was barely setting, but nodded anyway. "Of course, Master."

In the carriage, the earl stared straight out the window and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Serena decided not to push. As she looked at their surroundings, his quiet voice spoke in the dark interior.

"He always touched my cheek and said that my skin was like fine porcelain."

It took Serena a moment to understand what he was talking about. When it finally dawned on her that Ciel was talking about the first man that had bought him after his parents' murder, she tried to think of something that would make it better.

"Well, this time is different. You're not a child anymore and now you have an awesome demon butler at your beck and call. I highly doubt Sebastian would let anyone touch you with even a slightly malicious thought in their heads."

"Yes, you're right. He wouldn't let anyone taint his meal."

_'Right, change of subject would be a good idea.'_

"Thank you for bringing me with this time. It's a little boring at the manor without you and Sebastian there."

He scoffed, coming out of his mood for a moment. "Well, I couldn't leave you. Who knows what you would've decided to decorate next."

"Hey, never leave a woman alone in a house and expect to come back to it the same."

"I suppose."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

By the time their carriage rolled in front of the Phantomhive London house, Ciel was somewhat back his normal self. When Sebastian ushered them into the house, it was still quiet and empty. Both kept their outer wear on in the salon as the butler lit the fires in various rooms, before bringing in a tray of the earl's favorite beverage.

_'I swear, by the time I get home, I'm going to have tea leaves coming out of my ears.'_

"So, do you know where we'll look next?" She rubbed her hands together in front of the fire.

"Undertaker said that boys had been taken from the workhouses and debtor' prisons. Lau will know more about that. Sebastian and I will go see him in the morning." Ciel took off his rings so he remove his gloves in the quickly warming room.

"I don't get to go with?"

"No, Lau's office is no place for a lady."

"And the Undertaker's parlor is?"

"The Undertaker at least has some manners." Serena and Ciel looked up as Sebastian brought a tray with tea to a nearby table.

"Exactly." The earl took an appreciative sip from his cup. "You'll remain here."

"Master, shall I place the knocker on the door while we're in town?"

"No!" Panic came back over his face. "If we end up having to stay longer than a few days, we'll put it up."

"A few days? Everyone is going to be leaving London in a few days. Christmas is just around the corner and all the nobles will be going back to their estates until after New Years."

"Then we'll just have to conclude this quickly."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Serena tried to take advantage of the face that Sebastian was still attending to Ciel when she headed for bed. She had tried to shed the gown and all it's trimmings to be asleep before the demon got there. That idea disappeared once she remembered that the dress she wore was fastened through a row of buttons. Not to mention the corset underneath.

_'Why can't these people wear normal clothes? I bet he planned this. Sneaky demon.'_

Not willing to give up, she tried to reach the buttons again, but every time she turned her ribs would protest.

_'And here I thought they were getting better. To be honest, with the corset, they haven't really bothered me except when I sleep.' _A thought crossed her mind. _'Wait, who's going to re-wrap them after I take a bath?! If that demon planned this I'll...oooohhh, I don't know what I'll do. He's gone straight to perv now!'_

A knock interrupted her fuming and preceded Sebastian into the room.

"Since Meirin is not with us this time, I will draw your bath." He smiled before heading for the bathroom. "I'm sorry that I had to take care of my master first, but he was still shaken up this evening. He wished to retire early."

Serena followed and felt her anger rise with each step.

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?"

"Ciel had no intention of bringing me with at first, did he? Otherwise, he would have thought of bringing Meirin and tossed the idea aside."

"I may have mentioned that you thought his private rooms needed a little updating." The demon's eyes glowed with the smirk he threw over his shoulder.

"You...you..."

Sebastian stood, smirk still in place. "You will need help with your gown, Serena."

"I'll do it myself!" She huffed and stomped into the bedroom.

He grabbed the back of her gown and ran a finger over the row of fastenings. "I believe that you will have problems with these buttons."

"I have a problem with a perverted demon."

"Perverted. I would not label myself that way." She scoffed. "I did not try anything while you slept last night, now did I?"

"I wouldn't know, someone made me sleep if you will remember."

"I did no such thing."

The red head spun around. "Yes, you did. There is no way that I would have slept next to you after what you did."

"What I did? Oh, you mean my reaction after you flirted with my master."

"Well...I..."

"What you did was wrong and what I did was, as well. I have already apologized and haven't asked you for an apology to me. I would think that you would let it go."

Serena started to say something but stopped. Finally, she turned back around and waited for Sebastian to start unfastening the buttons. She felt his gloved fingers brush her skin with each one that was released. As soon as the silk started to slide, she held the front of the gown to stop it.

"You will need help with the corset, too." She shivered at hearing the same cadence in his voice as in the library earlier. "I love the clothing in this time."

"That's because you're not the one who has to wear it."

"True, but the fun is not in the wearing. It's in the removing. Almost like unwrapping a gift."

"This gift doesn't have 'Sebastian' written on the tag."

Using the fabric in his hands, the demon pulled her back against his body. She felt the possessive growl come from his chest. "Just who's name does it have on it?"

"No one's but my own."

"Ah." He took a step away and returned to her gown. When he had undone all the buttons, Serena felt him untie the bottom of the corset. "I do not understand why you are so self-conscious. You certainly were not the other night in the bath."

"That was before."

"I see, that is a shame. Although, it is good to have a modest mate. With the dress you arrived in, I was sure that wasn't the case."

"What was wrong with my dress. I thought it looked good."

"It was good as something to wear for me. However, I do not like others to be able to see my mate's body."

_'Wear for him, huh?'_ With each soft tug of the corset's laces, Serena's mind built a plan. She buried the devious smile she felt take over her face when it all came together. _'Since he went through all the trouble to set this up, I think that I should give him something for his trouble.'_

"Sebastian," she looked coyly over her shoulder. "Could you run a little more hot water. With us talking I'm afraid that the water has cooled and I really want a hot bath with the weather outside."

"Of course, my mate." He slid the back of his fingers over the delicate bones of her spine. The look in her eyes was more receptive than it normally was and he was rewarded with no words of protest. Sebastian picked up the nightgown that Serena had already laid out before going back into the adjoining room.

As soon as he disappeared through the doorway, she quickly shed the gown and corset. Taking a moment to steel herself, Serena slid off the shift, petticoats and draws. She took the pins from her hair and shook the length so that it fell around her in a soft cloud. The red head kept an ear out for the water to stop as she put a leg on the ottoman to slide off her first stocking.

_'There it is.'_

Serena heard a choke as she slowly slid the second piece of thin silk down her skin. Letting it drape over the back of the chair with the other, she walked to the bathroom. Sebastian stood rigid in the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow at the shocked demon. "Can I go in?"

He stepped out of the way to let her pass and turned to follow. Serena stopped just inside the doorway and looked back over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She slammed the door in his face and dropped the lock for good measure.

Leaning against the wood, Serena let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

_'I can't believe that worked. What if he hadn't been so shocked?'_

A deep laugh started on the other side of the door and steadily grew louder.

"Well played, my mate. Well played."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Where Serena emerged, fresh and clean, Sebastian had pulled the ottoman next to the fire and was waiting patiently to dry her hair. Neither said a word as he pulled the brush through the thick strands until they flowed softly down her back. The demon helped her from the seat and guided Serena to the bed that he had already turned down. After she was between the sheets, he took time in tucking the blankets around her as if she were a child.

When finished, he stepped back.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Serena asked innocently.

"I think you have played enough and are moving into dangerous territory." He turned away. "I'll clean up the bathroom first. The water should be cold enough by now."

Giggling followed him from the room.

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Serena came down for breakfast the next morning with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She had managed to find a soft round gown in her bags that didn't require the extra help that most of her clothing did. In the dining room she noticed how Sebastian would glare at her from time to time. It only made her smile brighter.

"I see that you are in a better mood today." Ciel commented as she sat down.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

The earl shook his head at her change in behavior but decided to ignore it. "We'll be going to see Lau this morning. I trust that you will remain here and out of trouble while we are gone."

"Sure thing." She gave Ciel a mock salute as he stood and walked out of the room.

Taking a bite of a cranberry scone with clotted cream, Serena smirked at the butler picking up Ciel's plate.

"This is delicious, Sebastian."

"Thank you, my lady. I'm glad that it pleases you."

"I didn't see any feathers in my bed this morning."

"It was not a good idea for me to join you last night. I stayed in the chair."

She giggled. "Poor Sebastian, were you a little...over-excited last night?"

The demon glared at her, his eyes flashing that unearthly glow.

"You're the one who started it. Call it revenge for the library." She eyed him while taking a sip of tea. "You should know all about that."

"Indeed, I do." He leaned down. "That is something that I am most qualified for."

"Bring it on, Feathers." She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Last night proved that you are just like a human man."

Sebastian smirked as he put one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table. He had noted the spike in her heart rate yesterday when she was caged in and, as if on cue, the beating sped up again the closer he came. The demon growled in approval when she didn't try to back up or look away.

"I believe that you are wrong in that. I look forward to showing you just how wrong you really are." Serena felt the words whispered against her skin and suppressed a shudder.

"I thought we were playing revenge not seduction."

"But I think that it would be a perfect revenge to make you want me."

"Wanting you isn't the issue Sebastian. And the fact that you can't see that proves my point." Serena reached around him to pluck a grape from her plate. He watched her every move as she slowly slid the fruit past her lips.

"What is the issue?"

"I've 'wanted' several people in my short life, that doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with them. It takes more than a pretty face, Sebastian. When you figure that out, our game will really begin."

The demon blinked at her. "I am your mate, Serena. There is nothing wrong with wanting or having me."

"It's not about right or wrong. It's about self-respect."

"I respect you."

"Really? When was that, I must have missed it. Could it have been when you were trying to intimidate me, or maybe when you were forcing your way into my bed. No, it must be when you were trying to dictate my wardrobe or when you think that I'll fall into your lap with some pretty flowers and shallow seduction tactics."

Sebastian took his hands back and sunk down to kneel at her feet. He cocked his head to the side, regarding the red head as if she was speaking another language. He placed a hand on her chest, directly over her heart.

"I feel your heartbeat pick up speed when I'm around. You enjoy my attention."

"Again, that's physical." Serena leaned back in her chair. "And I'm guessing that's all you have experience with."

She took the hand from her chest but didn't let go. Serena slid the white glove off to look at his black nails and the mark of his contract with Ciel. Gently tracing the pentagram with her fingertip, she looked back up.

"I don't know how old you are, but I'm guessing that you have been around humans a long time. If the physical is all you think there is, that's a little sad and I feel sorry for you."

The demon jerked back as if she had hit him and stood quickly. "Master is calling."

Serena didn't watch him leave but heard his hurried footsteps, eager to escape the dining room.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I must have left the gate open and my inner muse ran away to another fandom for a few days. To be honest, I'm really struggling not to turn this into a cross over. My muse and I have come to an agreement that I will finish this fic and then move into that fandom for awhile. And this chapter would have already been done...but Paxloria had a great idea that I had to take advantage of.

Paxloria: I have to tell you that was genius and I give out a huge thank you. I hadn't even thought of Sebastian asking Ciel for advice and then I had to completely re-write this chapter to include that.

Blackrose Fighter: I'm not ignoring your reviews, I promise. But the musical OC is already taken, and done well by SimplyLovelyChan and Tinkerheck. Seriously, I love Black Feathers and Gilded, which belong to the previous authors respectively. I'd feel like I was stealing to even bring that possibility up. As for family, it's coming I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena...and Lucien and Edwin and any other demons I introduce later on.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Sixteen

Sebastian hadn't spoken a word to Serena before he followed his master out the door for their appointment with Lau. The red head decided to wander the halls while they were gone. While smaller than the manor, the Phantomhive family townhouse boasted five bedrooms other than the Earl and Countess's suites, a library/reception room, and a ballroom. Although still clean, the ballroom looked like it hadn't been touched since the previous earl's time. Chairs and small tables had been pushed against the walls and were covered with white sheets. The doors to the balcony overlooking the garden were shut tight. When she tried to turn one of the locks, the metal screeched and wouldn't move far enough. Serena laughed at one thing the butler hadn't fixed but felt a little sad when she looked at the well used floor.

The reception room had a more lived in feel with a couple of the books still out on the table and a chessboard set up in front of a wingback chair. There was also a desk against a wall that held writing instruments and blank paper. It was hard to envision Ciel sitting here after seeing the massive desk that was normally covered in papers at the manor.

The bedrooms held no surprises. Unused, they were still aired out and had been refurbished by the current earl. One room was obviously being used with knick knacks, decorative pillows and bright silk clothes everywhere. There was also a scent of incense that still wafted through the air. Unable to stop herself, Serena walked over to the wardrobe and felt a stab of envy at the colorful silks and touched the pale peach of her own gown.

_'Unmarried ladies wear demure colors.'_ The dressmaker's words came back to her from the day she had gone shopping with Elizabeth.

_'Except in evening gowns.'_

Sticking her tongue out at the wardrobe, the red head went back to the hall. She saw a door tucked into a corner and figured that it led to the servants' bedrooms.

_'I wonder what Sebastian's room looks like?'_

The sound of the front door opening stopped her in her tracks.

_'Well, so much for that idea. I should have thought of that earlier.'_

As she came to the head of the stairs, a strange voice drifted from the entrance.

"It is good to be back, isn't Highness?"

"Yes, Agni."

She stopped dead at the sight of the two Indian men. _'Wow, two more that are spot on. Even the clothing is right. Although, no purple hair. I guess this is reality though.'_

Both men looked up and saw Serena on the stairs. The white-haired man stepped in front of his prince, pushing him back.

"Hello, miss. Who are you?"

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Sebastian opened the door for his master and ushered the young earl into the house. The teen had been deep in thought on the way home after their interview with Lau and was still distracted. Laughing greeted the two and brought his master out of his thoughts.

Both stared up the stairs and realized that there were multiple voices coming from one of the guest rooms. A masculine laugh drifted down the stairs and Ciel sighed.

"She said that she was going to stay out of trouble."

"At least she didn't leave the house, Master."

The earl waved his butler off and headed up the stairs. A heavy accent greeted them at the top and Ciel rubbed his forehead in anticipation of the headache that always started around the prince.

"I had hoped they would stay in Brighton for the holidays."

"It seems that is not to be, my lord."

Sebastian walked behind his master as they went to the room that Prince Soma had claimed in the house. Both stopped dead in the doorway.

Serena sat on the bed, with Soma, propped up against one of the bedposts. Both were dressed in rich and colorful silks of the prince's homeland. The red head was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of an Indian princess with jewelry to match. Gold bangles chimed from both wrists with arm bands further up, rings glittered on her fingers and strands of gold set with rubies lay against her red hair.

The three finally noticed the two in the doorway and stopped laughing.

"Ciel!" Soma jumped from the bed to hug the younger lord and Serena laughed at the panic on his face.

"I'm sorry that I did not greet you downstairs." Agni came forward to bow to the both men and welcome them to the house.

Ciel finally peeled the prince off himself and turned to Serena. "I see that you made some new friends while we were away."

"Oh, yes!" Soma ran back to hug her too. "Serena can be my sister too. We will all share curry tonight!"

She caught Sebastian glare out of the corner of her eye. Serena sighed but pulled away from the prince anyway.

"How was your visit to Lau?"

"Very informative."

"I'm glad that you did not invite Mr. Lau here." Soma crossed his arms and sat back down on the bed. "I would not share my curry with him."

That seemed a strange statement from the normally happy prince and everyone in the room noticed it.

"Why is that, Soma?"

"He is not a good person."

_'This from the man who sees nothing wrong with the demonic butler,'_ Serena mused as she watched the two.

"Oh, Ciel. I almost forgot. We made plans to go to the theater tonight. You must come as well." Soma stood with his hands on his hips, prepared for an argument from the anti-social earl.

"I don't..." He stopped when he saw the hopeful look on Serena's face. Behind the prince, she put her hands together and nodded excitedly. "Oh, alright."

"Yes!" Serena started forward to hug Ciel as well, but stopped before touching him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have work to do." The earl left and headed for his own room.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Ciel was looking through more papers that come in for a property in the north that he had just purchased in his suite while Sebastian tidied up the room. The butler kept stopping in his work and the earl waited for whatever he wanted before he would start putting things away again. The demon was putting a book back onto the shelf when he stopped again.

His master threw his papers down and glared at Sebastian.

"What is it?"

"Serena claimed earlier that I did not respect her."

Ciel blinked at the demon, incredulous. "That is what this is about? You're having relationship problems?"

"You're right. I should not have asked you, Master." Sebastian picked up the tray holding the remains of the earl's afternoon snack and opened the door. The earl picked his work back up."You can't even sort out your own relationship problems."

"Hey! I could give advice."

The demon raised in eyebrow in disbelief.

"I could."

Sebastian came back into the room and stood before the earl. "Well..."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I didn't respect her." The demon answered simply.

"No woman just says that." Ciel deadpanned. "What was the whole of what she said, word for word."

*Some time later...*

"Well, Serena is not like the women of this time. Her personality doesn't fit with a woman that will fall at your feet. You're treating her like a possession that should follow along behind you without a word."

"But she is mine."

The younger man sighed. _'This is going nowhere.'_

Finally, an idea struck. "Sebastian, you said that Serena was your mate?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you would be her mate as well."

"Yes, master."

Ciel waited for his butler to catch his understanding. When it was clear that wasn't going to happen, he tried a different tactic.

"You said that a demon's mate ruled their demon."

"That is correct master."

"Then why are you trying to rule her?"

Sebastian cocked his head as he thought about the simple logic behind his master's words.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

_'There's something strange going on in this house.'_

While preparing the evening meal, Sebastian noticed how Agni kept staring at him. The other butler would look at him out of the corner of his eye whenever he thought that Sebastian wasn't looking. The demon made sure that he had not pulled the wrong ingredients out of the pantry for the sauce he was making, perhaps Agni didn't want to correct him. But, there was nothing amiss.

Agni was peeling potatoes and Sebastian saw how the other man inched toward him. He decided to simply wait for whatever was bothering the other servant.

"She wants you to talk." Agni whispered

"Excuse me?"

"It is easy to see that there is some strain between you and Lady Serena. When a woman feels that she is not important to you, you have to talk to her. Listen to what she has to say and respond with what is in your heart."

"I see." Sebastian felt irritation rise as well as another emotion. It took a moment for him to acknowledge embarrassment as the alien feeling.

"Women are very confusing to men as they have a fundamentally different view of the world. The gods created women to be the opposite to men and their compliment. A man must always look beyond the surface of their words." The butler continued to peel vegetables with a peaceful smile on his face that Sebastian compared to a sage handing out age old wisdom to a child.

_'Rather interesting if you consider the age difference between us.'_

Agni looked to him again and nodded at the pensive look on the butler's face. Since he had imparted his message, the white haired man went back to his cutting board on the other side of the counter. Silence took back over the working men.

When going to the earl's rooms to ready his master for the evening, Sebastian was surprised to see Prince Soma peek his head around the door to his own room. The younger man waved him over with quick movements. Once the butler was inside his room, Soma leaned back out to look around the hallway before spinning around quickly.

"You must give her something."

"Prince Soma?"

"Serena. You must give her something. A gift to show that you are thinking about her. A woman wants to know that she is on your mind, so you must bring her something to prove that. However small the gift, it will be appreciated."

The demon managed to hide the irritated tick. "Of course, your majesty. Thank you."

The prince smiled brightly and gave him a little push out the door. "Go now. Think of something that Serena would like."

In his master's rooms, the teen was laying on a sofa and appeared to be napping. He didn't move when Sebastian leaned over him with a creepy smile.

"Master."

Ciel opened his eyes and yawned. "Sebastian, is it time to go?"

"Almost master. We must ready you for the theater." The demon pulled a black suit with silver embellishments from the wardrobe.

"I suppose." The earl sighed and stood to be undressed.

"Master," he slipped off the younger man's jacket. "I seem to be getting a lot of unsolicited advice lately."

"Well, since you didn't think that my advice would be worth anything...I thought that others' ideas on how to solve your little problem would be welcomed." Ciel smirked down at the demon currently removing his shoes.

"I see. Well played, my master."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Before getting ready to go to the theater, Serena had stopped by the prince's room to drop off the jewelry that he had loaned to her earlier. She was surprised to see Sebastian leaving the room. The demon looked a little ruffled as he made his way to Ciel's rooms.

Soma had tried to get her to wear the outfit to go out but she finally convinced him that it was too cold for that. Now, she wondered what she was going to wear and how to get into it. Sebastian still hadn't spoken to her since this morning and there was no one else to help. She wasn't going to ask Agni for help again after this afternoon. The man had been cherry red every time he looked at her since.

In her rooms, a red gown with extensive embroidery laid on the bed. Serena had fallen in love with the fabric in the dressmaker's shop that first day. The heavy wine-colored silk had been shot through with real gold thread. The red head had tried to put it back as too expensive for her, but Elizabeth had insisted.

_'It's perfect for the Season!' The blonde exclaimed while holding a sample up. 'And it actually goes with your hair.'_

_ 'She's right, my lady. If you're going to be known as a connection to the Earl of Phantomhive, a dress made out of this will be just what you need.' The dressmaker took the bolt of fabric and walked to the counter._

She ran a hand over the beautiful gown again. _'Hell with it. I'm going to wear it, especially after what Ciel paid for it. If that means that I have to ask him for help, then I guess I'll have to hunt down a certain demon and force him to talk to me.'_

Plan in mind, Serena walked into the adjoining room to start a warm bath before she tried to find Sebastian. She stopped in the doorway. The bath was already filled, steam rising from the water. As she drew closer, a light scent of roses greeted her and she saw petals floating on the water's surface. On the bench next to the tub, a towel lay folded and ready to use beside a fresh shift.

She ran a hand over the surface, playing with the soft petals. _'At least I can get out of this outfit without help.'_

Serena slipped out of the layers of silk easily and sank into the warm bath. The petals flowed around her body as she lazily trailed her fingers through the water. Trying to relax, her thoughts turned back to the demon.

_'When did he do this? Why did he do this? Is it just because it's his job as the butler?'_

The wardrobe in the bedroom opened in the next room and the red head realized that she had been lost in thought for a long time. Her fingers were pruned and her body was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. She shivered at the water that had cooled to an uncomfortable temperature.

Serena quickly dried off and dressed in the underclothes that she could get into without help. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the bedroom, knowing he was waiting.

_'Speak of the devil...'_

Sebastian stood next to the vanity laying out something on it's top. A large box sat next to her hairbrush and a pile of hairpins. She looked back to the bed briefly as he picked up the dress's matching corset.

"Don't you think that is too much for the theater?"

"Of course not." The demon waved her forward and slipped the corset around her body. "My master said that I treat you like a possession."

"Did you honestly ask Ciel for advice?" She giggled and got a rather viscous tug on the corset's laces. "He's a teenage boy, but he's right. I think that is what's bothering me."

"I do not understand." Sebastian peeked over her shoulder.

"I do have a brain and it's fully functional." She glared back at him.

"I know that."

"But you don't act like it."

"I do not understand."

"You just expect me to go along with this whole thing, no questions asked. You try to decide everything for me. Like tonight. You had already picked out what I was going to wear."

Sebastian looked at the dress in his hand that he was preparing for her to step into.

"There was something else that you wanted to wear? This is really the only gown you have that is suitable to go with the master."

"That's not the point." She threw her hands up. "I want you to ask!"

"Then say that."

"I shouldn't have to, Sebastian."

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm a girl. I'm a person, not a dog for you to command."

He shifted the gown to hang right with a couple of tugs and started on the gold buttons.

"I apologize if that is how I made you feel. It was not my intention." The demon directed her to sit at the vanity to do her hair. "I am unused to a woman that wishes me to act a different way."

"Now, we're getting back to your previous experiences."

"That is all that I know."

"So, you've never been around someone who actually wanted to know you?"

"There have been a few masters who asked but it was mostly for their benefit or they were curious about demons as a whole. For the most part, humans have only wished to know what I could give them."

"That's kind of sad."

"It made no difference to me." He answered quickly and continued to pull the brush through her hair. "Is there something else that you object to?"

"I'd like some privacy." She looked at him through the mirror's reflection.

"Privacy? But, you can't dress in this gown by yourself."

"I was talking about at night. I'd like to have my room to myself."

"If you didn't flirt with other men then I would have left you by yourself at night." She started at the demon's snapping.

"I didn't...fine. I will promise not to flirt with anyone."

"Then I will leave you alone tonight."

"Every night."

"I will not agree to that. I will leave you for now. As long as there is no danger to you and there is no reason for me to suspect you of having an interest in another, I will let you sleep alone." Sebastian leaned past her to put the brush down.

"I'll take that." Serena sighed. _'Honestly, it's like talking to a brick wall.'_

Both were quiet as he pulled her hair into an elaborate but flattering configuration of red curls, white silk flowers and gold drops. When finished, Sebastian placed the box in front of her and pulled a key from his pocket to use in the small gold lock. Inside was a glittering mass of jewels.

"Master sent this for you to choose something to wear tonight."

Serena blinked in shock at the contents. "Are these real?"

"Of course." He sniffed as if he thought the question was offensive.

_'Of course Ciel wouldn't have fake jewelry.'_

"Wow." Her hand moved on it's own to lightly touch the top layer. "But, what if I lose a piece or it breaks?"

"I assure you that the master can afford to replace it."

Serena frowned and pulled her hand back. "I always wondered, are his companies really that popular or is it you?"

"I'm sure that you have noticed that my master has an aptitude for games."

"Yes, he's a little of a genius."

"Exactly," the demon smiled and dug through the shining contents. "He sees his business and investing as a game to be won and is very good at it. He needs no help from me in that department. I merely assisted in getting the ball rolling sort of speak. Even as the earl, when master first took over the title, there were not many who would look at a child buying a warehouse or hiring for production work without a laugh. So, I purchased the necessary equipment and met with the solicitors on his behalf."

"It almost makes you wonder, would he have still been a business genius if all that hadn't happened?"

"I believe so. Most humans never find their true potential without a traumatic event, they get caught in complacency. However, the master would still have taken over the title of earl and the queen's guard dog whenever his father did pass away." He pulled a gold necklace set with diamonds out of the box and held it up for her to judge. "He may have gotten started earlier than expected, but the knowledge still would have been there."

"That is beautiful."

"It is part of a set that would go well with your gown." Sebastian started to search again. "There is a bracelet and a pair of earrings that match."

Serena waited while he found the other pieces, not wanting to break the moment of peace. As he fastened the necklace around her throat the words came out anyway.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again."

He stopped and looked at her through the mirror. "I did not like it either."

The red head smiled back at him. Sebastian picked up the matching slippers to the gown and knelt at her feet.

"Is there anything else that you object to?"

Serena looked away, not wanting to start another argument. Her fingers ran over the necklace in a nervous gesture. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. "I know nothing about you."

"I cannot tell you much until my contract is completed."

"Why?" She stared at his bowed head, waiting for him to meet her eyes.

He looked up after sliding the second shoe gently on her foot.

"Demons are taught from the beginning to safeguard any personal facts about ourselves as they may be used against us."

"You think that I'll use something about you to...what?"

"You are very close to my master and, as stated before, Lord Phantomhive has a viscous intelligence. I cannot take the risk that something I tell you may make it's way back to my master."

"That's a trust issue."

"As if you don't have any of your own?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying that I will never tell you, just not right now."

"I guess that is as good as I'm going to get, huh?" Serena stood and fussed with her skirt before standing.

"If that is all, it would be a pleasure to escort you to meet the Prince and my master."

"Do you ever call Ciel anything else?"

The demon cocked his head and looked confused. "No, that is what he is."

She laughed and shook her head. "Nevermind.

Sebastian walked forward to open the door for Serena as she swept past him. He stayed a step behind as she swept down the stairs to the two nobles waiting with their mouths hanging open. Ciel stared for a moment before coming to the bottom to help her down the last stair. The demon handed her a white feathered fan while placing a matching cloak around her shoulders. She opened the fan with a quick flick of her wrist and smiled coyly at Ciel and Soma.

"Do I pass?"

"You look fine." Ciel blushed lightly and turned for Sebastian to place his greatcoat on his shoulders. He offered Serena his arm, blush still across his cheeks.

She smiled and noticed Soma watching them.

"Well, a handsome earl and an exotic prince. I'll be the envy of every girl there."

The prince came to her side and took her other arm. "Come, we'll go forth and make the world jealous."

Agni and Sebastian opened both of the double doors so the trio could enter the frigid winter night together. In the carriage, Serena took the seat next to Ciel while Soma told them about his trip to Brighton. As they rolled through the city streets, she noticed the earl kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there something wrong?" She whispered so as not to disturb the prince who was still chattering on.

"No," he looked back out the window quickly. "My father gave that set to my mother when they were married. I haven't seen anyone wear it since her death."

"I knew I shouldn't have picked this one."

"No, it should be worn. The set was her favorite and I'm sure that she wouldn't like that it's just been sitting in the safe all this time." The earl shifted in his seat. "Besides, it looks beautiful on you."

Serena smiled and blushed a little. Both noticed the silence that had taken over the carriage. The prince was watching them with a secret smile on his face.

"What?!" Ciel glared in his discomfort.

"It is nothing." Soma shook his head, the smile still in place.

She heard the earl start grumbling under his breath and sought a quick change of topic.

"So, what show are we going to see?"

"I don't know."

Ciel and Serena sighed at the blasé prince.

"I does not matter what they are performing. Because, it got Ciel out of the house."

The red head laughed as Ciel mouth dropped open. "That's true!"

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

Serena tried to remember that she was an adult as she looked around the opulent theater in wonder. The rich colors, artwork and décor made her slightly ashamed of what theaters had become in her time period. The sight of various nobles dressed in decadent fabrics and dripping with jewels made her grateful that Sebastian had planned ahead and had Meirin pack the red gown.

_'I will definitely thank him later. I'd have felt embarrassed if I had worn anything else.'_

"I assume by your reaction that you do not go the theater often?" Ciel leaned forward from his seat next to her. Soma had run into a friend as they were coming in and had left them to mingle before the show started. As the teen had no interest in mingling, they had gone straight to the box always reserved for the Phantomhives.

"I do. It's just that the theaters back home aren't like this."

"What are they like?"

"Much more...stripped down I guess is the word that I'm looking for. And people don't get dressed up like this."

"The theater has gone out of style then?" Sebastian presented the two with a tray that carried two flutes of champagne and slices of freshly peeled orange.

She couldn't tell them about the huge multiplexes and most people going in jeans after looking at her current surroundings so she opted to not say anything at all.

Ciel took a glass and sat in his seat while turning his attention back to the stage. The actors were performing a comedy routine for the audience before the main show began. Serena noticed that the earl looked lighter and more relaxed than he had all day.

"Why don't you come more often? You obviously enjoy it."

"It's the people that I don't enjoy." He took a sip from his glass, eyes still on the stage.

She looked around at the box that was empty except for the three of them. "Okay."

"Just wait. During the intermission, we are expected to walk around and socialize with everyone. If we stay in the box, they'll just accost us here. Unfortunately, the nobles' boxes give them a view of the theater and the theater a view of us. Everyone knows we're here."

Serena looked around and realized that she could see into all the open boxes. Those that weren't being used for the night, had the curtains drawn. She also noted that there were several people looking at the two of them and whispering amongst themselves. The red head almost jerked back when she met the eyes of a blond glaring at her from across the theater.

"That's an impressive glare." She looked to Ciel and nodded to the woman. Although older, the woman was still beautiful. Judging by her appearance, she was one of the nobles. "Who is that? There's something about her that seems awfully familiar."

The earl leaned forward and groaned. Putting on a fake smile, he nodded to the woman and her party.

"That is my Aunt Francis. She should look familiar to you, she's Elizabeth's mother."

"She's scarier than in the manga." Serena looked back and stopped herself from jumping. "Wow, that is just pure malice. I'm intimidated from across the room."

"She's trying to intimidate you. Just ignore her."

"But why me?"

"Because you're with me. And I'm sure that she recognizes the jewelry."

She turned back to Sebastian. "This is all your fault."

"I apologize, my lady." He put a hand over his heart and bowed.

"You know, I could ignore her...or I could make it worse." Serena smirked.

"How would you do that?" Ciel asked.

A dark aura began behind her.

"Nevermind." She shivered.

"What?" The teen looked between her and Sebastian.

"Well, I was going to flirt but I promised I wouldn't."

Ciel leaned toward her. "I didn't promise anything."

Serena giggled and flicked her fan out. "My dear earl, I believe that you are in a baiting mood tonight."

She put a hand on his arm and he covered it with his own. Both felt the glare from the other box intensify.

"Perhaps, I seem to be doing that a lot lately." His eye slid to the demon behind them with a smirk.

"Indeed, master." The demon sighed while waving them on. "However, I'm not very fond of the marchioness either."

Serena laughed, hiding her face behind the fan while getting closer to Ciel.

Sebastian leaned down on the earl's right. "I do believe that we have more important things to be discussed. It seems that this was not a wasted night after all, master. That seems to be the man that Lau was speaking of."

"Where?" Ciel straightened slowly, all thoughts of irritating his aunt forgotten.

"With the Viscount Druitt." He discreetly directed their attention to another box.

Ciel took a sip from his glass with a shiver. "Why is he always in the middle of it?"

"Because he's an evil bastard." Serena whispered back and the earl choked a little on his champagne trying not to laugh. She laughed at him.

"That is language unbecoming of a lady." Sebastian gently reprimanded.

"What are we talking about, anyway?"

"Mr. Lau told us about a colonel recently from returned from India. It was his servants that were always at the workhouses buying young men. They were supposed to be house servants. Shortly before the noblemen started disappearing, his servants stopped buying."

"That is very suspicious." The red head noticed the viscount looking directly at her. "And that is very creepy."

"Don't worry about him. Druitt is small fish compared to who we're after." Ciel leaned back in his seat and pulled Serena with him. "At least Lau was also able to tell us where the good colonel spends most of his nights."

"Master, I do not believe that this conversation is appropriate for a lady."

"Oh, you hush." She waved him off. "Where is it?"

The earl stopped and considered not tell her, but Serena had already proven that she could handle his world.

"A bordello in the center of the city. It specializes in...younger offerings."

"Do you think that we could shut them down while we're at it?" She growled.

Ciel sighed. "No. Even if we did, another would just take their place. Some things just cannot be changed."

"That's disgusting."

"That's London."

"And humans call me evil." Sebastian straightened.

"You know, some people are kind of decent." She glared at him.

"I have not met many."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Prince Soma and Agni. The man took the seat on the other side of Serena and waited for his own glass of champagne.

"The play should be starting soon. I'm glad we got here early so I could talk to Redmond. I haven't seen him since Weston."

Serena smiled as the prince started to chatter again.

_'A part of me wishes that I could be that carefree.' _

A man slipped his head into the box and told Sebastian to cut down the gaslights as the show was starting.

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

The intermission came quickly as Serena had truly been enjoying the play. The theater had decided to put on Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night' before the nobles left London for the Christmas season. When the lights came back on, Ciel rolled his eye and held out a hand to Serena. Soma was already up and chattering about the play so far. They let him go first in leaving the box as the prince had already made plans to meet up with Redmond again.

As they left through the curtains, Serena felt a stab of panic and it took her a moment to realize that it was because Sebastian was staying behind to prepare refreshments for the second half.

"What is it?" Ciel leaned close to speak over the crowd of other nobles that were exiting their own boxes.

"It's nothing." She shook her head and started forward again.

Several people stopped to talk to the earl, mostly about business, others were simply trying to toady. The red head noticed more than one couple had approached with a young lady in tow. They seemed to back off when they saw Serena holding Ciel's arm. She just smiled and turned back to the whoever her escort was talking to.

"Thank you." Ciel led her away after breaking from the group that had formed after they stopped.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't done that, I would have been surrounded by nobles parading their daughters in front of me."

She laughed as they continued on. Most of the others that they encountered merely nodded in acknowledgment from their own circles. They had almost completed a circuit of the upper level when Serena shivered, a feeling of being watched making her itch between her shoulder blades. She turned slightly to see the marquess and his intimidating wife. With them was the Viscount Druitt and the three were heading straight for them.

"Incoming." She whispered to Ciel.

"What?" He looked back and noticed the trio. "Oh. Damn."

The three blondes stopped just in front of them.

"Lord Phantomhive. I was unaware that you were in London at this time." The marquess decided to start the conversation.

"It was not a trip that was planned." With a sigh, Ciel pulled Serena forward. "Lord and Lady Midford, Lord Druitt, may I introduce Miss Serena Walton."

The redhead curtsied to the nobles and found the Viscount right beside her waiting for a hand. He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles with a smirk and pulled the girl closer.

"What a lovely bird that the earl has brought into our midst. I think with that hair, you would be a cardinal, my lady. Come to bless our drab world with color."

She firmly pulled her hand away with a smile. "I thank you for the sentiment, my lord. From what I understand, it is quite a compliment coming from you."

"Indeed. It is well known that I take in interest in all things beautiful." His voice dropped as he tried to put an arm around Serena.

Ciel stopped him by flicking the Viscount's hand away from her other side. He turned the attention back to the blond couple.

"Are you enjoying the play, Aunt Frances?"

"It seems passable. Why doesn't Lord Druitt take Miss Serena around for a moment. There is a matter that I wish to discuss."

_'Oh, don't leave me alone with him! If he tries anything, Sebastian will kill this idiot...or I will.'_

As if he could read her thoughts, the earl smiled at his aunt. "For the time being, I am Serena's escort and guardian. I can't take the chance that the Viscount may try to take off with my guest. As he did once before."

Ciel glared at the older man. Druitt just laughed it off.

"Well, he is right. I'm afraid I just can't help myself."

_'The problem is that you help yourself to too much, moron.'_

"Very well," The marchioness drew herself up to her full height. "Elizabeth sent a letter to the estate today. Since you are in town, we will come by in the morning."

"I'm afraid that my schedule is quite full until after Christmas."

The woman's face darkened as the bell sounded to announce the second half.

"We should be returning to our seats. I will receive Elizabeth's letter when I return home. You can tell her that I will reply to it as soon as possible." Ciel bowed to the three and pulled Serena away.

"Well, that was nice and awkward." The red head whispered as they walked back to the box.

"Ask me again why I don't like to go out."

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

When they returned home, Soma bid his friends good night and went upstairs. The prince had been close to falling asleep in the carriage. Agni bowed to them and, after a meaningful glance at Sebastian, followed his master to his rooms.

"Was there anything else that Lau had to say?"

"Let's go into the salon. Sebastian will fix tea while we talk."

The butler bowed and headed off for the kitchen. Ciel led the way into the other room and took a seat near the fire.

"Lau was able to tell me that the man in question seems to have had in interest in young boys since his return from India. He had been stationed there with the army and lived rather opulently as he is the son of a successful merchant. His servants were reported as always asking for the better looking, cleaner, and if possible, virginal young men from the workhouses."

"I guess that Undertaker was right. This man's tastes have refined and he's looking for quality. He is also either obsessed or thinks that he has amassed enough money that no one will come after him, no matter who he takes. With his recent kidnappings getting higher and higher up the proverbial food chain, I would vote for obsessed."

"Obsessed is easier to catch red-handed, but harder to contain. Most of the time, nothing matters except the object of their obsession. And they'll go through anyone who gets in their way to keep it." Ciel stared at the flames, lost in his own thoughts. "I would almost prefer arrogance. Still easy to catch, but more reasonable when caught."

Serena nodded as Sebastian opened the door carrying a tray.

"Unfortunately, we are going to have to catch him and find out what he has done with the men he has taken already."

"The easiest way to do that will be for someone to be captured." She looked straight at the earl.

"Yes, that is the same conclusion that I reached. Tomorrow night, I will go to this establishment and try to catch his interest as the others did."

"Everyone knows you, Ciel. I highly doubt that he would try for someone so obviously well protected when there are others who are not." Serena took the cup and saucer that the butler presented.

"You have a suggestion I assume?" Sebastian held out a plate of cookies.

"You're going to hate my guts for this, but you would be better off impersonating one of the prostitutes."

The earl glared at her but nodded.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Thankfully, Ciel had insisted that Sebastian help Serena to bed after she started yawning and drooping in her seat. The demon followed behind and had to steady her on the stairs. The second time, he picked her up to carry the red head the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired." Her voice was thick with sleep as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"There is no need to apologize, my mate. Night is the only time that you seem to let me get close to you."

Serena was tired enough to not notice how the door opened without a hand and shut quietly behind them. In the center of the room, she had to stand for him to unfasten the gown and corset. When she listed to the side, the demon moved her to rest against him. After she was down to just underclothes, he picked her up again to sit her on the bed.

It wasn't until Sebastian slid a hand up her leg that the red head voiced a protest.

"I am only removing you stockings, my mate. You do not want to sleep in them, I assure you."

"That hand better not go any further." Her threat was ruined by another yawn.

"It will not."

She didn't like the look in his eyes and tried to wake herself up. It just wasn't going to happen. The alcohol from the wine at dinner and champagne at the theater combined with the stress and heavy gown, her body was exhausted. It didn't really care about demons and their intentions.

Serena didn't notice the nightgown that appeared next to her or the evil smirk until Sebastian pulled her back up. A squeak escaped when the shift she was wearing was jerked quickly over her head. She felt the cold air of the bedroom and put her arms up to cover herself by instinct. The demon's smile was still present as he slid the nightgown over head.

"Be honest." She glared are him. "You really are a pervert, aren't you?"

Her only answer was a kiss to her forehead as he slid her under the sheets. As soon as her head hit the pillow, darkness sucked Serena under into the world of dreams.

Author's Note2: I really didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, I just couldn't find a place that I wanted to stop at. The only wish that I had left was that Sebastian could have gotten advise from Finny, Bard, Meirin, Tanaka and maybe Elizabeth. I could possibly still stick Elizabeth in.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. I've never had a chapter fight me so hard to be written, especially when I knew exactly where I wanted it to go and what was to be included in it. I just kept getting stuck over and over again. Also, I have a sinking feeling that what I'm thinking of for Ciel's outfit is not what it should be so don't kill me, just go with it.

I also have to put in here that I was envisioning Godsmack's Voodoo, you'll know where.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Seventeen

Serena knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's rooms and peeked her head in. The earl was staring at the chess set that had been brought from the salon but looked up when she entered.

"Are you thinking about tonight?"

"There's really not much to think about." He sighed and sat back. "You are right that our plan would work better if I put myself in his path as someone not protected."

"But, you really don't like it."

"There are too many variables. What if someone out bids him?"

"Bids?"

"It's an auction."

"Wow, the more I learn about England, the more disgusted I am."

"It's not just the English." Sebastian entered quietly to stand at his master's side. "Throughout time, almost all societies have bought and sold other humans to the highest bidder."

"That doesn't make it right or any less awful. The fact that you all see nothing wrong with this is just disturbing."

"There are things that you can change and things that will never change. Human's are creatures that thrive on the debasement of others."

"I go back to my argument that there are some people that are decent."

The demon stared at her. "And as I said, I have not met many."

"Are you two done?" Ciel looked bored between them.

"Forgive me, master." Sebastian bowed.

"Back to tonight. What are you going to wear?" Serena took a seat on the couch opposite the earl.

"I have some commoner's clothing."

"How are you going to catch his attention?"

"There is no catching attention. If he sees me, he'll buy me."

"Yeah, no wonder you were worried about variables. You're leaving too much open to chance."

"What do you mean?" Ciel looked at the chessboard again.

"If there is someone specific that you want, you have to work for it. Just like you did with Druitt."

"I'm not dressing as a woman again."  
"No, the person we're after likes you as a boy. I'm talking about putting the extra work in." Serena shot up and grabbed the teen's arm. "I have an idea. Come with me."

The red head dragged them across the hall and knocked on Soma's door. Agni opened and welcomed them in while Ciel sputtered behind her. The prince stood from the carpet as Serena came toward him. She grabbed him by his shirt and looked straight into his eyes.

"Soma, I need...your closet."

"O...Okay." The prince stuttered as a flaming red blush stole over his face.

"Thank you." Serena let him go and pounced on the wardrobe. Throwing piece after piece behind her, the red head motioned Sebastian forward. "Hold this for consideration."

She kept at it until she had gone through all the clothes at the prince's disposal. Finally emerging from the pile of silks and fine cotton, Serena pulled Ciel back into his bedroom. Soma and Agni followed behind Sebastian. The girl took all the clothes from them and laid them out on the couch.

"We need something for Ciel to wear."

The boy in question sputtered again.

"We need something alluring."

Agni stepped forward and pulled out a midnight blue silk vest with small gems sewn throughout the garment that twinkled in the candlelight. A pair of pure white, flowing pants followed that cuffed at the ankle. Soma must have gathered what they were doing and starting going through the pile as well. He pulled out three scarves, blue, black, and purple, setting them with the other pieces.

"Oh, I like it." Serena grabbed Soma and Agni before ducking around Sebastian. She pushed the butler forward. "We'll wait outside. Get him dressed."

"We're going to need jewelry too." Serena stared at the door as she thought.

"I'll get it!" Soma raised a hand and ran off to his rooms.

"What exactly are we dressing the earl up for?" Agni looked after his prince to make sure that he was busy.

"You know about Ciel's work for the queen, don't you?" She waited for his nod. "The whole reason that we came to London was that he received one of these requests. Ciel needs a disguise that is completely not who he is and catches attention."

"My lady, that outfit hints at..."

"A sultan's slave boy."

"We will need some other things." The man bowed and hurried into his master's rooms just as Soma was coming with a large wood box. "I will get that, your highness."

"Thank you, Agni. I did not realize that it was so heavy."

The man took the box as Serena watched. She smiled at their interaction. _'They may always be master and servant, but they are also friends and companions. I hope realizes how lucky he is to have someone like that without having to make the same deal that Ciel did. A person that will willingly give up their life without duty or honor or money as the cause are very rare.'_

"Serena? What is wrong?" The prince stopped before her and leaned down.

"Nothing." She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing at all."

The door opened behind them to show Sebastian waving them all in. Ciel stood in the middle of the room, still as a statue, in the disguise that had chosen for him. Serena twirled her finger to get him to turn around. He did so, but not without heaving a large sigh.

"There's still something missing."

"If I could have a moment, my lady." Agni re-entered the room carrying the large box as well as a smaller box on top. Sebastian cleared a place to set them on the low table and went back to his master. Serena noted how some of the tension went out of Ciel with Sebastian nearby. The demon nodded slightly, obviously catching the thought.

Agni opened the larger box for his prince and Soma dug through the contents with abandon. His servant pulled a jar from the smaller box and held it out to Sebastian.

"This will need to be applied to the skin and then given time to dry before dressing this evening. But he must be freshly bathed for it to stick."

The red head came up behind him and looked at the jar. He opened it to show some kind of lotion that sparkled.

"It's gold dust." She took a small amount and rubbed it between her fingers.

Soma came forward with a set of arm bands and bangles that he attached to Ciel without waiting for permission. The earl stood still as the two men fussed with his clothes, put jewelry on, took it back off, experimented with the lotion, and even brought out kohl to line his eyes with. Serena pushed Sebastian back to his master when she saw the tightness around his eye.

_'I think that he is ready to lose it.' _She tried to focus on the demon in hopes that he would hear her. In an instant she was rewarded.

_ 'I will calm my master.'_

_ 'This is still weird. I really don't like someone reading my mind.'_

_ 'It's not really mind reading. Surface thoughts are often projected. Human's attest that it is body language or facial expression, but there are many people that can project their thoughts and others pick up on them. The bond between mates is the same, just more detailed.'_ As he took up residence behind Ciel, the teen let out a breath.

_'It's still weird.'_

Finally, the two men stood back and let Serena see the finished result. She stepped forward to look closer. The vest brought out the blue in Ciel's showing eye and contrasted nicely with his pale skin. It covered his scar while still leaving most of his stomach bare. The pants rode low on his hips and the scarves tied around his waist fluttered with every movement. Around his ankle, gleamed a thick, gold band with a delicate chain that ran down his foot to a ring around one of his toes. A plain gold collar had been fastened around his neck and matching bands sat on each bicep. The bangles around his wrists tinkled everytime he moved an hand.

"Wow, you two do good work." She held out her hands. "Come here."

Serena clucked her tongue when he took her hands.

"What?"

"You still walk like an earl."

A loud knock resounded through the house and up the stairs from the front door. Sebastian moved at the same time that Agni did and both reached the doorway at the same time. The Indian man bowed and backed away.

"You should stay here in case Serena has any other ideas." The butler swept out of the room to answer the door.

"He's right. We need to reteach Ciel how to walk."

"What's wrong with the way that I walk?"

"You walk like an English nobleman." She waved a hand in front of him. "All arrogance and stick shoved up your ass."

Serena ignored the tirade she could feel coming and looked around the room.

"We need more space."

The earl must have decided that it was useless to argue and settled to glare at her. "The music room is the largest open space."

"Actually, that would be the ballroom." Sebastian came back into the room carrying an envelope that he handed to his master. "From Mr. Lau."

Ciel opened it quickly and sighed. "Our colonal has decided to throw a house party tonight. Lau is invited and will be our entry as well. So, I can get out of this."

"Hold it." Serena came closer. "Didn't you say that you needed to search the house?"

"Yes."

"Distraction."

"What?"

"You get to be the distraction so that Sebastian can search the house."

The earl sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"You are very distracting right now." She looked him over again. "And with a house party, now I have an even better idea for keeping his attention for a few minutes."

"What would that be?" Ciel couldn't hide the dread in his voice.

"You get to dance."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Everyone gathered in the music room for the earl's lesson is walking. Even Sebastian was unsure of how to change a characteristic that was so deeply ingrained in his master, especially with only a few hours in which to do it. Serena had asked Agni to try with Ciel while she took off with the butler to change. Both emerged in moments, the red head back in the bold silks from the day before and hair freed from its pins.

"Okay, so where are we?"

Judging by the glare that Ciel shot Soma and Agni, she guessed not very far from where they started. The earl came to her and Sebastian.

"You really need to loosen up. Watch me." Serena walked around the inside edge of the room, using her hips to move around the instruments and make the skirt swirl with her steps. Both the earl and prince were blushing slightly when she made it back to them. "Now, you try."

Ciel took the same circuit with entirely different results. Serena shook her head as stopped in front of her.

"You don't have a seductive bone in your body, do you?"

"I'm a man!"

"So what?! Look at your butler. He's a man and he's nothing but sex on the hoof." She looked over. "Wrapped in a sweet tailcoat."

Sebastian smirked down at her, oozing sex appeal. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned back Ciel. "And I hope that you just paid attention to that."

"Even watch him walk. There is a subtle movement in the hips that takes your steps from walking to gliding." Serena snapped her fingers as another idea came. "I wish I had a hulla hoop. Nothing teaches hip movement like a hulla hoop."

The red head pulled Ciel back to the starting point. "Come on. I'm going to walk with you."

She put her hands on his waist and ignored the slight jump beneath her fingers. "Everything from here up is fine. It's below this that you need to work on. Think about these scarves. You want them to swish behind you. As you walk, you want to hear swish swish in your head."

Serena pulled his hips in time with her own while they were standing. "I can't believe that you walk in heels everyday and you have no movement in your hips."

"Stop touching me." He whispered at her.

"Then actually try." He jumped again. "You can't fool me, Ciel. I know you just don't want to do this so you won't even try to do it right. Now, walk."

They started forward jerkily. Every step, Serena would push his hips in the direction that she wanted. By half way around the room, she had stepped away and let go of him.

"Swish, swish." When they got close, everyone could hear what she had been repeating to him with every step. "Much better."

She put her hands on her hips and nodded at his progress.

"Now that you have loosened up, we need to work on your floor show."

"Floor show?!"

"That's right." Serena smiled. "Sebastian will need time to search the house for the missing men. During that time, we need to make sure that your host, as well as his guests, don't interrupt. I told you before that the name of the game was distraction. Or I guess that you could call it misdirection."

She clapped her hands together and dropped to sit on the floor. "Come on, lets see you dance."

"Dance?!"

The red head nodded happily. Soma sat down next to her.

"Come, Ciel."

The teen just stood there, unsure of what to do. His weight shifted from one foot to the other as he looked to each of them. Serena leaned to the prince.

"I should probably do a demonstration, huh?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

She jumped up and pulled Ciel to her spot. Shoving him down, the red head went back to the center of the room. She started to sway a little but stopped.

"We should have had some music too. I need a beat."

Agni waved for them to give him a minute and left the room. Sebastian brought in tea to hand out to the earl and prince. Serena continued to sway to the music in her own head while she waited. The butler slid up beside her.

"I am unsure if I am comfortable with you dancing for other men." His eyes flashed for a split second before going back to crimson.

She whispered and nudged him with a smile. "Much better. I'd rather you say something than try to be high-handed and do something. Or think that you could forbid it."

"Is that all you're going to say about this?"

"No, who says you can't watch too?" Serena winked and pushed him away as Agni came back into the room.

The white-haired man carried a large drum that he placed on the floor. Sitting behind it, he started to tap various spots on it's surface. He looked up to Serena and nodded.

"Something earthy, Agni."

He nodded again and started to strike the drum's taut surface. Serena's eyes closed as she felt the beat with a smile. Slowly, she started to move. Her hips moved with the music first and spread to the rest of her body.

Ciel and Soma stared at the red head as she danced. Occasionally, she would catch their eye as she swished and swirled in front of them. Her body moved across the floor without ever going out of their range. With a smirk, Serena leaned down and took the earl's hand. She pulled him up to move with her.

They started slow, with Serena behind Ciel and guiding him through a secret dance. When she pulled away, they moved in a mirror of each other. The boy was more stilted than her but not enough to put anyone off. The music began to speed up. Everyone watched as Serena brought her arms above her head, twinning them together like snakes while her hips kept time with the beat. The faster the drum's beat, the faster she moved. Sliding into a backward dip, her hands and arms continued to move.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Serena came up from her dip and looked to the men. Ciel had stopped toward the end and now stood with the others gaping at her.

"You may want to close your mouth. Don't want to catch a bug in there." She smirked at them as she bowed.

"How do you do that?" Ciel snapped his jaw shut.

"The trick is to feel the beat and dance like no one is watching." She giggled. "It also helps to have a roommate that took belly dancing lessons. I watched while she was practicing."

Serena bowed to Agni. "Thank you for the music. It was exactly what I was looking for."

The older man bowed back and picked up the drum.

"I believe that it is time to prepare dinner." Sebastian snapped his pocket watch shut.

The two butlers bowed and left the room.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Serena had stayed in the music room while the others went off. Remembering the music, she slid into the dance again. As she moved through the steps, the girl didn't hear another person enter the room. She turned around and saw a wall of black.

Sebastian grabbed her wrist and hauled the red head against him. His eyes glowed with swirling red.

"You will never dance like that again in public." His voice was growl of anger but she could feel that he had enjoyed the show as well.

"Something else that I'll only do in front of you?" The girl laughed as she pulled away and danced around him. "There's no one here now."

Serena pushed the demon lightly until he felt the piano bench behind him. Going back to the center of the room, she started the steps over again. Her skirts brushed against his legs everytime that she came close but quickly danced away before he thought to touch her. At the end, instead of leaning away, she leaned back into him. Red hair brushed the side of his face as she bent and his hand skimmed the flesh of her side exposed by the dress.

With a quick jerk, Sebastian pulled his mate into his lap. The red head laughed at the break in his self-control. She looked up to see swirling red and fangs. She felt his breathing change against her back. Heavier breathes whispered across her lips as he held her jaw, dipping his face close to hers. Anticipation, instead of exercise, made her heart race now.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Both broke apart to see Soma backing out of the door as quickly as he could with his eyes covered. Serena's head fell back against Sebastian's shoulder as a laugh bubbled over.

"It's not funny." He growled.

"Actually, it kind of is. Something just occurred to me." She tried to talk through the laughter. "You're the one who really wants this. But in all your seduction planning, you never think to shut the door."

The demon stood up quickly, dumping Serena to the floor. Her laughter only got louder as Sebastian stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Now, you're on the wrong side of it!"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Yeah, I got a new chapter out! It was really touch and go there for awhile. I'm not sure that this chapter is as polished as I would like, but I was excited to post it. I'll warn you that it's very dialogue heavy. Grell is one of my favorite characters and I finally found a place to stick him. Fellow Grell lovers may not like it, but it won't be his only appearance. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Eighteen

Serena stood at the bottom of the stairs while Sebastian coaxed his master out of his room. During dinner, Soma had attempted to put himself into the mission. After much arguing, Agni had reminded the prince that he had already promised to attend Druitt's Christmas soiree. The invitation having come from the lord's nephew at the theater last night. Thankfully, the two had already left when Ciel went up to get ready.

She heard something and saw Ciel coming in full disguise. The outfit may have been appealing earlier, but with the addition of the gold dust and jewelry, the earl was absolutely gorgeous.

Sebastian was a dark shadow behind the teen as they descended the stairs. He caught her staring and growled. Serena brushed it off and walked around Ciel to get the whole of his disguise. When she faced him again, the girl smiled and let out a low whistle.

"Well, I'd buy you if I had the money."

Sebastian growled again, louder.

"You couldn't afford me."

"Oh, could I trade?" She smirked at the demon standing over her. He towered over her, eyes glowing and teeth bared. "Oh, calm down Feathers. It's a joke. You know, funny, ha ha."

"Again, are you two done yet?"

Serena smiled and came back to the earl. "The point is you look great. So, we're ready to go then."

"You're not going."

"What?!" She looked back to Sebastian.

"I cannot search the mansion and watch you both at the same time."

Ciel raised a hand to stop her protest. "Serena, the men there tonight will expect you to be for sale. This is no game. It is far too dangerous for you to go."

"But..."

"No. My answer is final."

Serena huffed at both of them and turned her back.

"Well, this sucks."

Ciel walked around her headed for the door. Sebastian had already readied the carriage with plenty of hot bricks since any cloak would smudge the gold dust on the earl's skin and any shoes were out of the question as well. The demon picked up his master at the door and gave Serena a nod before going out into the cold.

When the door closed, she pouted.

"Sexist bastards."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

"What to do now?" Serena leaned against the door for a pouting moment. "No wonder these people throw parties all the time. They were bored out their minds."

She started away from the door when an idea struck. Looking around the hallway, she ducked her head out the door to make sure that the carriage was well on its way. An evil smirk took over her face as she shut the door.

_'What are you up to, my mate?'_

Serena jumped at the smooth voice that seemed to come from all around her.

_'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

_ 'I detect a faint hint of evil through your mind.'_

_ 'Evil is your thing, isn't it? Besides, aren't you supposed to be watching Ciel?'_

_ 'We are picking up Mr. Lau now.'_

_ 'Well, shouldn't you concentrate on what you're doing versus what I'm doing?'_

_ 'What are you doing? Thinking about the London sights?'_

_ 'I'm not doing anything and I'm not going anywhere. Scout's honor.'_

_ 'What does honor have to do with scouting?'_ The demon's confusion was easy to hear and she shook her head.

_'Oh, nevermind.'_

The red head waited until she was sure that the conversation was over and raced for the door she had seen Sebastian come out of when calling them for dinner that night.

The servants part of the townhouse was just as stripped down as the manor's. Her footsteps echoed off the simple, plaster walls and bare, wood floors. The kitchen was larger than she would have thought and imagined that it had originally been intended for far more servants than the earldom currently employed.

_'How many servants do you need when you have a demonic butler at your beck and call?'_

Serena winced at the thought and waited for some kind of reply. She had tried to not think of anything while on this little adventure so as not to draw Sebastian's notice.

_'Nothing. I wonder if there is a distance limit to his little mind reading trick?'_

Attached to the kitchen was a pantry that could have easily held one of the large bedrooms. Shelves lined the room, mostly stocked with foods that she figured Agni had purchased for Soma. She didn't think the large amount of spices were something that Sebastian would use for Ciel and there wasn't nearly as much sugar as the manor's kitchens. The door off the pantry led to a much smaller dining room for the servants.

Back in the hall, another door led to an office. Just as stripped down, the shelves behind a large, standing desk were filled with books that had no titles. She pulled one down and opened the cover. All of the pages were filled with rows upon rows of numbers. At the bottom of each page was an initial that she realized was Ciel's.

_'Must be the estate office.'_

Not understanding the notations, Serena slipped the book back on the shelf and turned to the desk. It was almost as large as the earl's desk at the manor and stocked with fresh account books, pots of ink, and steel fountain pens. She found the book that was currently being used but still didn't know what the headings were.

_'Okay history buff likes it, the rest of me is still bored.'_

The door across the hall opened into the earl's dining room and she saw the back of it looked like the paneling that lined the room. Going further down the hall, there were several doors that led to the noble's part of the house.

_'Well, no wonder there's never really a wait for anything. It's still kind of creepy that the servants could pop up anywhere in the house. That's probably why the authorities always suspect servants first when anyone is murdered in this time period.'_

The sound of the front door slamming carried through the hallway and Serena turned to go back.

_'That was quick. Ciel must have chickened out.'_

With a sigh, the red head looked to the set of stairs nestled in the corner but went through the door in front of her that led into the main hallway.

"Ciel?" She called while walking toward the front doors.

Instead of an upset earl and his black clad butler, a man dressed in red looked back at her.

His red hair, much brighter than her own, fell down his back and almost blended with the red coat her wore. Electric green eyes glared from behind red glasses with little skulls hanging from the frames. Sharpened, dagger-like teeth shown from the red-painted snarl of the man's lips. The chainsaw the man carried started up.

"So, you're the hussy trying to steal my man!" He swung the power tool up and started toward Serena.

"Oh, shit!"

The girl screamed as she ran for the stairs. The grind of the chainsaw was the only sound she heard and stole any hopes of a plan. There was only the need to run, to get away. Every beat of her heart that she heard in her head matched the pounding of the boots behind her. Long skirts seemed to help the reaper, trying to trip her with every step. Pulling the tables that lined the hallway behind her, she tried anything to slow him down. The girl heard Grell's heeled boots crunch through the heavy wood and broken glass vases as though they were nothing.

_'Why didn't I remember Grell? He was one of my favorite characters in the series. Maybe I should be thinking horror movies. Why does the stupid girl always run up the stairs?!'_

"I'm not trying to steal anything. This was his idea!"

"Liar. Thieving harlot!"

She heard more glass breaking as she spotted the door that led to the servant's part of the house and remembered the other set of stairs that led back down. She realized the chainsaw's buzz was farther away then before and turned her head.

"Out of my way, demon!"

Another man stood between Grell and herself. Long, black hair was tied up in a ponytail high on his head and blended into the black of his leather coat swirling around the man's legs as he dodged the reaper's weapon. The man was easily as tall as Sebastian and moved with the same fluidity she'd seen in the demon. He turned to her and Serena saw the same swirling, red eyes and canines gleaming sharp in the moonlight from the broken window he had used to enter the house.

"You might want to keep running." The demon's voice was sarcastic and carried a hint of a strange accent as he turned back to Grell. "I may slow him down, but I'm not going to die for you, princess."

Serena brushed off the comment and darted into the servants' passage. She heard Grell's frustrated growl behind her and ran faster. The rough stairs were easier to navigate with her silk shoes than the carpeted ones of the main staircase, letting the girl run faster. Her skirts were still a hinderence and she pulled the cloth up to her knees as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She ran to the first door that she she knew led back to the other side of the house and made a beeline for the front door. Pounding behind her caused the girl to look up. Grell was coming back down the stairs. The demon was right behind him, reaching out for the red coat the reaper wore. She heard Grell's angry shout as she pulled the front door open.

Undertaker was running toward her as Serena ran down the front stairs. The man caught her as she fell on the last stair, the force pulling them both down. Grell's chainsaw was louder than ever and she realized the reaper had caught up to her when she stopped to open the door. Undertaker swung them around and threw up his own massive scythe, stopping the other reaper.

"Oh, look. I made it in time." The white haired man giggled as he kicked up against his scythe's blade where it blocked the other's, knocking Grell back.

"Less talky, more killy."

"Spoken like a true demon's mate."

Undertaker stood, a smile on his face as he waited for the other man to get to his feet. The chainsaw's blade started back up and Serena scurried back. She ran into something hard and turned to see the demon from earlier.

"I'm Teo, by the way." He introduced himself while sliding an arm under her knees to lift the red head and pull her away from the impending fight in front of them.

"Serena."

"You know the consequences of what you're doing, Grell." Undertaker's voice filled the air with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

"I don't care. I'll kill that worthless tart, even if I have to go through you to do it."

"I believe I will take that as a confession."

William T. Spears stood on the outer wall surrounding the mansion. Flanking the reaper were six more, all dressed in suits, with their death scythes out and ready.

"Arrest the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff on grounds of attacking someone not on the to-die list as well as one act of aggression violating the Council's treaty with the Elders."

"Treaty with the Elders?" Serena looked between the reapers as Teo lowered her back to the ground.

The reapers converged on Grell as a single unit. William stood to the side as they separated the red reaper from his death scythe quickly and wrestled him to the ground. Curses filled the front lawn as Grell was chained and hauled back to his feet. He continued to fight the other men every step of the way as they escorted him off the property. As they passed Serena, Grell made another bid for escape. Teo stepped in front of her to glare at the chained reaper.

William waited until the reapers had fully removed Grell before turning back to Serena. The red head stepped out from behind Teo despite his protest.

"I apologize for this incident, Miss Walton. Sutcliff is a little hard to control." William bowed to the red head.

"Perhaps the problem is your management skills, Mr. Spears." Teo smiled as he dug at the reaper.

"Perhaps you demons should keep a closer eye on your precious mates."

"Maybe if you bloody reapers..."

Serena jumped in between the two men, Teo at her back, and pushed against William's chest.

"Let's all just take a breath here. I think that there has been more than enough fighting tonight."

"Obviously not." The demon bared his teeth.

"Demons can't stand not shedding any blood." William sneered.

"That's enough!" She shoved them both and got no where. "Now, I've had enough of this tonight. If you can't be civil than both of you shut up!"

The men stared at Serena as the Undertaker laughed hysterically behind them. She turned back to Teo.

"Is this the famous red-head's temper I've heard so much about?"

"I thank you for saving my life, but why are you here?"

"I seek permission from the Elder to hunt in his territory."

William snorted. "Of course you're looking for a meal."

"Quiet!" She pointed at the reaper before going back to the demon. "Sebastian isn't here at the moment. You're welcome to wait."

"Thank you, my lady." The demon bowed and stepped back.

"Why are you here?"

"We received a report that Grell had heard about you and was headed in the direction of the Phantomhive house."

"Thank you for stopping him."

William pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I need to get back."

He glared the demon that was currently looking around the grounds.

"However, I do not think it is wise to leave that here."

Undertaker giggled behind him. "Don't worry, I'm staying. The council asked me to smooth the Elder's ruffled feathers."

"Very well." William bowed to the other reaper before turning back to Serena. "I apologize again. The demon is right. It's my job to handle Sutcliff and I failed."

"I wouldn't call it failure. I have a feeling that controlling Grell is..." She struggled to find the right word. "Impossible."

The reaper rubbed his forehead. "I fear that you are correct."

Serena laughed.

"I will assure you that he will be kept on a tighter leash from now on."

"Thank you."

William bowed again and sent one last glare at the demon before taking his leave through the front gate. The red head started to shiver as she finally felt the freezing temperature outside.

_'There's a reason I told Soma that this outfit was too cold to wear.' _She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up. _'Screw that. Everything is too cold to wear here. Why do people fight over this country, anyway? Bunch of frozen dumbasses.'_

She heard Undertaker laugh again as he came up behind her and slid an arm over her shoulders. The man directed her back to the house.

"So, you are a reaper?"

"Shh, that's a secret. I'm retired now."

Teo laughed as he followed behind them into the front hall. "Retired. That's a good one."

"Well, I'm supposed to be."

Serena stopped at the damage she saw. Slashes lined the walls and furniture was either broken or thrown about the rooms that she could see.

"Ciel's going to be..." Her vision blurred as darkness closed in.

"Oh, adrenaline's running out." Undertaker's laugh sounded miles away as the floor rushed up to meet her.

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Serena opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the parlor staring at her. She sat up slowly and looked around. The room was perfect, not a book out of place. In the hall, she was met with the same. Nothing was wrong and the house was empty.

"That was some dream, but I don't remember going to sleep." The red head walked through several rooms before going back into the servant's part of the house. She heard noise from the kitchen and sped up.

"Sebastian?" She pushed the door open quickly, expecting to see the demon making tea or whatever Ciel had ordered this time. Her smile fell when Undertaker and Teo looked up from the small table in the corner. The night's events came rushing back and she rubbed her temples, trying to put off the headache.

"Sorry. Not the demon you're looking for." Teo guided her to another chair at the table and stood back. "The Elder has not returned yet."

"So I guess all that really did happen."

"Yes." Undertaker giggled as he set a cup in front of her.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about a half hour. We figured that you were going to be out the rest of the night."

Serena winced. "I can't believe I fainted. What a girl."

"You are a girl."

"I know but that's such a girly thing to do." She took a sip of from the cup and almost spit it back out.

"It will stop you from going into shock." The reaper giggled as he threw back whatever swill was in his own.

"If it doesn't kill me."

"There's nothing toxic in it."

She put the cup down and went to the pantry. "Chocolate helps with shock too. And tastes a whole hell of a lot better."

Teo laughed and she noticed that there was nothing in front of his seat at the table.

"Would you like something Teo?"

Serena froze, remembering that he was a demon and she just offered to feed him. She turned back and the demon in question was watching her with a smirk, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, my lady. I'm no match for an Elder and I'm well aware of that fact."

"So, I guess that Sebastian is pretty strong then?"

Undertaker burst out laughing so hard the pans hanging from racks fell to the floor. Serena put her hands over her ears at the crash. Both the red head and the demon watched him. Finally, Teo looked back to her and answered as though speaking to a child.

"Yes, the Elder is strong."

"Well, don't make fun of me. It's like I'm an expert on demons or anything." She bristled and bit down on the chocolate bar hard.

"That was hilarious. It was so funny," the reaper smirked. "I believe that it is worth some information."

"Undertaker. The Elder will not be pleased."

"London's demon has no power over me. Besides, I know nothing personal. Only the general knowledge of demons that I have picked up over the years."

Teo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I suppose that if anyone could stand against him, it would be you."

The reaper giggled into his sleeve. "Of course. Why do you think the council asked me to run interference between them and Mr. Butler?"

"I guess that you're kind of a big deal?" Serena looked at the Undertaker. When he said nothing, Teo answered.

"The Undertaker is a legend, even amongst the demons. It's rumored that he's an ancient, one of the first grim reapers, if not the first himself."

"Wow." She thought for a minute. "Wait, this isn't like the Dread Pirate Roberts thing, is it?"

"What?"

"The Dread Pirate Roberts. It was a pirate that would train a successor when he was ready to retire and the successor would take over the name. That way the legend lived on and everyone thought he was invincible and lived forever."

"No. I'm the only reaper that carried the name Undertaker that I know of." Both of the men laughed.

"Why are you two so chummy? William can't stand demons, but you don't have a problem with Teo or Sebastian."

"That's why Mr. Spears will never move up to being a council member, despite his skills. Even demons have a purpose in the grand scheme of things. As long as they follow the rules, they're nothing to fear." He giggled. "Unless you make a contract with them."

"Demon's respect strength and the reapers are one of the few beings with the strength to kill a demon." Teo answered. "Undertaker is one of the strongest reapers, so he is shown respect."

"There is a fragile balance between the reapers and the demons. It is essential that this balance be kept because of the sheer amount of power both hold. The last time a war occurred between the two, the world was almost destroyed."

Serena stared between the two in shock. "I guess that's the treaty that you were talking about?"

"Exactly. One of the things prohibited by the treaty is attacking a mate that is not on the to-die list."

"Several mates were lost as they were easy targets for the reapers during the war." Teo supplied.

"Several of the reaper's spouses were lost as well." Undertaker reminded the younger demon.

Serena could feel the tension that started rising.

"Alright, both sides did something that they shouldn't have. Let's all just calm down here."

"The council must realize how serious this is to send out one of the legendary reapers." The demon leaned forward in his seat.

"How serious is it?" The red head looked to Undertaker.

"If I cannot calm your mate, Grell's attack could be seen as a direct break from the treaty that was set up long ago. As he is under Spears, who has a hatred for demons, it could be considered that his attack was sanctioned." The reaper took a sip from his cup again.

"The demons would have an excuse to rise behind your mate and declare war on the reapers all over again."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Is this fast enough of an update for ya? Again it's dialogue heavy. I have to admit that my updates are taking longer because we're getting close to the end and there is still so much that I want to cram in here. Like I have to bring Lizzie back soon. And then our favorite characters have to go through Christmas since Serena missed Ciel's birthday. I'm hoping for longer chapters to fit everything in if that doesn't bother anybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Nineteen

Undertaker and Teo had remained silent, letting Serena absorb the seriousness of what they had told her as she puttered around the kitchen. The girl appeared to be very interested in whatever mysteries the various cabinets held. Both men knew it was more the opportunity to think that they offered and let her go on.

"Okay, so tonight could start a war?"

"That's correct."

"But you were here." She waved to the reaper. "And William with his little reaper swat team. Teo is a demon and can attest that you all came here to stop Grell. So, we're good."

Teo hunched over the cup that he had taken to make Serena feel better. "However, if I hadn't been here, they would have been too late. The Elders will look at them as being a little late on purpose."

"Are you all looking for a reason?"

"I don't believe the Elder has quite explained to you how important a mate's safety is. When a demon's mate dies, that's it. It's over. Demons that have lost their mates go mad. In fact, most of your wide spread tragedies come from an Elder giving in to the evil that they carry inside themselves."

"Not to be offensive but aren't you all kinda pure evil. Isn't that the point?"

"No. We carry evil and has a rather cruel disposition. We wouldn't have been made demons if we didn't. However, that is tempered by common sense. Most demons are incredibly intelligent, probably due to our long lifespan, that helps as well. Elders carry the most evil within, therefore they have the capacity for the most destruction."

"What is the deal with Elders?!" Serena threw her hands up as she slammed the cabinet door shut.

"Because Elders are soul eaters."

"Don't all demons eat souls?" She came back to the table and sat down. Undertaker seemed to be content with his cup of swill and listened.

"No." Teo laughed. "All demons feed from humans, but what we take is dependent on our power level."

"Okay."

"For instance. You're human legends about vampires. The lowest power level and normally the youngest demons, feed on a human's blood. They haven't learned to pull essence and need a physical feeding."

"Well, damn. Aren't all those Dracula fans going to be pissed."

"What?"

Serena thought for a moment before looking to Undertaker. "It's not written yet, is it?"

"Probably not, though it sounds very interesting." He giggled into his sleeve.

The demon leaned into her personal space. "You know the future?"

"I shouldn't have said that." She tried to back away but Teo came with her.

"Not your best idea." Undertaker threw his death scythe between them, making Teo pull back. "Miss Serena is actually from the future. No one seems to know why she has brought here. I would remind you of the task at hand and who you would be against if you tried to take her away."

"Right," Teo straightened back up in his chair. "Next are demons that feed on essence. These comprise the majority of demons. They feed on high emotions. Lust and anger for example. There is really no lasting effect. Like blood, you all regenerate it in a few days."

"But Ciel's contract is about anger. So, why does Sebastian get his soul in the end?"

"No, the little earl's contract is about wrath." Undertaker slid an arm over Serena shoulders. "Anyone can be angry. Anger is a normal emotion and normally easily set aside. But wrath, that's a different apple. Wrath grows, feeds on it's owner until it is all consuming and you would do anything in it's grip."

"Like sell your own soul to a demon." She whispered.

"Exactly. Our little earl still feels it, just beneath the surface." Undertaker giggled, stroking a piece of her hair. "Once a soul has given over to wrath, there is no escaping it. Demon's that feed on souls consumed with wrath, hold that wrath within themselves forever. It is why they are so particular about their meals."

"So, basically all that wrath could explode at any given time?"

"Exactly."

All three jumped up as the voice spread through the mansion. Teo and Undertaker pushed Serena into a corner and stood in front of her. The reaper had his scythe ready, an unusually serious expression on his scarred face.

A knock sounded from the servant's entrance, just off the kitchen.

"That's not Sebastian."

"No, it's someone older and with a different power than Mr. Butler. His voice is his power." The reaper nodded for Teo to answer the door.

He went forward slowly, anticipation making his power level rise. Serena squeezed closer to Undertaker, her hands fisting in flowing, black coat he wore. Her head dropped against his back while her mind called for Sebastian.

_'Where are you?'_ There was no answer.

Teo opened the door, ready to attack.

"Elder."

Serena popped her head over Undertaker's shoulder, unable to take the anticipation any longer. The demon had stepped back and dropped to the floor. His head was bowed as a tall man swept into the house.

He wore robes of black, reminding her of old priests. Chestnut hair with hints of red was tied at the back of his neck. His skin pale, almost glowing in the dim candlelight. The demon was just as beautiful as the others that she had seen but carried himself with an air of authority that none of them had possessed.

"Haagenti. What brings you to London?" Undertaker lowered his scythe a fraction.

"Probably the same thing that brings you out tonight." His voice was musical, intoxicating. Serena shook her head against the reaper's back, trying to clear the fog it caused.

"I see the news has already spread."

"The Fallen have given orders for everyone to remain silent for the time being. Especially to... Sebastian is the name he's using right now. They have sent me to investigate this issue before we decide how we will proceed." The demon laughed softly. "The council choose well in their representative. I thought that you were retired."

The reaper put his scythe down slowly. "I have already had dealings with Sebastian and his mate."

"Speaking of which."

Undertaker stepped away, pulling Serena out of the corner. Haagenti waved her forward.

"Come here, child. I accepted this assignment because of my curiosity. I want to see what that boy has been given."

She walked forward slowly. Fear and suspicion made her movements slow. When she finally stood before the Elder, he circled her. The feeling of being read to her very soul consumed the girl and raised her tension.

The demon picked up a lock of her hair and she jerked away.

"Hey! You said see, not touch."

Haagenti laughed, coming back to look her in the face. "Good. It takes a strong soul to hold a demon. That's what a mate is essentially."

"What?"

"They are a tether. A permanent chain that holds the demon and all the power that they possess in their control." He moved to the table and held out a chair for Serena. "Sit. I see that boy has not explained your position well."

"Why do you keep calling Sebastian, 'that boy?' Isn't he an Elder too?" She sat carefully, keeping an eye on the Elder demon.

"I suppose it is hard for me to see him that way. I was your mate's mentor when he first woke as a demon." Haagenti sat gracefully in the seat that Teo once occupied. The other demon took up residence behind the Elder, staying silent.

"Really?" Serena leaned forward on the table. "So, I suppose that out of everyone here that you would know the most about him then."

"I will not tell you anything."

"Damn it!" She pouted. "A mentor, a lackey, and an enemy and I still get bubkis."

"Later, you will visit me and I will tell you. He was quite amusing during his training." Haagenti smiled at her expression. "I have a feeling that you will be just as amusing."

"Well, I'm glad that this night has been fun for somebody."

"Ah, yes. Back to the subject at hand. I would like you to explain what happened here tonight. Where is Sebastian?" The demon sat back in his seat.

"Ciel and Sebastian went out on one of the earl's cases."

Haagenti held up a hand. "What do you mean cases?"

"Ciel, Sebastian's contract, is an agent of the queen. He rules the underground of London. Occasionally, she will send him to investigate certain matters that the public cannot know about."

"He certainly finds the interesting ones. That was why you were here alone?"

"Yes. They decided that it was too dangerous for the little woman to tag along." Bitterness was evident as she pouted.

"Bringing us back to the importance of a mate. Go on."

"I was looking around the house when I heard something from the front hall. I thought that they had already come back. Instead I found Grell."

"I am not familiar with this Grell." He turned to Undertaker. "Is this against his normal behavior?"

"Unfortunately, no. Sutcliff is a bit like a force of nature. His power and skill is how he keeps getting a pass from the Council. Grell is a remarkable reaper, but hard to control. That's why he has been kept at a lower level of the organization. His skill is more than welcomed as a manager, however his high emotions work against him."

"I see." He nodded. "Did he speak to you at all before he attacked you, Serena?"

"He accused me of trying to steal his man."

Undertaker and Haagenti burst out laughing. Serena felt her own bubbling at the situation. Teo watched them all not understanding.

"But demons and reapers do not have relationships." The younger was obviously confused. "Normally, we can't stand each other."

"That's why it's funny."

Haagenti coughed, stifling his amusement.

"Is there, to your knowledge, any relationship between Sebastian and the reaper Grell Sutcliff?"

"No."

"Is there an interest in a relationship?"

"No. Grell just thinks there is."

The demon laughed again. "What happened next?"

"I was running through the house. Grell was in front of the door, so like an idiot, I ran up the stairs." Serena rubbed her forehead, trying to hide her embarrassment and the headache it caused.

"That is where I came in."

"Why were you here Teo?"

"I had come to gain permission to feed while in London, Elder."

"Good. Go on."

"Teo was fighting Grell and I went down the servant's stairs after he told me to run. Undertaker was coming up the front steps of the house when I went outside. Grell was right behind me, William and his reapers were right behind Undertaker."

"So the reapers were responding to the threat? Al bet, a little slowly."

"We were unaware of Sutcliff's intentions. As soon as we were, we acted." Undertaker giggled. "I will admit that it was a good thing that Teo was here, however, I believe that Miss Serena could have held him off long enough for myself to arrive."

"Perhaps." Haagenti turned his attention to the red head. "Do you believe that you could have held off the reaper long enough?"

"Oh, absolutely."

Teo raised an eyebrow and she got defensive. "I could have. Maybe. Possibly. If the dress hadn't been tripping me, I'd have been fine."

"Yeah, that's why you got an impromptu haircut."

Serena gasped and pulled her hair forward. One section was three inches shorter than it used to be.

"That rat bastard." She whispered while stroking her hair.

"So, the reaper did cut you."

The girl heard the seriousness in Haagenti's voice and threw the hair behind her to hide it.

"I'm fine. It's just hair."

"Regardless, the reaper's deathscythe did touch your person."

She threw her hands up. "Are you looking for a reason to start something? Because it's not going to be me. I'm fine. Teo was here, Undertaker was here, William was here and Grell was carted off in chains. That's good enough for me. So, find something else to start a fight about."

"I still don't think that you understand the severity of what happened here tonight. If the reapers believe that we will overlook such an occurrence, it could open the gateway for those that do not agree with the soul that has been chosen for a mate to circumvent the system. To kill them before they ever meet their demon."

"I highly doubt that will happen." Undertaker finally spoke up.

"I'm well acquainted with this William T. Spears." Haagenti stared at Serena. "Has he never said anything about you not accepting Sebastian?"

She thought back to the demon in London and her first meeting with William and Ronald. "Well, not in so many words. He said something about running toward the darkness and that I had made my decision for now."

The demon waved his hand. "See. It's already started."

"I agree that Will's hatred of demons can be a bit extreme, however he is perfectly capable of staying within the rules. It is not against the treaty for him to have contact with a demon's mate."

"And it's not like I was too keen on the idea at the time." Serena felt the need to butt in.

"Elder, why are you not more upset about this?" Teo came forward. "One of our mates almost died, it was mere coincidence that I was here or that Grell said something to another reaper. And yet, you're contemplating looking the other way."

The Elder growled at the younger demon. "As if you know my contemplations."

"Forgive me, Elder." Teo bowed on the floor again. "I was out of line."

"However, I admit that I'm not as angry about this as I was when I arrived." He glared at Undertaker. "What have you done, reaper?"

He giggled and spoke in a sing song voice. "I have done nothing. But I know who did."

The reaper pointed to Serena.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I certainly don't know how to put one over on a demon."

"You don't have to do anything. You simply have to be." He watched their confusion. "You're name is your power. Serenity is what you bring to those close to you. It's probably how you were able to get the earl to trust you, when he trusts no one. A very useful power for a being that will mate a demon of wrath."

The man laughed into his sleeve, staring at the red head. The two demons watched her carefully.

"Very interesting." Haagenti looked to the front of the house. "It seems our discussion is over."

_'Serena? Are you alright?'_

_ 'I'm fine. There are people here to see you.'_

The front door was heard opening through a bell in the kitchen to signal the master's arrival. Serena jumped up and headed for the door.

"They're back." She turned back to the others absentmindedly. "Stay here."

Undertaker laughed at the order. "Oh, she'll do just fine as a demon's mate."  
When Serena came into the hallway, Sebastian was closing the repaired front door. She heard pounding and saw Ciel hurrying up the stairs, the tails of the taller butler's coat dragging behind him.

"Ciel?"

"Not now."

Serena jumped as the door slammed upstairs. Hearing a growl, she turned to see Sebastian leaning over her.

"Why do you smell like another demon?" He drew closer. "Two other demons."

The stress of the night came out as she grabbed the black fabric of his tie and pulled the demon down to her eye level.

"Now you listen here, buddy. With the night that I have had, I'm in no mood for your jealous bullshit." The girl jerked the tie. "Is that understood?"

She waited for him to nod before letting go of his tie.

"Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. Now then, Undertaker and a demon and another Elder are waiting to speak to you in the kitchen." Serena lifted her skirts as she started up the stairs.

"Why are Undertaker and another Elder here?"

"Just...shit hit the fan here tonight. But we've all discussed it, we're over it, and we're all going to move on now." She waved him off while going up the stairs

Sebastian stared at the door to the house's kitchen for a moment as his mate disappeared into the upper level. He had felt the power of another demon as the carriage had drawn closer, but it was not an Elder's. Inside the house, it's level was staggering. Someone used their power inside almost every room. Nothing looked out of place, exactly as whoever had done it had intended. As soon as Serena had said Elder, he recognized his old mentor and knew that wasn't who it was.

_'Well, no other way to find out. I do not believe that Serena is going to tell me.'_

***************************************A Demon's Mate******************************

"Ciel?" Serena knocked softly on the earl's bedroom door.

"Leave me."

The voice was forceful, holding panic. With a sigh, she opened the door anyway and stepped inside. Ciel was pacing in front of the fireplace while holding the iron poker. The teen's other hand was clutching Sebastian coat closed around his body. His eyes were wild when she entered and he brought the poker up in front of him.

"Ciel? What happened?" She reached a hand out but stopped when he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" The teen backed into the wall, sliding down it. "Just don't touch me."

"Did something go wrong?"

"Wrong?" He laughed derisively and threw the poker down. "This whole plan was wrong!"

_'Serena?'_

_ 'We're fine. Concentrate on that issue.'_

Ciel took off the bangles that jingled on his wrist and threw them across the room. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I don't know how you talked me into this."

Suddenly, the conversation they had had at the mansion came rushing back to her. When the earl had told her about what happened to him after the mansion burned and his parents had been murdered. What had happened to push him into making a deal with a demon.

"Ciel." Her voice was soft as she tried to reach him.

"Don't." The teen shot up from his position to glare at her, his contract mark blazing. "Don't you dare pity me!"

"It's not pity." She tried to come closer but he started to pace all over again.

"No one feels sorry for me. I'm Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog and ruler of London's underworld. I made the Funtom company into a world leader. I...I..." His voice cracked. "I..."

Serena reached out a hand that he didn't back away from. She touched him lightly, afraid to spook him. When he didn't pull away, the girl wrapped her arms around Ciel and guided him to put his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything about the wetness she felt on her skin as his knees let go and they knelt on the floor.

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Sebastian entered the kitchens to see Undertaker and Haagenti sitting at the small table. A young demon that he didn't know stood behind them. The two at the table stood when he entered, their expressions giving nothing away.

"My, my. I wonder what I have done to warrant such guests in my current home." He nodded to the other demon. "Haagenti."

"Boy."

"I'm an Elder in my own right, Mentor. Perhaps you could stop calling me that." Sebastian shook his head.

The other demon waved him off. "As I told you mate, I highly doubt it."

"Undertaker. What brings you here?"

The reaper giggled. "Oh, it will wait for a moment."

Sebastian looked to the young demon, waiting patiently. He waved the other forward and he knelt in front of London's Elder.

"Elder, I am Teo. I ask permission to hunt while passing through your territory."

"Where is your destination?"

"Manchester, Elder."

Sebastian crossed his arms as he looked down at the younger.

"I did not think that it was customary for you to wait inside my home, with my mate."

Haagenti stepped forward. "We will explain that. He's done more than enough this night to be allowed hunting rights."

"Really? Is it your power I sensed had been used in my home?"

"Yes, Elder." Teo kept his head down and tried to hide the nervous tremor in his voice.

"As I said, we will explain that. For now, only know that it was necessary."

"Very well. I will give you leave to hunt within London."

"Thank you, Elder." Teo stood and bowed to the room. "I will leave now, if it pleases you."

Sebastian waved toward the back door that had opened on its own. The younger demon bowed once more to each of them and took off. He didn't want to be anywhere near this house when they informed the Elder of what had happened here tonight.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened in my absence?"

A thump came from the floor above them and Sebastian reached out to his mate.

"Your master is a little...unhinged this evening."

"A passing occurrence." He waved it off and turned back to the others.

"Your mate seems rather attached to him, boy. That could be a problem."

"An unfortunate reality that is being dealt with, I assure you. Why are you stalling?"

"Very well," Haagenti sighed and waved them all to sit. "You're mate received a visit this evening from a Grell Sutcliff."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he took the seat that his mate had sat in. He could still feel the warmth from her body on the cushion.

"You see, even he brushes the incident off." The reaper took a sip from his now cold cup.

"Undertaker. Would you like to tell him the rest of it then?"

The reaper leaned forward. "The Council admits that Grell attacked Serena using his deathscythe with the intent to kill her. However, the Council responded to this threat and your mate was unharmed by the night's events."

"What?!"

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Ciel pulled away from Serena, keeping his head down so she wouldn't see his tear-streaked face. The red head kept a hand on his back as he pulled the earl's arrogance back around him like a shield. She realized that she had some of the gold dust that had once coated his skin on her dress.

"Why don't I get a washcloth and we'll get some of this stuff off you."

Ciel nodded, not trusting his voice to speak yet. Serena stood slowly and headed into the adjoining bathroom. There was a pitcher and basin already waiting by the sink and a small towel hung on the bar next to it. The girl thanked whoever was listening that indoor plumbing had already been invented as she filled the bowl with warm water.

When she came back out, Ciel was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. His still clutched the coat but was quickly returning to his normal, surly attitude. Serena put the bowl on the table next to him and pulled the matching ottoman up next to his feet.

"You're going to have to take off the coat."

The earl started, as though he had forgotten that she was there. Slowly, he slid the fabric from his shoulders and she saw the faint bruises that had started to bloom on his arms. Serena didn't say anything, only took the tailcoat from him. She whistled at the gold dust that coated the inside.

"Even Sebastian is going to have a hard time getting that out." She laughed and set the coat aside.

Serena dipped the cloth in the bowl and reached for Ciel's arm. He jerked away.

"I can do it."

"Well, I was hoping that you would tell me what happened tonight while we got this off." She smiled at him.

He huffed and held out his arm. "Fine."

"So, I'm guessing that it didn't go well?"

"It was a disaster."

She ran the cloth lightly up his arm as Ciel's head fell back against the chair.

"You didn't find the kidnap victims?"

"No, we found them. He had them set up as living statues throughout the estate with hoods over their heads. Definitely arrogant, not obsessed."

"They didn't try to get away?"

"The only ones that he used were those that were already scared to death. They were quite hard to move."

"Too scared to get away?"

"They were scared of people finding out what happened to them, being killed, being further tortured. The usual. That fear kept them from trying."

Serena smiled at his attitude.

"Sebastian was able to round them up while I kept the Colonel busy."

The cloth ghosted over a set of finger-sized bruises.

"I assume the dance worked."

He didn't answer.

"You froze, huh?"

"He seemed to like that more."

She looked up at the haunted tone. Ciel was staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the flames dancing in the fireplace. A shiver stole through his body and pulled him back to the present. The red head took his hand, rubbing her thumb across his fingers.

"But you got him in the end."

Ciel laughed low. "Yes. I believe that he'll be in Bedlam until his execution. Sebastian left quite the impression on our dear Colonel."

Serena shivered and realized that she had felt a rise in power. Suddenly, the entire house started to shake from the foundation. Paintings fell off the walls they were mounted to as the two watched the chandelier shake above them. Ciel grabbed Serena and pulled her into a corner as the massive piece of glass and crystal fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hell is exactly what's going on." The red head stood and tried to keep her balance as she headed for the door. "It must be Sebastian. They must have told him what happened."

"What are you talking about?!" Ciel yelled over the sounds of crashing as he followed her to the stairs.

"Grell was here tonight and kind of tried to kill me."

"Why did you do?" They tripped down the last few stairs and stopped in the doorway to the dining room. It was the fastest way to the kitchen.

"It's not like I went looking for him." She made a run for the servant's door with Ciel right behind her. "Undertaker said something like that could start a war between the reapers and demons. I guess he wasn't lying."

"Why are you so much trouble?! I have more than enough problems without you adding to them."

In the kitchen, Haagenti and Undertaker were yelling at a black hole in the center of the room. It took her a moment to realize it was shaped like a man. Utensils, pans, chairs and pieces of cabinet were whirling around the black hole and the other two men had their arms up, trying to shield themselves from the flying debris.

"Sebastian, stop this right now!" Ciel yelled at the black figure in the center of the room with his contract showing.

Both of the humans jerked back when a massive growl came their direction.

"Well, that didn't work." She said under her breath.

The earl gave her a little push.

"You do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be his mate."

"He's right." Haagenti suddenly appeared next to them. "You calmed me just by being near and I have no connection to you. You have to get closer."

The demon pulled her into his side, shielding her from the debris coming toward them. He made his way toward the other Elder slowly, taking several blows without a flinch. The wind picked up the closer that they came to the epicenter of the powerstorm.

"Talk to him!"

"Sebastian! Calm down, everything is fine. I told you that we already talked about it."

Haagenti looked down as he realized that they were being pulled, by the force of the wind, into Sebastian and he was taking more damage the closer they got. The demon quickly ran through their options, not liking any of them.

"You're the only one that can talk him down." The Elder yelled to her. He let go of Serena and jumped back to the outer fringes of the room.

As soon as she wasn't held by the other demon, Serena was pulled into the very center of the storm. Although he seemed a black hole, she hit a solid body. As soon as they touched, red eyes opened and stared down at the girl. The wind died down a little around them.

"Sebastian, please. You have to stop."

"Do something!"

She looked back to Ciel. The earl was able to stand straight, as well as the other two men beside him, but the wind was still ripping around them. The eyes continued to stare at her. The longer they were in contact she could see the demon filling back out, coming back out of the darkness of himself.

Making a decision, Serena pulled Sebastian down. She looked into his eyes one last time before bringing her lips to his.

The wind died down until it was nothing and the houses shaking stopped completely. As the three watched, the kitchen righted itself. They looked through the doorway and saw the other room back to normal. The trio looked back to the center to see Sebastian back in his butler's uniform still holding Serena tight against him, their mouths still fused.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind."

Undertaker and Haagenti laughed at the blush stealing over the earl's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Well, I thought that I was on fire! Then this chappie took a couple days and I guess I wasn't as on fire as I thought. I'm not sure if I like the longer chapters, it's almost like there was too much in this one. But, I wanted to get to Christmas, so there you have it. A little more backstory in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty

Serena pulled away when she heard someone cough. Peeking behind Sebastian, she saw all three men were still there. And all of them were staring at her. Undertaker and Haagenti were leering while Ciel was an interesting shade of crimson, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Right." She untangled herself from a smiling Sebastian and ducked her head. "I'm just going to go upstairs and die of embarrassment. I assume that you're better now?"

"Very much so." The demon purred as he smirked down on her.

"Don't say it like that!"

Serena hunched in on herself and hurried to the door. The three moved aside quickly to let her pass. Ciel turned to follow.

"Finish your business quickly. There are other things to take care of tonight." The earl walked out, his head held high, without looking at his butler.

"Very interesting." Haagenti mussed. "You've certainly found an amusing set of humans this time."

"If we're finished, I will report back to the council. I have my own business to finish this night." Undertaker giggled into his sleeve. "And I'm sure you do as well."

"You're correct. I will wait to see what punishment the council decides for Sutcliff. However, I will have a hand in it." His eyes flashed for a moment. "If any reaper approaches my mate again, they're dead and damn your treaty."

"I will tell them."

Undertaker nodded to Haagenti before sweeping out the back door.

"I will take my leave as well. I'm sure the Fallen will be satisfied with your decision. Your mate made it very clear that she would not tolerate being the reason for demons renewing their hostility with the reapers. Which will satisfy the other Elders." He laughed. "A mate's wishes always come first."

"Thank you for coming tonight."

Haagenti came forward and put a hand on his former fledgling's shoulder. "I am very happy for you. Serena is lovely and well suited to you."

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed to the other demon with a smile.

The demon nodded. "Now, since this is settled, I will be getting back to my own mate and leave you to yours."

"Goodnight, Elder."

"Goodnight, boy."

Sebastian shook his head as Haagenti swept back out the door. His tongue darted out to catch the last of Serena's taste on his lips as he heard his mate pacing in her room. Undertaker was right, there was unfinished business to take care of.

_'But first, I must get my master settled for the night."_

_*********************************_A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena bolted into her room and threw the latch.

_'Not that I think that will keep him out.'_

The red head walked to the window, but saw her reflection in the vanity mirror. After the night she had had, the girl expected to look like a wreck. Instead, her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed a rosy hue. Her hair was tousled from Sebastian's hands running through it and floated around her body in a cloud. She put a hand to her lips, swollen and red from the demon's kiss. The rips and tears all through the precious silk that Soma had given her looked as though they belonged there, making the look all the more appealing. Patches of the gold dust that had been transferred from Ciel's skin made her look as though touched by some divine being.

_'I look like I just went a round with a lover instead of reapers and demons and an emotionally stunted earl.'_ Serena rubbed her bottom lip. _'I bet it would be a great round though.'_

She shook her head at the thought. On the small table next to the window sat a pitcher of water and a glass. Serena poured a glass and drank it all, but nothing was going to rid her the taste of sweet vanilla with a hint of heat beneath it.

_'He tastes just like he smells. Delicious. Don't think like that! He's a demon, remember? Not long ago I was freaking out about him taking me home with him. But, I could have all the access that I wanted to him there. No Ciel giving orders, no contract to follow. No people to get in the way.'_

Her mind filled with the possibilities of having Sebastian all to herself.

_ 'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Ciel isn't a problem and neither is anyone else. I've never been swayed by sex and I'm not going to start now.'_ Visions of her friends with their significant others flashed in her mind, as well as the wish that she could feel the same way. _'Maybe there's a reason that I've never been that interested? I've dated people, but it was never that big a deal. I was never preoccupied with anyone that I had gone out with. I even tried a girl, thinking that was the problem. But, it was just the same as everyone else.'_

Serena held onto the curtain and stared at the back garden.

_'Was I waiting for Sebastian?'_

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

Sebastian opened the door to Serena's room shortly after the earl had fallen asleep. The master had ordered that his butler stay until he fell asleep again. The request was not unexpected after the earl had been so upset earlier. Thankfully, it had not taken long for the exhausted child to fall into sleep's comforting abyss.

Serena was still up, brushing her hair while seated at the vanity. She looked up as he came in. Because she had never changed out of the Indian clothing that Soma had given her, it had been easy to get into her nightwear without assistance. His eyes narrowed at the sight of one of the master's nightshirts in place of one of the long nightgowns he had stocked her wardrobe with.

"Are you wearing one of my master's nightshirts?"

"Yeah, it's easier to move than that long gown. Easier to breath too, without that high neck." She smoothed a hand over the cotton as she stood. The red head twirled in a small circle and Sebastian was given a tantalizing glimpse of upper legs as the shirt lifted slightly with the wind. When it settled, the bottom hem of the shirt came almost to her hips on the sides. "And it's not so hot to sleep in."

"How did you get it?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse as she sat back down. The shirt crept up her legs when she went back to her hair.

"I 'borrowed' it from the laundry. Is Ciel asleep?"

"Yes, I apologize for the master's behavior tonight."

"I would think that his is more excusable than yours." A thin eyebrow raised as she looked at the demon through the mirror's reflection.

Sebastian blinked, not knowing what to say.

"You think less of him for breaking down? He just had a living memory of why he called for you in the first place and you think it's wrong that he lost it."

"My master does not lose his composure so easily."

She slammed the brush down. "You don't get it."

"I'm sorry?"

Serena spun around on the padded stool, anger radiating from her.

"I know that you practically raised Ciel and that he takes more after you then he probably ever did Vincent. Hell, he even thinks like a demon and I've seen that look on your face sometimes when he makes a decision that you would make." The red head stood. The roaring fire in the hearth gave a perfect backdrop for her mood.

"What look?"

"The same look a proud father gives his son when he does something right, or in your case, devious." She brushed past his shock. "But, at his core, Ciel is still human. He still has the same needs as any other human. He still needs comfort and to know that he's not alone."

"I believe that you are reading more into this than there is."

"You once told me that demons still had emotions, that they were just buried." She waited for his nod. "Ciel is just the same. He never moved past what was done to him. Inside, he's still that ten year old boy who watched his parents die and his home burn to the ground. He's still the child that was raped by some disgusting old man and then tossed away when he wasn't usable anymore. He's still the boy that was about to be sacrificed to a demon, but made a contract with him instead. He just swept all that under the rug and tonight he was breaking his own neck tripping over it."

Sebastian stayed quiet, letting her words sink in.

"You said that you still feel loneliness? Ciel is still tortured by what happened to him. Yes, he lost it tonight. So did you. You damn near brought the house down and killed all of us. But yet, you'll stand there and criticize him for the same thing." She looked him in the eye. "Do you get it now?"

Sebastian bowed, his voice quiet. "You're right. I apologize."

He stood as she brushed past him to look out the window again. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she stared out at the small garden he had created in the back of the townhouse. The demon picked up a piece of her now shorter hair, glaring at the cut.

"I asked before, but are you alright?" Sebastian laid his hands on her shoulders and moved to rub her arms slowly. He smiled when she didn't pull away.

"I'm fine. Teo was here to slow him down and Undertaker was ready to fight Grell. And...and..." She sniffled. "Where were you? I kept calling and calling and you never answered."

He didn't know what to say when she turned.

"Everyone keeps telling me how important a mate is. How important I am, but you weren't there. Teo was there, Undertaker was there, William was there." She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "But you didn't come."

"I know, and that is something that I will live with for the rest of eternity." Sebastian slid a hand through her hair.

"Why weren't you there? I called for you. I kept calling." Serena finally broke and went into his arms.

"I couldn't hear you. Until our mating is complete, I have to be so close to hear you." The demon held his mate as she cried out her tension on his chest. He rubbed her back in circles that he hoped were soothing as she held onto him.

_'Is this that need for comfort that you were talking about?'_

_'This goes better if you shut up.'_

_ 'Very well.'_ Sebastian laughed at her irritation.

A while later, Serena pulled away from him slowly. The red head wiped underneath her eyes and ran a hand through her hair to push it back from her face. She saw him smirking down at her.

"What?" She smoothed the shirt back down. "I know that I probably look awful but it's not a good idea to laugh at me for it."

"I wasn't thinking that." She heard a purr as he ran the back of his knuckles down her throat to the skin exposed by the two buttons that she had left open. "You look beautiful."

"Whoa!" Serena jumped back, waving her hands in front of her. "Don't even think about that."

"Oh, it's far too late." His voice dropped to a growl. "Especially now that I've had a taste."

Panic widened her eyes as he bent down to pick her up. The demon's smirk stayed on his face as he carried her to the bed. Her arms went around his shoulders on instinct.

"Sebastian, I really..."

He sighed as the blankets and sheets were pushed back by an unseen hand. Serena watched him carefully as he laid her gently in the cool sheets. She kept her eyes on the demon as she shifted further away on the soft mattress.

"Shh. I know." Sebastian laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Serena nodded and settled against the pillows. A yawn escaped before she could stop it.

"Sorry. Tonight's been kind of exhausting. A part of me wishes that I could just sleep for a week." She turned to lay on her side and smiled up at him.

"Master will wish to return to the manor tomorrow. I expect right after breakfast. So, there will be no time for sleeping." Sebastian pulled the sheets and blanket up to her shoulder.

"You could have humored me, lied a little."

"Demon's do not possess the ability to lie."

Serena sat up, awake again. "What?"

"Is that so shocking?" He watched her slyly, out of the corner of his eye as he knelt to stoke the fire.

"Thought that Ciel just ordered you not to lie to him."

"I cannot lie to anyone. I can twist the truth, omit certain facts, tell only half-truths or not say anything at all, but I cannot outright lie. Only humans possess that trait." The demon came back to the bed's side, almost laughing at her expression.

She flopped back on the bed. "Well, that's good to know."

"Go to sleep. There will time to talk tomorrow."

He started to leave but stopped when something tugged on his coat. The demon turned back to see Serena holding onto one of his tails.

"Stay."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course."

He stepped away to remove his extra layers. He could have easily willed the clothing away, but he was aware that Serena was still watching him. The demon took advantage of the eyes he could feel watching. He moved much slower than was necessary, exaggerating his stripping. He could hear Serena's heartbeat speed up as she watched. He could smell the sweet scent of her reaction to him.

When Sebastian was finally down to his dress shirt, trousers and silk socks, he slid into the sheets that Serena had pulled down for him. The demon was slightly surprised when she cuddled around his body, laying her head on his chest. His arm curled easily to rest on her hip.

"I was wondering something since I came in."

"What's that?"

"Why did I not see your undergarments with the high cut of the shirt."

Serena chuckled. "Because I'm not wearing any."

She heard the groan magnified through his skin.

"Are you certain that you are tired?"

"We're not there yet, Sebastian. So, just put a leash on yourself buddy." She yawned and rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "I don't like to rush a relationship into sex. It never works out well."

Serena gasped as she was flipped onto her back, Sebastian leaning over her.

"What do you mean, you don't like to rush into sex? Are you not a virgin?"

"No."

The demon bolted from the bed. Serena sat up and watched as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"This isn't right. No mate of a demon has felt sexual desire for any other. Before or after their mating."

"Well, that answers that question."

"What question?"

Serena couldn't look at him as she explained and instead picked at the fibers in the sheet. "I wondered why I never felt the need for sex that my friends always did."

"But you have been intimate with a man?"

"Yes."

Sebastian came back to lean on the bed next to her.

"You were forced."

"I didn't say that."

"I do not understand."

"Sebastian," she rubbed her forehead. "In twenty first century America, it's incredibly hard to find a virgin over the age of 15."

"The marriage age has come down?"

"The marriage age has gone up. It's kind of become the thing to do, marriage is not something to do until your twenties or even thirties, but sex is expected to happen in your teens."

"But, you said that you did not feel desire and were not forced."

"It was expected, Sebastian. I was sick of everyone calling me the Ice Princess because I never went out with anyone. I finally did and Brandon just would not let go. I thought maybe I would feel something if I did it, so I did. I never felt anything. It was just painful."

"So you did something that you didn't want to do because of social expectation."

"It's called peer pressure in the 21st century. And it's a bitch." She shook her head with sigh. "I still don't get what the big deal is. All my friends talked about how great it was, how connected they felt, but I felt more alone than ever. It was just awkward. It didn't help that he then told all of his friends and before the end of school the next day I had become the biggest whore in town. And why am I telling you all this?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before smiling. The demon moved in close, pushing the hair she was hiding behind, away. He put his hands on either side of her body, caging her in once again. His voice was low, dangerous against her throat.

"I could show you what the big deal is."

She shuddered as his mouth moved against her skin. He left soft kisses against her throat, working his way slowly to her mouth. She sighed when he finally reached his destination. A warm tongue slid against bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Serena felt his purr over her tongue when she opened to him and it shot straight through her entire body. She couldn't stop the moan as that same taste of sweet vanilla with it's undercurrent of spices that she remembered from earlier flooded her mouth. Her fingers slid through the blackest hair that was softer than silk as she pressed her body against his, needing to be closer.

There was no sweeter feeling than being between the soft mattress and Sebastian. Smooth, leather gloves were no barrier for the heat of his hands on her skin. It was the feeling of butter soft leather instead of skin moving up her thigh and sliding under the shirt that struck her as wrong and pulled her out of the moment.

"Sebastian," she panted as she pulled away. The demon wasn't deterred. His mouth moved to press kisses along her jaw to running his tongue lightly over the throbbing vein in her exposed neck.

"Sebastian stop."

She gave him points in her head. The minute she had asked, he stopped. However, his hands remained where they had stopped. His thumb still brushed over her hip lightly and she grabbed his wrist.

"No."

Sebastian's head dropped to her shoulder. "You are certain?"

"Yes."

The demon sighed and rolled away from her warmth. Serena was afraid to look at him, expecting the same recriminations that had been heaped on her by every man she had dated. She rolled onto her side, staring at the wall as memories of Brandon rose and she wanted to throw up.

Sebastian felt the shift in her emotions. Smelled it as sweet arousal and want changed to fear and then shame. Fighting his own want, the demon moved to curl around her. He felt his mate stiffen as his touch and smelled the salt of tears.

"Shh," he kissed her shoulder that had been exposed by the nightshirt. "I am willing to wait. It will make our joining all the sweeter when you do accept me, my mate."

Her voice was still thick with tears as she laughed. "Then what is that pressing into my butt?"

"Just a reminder. I am more than ready whenever you are."

"A reminder?" She laughed.

"If you don't wish to return to our previous activity, I would advise that you ignore it, as I am trying to do."

Serena laughed as he kissed her shoulder again.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Sebastian had been right. As soon as she came into the dining room, Ciel announced that they would be returning to the country as soon as they finished eating. He had already ordered Sebastian to make the arrangements for their departure. She was happy to see that the earl was back to normal bossy self, as though the night before had never happened.

The demon smirked while setting the red head's plate in front of her as if to say 'I told you so.'

Breakfast was mostly silent, Ciel was checking the paper for news of last night's arrest as he ate . He seemed to be a little embarrassed to look at Serena and she was happy to leave him be. They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Both noticed the stiffness that surrounded the butler as Sebastian left them to answer it.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Ciel took a sip of his tea and waited.

Sebastian came back in, a dangerous smile on his face.

"Serena. Ronald Knox has requested to speak to you."

"Isn't he a reaper?" She looked up as the demon pulled her chair back for her and held out a hand to help her stand.

"Indeed."

"Well, you're certainly not talking to him alone." The teen pushed away from his seat and stood. Serena was struck by the strangely protective tone from the usually cold earl.

Ciel led the way into the salon. Ronald was looking at the various books that covered the shelves but turned when they entered. The reaper bowed with an easy smile and waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Now, I'm assuming that you come with some kind of message from your boss?" The earl leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I do. In light of recent events, the Reaper's Council wishes to give their apologies to Miss Serena, as well as the Elder of London for their failure to control the reaper Grell Sutcliff. His punishment is still being discussed, however Grell will be confined to the Council building itself until such time as a decision is reached. They also acknowledge the anti-demon sentiment that has become prevalent in the London offices and are looking into it as a possible situation to be diffused if necessary."

"That's nice." Serena said carefully. "I can't help but feel that there is more to it."

"Until such time as Miss Serena leaves London and it's surrounding area, the Council has decided that they would rather be safe than sorry again and have assigned myself to be your personal bodyguard." Ronald dropped down to the other side of the sofa that Serena occupied with a bright smile.

"What?!"

Serena waved a hand to get everyone's attention.

"What exactly are your orders, word for word?"

"I'm supposed to move you and myself into the reaper's realm should Grell or any other reaper with the intent to harm you in any way appear. I'm one of the few that can carry another living being into our world. And even fewer have direct access to the Council Room." Ronald was all puffed up male pride until he deflated a little under Sebastian's glare. "But, I'm not to engage Sutcliff or any other, just move you out harm's way."

Serena winced. "The council doesn't think that you can take him, do they?"

The reaper sighed heavily and hung his head, a black cloud hanging over him. "No."

The red head rubbed his back, smiling at him in encouragement.

"It's okay. You just haven't had a chance to prove yourself yet."

"And you won't get it now." Sebastian glared down at the young reaper. "You cannot simply decide that you will join this household and expect to be granted entry without a thought."

"I agree." Everyone turned to Ciel, who had been silent the whole conversation. "As amusing as I think it would be to have a reaper and a demon in the same house. It's inviting far too much chaos into my home."

"But, this is the order of the Reaper's Council."

"You're council does not rule me." The earl answered easily.

"You can't just ignore them."

"I can and I will. It is my home that they are wanting to put you in and therefore my decision."

Serena put a hand on Ronald's arm to stop him from speaking.

"You may not want to argue too much. Remember who has control of the demonic butler." She dropped her voice and pointed behind them. "It's probably not a good idea to piss him off."

The reaper turned to see Sebastian looking down at him with an evil smile that showed his fangs.

"Right." He stood. "Fine. I will report to the council that you have rejected their assistance."

"There's a good reaper. Run along now. Sebastian will show you out." Ciel waved Ronald off, ignoring the glare he was sent at his patronizing tone.

_*********************************_A Demon's Mate************************************

The trip back to the manor passed mostly in silence. After a tearful good bye from Soma, who had returned to the house as they were getting into the carriage, Serena and Ciel left the crowded streets of London behind. Ciel's briefcase had reappeared and the never-ending stack of papers with it. Everytime that Serena tried to start a conversation, she was shushed so the earl could concentrate without her chatter.

"You're a workaholic, you know that?" She huffed after being shushed again.

"I obviously have more things to occupy my time than you do." Ciel said dryly, not taking his eyes from the report in his hand.

"Well, yeah, but I mean seriously, you're going to be devoured by a demon in the future. This is the time to live it up."

"I have far too many concerns to 'live it up.'" He sneered at her.

"Ciel, this can't be healthy. Don't you have a hobby or something? You're going to die from all the stress that you put yourself under before you even get a chance at your revenge."

"This is my hobby." He said darkly.

"That's a little sad."

"Will you stop? I happen to enjoy my work." He signed the paper that he had been looking at and shifted the stack to show the next report.

She shook her head in defeat and stared out the window again. The stone pillar marking the beginning of Phantomhive lands was a welcome sight to the occupants of the carriage. Serena stared at the fields and pastures that were steadily becoming a symbol of home to the girl from the future. She sighed, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad, staying in this time period. The air was cleaner, the clothes were great, once you got past the weight of all the layers, and she admitted that the chivalry was a nice change.

_'And I don't have to look at some guy's underwear hanging out of his pants here.'_

Two pillars marked the driveway to the estate and Ciel put his papers away as the swaying carriage turned. Serena smiled at the sight of the large manor house. The red head didn't notice Ciel staring at her as they approached the house. Bard and Finny were already waiting at the end of the drive to take the horses to the stables when Sebastian dropped down from the box. Both men called a greeting to Ciel and Serena as they were helped down from the vehicle.

The earl led the way into the house, where Snake, Meirin, and Tanaka waited to help the travelers removed their outer layers. Serena gasped as they started across the hall.

"It's Christmas Eve! I can't believe I just realized that."

"You're point is?" Ciel stared back at her with a blank face. Right behind him, Sebastian gave her the same look.

"Oh, nevermind you bunch of scrooges. I've got stuff to do." The red head waved them off and headed to her own room.

Meirin had followed behind and was opening up her suitcases on the bed, unpacking the clothes that she had taken to London. The maid jumped back when the smallest case was yanked out of her hands.

"No! Don't look in that. It's for tomorrow." She held the case to her chest.

"Miss, the mansion doesn't celebrate Christmas. We're welcome to go to the church in town, if we wish, and we're all given the day off. Well, everyone except Sebastian. However, the master never does anything special."

"Ciel and Sebastian have the same view of Christmas, I suppose. Anyway, I'm not talking about celebrating per say. Just a little holiday cheer."

"Oh, this is going to be exciting!" The maid laughed and went back to the wardrobe as Serena gathered up the other papers that she had left in the room. "I can't wait."

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

After gathering up everything that she needed, Serena made a dash for the library. It was the only room with a big enough table for her to spread out and shut the nosy staff out. She made quick work of separating her creations into piles when she remembered one very important thing.

_'I don't have any boxes!'_

_ 'Is there a problem, my mate?'_

Serena gasped at the voice and hoped that she hadn't just broadcasted everyone's gift to a certain nosy demon.

_'How much have you heard?'_

_ 'Not much, just that you are currently in a panic over boxes.'_ The tone left her to think that he believed that it was a foolish thing to be worried over.

_ 'It is a panic. I can't wrap what isn't in a box. That a huge hole in my plan.'_

_ 'Perhaps you should plan better next time.'_

_ 'Why do I get the feeling that you are enjoying this?'_

_ 'I don't know what you mean, my mate.'_

_ 'Sure you don't.'_

Suddenly, the door to the library opened to let the butler in. Serena screeched and ran to shove Sebastian back out of the room. To his credit, the demon did move when she pushed him.

"Out! Out! Out!" She kept pushing until they reached the hall and slammed the door shut behind her. "That's not funny. I don't appreciate the blatant attempt at trying to sneak a peek at what I'm doing."

"You expected me to not be curious?"

"No. I just expected you to be better about trying to find out."

The demon jerked back.

"I was trying to see what size boxes that you required." She continued to stare at him. "Besides, this is very unnecessary. It is not proper for you to gift to anyone other than your mate."

"Really? I'll apologize then. Because, I'm still passing these out."

Sebastian growled a little but Serena just shook her head. "That's not going to work."

"Very well. Since you insist on doing this, what size box do you need?"

She held up her hands to give dimensions.

"You're very serious about this."

"Gift giving is serious business. You have to find something that the person will like, then there is the box it's in, the paper it's wrapped in, the ribbon." She waved her hand. "There's a lot of thought involved in this and everything has to be perfect."

"I see."

Sebastian used his senses to make sure that there was no one nearby and waved his hand. He held out the boxes she needed in one and a roll of plain paper in the other. Serena blinked at the items that appeared from no where and smiled. She took the paper and looked at it for a moment.

"I suppose you don't have wrapping paper in this time."

"This is wrapping paper."

"Oh, well. I can make it work." She set the roll down and took the boxes. Leaning on the tips of her toes, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now, go away."

The demon blinked at her as she made a shooing motion to him. She waiting until he was down the hall a ways before opening the door again to take her bounty inside. He knew that he could easily rush back and see what this was all about, but feared it would raise his mate's anger.

Serena's head popped back out the door. "Oh, and I'll need to take over your kitchen later."

The head popped back in and Sebastian was left standing in the hall, wondering what that was about. Straightening his tailcoat, the butler went back to his work.

_'We're finally making progress. Don't want to tear all that work to shreds.'_

*************************************A Demon's Mate********************************

Serena checked both directions of the hallway before sliding out and shutting the door as quietly as possible. She had heard the servants retreating into their own part of the house hours ago and hoped that they were now asleep. Ciel was still keeping Sebastian occupied with his nightly routine before bed and the girl took this chance to sneak into the servant's portion of the house.

The door at the end of the hallway led into the back of the house and up to the servant's bedrooms that took up half the attic. She had seen the door when looking for decorations and Meirin had explained what lay behind it. Walking as quietly as possible, Serena was glad that this portion of the house was kept up as well. The bare floorboards hardly creaked with her steps and she hoped that if someone heard them, they would think that it was only Sebastian and not come out to investigate.

_'Why do I hear the Mission Impossible theme in my head?'_ She laughed and flattened herself against the wall.

Coming to the first door, Serena opened it and peeked inside. The room as small, but still nicer than what she had expected and only held one bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a small wardrobe . The bed was occupied and the gray haired head she saw on the pillow told it was Tanaka's room.

_'Good, he really should have his own room.'_ Taking one of the boxes from her stack, she left the rest in the hallway so as not to run the risk of dropping them and making a ruckus. Remembering what Undertaker and Haagenti had said about her ability to calm people, the girl thought only of Tanaka staying asleep as she tip toed across the room. She laid the box next to the bed and hurried out with a smile.

The next room held two beds and she assumed that this was were Bard and Finny slept. The two men were out cold as she crept in and out as quickly as possible. They didn't even move when she had knocked one of Bard's shoes. Picking up her remaining boxes outside the room, Serena stayed to the sides of the hallway as the boards creaked less.

_'But where does Snake sleep? Wait, the manga said something about the greenhouse as it was the warmest room. He must be there.'_

She moved his box to the bottom of the pile, there were only three left, and went to the next door. It was another room of two beds, both empty and stripped of sheets. The next two were the same way. It almost to the other end of the attic that she finally found Meirin's room. The maid was sleeping with a book laying on her chest and a candle still lit on the nightstand. Serena smiled as she set the gift on the nightstand and took the book from the sleeping girl. She recognized the title as one of the romance novels that had been in the servant's parlor before. The red head shook her head as she blew out the candle and left the room.

The rest of the doors yielded nothing but empty rooms and Serena was left with two boxes.

_'The butler's room is always on the first floor, duh. He's supposed to be the closest to the silver and the wine.'_

Going back down, she decided to hit the greenhouse first before searching for Sebastian's room. She entered the warm and humid building expecting to see a cot or something. Instead, Snake was stretched out on the soft moss next to a little indoor pond. Several of his pets were coiled next to him as the footman slept easily and lifted their heads as she came closer.

_'Well, they're not rattling or anything. But I guess that's only rattlesnakes that do that. I want to leave it where he'll see it, but how close will they let me get?'_

Serena noticed a small branch that had fallen from one of the bushes and came up with an idea. Setting the box on the ground, she used the branch to push it closer to the sleeping man. All the snakes watched her, their tongues flicking out to taste the air around them. The box was only a foot away when one of the snakes, that she recognized as some kind of cobra, stretched out it's hood. She stopped and put her hands up while backing away. The hood came back down and she turned to hurry from the greenhouse.

_'Alright, now to find Sebastian's room.'_

Since the butler was supposed to be close to the silver and the wine, Serena figured that she would start with the kitchen and work her way through the first floor from there. Looking into the various doors, she found a set up that was close to the townhouse. At the very end of the hallway was a door that looked interesting. There was no possible room in the noble's part of the house that would be there. When she touched the doorknob, she felt a design under her palm. Stamped into the metal was the Phantomhive coat of arms.

_'Okay, now that almost screams 'Ruler of the House.''_

She turned the knob but it wouldn't budge.

_'Of course it's locked.'_

Still holding the package, Serena ran through other options of where to leave the gift. She could always leave it in her room. Sebastian was sure to come see her after Ciel was asleep. Or there was the kitchen, but what if one of the others went to the kitchen first. The box did have his name on it, but still, she didn't like leaving it in such an open space. She could leave it in front of the door, but again, what if someone else found it.

Giving up, she decided to take it with her to make cookies and if she ran into Sebastian, she'd give it to him then. In the pantry, she looked for the ingredients that she would need. After seeing the massive bag of flour and the thigh high container for sugar, Serena decided to just bring her bowl in here to get what she needed.

_'Now, if I were a mixing bowl, where would I be? And measuring cups, I hope they have measuring cups. Then I still need to find the butter. That would be in that ice chest thing that Bard got the meat out of, right?'_

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Sebastian could hear his mate sneaking around the manor as he bathed his master. His mind wondered to what she could be doing, but the boy would constantly draw his attention back. He heard her move from the attic rooms and then felt her soul in the greenhouse. When he heard the curse in his mind when she found the door of his own room locked, the demon was glad that he was behind his master and didn't have to explain his smirk.

When his master had finally slid into his bed and the candles had been extinguished, Sebastian went straight to the kitchen where his mate had been for a long time. Serena was standing in front of the counter by the sink and appeared to be mixing something. The demon felt a flash of anger that his mate was walking around the manor in another of his master's nightshirts where anyone could see her, but forced it down. There would be time for that later. He heard her grumbling as though she were speaking instead of talking under her breath.

"Why don't they have electric mixers in this time?"

He decided it was his moment to step in. Coming up behind the red head, he slid his gloved hands along her arms and took possession of the bowl and whisk. Serena jumped a little when he touched her but calmed once she saw who it was.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"I liked the way you thanked me earlier, better."

With a short laugh, she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Is that better?"

"Almost." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, delighted when she smiled and melted into him. Sebastian let go of the bowl and used the hand to slide into her hair, holding his mate in place. His other snaked around her hips to keep her pressed against him. His fingers pulled the shirt up higher so he could touch skin instead of cloth and was rewarded with a small sigh.

"Cookies." She tried to pull away. "I need to finish the cookies."

Sebastian groaned at her timing and focus but allowed her to pull away.

"Is that what you are making? Cookies?"

"Christmas cookies."

He looked unimpressed and she remembered that he was a demon.

"You just don't get it. My great-grandmother always used to make these on Christmas Eve. It was the only time that everyone got cookies with breakfast. When I was old enough, she would let me help. It was our little annual tradition. When she passed away, I took over making the cookies and even though this isn't my home, I still want to make them."

Sebastian watched the light that had come into her eyes while she told the story and realized that this silly tradition was just as important to her as the gifts had been earlier. He honestly didn't see the point, but that was another matter. What really bothered him was why she wanted to celebrate God's holiday when her future was with a demon and therefore, almost as far away from God as she could get.

_'Pure soul. Must remember that. Besides, I have seen a few mates that were devote for what little it did for them.'_

Serena swiped a little of the batter from the bowl and tasted it.

"Almost there. I just need the cherries and the almonds."

"We do have almonds, but fresh cherries are out of season."

"Not fresh. We always used dried or maraschino cherries. The maraschinos were always better."

"I believe that I do have a bottle of those."

The red head clapped her hands together in excitement and brushed past him to get to the pantry.

"Why are they up so high?"

"To keep the others out of them." Sebastian spoke from right behind her and reached to easily pull the bottle down. He made sure to hold her hip as he did to keep her aware of him. The blush that shot over her cheeks told him it worked.

The large mouth jar made her laugh.

"They look like moonshine cherries." When she opened the bottle, Serena caught a whiff of alcohol. "That may be closer to the truth. Are you sure that these are maraschino cherries?"

"Of course. Marasca cherries that have been preserved in maraschino liqueur."

"Wow, that's not how they make them later. We'll go easy on these." She took the bottle over to the large cutting board that was set up on another counter and looked for a fork to fish the fruit out.

"Do you normally cook?" Sebastian pulled the almonds down from a sealed box in the pantry and set them next to the red head.

"A little bit. Not much."

"Would you like me to cut those." The butler twitched at the sloppy chopping that the cherries were being subjected to and Serena had seen it.

"They don't have to be pretty."

"My mate should not have to strain herself."

"It's fine." She pulled another group of cherries over with a smile.

"Even so..."

The red head gasped as the sharp edge sliced the side of her finger while she was listening to Sebastian. The demon was there immediately, pulling her hand up to look at the cut. Red blood rushed down her palm to collect in the white cuff of her nightshirt.

"It doesn't look that deep, but you nicked a vein." His tongue darted out, running from her wrist to the wound, stopping more blood from staining the fabric. He heard Serena's heartbeat speed up as he took the finger into his mouth.

"Sebastian..."

The demon held her eyes as he let go of the finger.

"See, all better."

Serena stared at her hand in shock. There wasn't a trace of any injury and the finger wasn't sore when she flexed it.

"Well, that's handy."

"I do believe that you have done enough cooking." Sebastian took the knife from her other hand and lightly nudged her away from the counter.

"You know, I cut myself all the time. It's no big deal."

"My mate will not take the risk of such harm." He made quick work of the rest of the cherries and pulled the almonds over.

"They have to be slivered. You're not going to try to turn me into a bubble girl, are you?"

"A bubble girl?"

"You know, a bubble girl. That's not allowed to do anything or go anywhere or interact with anybody."

"You would interact with me." He smirked down at her.

"On a different note. I am a person who likes to do things herself." Serena ignored the twitch as she jumped up to sit on the counter. He didn't miss the blush that stained her cheeks a pretty pink.

"A demon's mate is waited on, not the other way around."

"Well, too bad."

He glared at her but the girl just smiled. "A little more almonds."

Serena reached across the sink to grab the bowl with the batter and felt and hand on her upper thigh. She gasped and slapped the gloved hand.

"If you are going to show so much skin, do not expect me not to touch."

"Is that your way of telling me that you don't like my nightgown alternative."

"In you're room is fine. I don't like it where everyone can see what is mine."

"Really?" She crossed her legs, making the shirt ride up more.

Sebastian slid his hand over the skin it exposed and found the bowl she was holding in his face.

"Almonds in the bowl." She smiled.

The demon growled a little as he gathered up the slivered nuts and deposited them into the batter. He took the bowl from her before she could mix them in and did it himself.

"You know I think I'm beginning to interpret all the different growly noises that you make."

"Growly noises?"

"Yeah, you have one when you're angry. It's kind of more from the throat than the others. Then there's a completely different one when you're...happy. Normally when your touching me. That one is more from the chest. And then there is the one when you're frustrated. Like that one a minute ago. Although it normally has a twitch with it."

A gloved hand gently swatted her leg. "Off the counter."

"Where are the pans?" Serena started to open a cabinet, but he stopped her.

"I will take care of that."

"You're taking over." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back as he brushed past her to pull a pan out.

"Actually, I'm glad that you're here. I have no idea how to work that oven." Serena laughed over her shoulder as she grabbed a spoon to scoop up the batter. She started rolling the stiff batter into little balls and set them on the pan he laid next to her.

"I will take care of that, as well."

"I was sure that you would."

Sebastian watched his mate carefully. The entire time that she had been with them, he hadn't seen the same level of peace and happiness that making these cookies had brought her. When he felt the other souls in the house, he realized something very important. She was radiating her own emotions to the entire house.

He waited until she was finished and quickly took the pan away. The oven was already heated, but he checked it anyway. With how important these seemed to be to his mate, the demon wasn't going to risk burning them. When he turned back, Sebastian found a smiling Serena holding a box.

"This one is yours."

"Was that what you were doing, sneaking around the manor?" He accepted the box on reflex.

"Yeah. I didn't think that Ciel wanted a big thing tomorrow. I just left everyone's things so they could find them in the morning." She waited as he stared at the box. "Well, don't look so shocked. You were the one going on about not giving a gift to anyone but you."

Serena turned around and went back into the pantry. "We need melted chocolate too."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, you dunk half the cookie in melted chocolate."

When she came back out, with Funtom chocolate bars, Sebastian was still staring at the package.

"No one has ever given me anything."

She started to open up the chocolate bars and gave him a nudge. "Open it."

Serena heard him slowly unwrapping the paper behind her.

"This is beautiful." The demon ran his fingers lightly over the sketch he found inside. It depicted the corner garden as it would look in the spring. All of the plants, trees and bushes were full of blooms. In the center was his cat, with the new white kitten. Both were curled together, their heads resting against each others, under one of the large hydrangea bushes.

"I didn't know of anything else that you liked." She blushed.

"It's so realistic. They look like they could breath."

"It's really nothing." Serena picked up the knife and it was immediately pulled out of her hand. Sebastian was leaning over her, a strange expression on his face. His hand slid along her jaw as if handling something precious. The kiss he gave her had nothing to do with desire or persuasion. It was simple and sweet. Something that she wasn't expecting from him.

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I know that the anime lead you to believe that Tanaka shared a room with the other men, but I just couldn't accept that. He's been with that house for years and was the butler for Ciel's father. Of course he would have his own room. It's not like the Phantomhive house is overrunning with servants that need places to sleep. Also, I have no idea if he really is from Japan or if it's just a name, but we're going to operate on that assumption. On another note, I was asked if I have an update schedule or if it's random. I have to say that it is totally random. Really, it's whenever me muse allows me to write something down and put what I wrote into some kind of understandable content.

To be honest, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Ciel and Serena yet. I could make a triangle, but I don't think that Sebastian would be too cool with that. Or, I could push him back together with Lizzy, but I think that whatever is between Ciel and Serena would still be there. Since we're almost to the end, I guess I should work on that, huh? Although, it is time to bring Lizzy back in regardless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty One

Years of being the Phantomhive butler had ingrained an early waking in Tanaka that carried even into his retirement. The man was surprised that he felt more rested than he had in years. He was even more surprised by the package that was resting on the nightstand next to his monocle.

The package was wrapped with plain paper that had been decorated with cherry blossoms. A shiny, green ribbon was wound around the package and tied with a simple bow. He opened it slowly, a part of him not wanting to rip the paper. When he finally lifted the top, he found a black and white sketch of a Japanese temple set with a backdrop of Mt. Fuji. Cherry blossom trees shown on the sides as though the viewer was looking through them to see the building.

There was a small SW in the bottom right corner.

Tanaka touched the drawing carefully, memories of his home country filling his mind.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Sebastian walked into Bard and Finny's room to wake the men and saw two boxes on the nightstand. Both were always slow to wake and he spent a minute or two shaking each of them.

"Don't forget your gifts." The butler shook his head as he walked back out.

That woke them. Each grabbed for the boxes and saw the personalized wrapping paper. Bard's was filled with sketches of various kitchen utensils and Finny's had feathers all over the paper. The former soldier was the first to open his, excitement running through him. He let out a whistle at the beautiful woman smiling back at him.

She was dressed in modified soldier's uniform, saluting the viewer. Below her was the name, Betty Grable. He picked up the paper and another was underneath it. The woman was named Rita Hayworth. Each had a small SW in the bottom corner. A small note fell out of the box.

_'I thought that you would appreciate these ladies.'_

"Bard, look!"

Finny held up a picture of a flying bird. He held up another that showed the same bird in a forest, wings ready to take off. The younger man looked at them again.

"They're so pretty." Finny looked to the man. "What did you get?"

"Nothing!" Bard put the lid back on the box quickly. He didn't want to explain the sketches to the gardener that still carried a child's innocence and carefree attitude.

"Oh, come on."

"No! You don't need to see them."

*************************************A Demon's Mate********************************

Sebastian's knock on Meirin's door signaled the beginning of another day. The maid rubbed her eyes as she stretched. Turning to the side to get her glasses, she felt something else. A box rested on the nightstand with the book that she had been reading on top. She was slightly worried that someone had been in her room while she slept and she hadn't noticed.

The paper around the box was decorated with flowers and a smile pushed away her suspicion. Lifting up the top, she was greeted with Sebastian's face. The sketch was a portrait of the butler from the chest up. He was looking out of the page with a gentle smile on his beautiful face. She picked it up and saw another paper below it with a short note written on it.

_'If anyone finds this, I will deny all knowledge of it.'_

She turned the page over, confused, and got an instant nosebleed. It was Sebastian again, only this time the butler was laying in bed, his clothes in disarray. His tie was gone and the black waistcoat was open. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and the man was pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth.

"Oh my!"

********************************A Demon's Mate*************************************

Snake woke from the sun warm on his face. His pets were already awake and coiled around a small package on the ground. Pulling it away, Emily used the arm to curl around his shoulders as he inspected the box. Drawn on the wrapping paper was a snake that looked to be wrapped around the box.

Inside was a picture of the manor. On the front steps stood all of it's inhabitants. Ciel stood in front of the doors on the top step. Sebastian and Tanaka stood behind him. Sitting on the step below them were Serena and Meirin. The maid was holding a rifle and her glasses were on top of her head. The next step held Bard, with his ever-present cigarette, and Finny, holding a small bouquet of flowers, and himself, in the middle. On the ground and around the sconces at the doors were some of his snakes. In the bottom corner was a small SW.

_'It's like a family portrait.'_

*****************************A Demon's Mate****************************************

Serena snuck out of her room when she heard Sebastian's thoughts on making 'the master's' morning tea. Since the kiss in the kitchen, when he was completely unguarded, she had been able to hear _his _surface thoughts. She headed down the hallway with the last box in her hands. At the double doors she looked both ways before slowly opening one of them.

The room was dark, the heavy curtains still drawn. She tip toed around the large bed. Ciel was still asleep on his back. His black hair was messy around his face, making him look younger. Her hand started to reach forward and brush some of his hair back, but stopped at the last minute. She didn't want to wake him.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_

She smiled and laid the box beside the earl. Sneaking back out, Serena was almost to her own room when Meirin came up behind her.

"Oh, Miss Serena. I can't thank you enough. I always wanted a picture of..." The red head grabbed the maid with a hand over her mouth.

"Hush!" Looking both ways, she pushed Meirin into her room and shut the door behind them. "I told you that I would deny knowing that."

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "But they were so real. Especially the second one."

Serena grabbed a towel from the bathroom when a trickle of blood came out of the maid's nose and she was lost in her fantasy. The red head laughed as the maid tried to compose herself after a moment.

"I thought that you would like that."

"Indeed." She took the cloth away and turned to the wardrobe. "Now, we have to get you dressed for the day."

"Aren't you supposed to have the day off, Meirin?"

"Oh, I will after this. Sebastian is the only one that stays working on Christmas day and it's not appropriate for him to help you dress."

"How do you think that I got dressed while we were in London?"

"Oh!" Meirin's nose started gushing and she rushed to grab the towel.

"I got into my underclothes alone, so it's not like he saw anything." She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it's not like he was the one getting naked."

Both women giggled together.

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

Ciel woke to the smell of his favorite Earl Gray tea as the curtains were pulled back to let the morning sun shine in on him. There was a comfort to this routine, but something was off. There was a scent in the room that he didn't recognize, slightly flowery but not overpowering. Definitely a woman's perfume.

His hand moved to help him sit up and brushed against something on the sheet.

"Good morning, Master. Today, I have prepared an Earl Gray tea. For breakfast, we have a lightly poached salmon served with mint salad, as well as cranberry scones with clotted cream." The butler turned from the window with a smile and went to pull the blankets and sheets back.

"What is this?" The earl picked up the box and looked at the paper that covered it. His name was written and below it was drawn the Phantomhive coat of arms.

"Ah, yes. Serena decided to give everyone a gift for Christmas. She snuck in here not long ago to leave that for you." Sebastian handed his master his first cup of tea for the day. However, the teen was more interested in the box and set the cup aside. The demon hid his slight irritation that his work was ignored and went to pull out his master's clothing.

"She got into my room?"

"She got into everyone's room." The butler came out of the wardrobe room holding a herring-bone suit.

"She's more sneaky than I would have thought." Ciel set the box aside and stood to allow Sebastian to change his clothing. He finally sipped the excellent tea as his butler put on his shoes, still staring at the box. His hand would frequently play with the red ribbon but pull back just as quickly.

"If there is nothing else, master." The earl shook his head, distracted by the box again. "I will await you in the dining room then."

He waited until the butler bowed and closed the door behind himself before picking up the box once more. Ciel was careful and slightly suspicious undoing all the careful wrapping. Lifting off the top, he was greeted with a detailed sketch. It showed the mansions residents, as well as others from Ciel's life standing on one side of a chess board. The earl was standing in the king's space in full royal dress with crown. Next to him was Elizabeth dressed as a queen holding a set of twin swords at the ready. Only one of the rook spaces was occupied, by Serena herself, holding a crystal ball. One of the knights was Sebastian in his butler's uniform, table knives in hand, the other space was empty. One of the bishops was Lady Francis, standing in her hunting outfit. The pawns were Meirin, Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Earl Grey and Charles Phipps. Each player was in a battle stance, staring at the other end of the board that was occupied by regular pieces. Off to the side were the three missing players. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive sat with Madame Red as pieces that had been removed from the board.

His fingers gently traced the images of his parents before moving to his beloved aunt. Still loved even after trying to kill him. A part of him understood Madame Red's actions far more than she would have ever believed. Grief in itself was a kind of madness that was almost impossible to escape and he had experienced his own. She had embraced a reaper and a life of killing those who had so carelessly thrown away what she had wanted so badly. He had chosen a demon that would give him what he wanted in exchange for his very soul.

_ 'We were not so different, Aunt Ann.'_

He picked up the page to look closer when another underneath caught his attention. Instead of a drawing, it was a note.

_'If anyone should find this, I will deny all knowledge of it. In fact, after you have ingrained it in your mind, I would suggest burning it.'_

Beneath the note was written _How to Defeat a Demon._ He turned the page over while taking a sip of his cooling tea...and spit it across the room.

Sebastian was depicted, spread eagle on the ground, but was only recognizable by the pocket watch that lay beside him and a slight view of the butler's face. On top of the demon, sat a mountain of cats. There were big cats and little cats. Long haired cats and short haired cats. Cats of all colors and shades. The expression on Sebastian's face was blissful as he was crushed under all the furry animals. In the background, what looked to be a man was running away.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Serena came into the dining room with Meirin to see the other servants still there, but dressed to go out. They all crowded around the red head as soon as she entered to thank her for their presents. Finny and Bard's voices blended together as Tanaka and Snake stood back. Finally, Sebastian swooped in to shoo them away.

"Miss Serena needs to sit for breakfast. And the rest of you need to get going if you're planning to be on time for the service." The butler guided Serena to her seat and set a plate in front of her. One of the cookies they had made the night before sat on the saucer of the fresh fruit cup.

"Service?"

"Yes, they go to church on Christmas Day."

The red head started to greet Ciel and noticed that the earl was currently munching on one of the cookies. Nothing else on his plate had been touched yet. She laughed and he stopped nibbling on the chocolate portion.

"A part of me is not surprised that you went for the cookie first."

"I do wonder why Sebastian is serving cookies with breakfast." The earl took another bite of his cookie.

"Because it's tradition." She smiled and took a bite of her own.

"You made them?"

"Well, Sebastian took over about halfway through."

"Ha, he pushed you out of the kitchen too." Bard exclaimed from his place beside the window.

"He did." She slid a glance to the demon. "I think he was worried about the mess that I was making."

"Not at all, my lady. I merely worried after your health. You did not seem to be doing well with the knives." He turned back to the other servants. "Speaking of which. There are cookies for you all as well in the kitchen. Miss Serena informed me that they are to be shared with everyone."

Everyone could see the look on Finny's face as he kept looking to the door leading to the kitchen. He obviously wanted to bolt and Bard wasn't far behind him. Ciel watched the two as he took another bite and swore he saw drool come from the gardener.

"Go on."

Sebastian pulled the cart out of the way as all that was left of the servants was a trail of dust leading to the kitchen. The only one left was Tanaka and even he was headed that way, at a more sedate pace. After a moment, Finny's head popped back out of the door.

"Do you want to come with us, Miss Serena?"

"That's alright. I think I'll stay here and keep the scrooges company."

"If you're sure." The gardener held up one of her cookies. "Thank you for the cookies, Miss Serena. They're delicious."

Another was stuffed in his mouth, making the man look like a large chipmunk, as he turned away and shut the door behind him.

"Do you think he even tasted that or did he just inhale it?" Serena stared at the door for a moment.

"I'm certain that he just inhaled it. We normally keep Finny away from sweets, as they have a tendency to make him excitable." Sebastian leaned down to refill her teacup.

"Yeah, his personality leads me to believe that he would ride one hell of a sugar high." She turned to Ciel. "I'm surprised that you don't."

The earl coughed and turned his attention to the rest of his breakfast without answering.

"I saw that massive container of sugar in the pantry and I think that it is all for you."

"To be honest, I do not believe that I have ever seen the master affected by sugar."

"You've eaten far too much for far too long." She laughed. "I should know. It doesn't affect me anymore either."

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

After breakfast, Ciel escaped to his office while Serena opted to stay in the dining room. She had said that she wanted to finish her tea. He was certain it was because she wished to talk to the demon. At least one relationship seemed to be working. The letter from Elizabeth remained in the top drawer of his desk, still unopened. The earl acknowledged that there was a part of him, a small part, that was afraid of what that missive contained.

Pulling it out, he flipped it over in his hand to look at the address written by his fiance. His thumb traced the letters that were starting to fade with handling. The letter had been a constant weight on him since they returned to the manor and he had picked it up several times throughout the day before, only to put it back down and go on to another report.

Ciel opened the drawer again and pulled out the gift he had received from Serena. Before going to breakfast, he had stopped to secure it in his office. The second drawing he had burned as per her sound advise. There was a part of him that didn't want to think of the demon's face if he saw that particular rendering. He looked at Lizzy, standing so proud in the queen's space of his side of the board and back to the letter in his other hand.

_'That space may be unoccupied as well soon.'_

A knock pulled the earl from his thoughts. He had put the letter away as Serena's head popped into the room.

"Hey, I was wondering what you doing?"

"Nothing as of yet. There haven't been any new reports delivered."

She shook her head as she came into the room and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Those lazy bastards. How dare they not want to work on Christmas."

Ciel glared at her smiling face for a moment before looking down at the sketch on his desktop.

"I wanted to thank you. For the gift."

"Your welcome." The red head smiled. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if it would upset you or not."

"No, it's beautiful." His hands traced the lines that made up his parents once more. Realizing what he was doing, the earl coughed into his hand. "You have a real talent for making an image on paper come to life."

"Thank you. I've always loved to draw and thankfully I was good at it." She looked to the open door before turning back and whispering, "Did you like the other one?"

To her amazement, Ciel actually laughed. It didn't take long for her to join him and that was how Sebastian found them. The demon stood in the doorway, shocked at the display. When the two noticed him, both tried to stop. Ciel coughed into his hand several times before he could resume his normal demeanor. Serena couldn't do it and snickered occasionally.

"What has brought this on?"

Both of them started laughing again as the demon stood confused.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

After lunch, the rest of the house had returned and were occupying themselves in the servants' rooms. Serena had managed to talk Ciel out of his office and into the billiards room where they were currently playing pool. Or snooker as the earl had called it. What had started as a friendly game had quickly dissolved into a bet. If Ciel won, Serena would make him another batch of her cookies to keep all for himself. She reminded him that Sebastian was perfectly capable to make them whenever he wanted.

"But, I want you to make them." He had pointed the stick at her.

"You think that will keep me out of your hair for awhile and you'll be able to sneak back into your office."

"This time I'll lock the door." The teen looked away, giving the impression that it wasn't the only reason that he wanted her to make him cookies.

"You are awful prickly today. Careful, I'm this close to being offended." She picked up a cue from where it hung on the wall. When she turned back, the earl was shocked at her serious expression. "But if I win, I get an entire day."

"A day?"

"That's right. If you win, tomorrow I will stay in my room all day and leave you alone to brood to your heart's content. You'll only see me at meal times."

"Cookies."

"And I will make you a special batch of cookies." Serena leaned on her stick with a smirk. "But, if I win, you owe me a day. No paperwork, no meetings, no cases."

"And what are we supposed to do with this day?"

The red head thought for moment. She smiled and Ciel stopped that shiver that was building in his spine. "You're going to give me a personal tour of London."

She watched as he twitched at her terms. The red head could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as the earl weighed his odds as well as the consequences.

"Deal."

That was an hour ago. The two had stayed point for point the entire game. It didn't help Ciel's concentration when Serena would jump onto the table and stretch to sink a particularly difficult ball. He blushed and fought off a itch in his hands to touch every time. It was only his natural aptitude for games and strategy that had kept him in the game this long. He found that Serena could be easily distracted by talking when she was taking her shot and used it to make up for his own misses. They were down to the last ball and each had missed once already because of the other's distraction tactics.

"Master."

Both jumped as Sebastian walked in, the earl bumping the table enough to move the balls a little. They had been so caught up in the game that neither had heard the butler coming. Serena took the opportunity presented by the new arrangement on the table to sink the last ball. Ciel stared at the table in disbelief as the girl laughed.

"I win." Serena smirked at him.

The earl rubbed his forehead as the weight of his defeat sunk in.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Lady Elizabeth is here to see you, master."

"What?" The bet was instantly forgotten.

"Well, it looks like you'll get rid of me for the day anyway." Serena picked up his cue and set them both back in the wall rack. He vaguely nodded and walked out.

"I escorted her to the salon, young master." Sebastian bowed as the earl passed him and followed behind.

"Very well. We'll have tea, Sebastian. I'm sure that she will be staying for awhile."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Elizabeth was dressed in the latest fashion, he assumed, as always. And, as always, she was beautiful. The blonde stood when he entered. Her hands were clasped together in front of her in an unusually nervous display. She didn't run at him like she normally would have. The same wall that had been there the night of Arden's ball was still as tall as ever, only this time, seemed to be more thick as well.

"Elizabeth, what brings you here today?"

The lady sighed a little and looked away. "You didn't get my letter."

"I did, I haven't had an opportunity to read it as of yet."

"I wanted to visit you today." Elizabeth walked toward him, still unsure. "I knew that you wouldn't want to attend the church service, so I said that I would come in the afternoon."

"Thank you for informing me first, even though I didn't get to read it."

"There is also something that I wanted to talk to you about, Ciel." She looked down to her hands that were wringing her winter gloves.

"Why don't we sit?" He directed her to the two chairs in front of the roaring fireplace.

Elizabeth started to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sebastian breezed in with a tea cart and a variety of snacks. The butler completely ignored the tension in the air as he poured a cup of tea for both of them. After accepting the cup and saucer, Ciel waved his servant away. The blonde took a sip of what she was certain was excellent tea, but in her nervousness it tasted like paste.

"You were saying."

She jumped, not ready. Finally, she set the cup down and took a deep breath.

"I want to stay here with you until New Years."

Ciel choked on the tea he had been drinking. After a minute of sputtering, he could finally breath again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to stay here with you." Elizabeth stood and tried to walk off the nervous energy that had been making her fidget since she left her home. "You were right. You have changed and you're not the boy that I had grown up thinking that I would marry. After the Arden's ball I spent a lot of time trying to picture out life together. It was something that I could always see, but I can't see it anymore. I don't know where I fit in your life anymore. Or if I fit into your life at all."

"I understand." It was all he could say in that moment. There was nothing else. He had spent quite a lot of time pushing Elizabeth away from the danger that encompassed his life. Now, this was the fruition of all that time. Everytime he looked at her, he could see his mother. Her smiling face, as well as the vacant look in her eyes when he tripped over her dead body. He had never wanted to put Lizzy in that position. This was his chance to make sure that same ending didn't happen.

"But, I still love you, Ciel. And to be honest, I can't see a future with anyone else either. That's why I want to stay here." She shook her head, a tear finding its way down her cheek. "I don't want to give you up, but you're right. I don't want to spend my life looking for something that isn't there."

"Elizabeth, it's not proper for you to stay here with me." _'This is my chance. I'll get her to walk away and that nightmare will stop.'_

"Serena is staying here." She dropped back into her seat to stare him in the eye.

"Serena is not a noblewoman with a reputation to protect."

"Your right, and that makes her acceptable as a lady's companion and escort." Green eyes blazed with determination. She had thought this out over and over. There was no argument that Ciel could use other than outright admitting that he didn't want her in his home.

"Does Aunt know about this?"

"Of course, I can't very well disappear for days at a time and not tell anyone. She's the one that suggested that Serena would be an acceptable chaperone."

Ciel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, Elizabeth. I'll have Sebastian prepare a room for you."

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

When Serena arrived for dinner that night, she was slightly surprised to see Lady Elizabeth sitting at the table. The blonde was also sitting in the chair that she normally occupied, to the earl's right. Sebastian led her to the seat on Ciel's left. She didn't miss the discomfort on Elizabeth's face when she sat down. The trio was silent for a while, none of them knowing what to say.

"Elizabeth will be staying with us for the next few days." The earl waved Sebastian to serve the meal. He was careful not to look at either of the women.

The butler was taken aback but quickly recovered. "That is highly improper, Master."

"Serena is old enough to be considered a chaperone." Lizzy smiled as she took a bite from the roasted ham she had been served.

The girl in question choked on the wine that she was drinking. Serena turned to Ciel. "Me!?"

"Yes." He answered carefully, looking at her trying to express some meaning. "My aunt believes that you are fine to be a chaperone for the duration of Lizzy's visit."

She stared at him while he continued to eat. After a moment, the red head noticed his own discomfort and figured that this wasn't his idea. Judging by the way the earl had been staring at her during their game, he was the most uncomfortable with this arrangement.

"I will have Meirin prepare a room for Lady Elizabeth at once."

"Paula is with me. I don't feel right asking Meirin to do something on her day off. My maid can handle it." The blonde smiled.

"Very well, my lady."

"Since I'll be staying as your fiancee, I'll take the Countess Suite." Green eyes bored into Serena, obviously catching the familiarity between Ciel and the older girl.

"I don't think so."

Ciel looked between the two of them, feeling to cat fight about to break out.

"I don't see how you have a say in what rooms I use. It's up to Ciel."

"You're the one that wanted me to be a chaperone. Don't those rooms share a door with the Earl's Suite?"

"I would never..." The earl started but was waved off by Serena. She didn't take her eyes from Elizabeth.

"I don't care. You want me to be a chaperone, I will. There is no way that you both are staying in rooms with an adjoining door." Serena smiled to the lady and took another bite of her dinner. She didn't miss the glare that Elizabeth shot at her.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

After dinner, Elizabeth declined tea in the salon with Serena and went to check on the progress of her rooms. Having nothing better to do, the red head decided to go to her own rooms until it was time for bed. Meirin showed up soon after to help her bathe and dress for bed. The maid didn't seem to be put out at all to help on her day off and spent time telling Serena all about the service that she had missed. The local gossip kept Meirin busy and allowed her to sink into her own thoughts while the maid brushed out her hair in front of the fire.

When Meirin excused herself, Serena slipped out of the constricting nightgown and into another of the nightshirts that she had taken from Ciel. Sitting at the small table in her room, she though about everything that had happened. There were too many questions. The red head looked at the mantle clock and figured that Ciel would still be awake and hiding in his office. She used the same technique to stay in the shadows as she tip toed down the corridor. It was a blessing that the servants had the day off as it kept Sebastian at chores longer and the hallways empty.

At the earl's office door, she quickly opened it and slid inside.

"I was wondering when you would come." Ciel had his chair turned to stare out the window at the slowly falling snow that had started not long ago.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serena crossed her arms as she came across the room.

The earl turned and jumped at her appearance. "Is that my nightshirt?"

"Yes?" She looked down with guilt. "Well, have you ever slept in one of those flannel nightgowns? It's like being strangled and roasted at the same time. Besides, I didn't think that you would miss one. You have plenty."

"That's not the point." He swallowed as he stared at her legs.

Serena raised an eyebrow and brought her hands up to the first button. "Do you want it back?"

"No, that's fine!" The teen's face was bright red as he held up a hand to stop her.

"That's what I thought." She laughed. "Now, why is Elizabeth staying here? And who decided that I was some old maid fit to play chaperone?"

Ciel's head dropped to his arms that were folded on the desk. "Elizabeth and my aunt decided that you were suitable as an escort."

The red head thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think that I'm still offended."

"She backed me into a corner. I didn't know what else to do."

Serena took pity on him and came around the desk. She put a hand on his back and felt him jump beneath her fingers before relaxing. The hand rubbed gentle circles, the same as she had done the night that he had cried in her arms.

"Alright. Let's take a moment to think."

"That's what I've been doing since I came in here." His voice was mumbled by his arms.

"That may be, but you're still in reactive mode instead of thinking proactively." She smiled when he finally looked up at her. "Who suggested that Elizabeth stay here?"

Ciel sat up with a deep breath. "She did."

"That was how she got you into a corner. It shocked you and put you on the defensive. You're used to being on the offensive."

He thought about what she said and realized that the red head was right. All thoughts flew out the window when she jumped up to sit on his desk. Serena wasn't paying attention as she tried to figure out why the blonde would practically invite herself to the manor.

"It had to be about that night you all talked at the Arden's." She mused.

"She said that she didn't know if she fit into my life." The earl swallowed hard. "Could you not sit there?"

"Why?" She crossed her legs, making the shirt ride up farther.

"It's very distracting." He rubbed a hand over his face, careful not to look at her.

"Distracting?"

"I know that killing me now would mean that Sebastian wouldn't get my soul, but I think that he wouldn't much care if he caught you sitting there like that. And I would rather see the end of my contract, despite the consequences."

"Good point." Serena hopped off the desk and went back to her chair.

"Anyway," Ciel stood and went to the sideboard. There was a bottle of scotch that was always kept there for meetings with business contacts and the amber liquid seemed rather inviting tonight. "I didn't think that Lizzy had it in her to be so...strategic."

"I have a feeling that there is a side of Elizabeth that she doesn't show you." She watched him pour a glass. "Someone recently told me that alcohol is a crutch that people use to not have to face reality."

"I would bet that I know who that was." He took a drink.

"Considering tonight, I would take a glass."

The teen smirked but poured another drink.

"Aren't you a little young for scotch, my lord?" She teased while taking the glass he held out.

"Were you not the one that told me that I should 'live it up'?"

"True." Serena drank deep from the glass. "She had to have this planned out. I bet that any argument that you could have come up with, she would have had an answer for."

"It did appear that way. I'm not used to seeing her like that."

"In the manga, it showed a conversation between Elizabeth and Madame Red. Your aunt told her that a lady should always appear weak and cute in front of her lord." She held the glass against her cheek as she tried to remember if there was anything else.

"Why would she think that I would rather she be annoying?"

"There was also a scene where you told Lizzy that you didn't want a strong wife."

Ciel gasped as that particular conversation came back to him. "I did. It was after Aunt Francis had beaten me mercilessly in a fencing lesson."

"I would bet that she's a lot stronger than you think and that she hides it well."

"I wanted to ask, why did you draw Lizzy with a pair of swords?"

"In the manga, Elizabeth is a master with swords. She took what you had said that day seriously and decided that she would never let you see that she was more like her mother than you would be comfortable with."

"Actually, that would make me feel better." He sat down in the chair opposite the red head and leaned his head back against it. His own glass dangled from his fingertips as he thought about the dreams he had experienced. Dreams of Lizzy's death in his burning home. "After the mansion burned, after I came back, I was worried about Elizabeth being my wife. I didn't want her to die like my mother."

"If the manga is right than she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Serena reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. "You should ask her about it."

He nodded absently and finished his drink.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena went back to her room and tried to go to bed. For some reason, she just couldn't settle. Last night kept her thoughts occupied as she tried to sleep. After such a gentle kiss, Serena didn't know what to do. A raging blush, worse than when they were in bed, had come over her.

_'It was so against what I have seen of him. He was...sweet. I didn't think that I would ever put Sebastian and sweet in the same sentence. He's been telling me this whole time, how important I was to him. But, that was the first time that I actually felt that I was.'_

Giving up, she slid out of the bed and padded across the carpet. The door opened without a sound but closed with a small click. She looked up and down the hall. She had heard Ciel's door close a while ago, so the demon had to be somewhere else in the house. As she went down the hall, Serena check the rooms that she passed. Everything was exactly as it should have been. She was glad that her eyes had adjusted while she was trying to sleep as there were no candles lit on the second floor to light her way.

Serena didn't see the blonde head that peeked around the corner as she went down the stairs.

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

"So, this is where you've been."

Sebastian had already turned from the dishes he was putting away when his mate came into the kitchen.

"Yes. Why are you not in bed?" He picked up the next plate and dried it.

"I couldn't sleep." Serena watched him inspect the plate, front and back before setting it gently in the cabinet.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I have a tendency to be an insomniac. It nothing unusual for me." She sighed and went to sit on the counter beside his workspace. Sebastian twitched a little at her choice of seat and the girl laughed. "It's driving you nuts, isn't it?"

"Counters are not for sitting." The demon grew serious. "Neither are desktops."

"Ah, Ciel told you that I came to visit him." She said a little sheepish.

"Yes, including that you were wearing that." He pointed to the shirt. The demon's displeasure was easy to see.

"I know that I shouldn't have done it. It's just so different here." Serena crossed her legs and held onto the edge of the counter with a sigh. "I thought that I could do it for a while. You know, that whole fake until you make it thing. But, the longer I'm here the more comfortable I get and then I kind of fell back into my normal behavior."

"You normally walk around in a man's shirt?"

"I walk around my apartment in a tank top and underwear." She teased. "Sebastian, things are going to change a lot by the time you get to the years that I'm alive. Everybody is not so...stuck up and proper. People dress completely different. The outfit I was wearing when I showed up here, I was going to see a play at a theater."

"Rules of proper behavior will never change."

The red head laughed. "Why did I know that you were going to say that?"

"It seems that Lady Elizabeth is out of bed as well. She is currently creeping toward the kitchen, looking for you." Red eyes flashed as he looked to the door.

"I have a feeling that this whole thing is more her worried about losing Ciel than whether they can live together or not. Arranged marriages are still a big thing here and I don't think that her family is going to cancel an engagement that has been in place since they were born over the whim of a teenage girl. No matter how much they love her."

"I believe you are right. Lady Elizabeth feels threatened by you. She can see how close you are to the master." The demon smirked. "I would hazard a guess that Lady Francis informed her of your run in at the theater and that is why she agreed to this."

"Neither one of them is going to give up without a fight. I kind of admire that." She smiled but Sebastian said nothing. "Well, in the interest of avoiding a cat fight. We should make her feel a little better."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Where is she now?"

"Lady Elizabeth is about to open the door."

The red head smiled sweetly and put her arms out. "Help me down."

Sebastian caught his mate's meaning and waited until he heard the slight creek of the swinging door to slide one hand under her knees and the other behind her back. Serena put her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the counter top. Both heard the young lady's gasp as he spun her around a little and held on longer than he needed too before setting Serena back on her feet. The red head held onto him after he set her down until she heard the soft whoosh of the door swinging back shut.

"Well, now that she's gone." The demon leaned down for a kiss. Serena bit her lip in anticipation before closing the last of the distance. It wasn't the sweet kiss that he gave her last night, but it wasn't demanding either. She thought this was the same kiss that her friends had described as 'just happy to be with you.'

"I need to finish this." He said after she let go.

"Yeah, you do. I have a feeling that I've grown used to sleeping with you and that's why I'm having an insomniac night."

"I will come up with you and finish this later."

"No, finish. I'm not ready to go to sleep anyway." Serena went to the table and sat down. It was still close enough for them to talk quietly while keeping her out of his way at the same time.

"Really?" The demon smirked but she glared at him a little.

"If you are sure." His voice was a purr and Serena had to shake her head to clear it.

"That's not fair."

Sebastian didn't say anything as he went back to what he was doing. The two were content to be quiet for a little while. Serena watched as he went about the last chores in the kitchen. A part of her wanted to help but knew that would probably spark an argument. When he was finished, the demon slid back into his tailcoat and held out a hand to escort his mate back to her room. He held a branch of candles as they made their way to the second floor and the rooms that the red head was using.

"I would advise that you not wear such clothing around the master again. It distresses us both."

Serena laughed as she climbed between the sheets and made room for Sebastian.

"Yeah, I already got that message." She cuddled around him and laid her head on his chest. "In Ciel's defense, he was more worried about your reaction than he was attracted to me. Besides, he needs some girl experience."

"My master was a little out of sorts when he mentioned it." Sebastian ran a hand through her hair as she settled.

"Oh, he was adorable. I don't think that I have ever seen that shade of red."

"He has buried himself in his work for so long and always had Lady Elizabeth. My master has never really had to learn to flirt or accept it from a beautiful woman."

"Ciel doesn't have to put up with that when he does make the rare society appearance?" She leaned up on an elbow.

"Master knows that those women are after nothing but his status. It is easy to brush them off. He has never had to respond to friendly flirting." The demon's arm tightened around her. "It had better just be friendly."

She laughed and laid a gentle kiss against his lips. Serena took a moment to settle against him again. Her eyes closed easily with a yawn and sleep was right behind it. Sebastian's fingers ran over her back in lazy strokes as the red head slipped into the rest that she needed. The manor was silent, all of it's occupants lost in their own dreams. His own eye closed, content with his mate by his side and his prey safe down the hall.

His eyes shot back open to stare at the ceiling. _'She never answered me.'_


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I've found that I have become a review junkie. The last chapter, 10 minutes after I updated it, I was logging back in to see if anyone had left a review yet. This one is a little less polished because I'm crunched for time. Just a warning.

WARNING, SHAMELESS PLUG: This chapter is brought to you by the lovely Saitek Eclipse II Illuminated Keyboard. I bought this for my birthday and I am loving it. I'm loving it so much, that I may write another chapter tonight. Probably not. If you are someone who always feels the urge to write around 2 am and hate to have an overhead light on, this keyboard is for you. It's three lovely colors (blue, red, and purple.) it is also heavier than any keyboard I've seen. One of the reviews said that the guy had used it for five years without a single problem and I believe it. This product is fully endorsed by TheMaskedCat!

On another note, I was about halfway through this chapter when the idea for a sequel came to me. I can't tell you, because it would give the ending away, but I'm so excited! I was bouncing in my seat as I wrote it down. I just hope that I can decipher my scribble later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Two

"Ccciiieeellll!" It was his only warning before Lizzy burst into the earl's room as Sebastian was sliding his shirt over his shoulders. He clutched the shirt closed in surprise while his butler stood back.

Lizzy stopped at the sight of the black clad butler and blushed a little. The scene from last night was so at war with the normally cold man. She shook it off and rushed to her fiancee. Taking his hands, she bounced slightly.

"There is something that I have to tell you!"

"Can it wait until I have finished dressing?"

Lizzy stopped for a moment. "Fine. But hurry. I'll meet you in your office."

The blonde tornado ripped back out of the room and both men heard the door slam in her wake. Ciel sighed as Sebastian finished buttoning the white shirt and held out his waistcoat.

"Honestly, what reason could she have to burst in here?" The earl shook his head as he put his arms through the next layer of the outfit that his butler had picked out.

"I do not know, master. However, I would not make her wait for very long." The demon couldn't help but smirk at his master's predicament.

"What did I do to deserve this? Was selling my soul to a demon really bad enough to disturb my life too?"

He didn't see the demon behind him struggling not to laugh.

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

When he stepped into his office, Lizzy was still bouncing in anticipation. As the door shut behind him, Ciel's hands were grabbed and he was pulled further in.

"You will never guess what I found out." Her voice was a whisper as she leaned close.

"What is that, Lizzy?" He asked obviously bored.

"Serena is in love with Sebastian!"

"And?"

The blonde watched him, not understanding why he was so casual about this.

"Ciel!"

"What? I already know. I've known from the beginning." Ciel pulled away. "As long as it doesn't affect his work, I don't see any problem with it."

"But this is so exciting!" She smiled brilliantly. "Sebastian has always struck me as cold. It gives me hope."

The earl blinked at her smiling face for a moment before her meaning finally sank in.

_'Just because Sebastian opened himself up to another person, she thinks that I will too.'_

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Serena was surprised to enter the dining room and there was no one at the table. Sebastian and the servants were in their normal places however, Ciel and Elizabeth were no where to be found. She sent a questioning glance to the butler.

"Lady Elizabeth requested to speak to the master this morning."

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled at him, knowing that it was because of what the blonde had seen last night.

The door opened to show Lizzy on Ciel's arm. Serena stood as the two came to their place settings with a smile.

"I see you both are in a better mood today."

"Oh, yes." Lizzy smiled at Ciel as he pushed her chair in.

Sebastian was smirking when the earl turned for his own seat and received a glare from his master. The butler was quick to serve after everyone was settled. Lizzy giggled at the look shared by the butler and red head as he set a fresh cup of tea in front of her.

"What?" Ciel watched the blonde shake her head and take a bite of her breakfast. He turned to Serena but she just shrugged.

"Also, since you two are back to normal. I don't think that it is wise for early morning meetings by yourselves." She took a bite of the fruit that had been served with the meal.

"Serena!"

"Chaperone." She reminded him with a smile.

His face was shocked with what she implied. (I would never...)

She smirked. (I don't care. You're a couple of teenagers and shouldn't be left alone.)

He looked between her and the butler with a superior glance. (Perhaps I shouldn't leave you and Sebastian alone.)

She raised and eyebrow that appeared to be reasoning. (Neither of us have a reputation to protect and you should know how people love to gossip.)

Ciel shook his head. (Fine.)

Elizabeth watched as the two seemed to carry on a silent conversation. Her excitement quickly faded as she realized that whether or not Serena was in a relationship with Sebastian, the red head was closer to her fiancee than she had imagined. Closer than she had been to him in years. Ciel's thoughts had been a mystery to her since his parents' deaths, but here was someone he had only known a short time and she knew him well enough to not say a word.

In the end, Ciel shook his head and started on the meal before him. Lizzy watched as her fiancee seemed resigned by whatever had transpired in the few moments and felt dread well up in her again.

"Miss Serena, I would like to talk you after breakfast."

"Okay." The red head tried to hide her confusion at the abrupt change in the other girl.

_'Guess I won't know until later.'_

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Serena walked into the salon a little apprehensive about what Elizabeth had wanted to talk about. No one had known what she wanted to talk about and in the end, Serena had no other choice but to face the younger girl head on. The blonde was seated in front of the fireplace and didn't acknowledge her until she sat in the chair that was opposite the lady. Even then, her eyes didn't leave the fire in front of her.

"How do you do it?"

"I'm sorry?" Serena tried to get the younger girl to look at her.

"You and Ciel. You've only known each other a short time, but yet, you act like you've known each other forever."

_'Because I know a hell of a lot more about your fiancee. I've only been watching his life on a TV show for the last few years, of course I feel like I've known him forever.'_

"I'm not sure." The red head looked into the fire, hoping to find an answer that would satisfy Elizabeth. "My grandmother used to say that some people just click. That they don't need to know each other to know each other."

"Why won't he click with me?" She choked out.

Serena tried to find something to say as the blonde broke down.

"Why won't he tell me about anything? I thought it was just his work for the queen, but lately, it's like I don't know anything about him."

"Because he doesn't want to tell you about his life." Lizzy looked up, eyes full of tears. "Ciel's life is very...dark and you're not. He's doesn't want to show you that."

"But I can handle it."

"He doesn't think that you can."

"Why? I've been raised my entire life to handle it."

"Because you act like a normal girl." Serena leaned back in her chair. "A normal girl can't handle the life that Ciel lives. So, he'd rather be alone than bring someone in that's going to end up scarred for life or dead. You can't be an airhead and that's what you always show him."

"But, men want the weak lady they can protect. They want the girl who looks pretty and gossips and occupies herself with embroidery and shopping."

Serena sighed. "I don't disagree with that. Most men in this time want the woman that's going to sit home and be the perfect little countess."

Lizzy nodded and looked back to the flames.

"But, Ciel is not most men. He's a genius and is annoyed with normal people. He's not a fighter. Why do you think he surrounds himself with them? He doesn't want the woman that he has to worry about protecting. He's still going to worry, but it would ease him a little if he married someone that knew a little about fighting."

"He doesn't have to protect me." Her voice was small, quiet as she let out her biggest secret. "Mother insisted that I learn fencing, as well as other forms of swordsmanship. I also know how to shoot. But, Ciel doesn't want that wife."

"Yes, he does." The red head rubbed a hand over her face. "Alright, you two obviously aren't going to figure this out yourselves. I'll tell you."

"What?"

She looked around the room, toward the door, making sure that no one was around.

"From what I gather, your aunt was like the side that you show Ciel all the time? She was pretty, and perfect. She spent most of her time focused on making the manor a home and making her husband's life as comfortable as possible. Once Ciel came, she made perfect mother another of her priorities. I don't know if she knew about his work for the queen, but if she did, she spent her time acting like it didn't exist. She knew no self-defense and wouldn't even think of something so outside of what a lady should do."

Lizzy nodded.

"You know that his parents were murdered, that it wasn't the fire that killed them. Ciel saw that." The lady gasped and she pushed on. "And that is what pushes him away from you. You act like there is not a thought going on up there other than the latest fashion and the latest gossip and what's Ciel doing. Vincent wanted a wife like that. Ciel doesn't."

"I don't want him to think that I can't be a good wife or a mother. I don't want to push him away because I'm stronger." She twisted the handkerchief in her hands.

"Yeah, unfortunately men seem to think that women can't be both. However, like I said, the man that we're talking about is a genius. They think a little differently than normal men. I think that Ciel would be able to see that." She stood up and looked outside. The salon looked over the part of the garden that was currently home to the two cats. They were playing some kind of game, chasing each other. "It's like cats."

"Cats?" Lizzy stood and came over to the window to look outside.

"See, he knows that she could easily come back and claw his face off. But, in some ways that is a good thing because it makes her a good protector for their offspring. Granted, Ciel doesn't like cats but there are a lot of animals that have that thought process. I honestly think, that taking his past into account, that he would think like that as well."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Her eyes brightened and a smile returned to her face. Lizzy spun around and started for the door.

"I have to talk to Ciel. Cccciiiiieeelll!"

Serena caught the other girl as she opened the door. The red head closed the door quickly. Pulling the younger girl back into the room, she pushed Lizzy back into her seat.

"Okay, you need to stop that too." Serena pointed at her.

"But, that's what I always do."

"Didn't we just talk about changing what side you show Ciel?" She sat back down in her own chair and rubbed her forehead.

"But..."

"Listen, you can't approach like that."

"Why?"

Serena looked around, rubbed a hand over her face and then twisted her hands in her lap.

"Because it's annoying. You yelling through the house for him makes everybody cringe."

The blonde sunk into her chair.

"Look, you want him to look at you as a woman that he would marry?" She waited for the other's nod. "Then act like it. Ladies don't go running through the house, yelling at the top of their lungs. If nobody is dying, they walk calmly out of a room, up the stairs and knock on the door."

Lizzy nodded again.

"Ciel is a quiet person. He's very cerebral and you're loud. Very loud. He can't handle loud if nobody's dying. There is a lot going on up there. Everytime that you yell, this," Serena waved her hands around her head. "Stops. And everything that was in there flies out the window. Which automatically puts him a bad mood."

"Why?"

"It's like reading a book. Someone comes screaming into the room and what do you do? You drop the book to find out what's going on and in the meantime, you've lost your place. It's irritating, isn't it, when you find out that its not an emergency? That is what happens to strategic people. He loses his mental place. A gentle knock, allows him to put a mental bookmark in what he's thinking about and he can come back to it later. Therefore, leaving him more receptive to whatever it is that you want to talk about."

"Right." She stood and marched out of the room without a word.

"Well, it is an improvement." Serena watched her go and flopped back in her chair. "It'll work for now."

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

After Lizzy had left the salon, Serena felt an undeniable urge. Leaving the warm room, she struck out across the hall. The dining room held the door that was easiest to get to the servants' part of the house. Leaving the splendor of the Earl's living area, the red head went down the halls that were almost as familiar as the noble's rooms.

He was in the kitchen. Exactly as she had anticipated. He wasn't paying attention, mixing something in a large bowl. When she touched his shoulder, the man jumped.

"Oh, Miss Serena. Can I get you something." Bardroy set down the bowl and wiped his hands on the towel hanging from his apron.

"Yes actually. Where are your cigarettes?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Where are your cigarettes?" She added a slight glare, hoping to intimidate him.

"Now, Miss. I really don't think that smoking is something that you need to be taking up. It's not something that a lady like yourself should do."

Serena grabbed the front of his white jacket and hauled him forward. Bard yelled but the look on her face made him focus.

"Look, I just spent the whole morning explaining to Lizzy what it is that makes Ciel not want to spend time with her, as well as what she needs to do to fix it. I want a cigarette and you constantly have one hanging out of your mouth. Now, where are your cigarettes?" She kept eye contact as the soldier weighed his options.

"Inside pocket."

She kept a hold of his jacket with one hand while the other delved into the jacket and pulled out a half full pack. Pulling out one, white stick, Serena smelled the tobacco and sighed.

"Oh, my old friend." She put the stick between her lips and looked at the cook expectantly. He hurried to light a match for her, afraid that she would start looking for one herself. The girl inhaled deeply.

"Thank you." She said, letting the smoke out.

"Miss, smoking is a very bad habit."

"I know. I know. After this, I am right back off it." She took another drag and felt herself relax farther. "I hate teenagers. I even hated myself as a teenager. Everything is life and death. So much drama. Just deal with it and move on, damn."

Bard laughed and went back to his bowl.

"Well, I guess that I can't say much. Lately, my life has been nothing but drama. It started when I came here."

"It normally does. There's something about this place that makes the unusual come out in everyone." He waved the whisk to encompass the house.

"What are you making anyway?" Serena tried to peek over his shoulder.

"It's a surprise." He moved so that the contents weren't seen.

_'I should probably warn Sebastian about this.'_ The red head tried again and was blocked again.

_'Warn me about what, my mate?'_

_ 'Bard is cooking a surprise.'_

She heard a sigh in her head. _'I will deal with it. What are you doing in the kitchen?'_

_ 'Just needed a break from the angst.'_

_ 'The kitchen is no place for a lady.'_

_ 'Not a lady, remember. I'm the old maid that gets to be chaperone for the young and stupid teenagers.'_

_ 'I would not call you an old maid.'_ She could hear the suggestion in his voice and felt a blush come over her cheeks. '_You know what you said earlier about cats was incorrect.'_

_ 'Shut up. It sounded good and that's all that matters.'_

"Miss Serena, are you alright?" Bard's question broke her concentration.

"I'm fine." She threw the cigarette out the small window above the counter. "Thank you, Bard. I'm ready to face them again now."

The cook shook his head as she smiled and walked out of the room without another word.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

When Lizzy finally made it to Ciel's office, she was surprised to find the door open and the room empty. She was coming back to the central staircase when she spotted her fiancee and his butler leaving the earl's rooms. The girl opened her mouth to yell for him when Serena's face popped up in her mind. Straightening her shoulders, Lizzy walked down the hall and met them.

"Ciel."

"Oh, Lizzy. Was there something that you needed?" The earl tugged on the cuffs of his outfit.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She finally noticed that he was wearing fencing whites. "Are you practicing today?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to practice as I normally would recently."

"That's great." Everyone turned to Serena coming up the stairs. "Lizzy, why don't you be Ciel's partner?"

"You fence?" Ciel asked in amazement.

"Of course. Mother taught me." She said with her nose in the air.

"It's good to have a different partner every once in a while. Mix it up a little." The red head smiled.

"Perhaps you're right. Do you have your things with you, Lizzy?"

"I...I do." _'Is he really going to let me fence with him?'_

Ciel looked to Serena and got a nod. "Alright. We normally use the ballroom for the space."

"I'll change and meet you there." She smiled while spinning for the door to her own rooms.

Serena watched her go before noticing that Ciel was staring at her.

"What? You said that you would feel better knowing that Lizzy could take care of herself. Here's you chance to test her."

The earl just shook his head and strode down the hall. Sebastian leaned down and sniffed the air around his mate.

"Have you been smoking?" He asked.

"Let it go."

"Smoking is a disgusting habit." The demon leaned down to look her in the eye.

"I know and I quit a while ago."

"Then why do you smell like it now?"

"Because I was stressed and stole one from Bardroy."

"I will inform him that he is not to share his filthy cigarettes with you again." Sebastian straightened.

"I threatened him for it. It's not like he offered."

"You are using a crutch, just like the alcohol."

"Really, I didn't notice." Sarcasm rolled off her in waves as she crossed her arms. "Lizzy stressed me out. I had one cigarette and I'm better now. I already told Bard that one was it. You don't have to go around behind me and tell others what I can and cannot do. I know what I did was wrong."

"You are angry." The demon cocked his head to the side.

"Very perceptive. Could it be that you're trying the whole controlling thing again?" Serena whipped her skirts behind her and went down the stairs to the ballroom. Sebastian watched her go, rubbing his forehead.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Serena picked up Lizzy's mask and tugged it over the younger girl's head. "Ciel needs to see that you are capable of defending yourself. He's not a normal man, but you still can't pummel him into the ground. All men have that pride thing that, when stomped on, rules out any better judgment. So, defeat him. Don't annihilate him."

"Right." The blonde straightened her plastron. "I'm afraid that I will hurt his pride if a girl is better than him."

"Ciel is not a fighter, and he knows it. He's the brains of the operation." She could see that this was getting them no where but Lizzy more stressed.

"I'll walk around the outside of the room. If you see me go like this," she gave a thumbs up. "You're doing good. If you see me do this," She waved her hands like she was tamping something down. "It means, take it easy. That you're pushing too hard."

Lizzy nodded and picked up her tipped foil. It had been a gift from her mother when the child had started to surpass her teacher. The metal was perfectly weighted, the weapon exactly suited to her size, height and grip. She swung it a few times, readying herself, before walking forward. Ciel met her in the center of the room. There was something different about facing him now. No matter what she said, no matter what she did, this was the test of whether their engagement would fail or survive. He knew it too. The lady found herself facing a different being than her childhood love. There was a coldness in his stance, weapon in hand with his fearsome butler just over his shoulder.

_'Yes, I always tried to hide it, tried to rationalize it away, but Sebastian has always frightened me a little. It never mattered that much because I knew that he would protect Ciel. But here, my standing against his master, even in a mock battle, there is something terrifying that radiates from him. A warning, if this match becomes real.'_ A shiver ran down her spine. _'He really would do it. If I hurt Ciel, he'd...Sebastian would kill me. Good. That's how a butler of the Queen's watchdog should be.'_

Both raised their swords in a salute. When the blades lowered, the threat of Sebastian faded from her mind. As they circled round each other, there was only her opponent. That she happened to love.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Ciel had felt uneasy about this from the moment that Serena suggested it. This whole thing went against every courtly rule that he had ever learned, from tutors and from Sebastian. A man didn't fight a lady. A man definitely did not engage their fiancee in combat. However, Serena's words had echoed in his mind. Could Lizzy really defend herself? Could she actually beat him?

_'Why do I listen to her so much? This is wrong. Even with the protective whites, its possible to injure your opponent If I hurt Lizzy...I'll never forgive myself.'_ As he walked to the center, the earl looked to the red head that started all this. _'Why does she have to get involved? Why do I listen to her? Why does a part of me hope that she is wrong and that this will push Lizzy further away? Why do I want the manor back to just us? Why do I feel like Lizzy is an intruder, a foreign being not welcome in our little world?'_

He raised his own sword as Lizzy raised hers. Ciel admitted that her form was excellent. There was a possibility that Serena had been right, that she had seen his fiancee's talent when he hadn't. But, it didn't matter. It didn't change what he wanted in his life.

_'I know what I want. I want to find the people who tried to destroy the Phantomhives. Who tried to destroy me. I know that Sebastian will bring me that. I want to show the world that we're not dead. __That the Earl of Phantomhive has risen from the ashes of his own death and created an empire that would never had happened if we had been left alone. I want the family, my family, to endure.'_ His thoughts shifted in an instant from the past to the future. _'I want Serena to stay. I want her to feel that this is her home. I want to watch that demon give in to his emotions, give in to the humanity that she represents. I want to show her all of my home, our home. Serena can look into the depths of the darkness that surrounds the Phantomhive family. I don't want Lizzy to ever have to. I don't want her to see what I've done. What I've become. What I will be. I don't want her to know what Sebastian is. If I let her get close...I won't.'_

Ciel darted into her space with the first thrust. Elizabeth blocked and leapt back to put some space between them. He feinted to the left before attacking the dominate right side.

_ 'I don't want her to know how far I've fallen.'_

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Serena circled the room on edge. There was a killer instinct that surrounded them all, filing the room with it's cold promise of death. She looked to Sebastian, but the demon was merely watching the two humans before him. She looked to Elizabeth, but the blonde was too focused on survival to be radiating that feeling.

It was a shock to realize that it was coming from Ciel.

She moved quickly around the outskirts of the room, dodging the moving fighters easily by staying behind the columns that supported a balcony over the room. Sebastian watched her as she ducked behind columns as his master and Lady Elizabeth performed a deadly dance in the room's center. When Serena reached the demon, he had made sure to stay slightly in front of her.

"I thought Ciel wasn't good in fencing?"

_ "_Whatever gave you that idea?" Red eyes kept watch over the match even as he answered his mate.

"But, in both the manga and the anime, Ciel isn't a fighter."

"When we first came to the manor, master set about eradicating whatever weakness that had made him vulnerable to his attackers. While it is true that his talents do not lie in physical combat, Master has made sure that he can be a deadly opponent" Sebastian moved them back a little as the fighting was coming closer. "However, he could not change his body's makeup. Master cannot keep up this pace for very long."

"Hit hard, get them down, before your body gives out."

"Exactly. His lungs will only tolerate this level of activity for so long, while Lady Elizabeth has more stamina but not the killer instinct behind her." A smirk came over the demon's face as he watched both fencers throw more sophisticated moves at the other. "She still sees her fiancee while he only sees another opponent to defeat."

"Why do you seem so happy about this?" Serena asked suspicious.

"I don't know what you mean."

"There is that look again. You're proud that he can do this. That Ciel could fight and defeat Elizabeth without a thought." She yanked a little on his tailcoat to bring his attention to her. "He's not your little demon child."

"I assure you that I do not think of my master as a child. Besides, demons do not have children."

The red head jerked back and his attention shifted to the mock battle again.

_'If demons don't have children, then how did Sebastian get to be here? Was he...human?'_

Author's Note: I know that I said that we were going to have longer chapters, but this seemed like a good place to stop. (Insert author's evil laugh here.)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I noticed that my author's notes are always a little jumbled and that's because I think of things to put in the note while I'm writing. So, I apologize for my jumbled off-thoughts. And yes I did a fan girl squeal when the sequel idea came to me too, so I'm happy that people are excited. I must confess I can't do the longer chapters...so, we'll just have more.

I think that Ciel is confused despite what he thinks. He's a teenager and they're always confused. I know that I was, even though I told everyone that I knew everything. I'm not sure that he knows which one that he wants. And if he does, well, he hasn't told me yet. I also want to apologize to all the people that were hoping for little demon babies to be running around at some point. That doesn't fit with the origin I have planned for Sebastian, that I will be explaining...eventually. (Insert author's evil laugh with background music and lightning.)

I was asked, by one lovely reviewer, what color my keyboard is. I do shuffle between the colors because I'm still in awe of the shiny newness, but more often than not, I find myself on the purple. It's very relaxing and pretty and all the colors are very bright. Which is good because I'm an insomniac in the south and our air went out so there is no way that I'm turning that overhead light on. I have spent three days hotter than our favorite demon's hometown. I do turn it for my mood as well. During the fight scene I had it red. When Serena giving some advice I have it blue. All depends on the mood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce. I probably should have put on the last chapter that I have no association with Saitek and I get no money for promotion and all that, so I'll put it here.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Three

Serena stared at Sebastian, not noticing the fight going on before in front of them anymore. The demon still didn't take his eyes from his master.

_'Besides, demon's don't have children.'_

That one sentence bounced around her head, replaying over and over. Questions were right on the tip of her tongue but none would come out. Sebastian suddenly pulled her to the side as Elizabeth was pushed back by Ciel. There was a noticeable breathing echoing around the room, heavy and out of time. Serena's concern shifted to the earl and whatever questions she had would have to wait.

"He's breaking down."

"Yes, Master lasted longer than I had anticipated." Sebastian brought a finger to his lips as he thought about what they had seen. "Still, Lady Elizabeth is strong to have held him off until this point."

They watched from the sidelines as the tide changed. Elizabeth realized it as well and began pushing back. The earl was quickly put on the defensive, just trying to keep his footing. Serena took a step forward when she realized that Ciel was using all his energy just trying to stay on his feet. The demon held her back, shaking his head. His master would not appreciate her interference. The weakened body swayed, limbs losing the intricate and powerful movements that had defined him throughout the match. One well timed thrust to the chest sent him down.

Ciel collapsed to the ballroom floor and ripped the mask from his head. Lizzy dropped the foil in her hand, the metallic ring echoing through the room was overpowered by the earl's coughing and erratic breathing. He rolled over to hold himself up on his arms as his head hung down. His whole body heaved trying to get air into his weakened lungs. The blonde rushed to his side, but the butler still got there faster.

Ciel pushed them all away. "I...I...I'm...fine."

Another round of coughing pushed both girls forward. They were blocked again by Sebastian as the earl struggled to his feet alone. He was still breathing heavy as he straightened, keeping his back to the others.

Serena remembered the Jack the Ripper arc, after Madame Red had been killed. _'I can stand on my own.'_

"Ciel..." Lizzy started forward but the earl held up a hand.

"You are...really good." He waited for another round of coughing to finish. "Aunt Francis must be proud."

She nodded as Ciel's breathing finally started to even out. He was still coughing a little as his lungs started to accept the air that they were pulling in.

"You should change, Master." Sebastian clipped his pocket watch shut. "I'm afraid that is all the time that we have allotted to practice today."

The earl nodded and started slowly out of the room.

"Ciel!"

"I'm fine Lizzy. You should get cleaned up as well. I still have some paperwork to go over. I'll see you for dinner." He didn't turn as he left the room, faithful butler right behind him.

The blonde threw down her mask as the door closed and turned on Serena.

"I thought you said that you would tell me when to tone it down!"

"There was no time for you to let up. I didn't realize that Ciel was that good at fencing and I apologize for that. It changed what I had planned but you handled it right."

"I knew that I shouldn't have listened to you." Elizabeth put her hands over her face as a sob escaped. "I knew that I shouldn't have accepted this. Aunt Ann was right."

"No, she wasn't. If you had gone easy on Ciel, he would have known and it would have pissed him off. You still don't understand that you saw your fiancee and the man that you've been in love with since you were a child when you stood in the middle of this room." Serena picked up the foil and mask before turning back to the younger girl. "Ciel saw only another opponent to defeat. He wouldn't have appreciated you taking it easy on him. Ciel would have seen it as you were pitying him. If he thought that you were giving him a handicap because he is weaker than you, the damage to your relationship would never be fixable."

"You did the right thing, Elizabeth. Even if you can't see it right this minute. You beat Ciel in a fair fight and he'll respect that. If you had lied to him about how strong you are, he'd never trust you again. In the end, he'd hate you for it."

The blonde fell to her knees, hugging herself as she cried. Serena pried the younger girl's hands away from her sides and put the sword and mask back into them.

"This is who you are. Your mother taught you what you needed to know to be the Countess of Phantomhive. After his parents' murders, Ciel knows what is needed as well. If you're not ashamed that you have that, than there is no reason for him to be ashamed of you." Green eyes looked up, still unsure as the older girl pulled her to her feet.

"Now, lets get you cleaned up. Strength is a good thing in a girl, but showing up in front of your man all sweaty and nasty is never a good idea."

Elizabeth laughed a little and let the red head lead her out of the ballroom. As they crossed the hall, both saw Ciel still on the stairs. Sebastian was behind the earl as he took each stair slowly, gripping the railing hard. He had almost reached the top when his legs gave out. The butler caught him easily and swung his master into his arms.

"Master, I believe that has been enough bravado for the day." His voice was soft, but the girls still heard him. Ciel was quiet for a moment before he nodded and laid his head against Sebastian's shoulder in exhaustion. They watched as the two disappeared into the wing housing the earl's rooms.

"There is something between them too." Lizzy said distracted. "Ever since Ciel came back with Sebastian, I've always seen something between the two of them that leaves no room for anyone else. When I was younger, I thought that they were good friends, as well master and servant. I know now that is not what it is. There is some connection that chains them together and no one can sever it."

Serena looked over, feeling sorry for the other girl. If Ciel was able to find the people that murdered his parents and tried to destroy the Phantomhives, the life that the Elizabeth wanted really would be just a dream.

_ 'Oh Lizzy, you don't want to know what their connection is.'_

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Shortly before dinner, Serena caught Sebastian coming out of Ciel's room.

"Master has decided to take dinner in his rooms."

"Is he okay?" She looked to the closed door.

"I assure you he's fine. My master is just tired." The demon brushed a lock of her hair as he walked past to go down the stairs.

Serena looked to the door again and remembered Elizabeth's crying face.

_'No way is he going to hide out. I'll get the blame.'_

Nodding to herself, the red head knocked on Ciel's door and waited for him to tell her to come in. She saw the sitting room was empty as she closed the door. The door to the bedroom was open.

"Sebastian, what are you doing out there?"

"Sorry, wrong person." Serena popped her head into the room with a smile. "I wanted to check on you."

"I'm not some invalid."

She raised an eyebrow, taking in the earl propped up on a stack of pillows with the covers up to his chest. "Well, you're the one who doesn't want to come to dinner. Do you really expect people not to worry?"

Ciel glared at her but she shrugged it off. He realized that he was seeing her through two eyes. With a gasp, the earl reached over for his eye patch, keeping his hair over his eye. Serena stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that your contract mark is in your eye. You don't have to cover it."

"How do you...One of your books I assume?"

"Yes." She answered simply and brushed the hair away from his eye. "Can you still see out of it?"

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with my eye, just others can't see it." He put a hand over it. "It burns a little when I send Sebastian away for an errand."

"Incentive to keep him close." Serena leaned forward and brushed her thumb over the soft skin below his glowing eye. She saw him swallow hard before he pulled away.

"You really shouldn't be in here. Lizzy and Sebastian will get suspicious."

"I never get why everybody thinks that if two people are in a bedroom together that there is something going on. I'm just visiting. You're the one who won't get out of bed. So, I guess I'll visit here." Serena smiled as she jumped up on the side of the bed. "Do you feel better now?"

He glared out the window. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"I hate that I'm so weak."

"You're not weak, Ciel. You're not a physical combat person. So what? Neither am I, at least you know something about defending yourself."

Ciel fiddled with the blanket that he was crushing in his fists.

"I mean, look at the time that I've been here. I was drug around London by Elizabeth and wished I could have slept for a week. I was captured by a demon and had to wait for Sebastian to rescue me. And I was almost killed by a reaper. It was pure luck that I didn't fall and break my neck while Grell was chasing me. The only thing that I can do is draw. At least can say that you're a smarty pants."

He nodded with a smirk.

"You should feel better about Elizabeth now." The red head nudged his leg with a smile.

"I do." The earl sighed, still playing with the blanket. "I still don't want to bring her into this."

"You love her."

Ciel jerked back, staring at the red head in shock.

"You do. It may not be the that be all end all, the world is hearts and flowers, I have to marry you right now because I can't spend another minute without you kind, but its there."

He shifted in the bed, obviously uncomfortable with the discussion.

"Honestly, I don't think that is love anyway. I think that's infatuation. It's fleeting, you can't keep up that level of intense forever."

"I agree with that, but I think that is what she's expecting."

"Maybe, Elizabeth is still a teenager, but I think that she'll come to realize that's not what makes a marriage. You told me once that most people in your class hate who they have to marry. You and Elizabeth have been together your whole lives. She puts up with your grumpy and you, reluctantly, put up with her annoying. I would bet that there are a good many marriages that turned out alright, based on a hell of a lot less."

Ciel nodded, still thinking.

"Good." She slapped a hand on his leg. "Now that you've had your pep talk, get dressed. Come down to dinner and show Elizabeth that your alright."

"Fine," he huffed.

Serena smiled and slid off the bed. As she reached the doorway to the sitting room, Ciel called her back.

"How do you know? That I love Lizzy?"

She held the doorframe as she looked her shoulder.

"You wouldn't be so worried about her if you didn't. I'll see you downstairs." The red head walked through the sitting room and out the main door. When it had closed behind her, Serena let out a sigh. "When did I become Dear Abby?"

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Sebastian stepped into his master's bedroom smelling his mate's perfume. Irritation rose to the surface but was swiftly shoved back down. His master stood at the window in his nightshirt. The confused look on his face as he held onto the drapes made him seem younger than the demon had ever seen in their time together.

"Master, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." The earl turned from the window, his face set in it's normal lines. However, Sebastian could still see the worry hidden beneath the surface. "I've decided to go down for dinner."

"Very well. Then we must get you dressed." The butler moved quickly to the room housing his master's clothing, choosing a green suit that was appropriate as well as comfortable.

"Was Serena is here again, Master?"

"You know that she was. She said that she was visiting since I wouldn't get out of bed."

"I see. I will inform her that it is not appropriate for her to be in your bedroom, Master." Sebastian slid the gray waistcoat over the earl's shoulders.

"I highly doubt that will do any good. Serena does what she pleases and you should get used to that."

"Yes, I believe that you are correct." He held out the coat that matched the rest of the suit. "Master, I have noticed that you seem rather attached to my mate."

"What of it?"

"I feel I should warn you that I do not share."

Ciel thought of all the times that Sebastian had kept people from touching him. His expression when Lizzy would hug him or he would have to escort the blonde to some function. The earl had always thought that the demon's aversion to others touching Ciel came from Ciel's own need to not be touched. Now, he wondered if it was the demon not wanting anyone to touch his prey.

A laugh bubbled up before he could stop it. "Believe me, Sebastian. You have made that more than clear in the years since our contract was made. Yes, I like Serena. If she wasn't bound to you I probably would have broken my engagement to Lizzy so that I could have her."

A low growl filled the room.

"However, she is with you and I know better than to pursue a woman that is already taken." Ciel glared at his demon in the mirror. "Besides, your the one who is acting on nothing but his emotions lately."

Sebastian jerked back at the observation and the truth behind it. The earl straightened his shoulders and moved for the door to the hall.

"Sebastian?" He didn't turn back around, just stared at the door in front of him.

"Yes, master."

"After our business is finished, you will watch over Serena better."

The demon knelt on one knee and put his hand over his black heart. "Yes, my lord."

*************************************A Demon's Mate********************************

After everyone had gone to sleep, Serena sat up looking out her window. Snow was falling once again and she found herself enchanted by the all white landscape that was bathed in moonlight. There were no tracks in the snow, all the bushes and trees and pathways were covered. The world from her window looked fresh and clean.

_'Does it look like this at home after it snows? No, normally there are still cars making tracks and plows moving the snow off the roads. There are still lights in everyone's house, making the moon and stars shine duller. The longer I'm here, the more I don't want to go home. Maybe I'm supposed to be here?'_ The girl laughed at herself. _'Although, I would kill for a pair of jeans right now. And maybe a Big Mac.'_

Her stomach growled and the red head sighed. _'Great. Now, I've made myself hungry.'_

The house was quiet as she made her way downstairs, just as peaceful as outside. Everyone had gone to bed long before and she could almost hear the tranquil dreaming coming from the other rooms. Ciel's presence at dinner had brightened Elizabeth's spirits considerably. The blonde had remembered what Serena had told her and had managed to rein herself in all through the meal. After, Lizzy had played the piano in the music room for them, another skill that Ciel knew nothing about, but admired. Both teens had retired to their rooms at the end of the night, content with their little worlds, and Serena happy that she could help.

_'So then, why did I feel a little jealous everytime that Ciel would talk to Elizabeth? Best not examine that to closely.'_

Serena opened the door to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Sebastian moving about the room.

"I'm beginning to think that this is your favorite room in the house." She laughed as the door shut behind her.

"There are preparations that have to be made for tomorrow."

"Because the chef really can't cook?"

The demon smirked at her and pulled a bowl down from a cabinet.

"And the maid can't really clean and the gardener is a plant killer."

"Our household is a little strange."

"I couldn't image it any other way."

"I suppose that it is interesting." Sebastian looked to his mate. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was looking for a snack." Serena laughed as she headed into the pantry. She felt Sebastian behind her and tried to ignore him as she looked around.

"What would my mate desire?" His fingers trailed lightly down her neck and the demon smiled at the shiver he saw go through her.

Serena's stomach grumbled again and the girl blushed as he laughed.

"Food first then." The demon pressed a kiss to her temple and stepped around her. "What would like?"

"I don't suppose that you have a Big Mac hiding in one of those barrels?"

"A what?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Serena sighed as she looked at the shelves. "I don't know what I want."

Sebastian led his mate out of the pantry and over to the small table in the kitchen's corner. Holding out her chair, he waited for her to sit before going back to the cupboards. The demon kept his back to her as he worked and the admitted that she was curious at what he was making.

"You know, being in a time period where most women are expected to be in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant, seeing a man in an apron is kind of hot."

He smirked as he brought a plate over. Even without baking, there was a small cake with berries she could see in it, slightly steaming in the plate's center. Serena picked up the fork he had laid next to the plate while admitting that it his creation looked really good.

"Isn't winter?" She poked one of the berries.

"It is. Wait." Sebastian placed a dollop of fresh cream on the cake and went back to the counter for a sprig of mint. He placed the garnish on the side and wiped the small spot of cream on the rim of the plate. With a smile, the demon pushed the plate toward her and waited.

Serena looked between the dessert and the smiling face for a moment.

"Oh my...you enjoy this. This is your favorite room in the house because you enjoy this butler schtick."

"I suppose you are right. There is a certain pride one feels making everything run perfectly."

She pointed the fork at him and teased, "Pride's a sin."

"So it is." The demon smirked again before going back to pick up the small mess that he had created.

Serena took a bite of the midnight dessert and felt a moan come out of her throat. Her eyes closed in absolute bliss. "This is so good."

"It is one of master's favorites however, he wants me to do things the human way. He can only have it in the summer." Sebastian came around the table and knelt beside her. He gently took the fork from her hand and got a small whimper for it. Serena's pout turned into a blush when he held another piece on the fork for her to take.

"I can feed myself."

"Indulge me."

She sighed but opened her mouth to take the bite. Sebastian's eyes reverted to the swirling crimson of his demon form as he watched her eat what he had prepared. The pair remained silent, Sebastian feeding her and Serena accepting each wonderful bite. The plate was almost empty when the demon looked to the small door leading out of the mansion.

"Someone's here?"

"Several someones." Sebastian turned back to her with a smile. "I think it is past time for you to be in bed."

Serena hurried to get out of her chair and found herself being picked up.

"We are in a bit of a hurry, my mate. Close your eyes."

She did as instructed and felt wind passing over her face as her body swayed with his graceful steps. When she opened her eyes again, the pair stood in her bedroom. Sebastian set her down gently before going to pull the curtains shut.

"Please do not leave this room and don't look outside."

"Sebastian."

"It's alright. You should get some sleep." He came back to lead her to the bed and pulled the covers down.

"Will you come back? After..." She waved her hand at the window.

"Of course." Sebastian settled the blankets around his mate and disappeared.

Serena shivered and looked at the closed window. She started to push the blankets back but stopped.

_'Go to sleep, my mate.'_

As soon as the voice went through her mind, she felt the pull of exhaustion and fell back against the pillows.

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

Breakfast the next day was stilted with Serena silently glaring at the demon serving them. Ciel and Elizabeth didn't seem to feel the tension as the earl read the morning paper and Lizzy chattered about plans for the day. The red head ignored them both and focused on the plate in front of her. The word London pulled her out of her funk.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Lizzy wants to go into the city today." Ciel folded the flap of his paper down to glare at the girl as if say _'pay attention.'_

"I want Ciel and I to have matching outfits for the ball."

"Ball?" Serena looked back and forth between them.

"Really?" The earl finally put his paper down and decided to humor Serena. "The Midfords hold a ball every year on the eve of the New Year. This time it's a masked ball and everyone is expected to come in costume."

"That sounds like fun. You get to be someone else for a little while." Serena smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She looked at the eyepatch on the earl's face. "I think you should go as pirates."

"That's a great idea!" Lizzy started to chatter about potential costumes.

"Ow!" Serena gasped at the boot that connected with her leg.

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

"So, what is your problem anyway?" Serena strode into Ciel's office and the teen dropped the paper in his hand as the door closed. "You kicked me."

"I don't want to go into town with Lizzy. Even with a costume idea, I'll be stuck all day at the dressmaker's." He glared at her. "Now, she thinks that you're on board with this too and there is no way for me to get out of going."

"I'm sorry. Really, the pirate thing was a joke."

"I don't very much care what we go as. I tried to tell Lizzy that whatever she picks is fine."

"You may not want to do that. Knowing her, she'd have you going as the Easter Bunny. A pink Easter Bunny."

"This is a disaster." He raised a hand to rub his forehead as Serena came around his desk. He jumped as the red head laid her hands of his shoulders. Ciel's head slumped forward as her fingers started to kneed his shoulders.

"You need to relax. You're a heart attack in the making. Especially with all that rich food you eat. It can't be that bad. Just go with her into the shop, pick something out and leave."

"It's not that simple." He gasped as she hit a spot next to his neck.

"What do you mean? What's so hard about picking a costume when you don't really give a damn about what you go as?"

"You spent a whole day with Lizzy in London and you still ask me what could take so long?"

"Dressmaker's shop. She's going to want a new dress." The girl shook her head as the problem came to her.

"Or three. And she'll want to look at every piece of fabric and every single design and this will turn into an all day event." Ciel shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

"Alright." Serena let go his shoulders. "I'm going to break about fifty girl laws and teach you how to get out of this."

"And how would that be?" He asked as she went to the chair in front of the desk.

Her explanation was interrupted as Sebastian came into the room with the daily post on a platter.

"Talk about having the world delivered to you on a silver platter." The red head laughed.

Ciel ignored her and took the letters. "Serena is going to teach me how to get out of spending all day at Miss Nina's shop."

"Really? I did not think that was possible." The butler watched her in disbelief. He came to stand at her side as she started telling them her plan.

"First off, go with her. Don't fight it anymore, just go. When you get to the shop, pick out your costumes first. We all know after that Lizzy will start looking through the fabric and you are going to let her. You walk around the shop too. Find the ugliest swatch that is in that store. And I mean ugly. That fabric that almost makes you want to puke looking at it. Put that to the side but remember where you found it."

"Once you have found that piece, look around the shop and find another piece of ugly fabric that's not as bad. Show her that one. Now, they're going to look at you like you're crazy. Lizzy will probably try to be nice and say something like that's just not what she's looking for. Put it back and go find another one. Same thing all over again. Now, go for your coup de gras. Bring her that ugliest piece of fabric in the store. She's going to be irritated by now and she'll let you have it."

"Oh, Ciel. How could you pick out something so awful? You want me to be the laughingstock of the ball. How can you pick all those ugly pieces when you dress so well...whatever. Just let her go. At the end of her tirade, she will expect you to say something. This is how that something should go."

Serena put a hand behind her head and looked up at them from under her lashes, a little sheepish and ashamed. "Actually, Sebastian picks all my clothing. I've always had bad taste I guess. That's why I didn't want to come with. It's embarrassing, Lizzy."

The girl went back to normal. "She'll feel bad about putting you in such a situation and tell you to go to the house and just send the carriage back for her. An all day outing has been reduced to two hours. Max."

Ciel stared at her. "There is no way that is going to work."

"Trust me."

"I could just tell her that I was injured yesterday."

"No, because then she'll insist that Miss Nina come to the house and it will still tie up your whole day." Serena's smile faded as she saw something crawling along the edge of the desktop. She reached to the side slowly and took the silver platter from Sebastian's hand. With a quick move, the girl slammed it down on the small creature. Both men jumped at the crash and watched her slide the platter off the desk.

When she handed it back, Sebastian looked at what she had killed.

"A spider?"

"All that for a spider?" Ciel looked at her confused.

"Spiders are evil." She pointed to the earl. "You should remember that."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

In the end, Lizzy insisted that Serena go with them into town. Since she had no intention of going to the ball, as much fun as it sounded she really didn't want to see Lady Francis again or be a third wheel, she sat back while they discussed costumes with the tailor. Sebastian had been sent on errands, leaving her no one to talk to. Despite the strange and energetic artist that Miss Nina was, her attention quickly wandered to the bustling street outside.

_'I thought that the nobles stayed at their country houses between Christmas and New Years. I guess that's not everyone.'_

Seeing that Ciel and Lizzy were well drawn into their discussion, Serena started to slide out the door.

"Serena."

She jumped and looked back to the earl.

"I think you should remember the last time that you wandered off in London."

"I won't go far and I won't talk to anyone." She raised a hand like she was being sworn in at a courthouse. "I promise."

"I suppose it's alright," He sighed and waved one of his calling cards at her. "If you see something, tell the merchants to have the bills sent to the house."*

She took the card with a smile. "I will. Thank you, Ciel."

_'I guess the Victorian era had it's own way making sure that people were who they said they were.'_

Out in the streets, Serena was entranced by the hustle and bustle of London's streets. If not for the sound of horses instead of cars, she could almost image she was still in Tokyo. The sound of a crowd was the same no matter where you went. People who knew each other were stopping to say hello as merchants and vendors were trying to entice potential customers. The cold meant nothing as the flow of the crowd moved from shop to shop and street to street.

Serena let herself be carried with the flow when she saw a park.

_'That must be Hyde Park.'_

Even here, people milled around in the winter sunshine. Horse riders were following the trails, some in couples and some in groups. Carriages cut through the park's paths, seeing and being seen. Nannies watched children that had been bundled up for the cold as they played in the knee-deep snow. Noblemen walked with ladies on their arms and a servant or two behind them. Serena sat on a bench that had been cleared of snow and watched the people around her.

_'It's always like this. Watching, not participating. For some reason, that's okay right now.'_

"Is this seat taken?"

Serena looked to see a man in front of her. There was nothing exceptional about him. The man was neither handsome nor ugly. While dressed well, there was no indication of wealth in his clothing and he carried a simple walking cane. Silver hair seen from the sides of his top hat suggested that the man was past his prime, but the way he carried himself made him seem ageless. He was someone who could easily blend into the crowd around them and no one would be able to pick him out.

"Miss?"

Serena blushed when she realized that she had been staring and moved over.

"No, please sit."

"Thank you." The man settled gracefully on the bench and leaned on his cane. "Hyde Park is one of my favorite places. It's always so..."

"Peaceful." The red head finished for him and the man smiled. They watched the people going about their lives in silence for a few minutes when he shifted to look at her.

"How are you enjoying your trip to the Victorian era, Serena?"

*Author's Note and Historical Fact (maybe): I always knew that ladies carried calling cards for visits to friends or acquaintances during the Victorian Era, but a website I was looking through said that men carried them as well. Of course for business this made sense. What was interesting to note was that the master of the house could give one of his cards to a visiting relative or a new bride, that hadn't had her own made yet, to prove that they were associated with the master's family in some way. Since I've never heard of this custom before now, it may be incorrect, so don't quote me on it. If I'm wrong, please let me know.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, but I'll post this chapter anyway. This started with a convo and then had several others and I got all that done first, then went back to flesh it out and I'm not sure that everything that was going on in my head came out like I had hoped. I'll just warn you now, 25's going to be a while. I'm completely stuck and its going to take a few days for my muse and I to duke it out.

I haven't read/watched Death Note but I've had several people tell me that I should. I would love fanart. I would die to have on paper what I see in my head, or on a computer screen or whatever. You know what I mean.

OhMeOhMy gets the prize. Well, there really isn't a prize...but congrats for having a peek inside my twisted little brain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Four

"How are you enjoying your trip to the Victorian era, Serena?"

Her head snapped around so fast it hurt. There was nothing to give away his thoughts on the man's face, only a smile. Eyes that she hadn't been able to see before were blue as the sky, seeming to contain a world all their own, and laughing at her. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out.

"You! You're the one who brought me here?" She finally asked.

"I am." He nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He teased with a gentle smile. Serena looked at the ground as her hands dug into the wood of the bench.

"After what Undertaker said, I could only think of two beings that could mess with time." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. " But, which one are you?"

The man leaned close as though telling a secret. "Actually, there is only one. You could say that I'm on the opposite side of your Sebastian."

Serena's eyes bugged out of her head and the man laughed.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, breathless with shock.

"You're not supposed to ask why." He turned back to the crowds, dismissing her question.

"Then how is anybody supposed to know anything?"

"How will you learn truth if you believe everything that is told to you?" He countered.

"Well, since you're the only one who knows why you brought me here..."

"True." The man seemed to think for minute. "I guess I could tell you this once."

Serena waited. When nothing was said, the red head turned back to stare at him and waved her hands. "Well?"

He laughed at her impatience. "You're Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

He nodded, smile still in place.

"But why bring me here? He's a demon. He could just as easily find me in 100 years." The red head put some effort into whispering when all she wanted to do was yell. It wouldn't be good for the rest of the park to think she was crazy.

The man stared at Serena, one eyebrow raised, unwilling to give her anymore information. After a minute of thinking, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"His contract with Ciel."

"I was hoping a mate would...shift his focus." The man looked back to the people in the park, blissfully unaware of what was going on at the bench. "You're Sebastian has given me a little trouble for a while now. He is rather intelligent and I had thought that it would occur to him that I was holding back your meeting for a reason."

"Again, how are people supposed to know this?" Serena threw her hands up and he just laughed at her.

"And again, you're supposed to find the reason for yourself. I expect there to be some higher thought involved. Even with demons."

"So, I was sent to distract Sebastian from Ciel? Why didn't you just send me to before their contract was made?" She didn't wait for an answer that wasn't coming as a tear ran down her cheek at the thought of the young earl's fate. "I tried. I've tried to get Sebastian to let Ciel go, but he won't. And I think that Ciel...It's more than just a deal is a deal for him. I think he's almost looking forward to it. He'd hate it if I got Sebastian to let him go."

"Shh, child." He picked up a lock of her hair. "You are right. That boy is rather attached to his demon. Your Sebastian certainly is more...likeable than most demons."

"Why do you keep calling him my Sebastian?" She wiped the tears off her cheeks, pulling herself back together.

"Well, he's certainly not mine." He tugged her hair with a smile before letting it go.

Serena found herself laughing. "No. No, I guess not."

The man smiled as he looked up one of the paths.

"I believe that our time has run out. Before I go, you should ask Undertaker about the origin of demons. He will be able to answer some of your questions." He stood gracefully and tipped his hat to her. "Do not worry about Ciel, Serena. I will simply have to think of something else."

The man walked into one of the crowds that was passing their little bench before she could protest. He blended in with the passing people just as easily as she had thought he would.

"Wait!" She stood, trying to find him.

"Miss Serena."

She turned to see William and Ronald coming up another path. When she turned back, the man had completely disappeared. Serena scanned the various crowds but it was useless. She sighed in defeat, turning back to the reapers.

"I see that demon left you on your own again." William stopped in front of her, his expression as cool as usual.

"Not exactly, I kind of wandered off." She was still looking around them.

"You really haven't learned anything." Ronald shook his head with a smile. "Are you looking for someone?"

Serena opened her mouth to answer but nothing would come out. Her body started to shake and William caught her as her knees went out. He pushed the red head back to sit on the bench again with an arm around her shoulders. Ronald looked around them, making sure that people didn't notice what was going. Not knowing what else to do, he stood in front of them to block the view of most of the park.

"You're going into shock. Just relax." The reaper rubbed a hand up and down her arm as the girl's entire body shook. He could feel the goosebumps on her skin and pulled a little closer. Serena leaned into the warmth.

Slowly, the adrenaline stopped. Minutes passed and Serena was able to stop shaking. The elder reaper picked up the same lock of hair and studied her.

"What?"

"You've been touched by something divine." He said absentmindedly while touching the red length that had fallen from the rest.

"Yeah, you could say that." She stood, but swayed on her feet. " I...I need to see Undertaker."

"You are rather shaken up. We will see you back to the earl's townhouse."

"No!" Both reapers jumped at the sharp response. "I need to see Undertaker, and it needs to be without Ciel or Sebastian."

William studied her for a moment, seeing the resolve and the fear hidden underneath. "Very well. Ronald and I will escort you."

Serena nodded and looked around her one last time. When she looked back, William held his hand out. She took it hesitantly, still thinking of what had happened. The reaper escorted her out of the park with Ronald on her other side. The trio entered an alley near the park's entrance and Serena pulled back a little.

"It's alright. I know a quicker way to the Undertaker's parlor but we need to be away from people." William walked over to one of the walls and put his hand on it. A black hole appeared, the same as before.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena popped out behind William into an alley across from Undertaker's shop. Ronald brought up the rear and waved his hand over the hole to make it disappear. She looked back at the untouched brick, running a hand over it.

"Okay, even as freaked out as I am, that's pretty cool."

"Quite. Shall we go?" William waved to the shop.

"Right." The red head took a deep breath before going across the street. Ronald moved in front to open the door for her and was rewarded with a smile. "Thank you."

Behind her, William glared at the wink the younger reaper shot her.

"Oh, hell!" Serena backpedaled out of the doorway, bumping into William.

"Harlot!"

"Honestly, what are you doing here?" He glared at Grell standing in the shop as he pushed the girl behind him.

Undertaker laughed at the scene in front of him. "The council asked me to watch our friend here after they caught him trying to escape."

"Maybe this isn't a good time." Serena popped her head over William's shoulder.

"Oh, it's alright. He's harmless without his deathscythe." Undertaker held up the chainsaw.

"Give me that back! I'll get rid of that man-stealing hussy right now!" Grell made a dive for the weapon but the other reaper merely held it behind him. Undertaker danced around the shop, over coffins and in front of shelves of urns, as Grell chased and dived after him. Everytime the red reaper missed, the ancient would laugh harder.

"Sutcliff!" William walked forward and smacked his underling in the head with his logbook. "Stop being such a problem."

Grell sunk down with a hand on his head, looking pitiful. "But, Will..."

"But nothing. I'm sick of dealing with you. I'm sick of your mood swings, I'm sick of cleaning up after you and I'm sick of hearing about that damned demon!" He grabbed Grell by the arm and hauled him to one of the coffins. "Now, you are going to sit here and be quiet. Is that understood?"

"Oh, William. Perhaps I've been pursuing the wrong beast." He pawed at the manager's jacket with a sly smile. William let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders slumped.

Serena tried to stifle a laugh but it wasn't working. She and Ronald snickered like school children until the manager's gaze came to them. Both straightened and had the decency to look apologetic.

"What brings you my way?" Undertaker pulled Serena to another coffin top and took a seat next to her. He picked up the same lock of hair with a seriousness that was strange from the reaper. "Someone's had a spiritual experience."

"You could say that." She pulled the hair back.

"Why are you here?" The silver-haired man stroked the same piece of hair. His head fell to the side and Serena could finally see the glowing green eyes of the ancient reaper.

"He said that I should ask you about the origin of demons." She shivered under the sudden scrutiny those eyes subjected her to.

"Ah, it is a secret that I stumbled upon a long time ago." Undertaker snickered when he saw he had everyone's attention. William and Ronald had taken a seat on either side of Grell and waited. "Demons originally played for the other team."

***************************************A Demon's Mate******************************

Sebastian entered the Miss Nina's shop to hear the last of Lady Elizabeth's words.

"Oh, Ciel. I'm sorry." The blonde looked up as he entered the shop. "And there's Sebastian. Why don't you go back to the house. Miss Nina and I will figure this out."

"Thank you for understanding, Lizzy." The earl bowed a little to his fiancee.

"Not at all. You can't help that you're a man. Now, leave us. I'll have a dress for Lady Elizabeth that will knock you off your feet." The tailor picked up a bolt of cloth and turned her back on the earl.

"I'll send Sebastian back."

"Say about three hours?" Nina was already putting different patterns together, waving the men off.

"Alright. We'll see you then." When Ciel got to Sebastian, he quickly brushed past the butler. "Let's get out of here while we can."

Once they were on the street, the earl sighed in relief. "I can't believe that actually worked. It went almost exactly as Serena predicted."

"Master, where is Serena?"

"She should be in one of the shops nearby." Ciel waved a bored hand down the street.

"She is not nearby. I cannot feel her at all."

"You can feel where she is?" He blinked at the demon.

"Yes, and she is not in this area."

"Bloody hell! She swore that she wouldn't go that far." The earl rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm down. Sebastian was already looking up and down the streets, hoping that he was wrong. Finally, Ciel looked around. "Serena turned this way when she left the shop."

"I will take you home and return."

"No, I'm coming with you. Stupid girl. She'll be lucky if I don't thrash her." He set off down the street, the demon trailing behind him.

"We are in accord as always, Master."

The two moved through the crowds that had picked up with the midday sun. Ciel looked in each shop window they passed, hoping to see a flash of red. Sebastian kept his senses open, calling out in his mind but received no response each time. When they passed an alley, the demon stopped.

"What is it? Did you find her?"

"Reapers. They used a pathway near here. I can feel Serena's essence with them." The demon walked down the alley and stopped where the hole had been.

"They wouldn't have taken her to see that Council that Knox was talking about would they?"

"I do not believe the reaper's council would approve of them taking her without my knowledge. And why would Serena go with them? There has been no fight in this area." Sebastian finally stepped away from the wall.

"Undertaker's parlor then, he has to know what's going on." Ciel started out of the alley, not waiting for his butler.

"I will get the carriage, Master."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

"What?!"

Undertaker laughed into his sleeve at their shock.

"That's right. Demon's came into being with the sole purpose of eating the souls that were too corrupted to be reborn. They served, as well as the angels. It was a penance for those who not quite corrupted enough to be eaten, but still carried too much sin to be reborn or allowed into paradise. As their numbers grew, demons became fascinated with the humans, just as some of the angels did. They soon learned that they could take other things from the humans that they watched."

"Their essence." Serena thought back to the little lesson she had already gotten from the reaper and the demons days ago.

"Exactly. With such an easy meal, they weren't limited to the souls that were sent to them. Some lost their powers to consume souls all together and began to feed only the essence, the life force that humans carry. Of course this angered others, the angels specifically. They called for the demons to be cast out service. It was when Lucifer fell that the demons went with him. By now, the number of demons had grown as well and they were put into categories based on what they fed off of. As time went on and more and more demons came into being, they started to band together. The Elder at the top, is always a soul eater and the strongest. He's rules the 'family.' All the others that are considered members of this 'family' answer to the Elder. Some Elders are more powerful than others depending on the souls that they feed upon."

"I still don't understand what Sebastian's contract with Ciel has to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it." The silver haired reaper slid an arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled her closer. "He's quite intriguing, Lord Phantomhive. The little earl's soul, while filled with wrath, is not corrupted."

"If he had died that night, Ciel would have been reborn."

"Correct. Just as many of your mate's meals would have been. The demon known as Sebastian Michaelis has acquired a taste for pure souls. And it's gotten him into trouble, it would seem." Undertaker laughed as a nail stroked her cheek.

"He said that I was sent here to distract Sebastian. To pull him away from Ciel."

"It seems that William here isn't the only one upset by the losing of souls to demons." He snickered.

"If you had let me kill her the other night, sweet Bassie would have had his distraction." Grell picked at his nails. "Although, I do hate to kill another red head. There are so few of us."

Serena stared across the room and recognized her chance.

"I always wanted to ask, how do get that color?" She waved to the reaper's hair.

"It's natural!" The reaper stroked some his long hair. "I do punch it up a bit though."

"You have to tell me what you use." The girl leaned forward and could practically see the wheels turning his head. _'Come on, come on. Work.'_

"Oh, alright." Grell rushed over and plopped down next to Serena. "You have to use..."

Everyone watched as the two red head whispered between each other. Ronald looked between them and his boss, confused.

"Are they friends now?"

Will rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine exploding in the back of his head.

"I don't know."

"I never would have thought of that!" Serena touch some of the hair that was near her. "Oh, is that how you get it so soft?"

"No, no. For that you need oils." Grell crossed his legs and settled in for a long discussion.

"I've tried oils before and it never seems to do anything. It just makes my hair greasy at the scalp and frizzy at the bottom."

"I'll bring you some of mine when they let me off the house-arrest."

Undertaker snickered into his long sleeve while the other two men just shook their heads.

_'Serena!'_

"Ow!" The girl clutched her head, almost falling off the coffin lid. "Not so loud, damn it."

"Serena. Are you alright?" Ronald rushed over, Will right behind him.

"I'm fine. Sebastian is just way too loud." She was still holding her head but the pain was receding.

"Too loud?" William looked around the shop. "But he's not here."

"He's calling for her. In her head." Undertaker explained as he poked her head. Grell smacked his hand away. "I think that you've been away from your demon too long."

The door burst open and Serena grabbed onto the nearest person, that happened to be the red reaper. When Sebastian appeared, the demon roared, heading straight for them. Undertaker danced out of the line of fire as Grell fell back over the coffin in his haste to get away.

"You! How dare you come near my mate again!" The demon bared his fangs at the reaper. His master was right behind him, Ciel pulling out the sword hidden in his walking stick. Darkness filled the room, all the light being sucked out in the demon's anger. William and Ronald backed into the wall behind them, trying to get away from the feathers that were slicing through everything.

"I didn't, Bassie!" Grell back up until there was no more room.

"Whoa!" Serena jumped between them and held a hand against Sebastian's chest. "Calm down there, Feathers. Grell didn't do anything."

"That's right." He peeked from behind the smaller red head. "She came here."

Sebastian snarled at the reaper and tried to advance again. He growled at the hand that still held him back. "You're in the way."

"I'll stay in the way."

Ciel leaned out from behind the demon. "Why are you protecting him? Grell tried to kill you."

"And then he gave me hair secrets. We're even."

"Hair secrets?" The earl's sword lowered a fraction.

"See, you just don't understand the importance of hair secrets."

"Well, can you not see why?" Grell propped his head on her shoulder as he whispered to her. "He has perfect hair."

"I know it just makes you sick, doesn't it?" She whispered back.

Sebastian and Ciel just stared at them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ciel looked around the room.

"Don't ask us. I have no idea." William sighed.

"Hair secrets." Serena stressed. They all still looked at her and the girl just rolled her eyes. "Oh, you all just don't get it."

"Well, they are men." Grell put his hands on her shoulders and Sebastian snarled again.

"I get it." Undertaker laughed and pulled the rooms attention back to him.

"With that mane, I bet you do." Serena put a hand on her hip as she looked at the massive fall of silver hair. "I would hate to have to comb all that out."

"Who do you think told Sutcliff about the oils?" He snicked while pulling a small glass vial from his coat. Serena walked over and took the bottle. She stared at it before giving it back.

"I've seen you how many times and you never said a word." The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I feel the love, let me tell you."

"Well, I didn't know you. Hair secrets are sacred." He sing-songed and poked her in the side.

"See," she turned back to Sebastian and Ciel. "He get's it."

"Are you out of your mind, woman?" The demon's voice was low, more dangerous than when he was yelling.

"I do hang out with you two."

Ronald laughed behind him but stopped at the demon's glare. A snicker or two still came out when Sebastian turned back to his mate.

"Oh Bassie, I had almost forgotten how powerful your glare could be." Grell ran a hand down the black overcoat Sebastian wore before it was swatted away. "Serena darling, how do you feel about sharing?"

Serena and Undertaker burst out laughing and hung on to each other.

"Aren't you going to defend your mate?" Ronald looked between them all, still not sure what to do.

"Did you see his face? It's even funnier in person!" Serena laughed into the Undertaker's shoulder.

Sebastian grabbed his mate's arm and pulled her to the door. "We're leaving."

The girl felt the anger radiating off him and decided to just go along. Ciel walked behind them, still shaking his head and confused. When they reached the carriage, Sebastian wrenched the door open and all but threw her inside.

"Sebastian, I need to tell you something."

"Silence!" The demon roared and Serena backed into the corner of her seat.

When Ciel was inside, the door slammed behind him.

"What's wrong with him? Nothing happened."

The earl reached over and smacked her arm with his cane.

"Ow!"

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

As soon as they entered the townhouse, Sebastian rounded on Serena.

"I have to go pick up Lady Elizabeth. You will go to your room and stay there until I return."

"But..."

"Go!"

She jerked back as Ciel and Sebastian both yelled at her, pointing at the stairs. Agni appeared from the kitchen as Soma stuck his head out from the salon. Even the prince seemed to realize this was something to stay out of. Serena let out her own growl as she brushed past the prince and went up the stairs. The door to her room slammed.

"Sebastian." Agni came forward.

"She does not leave this house." Sebastian demanded and waited for the other butler's acknowledgment before going back out the door.

Ciel didn't say anything as he stormed up the stairs. Soma followed behind, wondering what had happened. At the door to his rooms, the earl turned back around and went into Serena's. Agni came up the stairs as the yelling started.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ciel, nothing happened."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? You knew about Grell and still you wandered off."

"But..."

"Quiet! I'm beginning to think that I should have let Ronald stay here."

A crash came from beyond the door and both the Indian men jumped.

"You swore that you would not go far and we find you across town!"

"But..."

"Shut up! You walked right into the same building as the man who tried to kill you! And then you stood there and defended the same man? I swear, I wonder whether your insane or just stupid."

Soma and Agni leaned closer as it stopped for a moment. The front door opened below them and Elizabeth walked into the townhouse followed by Sebastian. The demon heard his master raging at his mate and did nothing. After taking the lady's outer clothing, he went through the doors to the kitchen.

Lizzy came up the stairs and saw the two outside of one of the guest rooms.

"What's going on?"

"Shh!"

"Sit down! I'm not done yet! With your actions, I'm beginning to think you're an idiot. You will stay in this room until we leave tomorrow. Once we get to the manor, you won't leave there again!"

"Ciel..."

"I don't want to hear it!" The door was wrenched open and the trio outside fell back.

"Ciel," Lizzy tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Not now." The earl stormed down the hall to his own rooms and slammed the door.

They looked at each other in shock, never having seen the teenager so angry. Lizzy looked to the closed door in front of them.

"Maybe I should talk to her?"

"Don't you dare!" Everyone jumped as the earl's door reopened and he appeared behind them. "She needs to think and obviously her brain shuts off when other people are around."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Anger continued to pour off Sebastian hours later as he finished up in the kitchen. Agni had taken a tray to Serena as Ciel still wouldn't let her leave her room. Lady Elizabeth had escaped to her rooms after her dinner and Ciel had followed into his. Soma and Agni walked on eggshells around both of the men, afraid to set them off again. All three wondered exactly what had happened in town, but none of them had the courage to broach the subject.

Finally, after his master was settled and the house quiet, Sebastian had retreated to the kitchen where there was always something to be done. The door swished open and closed. The demon didn't turn, he didn't need to.

"You are not supposed to leave your room."

"You never came to see me." Serena played with the too long sleeves of her nightshirt as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm not ready to see you." Sebastian put the glass that he was cleaning down and picked up another.

"You're not coming to bed then?" She took a step forward, still staying close to the door.

"I had not planned on it. Why?"

It was quiet behind him and the demon finally looked over his shoulder. His mate stared at the floor, her hands stroking her hair that hid most of her face. He could smell the scent of tears that clung to her and stopped himself from crossing the distance between them. He was still far too angry to forgive her yet.

"Serena."

"I can't sleep without you." Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper as she finally admitted why she had sought him out.

Sebastian threw down the towel he was holding. "Fine."

"Nevermind!" The red head yelled as she lifted her face to glare at him. "I never realized, with all your talk, that it was such an inconvenience to be with me."

Serena spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. Sebastian picked his towel back up and the next glass. After a moment, he threw the glass in the sink, taking pleasure in the sound of it shattering. Gloved hands gripped the edge of the basin as he hung his head.

"Sebastian."

The demon turned, surprised at not noticing someone walking up on him. "Agni? I thought that you had gone to bed already."

"You cannot leave it like this." Agni walked to the counter next to the other butler and opened the cabinet that the glasses belonged in. "Miss Serena swallowed her pride and sought you out, probably to apologize for whatever has upset you and Lord Phantomhive."

"I'm too angry to talk to her right now." He turned back to the sink and the mess he had made.

"It does not matter." He stared at Sebastian. "I gave you advice once before and I will do it again. There will be no end to a battle between two people who will not speak."

Sebastian hung his head again and let out a long sigh. Agni reached past him and took the towel holding the glass shards from his hands.

"Go. I will finish this."

The demon stepped away from the counter and took off the apron. He slipped back into his tailcoat but stopped at the door. "Thank you, Agni."

The Indian man bowed and went back to picking up the glass shards.

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Serena heard the door open and knew that it was Sebastian. She had drawn the lock when she came in and no one else could have opened it. The red head kept her back turned as he came to the bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She heard him moving about the room behind her, but she refused to look at him.

He could hear the soft sniffles from his mate as he came closer. The demon turned to tend the fireplace before slipping out of his coat and shoes. She still didn't turn when he put a knee on the bed and the mattress dipped with his weight.

"Serena." She jerked away from the hand he laid on her shoulder.

"What?" The girl whispered in the soft darkness.

"Look at me." Sebastian pulled gently but she still refused to budge.

She sniffled. "You didn't want to see me."

"That was earlier."

"Well, now I don't want to see you."

The demon sighed, he could hear the pout in her voice. "I was too angry to come see you. I didn't trust myself."

"You wouldn't even let me explain." Her head lifted out of the pillow enough that she could look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know." Sebastian leaned closer, his hand moving down her arm as he laid his forehead on her shoulder. "It...frightened me to see you so close to Grell after what happened before. I am unused to such an emotion and I let it turn to anger. Something I'm more familiar with."

She finally turned to look at him. Sebastian brushed away the tear that was still below her eye.

"You scared me again."

"I know. That's why I didn't come up here. I let my master say everything that I wanted to because I knew that he would walk away. I was so angry that I did not think that I could do the same."

"I don't like fighting with you." Serena admitted quietly.

"I don't like it either." His hand stayed cupping her cheek, thumb brushing over her skin. "Will you let me lay in your bed, my mate?"

Serena nodded and moved over. When he was beneath the blankets, she came closer and cuddled into his side. His hand stroked her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"Ciel is still mad at me." She spoke into his shirt, not wanting to look up.

"My master was frightened as well. He is rather attached to you."

"I expected you would have a problem with that." The red head played with one of his buttons that was close to her hand.

"We have already discussed it."

Serena laughed at the idea.

"I'm sorry, that I took off."

"Why did you go with the reapers, Serena?" Sebastian shifted to see her face but she kept her head against him, her hair hiding her from him.

Something in her gut told her that it wasn't the right time to tell him about her little encounter of the religious kind. She still needed to sort it out for herself and decide how to approach the subject so that he didn't think that she really had lost her marbles. "I needed to talk to Undertaker."

"I would have escorted you to see Undertaker."

"I needed to talk to him without you there."

"Why?" His hand tightened on her hip when he felt her start to pull away.

"Because of things you won't tell me."

"Undertaker cannot tell you anything about me either." Sebastian pulled her hair away from her face.

"No, but he can tell me about demons. Things that you haven't told me and they are things that I'm beginning to think are kind of important."

"I know that you need more of explanation. And I will give it to you."

"But not right now."

"But not right now." He agreed.

Serena yawned and shifted against him. "Why are you so much easier to talk to in the dark?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Sebastian watched as his mate succumbed to the sweet abyss of sleep. He looked around the guest room that she used after the red head's breathing had evened out. While comfortable and elegant, it was also blank. It was a room intended to be used by anyone and showed it. There were nothing personal or even showing someone's personal taste.

The demon thought of the rooms that he had built to house his mate at the very top of the tower he had built for his 'family'. They were much the same as this one; beautiful, everything of the highest quality, colors that were pleasing when paired together, but still blank. The rooms were still empty, waiting for someone to fill them.

He had changed them with each contract. Everytime he returned home alone, he would spend hours, sometimes days, rearranging the furniture, changing the style and colors to reflect what was currently favored. The bookshelves were filled with tomes from the different places and times the demon had walked the world of man. The paintings that lined the walls never masters, but pieces that had caught his attention. Everything was created by his own powers, of course. He couldn't carry anything through the gate when he returned.

_'Nothing but a mate.'_ Sebastian stroked her hair as he watched her sleep. _'The rooms will have to change again to suit Serena's taste.'_

Plans formed and ideas ran rampant as the hours of night passed and gave way to the light of day.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I'm so happy that everybody liked our little twist. I do welcome editorial comments about mistakes that I've made. I kinda lost where I was going for a minute and ended up re-reading through the fic and I found a lot of mistakes. After we're done here I plan to go back through and edit every chapter because they make me twitch. On another note, we have cracked 50,000 views and I am currently doing a happy dance! I find myself wondering if I should move this to an M rating next chapter, or if it would be preferred if I just glossed over it?

I read a review, and I have to ask...has someone figured out my ending?! If you have, please don't say anything. Let's leave it a surprise. Well, as much of a surprise as possible. Along the review line, I have noticed that we have a couple of people that have thought of submitting fanart. (Pause for an excited happy dance.) I'm so excited and I can't wait. I'll have to figure out a way to put links on my author page. I really haven't done anything with the author page, still bumbling through this. But, before I count the hatching chickens, I have to tell you about this this picture that I keep seeing in my head of Ciel sitting on one of those old couches, perhaps in a sitting room, with Serena lounging next to him. But she's in like jeans and a t-shirt and flip flops, they're playing a game on her phone with Sebastian pouring tea in the background. Oh, I wish I could draw. That's why I made my OC an artist. Live vicariously what you cannot do!

The beginning of this chapter is nothing but fluff. It's not integral to the story, just a scene that I saw in my head and had to put in here. It may be a little out of step.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Five

Serena was asleep. She knew that she was asleep, but she still felt the body that she was using as her pillow shift, felt the bed move as someone got out. Her hand shot out to grab them but connected with empty air. The girl pulled the rest of the way out of sleep when she heard the soft click of the door closing.

"Sebastian?"

She pushed the mass of her red hair behind her to look around the room, but there was no one with her. Sliding off the bed, she went to the curtains but it was still dark out. The clock on the mantle read 3:00.

"There is no way that he is waking everyone at three in the morning."

Padding down the stairs, she kept an ear out for any sign of the black-clad butler, but there was nothing. Serena shook her head as she headed for the kitchen via the dining room.

"I swear, if you are back in this kitchen..." The red head stopped just inside the door at the sight of her demon and another man standing next to the servant's door. "Oh, hello."

Sebastian moved quickly to block her view of the other man. "Serena, you should be in bed."

"Who's this?" She looked around him to see the brunette that was waiting patiently. He was pale, not very surprising in the middle of winter in England, tall and dressed well. There was no expression on his perfect face as he watched the two of them. It was his dark eyes, the color of chocolate, that hinted at something wicked.

"No one." Sebastian started to push her out the door but Serena spun away.

"I'm beginning to think that it's someone."

"I will go now, if you wish, Elder."

"Elder?" She raised an eyebrow before turning back. "So, you're a demon?"

The butler moved faster than she could see, it was only when the sound of a smack filled the room that Serena realized Sebastian had hit the other man in the back of the head.

"Sebastian!" The red head stomped over and another smack was heard.

The demon stared at her for a moment, not believing that she just hit him like he would an underling. "Woman! Go to bed!"

The other demon let out a soft laugh that turned into a cough when Sebastian growled at him.

"Forgive me, Elder."

"Why are making this so difficult?" She waved to both of them. "Just introduce us."

The Elder sighed. "Serena, this is Malikai, who is leaving."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I'm sorry that I have disturbed your night." Malikai bowed.

"Not at all." Serena shrugged it off and turned back to Sebastian. "Was that so difficult?"

"Will you go back to bed?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now." He glared down at his smiling mate.

"No, try again." She teased.

Sebastian growled low. "Will you please go back to bed?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." Serena laughed and started for the door.

The Elder turned back to the other demon but didn't say anything when he felt his mate stop at the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Malikai."

The brunette bowed again as she breezed out of the room. "She's very interesting, Elder. I look forward to your mate's presence in our home."

"Go feed, Malikai. You are returning home directly after?"

"Yes, Elder." He went down on a knee. "I should not be very long."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena opened the door to Ciel's sitting room slowly the next morning. The red head had chickened out earlier and had asked Sebastian to bring breakfast to her room before he had to leave. There were still a few errands that the earl had for his butler and that would give her time to talk to him. She didn't relish the idea of being stuck inside a carriage with Ciel glaring at her over his ever-present papers. When she looked inside, the earl was seated on one of the couches with a cup of tea and the morning post.

"What is it?" He didn't bother to look up from the letter in his hand.

"I was hoping that you would be more willing to talk with me this morning." Serena walked in and shut the door behind her. If she was going to be treated to another blasting there was no reason to disturb the rest of the house.

"Serena?" Ciel set the papers down, his face carefully blank. "Have you had time to think about yesterday?"

"I have. Are you still angry at me?"

"I just don't understand why you have to be so difficult." He threw the letter onto the other side of the couch.

"Sebastian said that you were worried about me."

"Of course I was. You go running off and..." Ciel stood and went to the window, keeping his back to the red head. "There are not many people that I care for. They keep dying off, one after the other. And you just keep getting into trouble."

"Ciel, you can't protect everyone. Do you plan to put the people you care for in a glass box and watch over them twenty four hours a day?"

"You keep finding trouble of the deadly sort. A glass box, huh?" He snorted. "It's not a bad idea actually."

"That would never work." The red head came to stand beside him, but Ciel wouldn't look at her.

"I'm still thinking seriously about keeping you in the country."

"You can't do that." She shook her head at him.

"Watch me."

"You still owe me a tour."

Serena laughed at the expression on his face.

"Is there any chance that you might forget about that?"

"A deal's a deal," she teased and was faced with a glare.

"Funny."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Serena smiled at him.

"I wouldn't go that far."

The red head laughed and held out her arms. The earl glared at her, trying to intimidate the girl into backing down. When she just kept smiling, he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

Serena giggled a little and wrapped her arms around the earl. She was a little surprised when when the hug was returned and he didn't try pull away. The strong heartbeat under her ear made her remember yesterday.

"Ciel?"

"What?"

"If you...if there was a way to break your contract, would you?"

He pulled away to see her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"If Sebastian would let you go. If you could just walk away, have the rest of your life, would you?"

"Well, after five years of him following my orders, that doesn't seem very sporting of me." He walked away from her, picking up the papers that he had thrown.

"Ciel, I'm serious."

"What do you want, Serena?"

"I don't want you to die!" The red head walked to the couch and sat down. She couldn't look up as she heard him take the chair next to her.

"Everybody dies." Ciel forced her to look up at him.

"That's right, but they also have a chance at something else. Another life, heaven or hell, something."

"And what would I do, without the contract?"

"What you do now. But you would have time." Serena took his hand trying to get him to understand, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Time? Time to wait for the next attack, the next person who decides to try to destroy the Phantomhives, or the same one to come again. Time to try and forget what happened?"

"You could hire more people around the manor with the background you need."

"Yes, because that did the previous earl so much good." He took his hand back.

"Ciel..."

"No. I didn't get out of that cage to hide in my manor and wait for the people who tried to eradicate my family before to finish the job. I didn't come back to build an empire and live like nothing happened. It's just another way to instigate them into making a move." Ciel stood to stare down at her. "I told you before, I have no regrets about my contract with Sebastian. I won't let it go and I won't die until someone pays for what happened to myself and the Phantomhives."

Serena jumped from her seat to wrap herself around him again. He heard a soft sob from the red head and let her hold onto him, for now.

_'I knew he wouldn't let it go. I knew that Ciel wouldn't break his contract even if given a hundred opportunities. So, why does it hurt so much?'_

"Serena." Ciel pulled away and wiped he tears from her eyes. "Don't make it harder on yourself. I do not regret my choice and you shouldn't for me. I'm in too deep, and nothing is going to change that."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this? It's your soul. That's it, there's nothing after that."

"Exactly."

"What?" She stared at him, horror written in her eyes.

"Do you really think that I would want to do this again? Do you really think that I want to live another life like this? What about after? I'm not stupid, Serena. Knowing that souls are real, that demons are real, I know where I would end up."

"But what if you didn't? What if you could have another lifetime?"

"And what's to stop this from repeating? There are millions of stories that are the same as mine, the world over."

"I want to keep you."

He stared down at her, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. Tears for him. His thumb brushed over her skin and Serena realized that he wasn't wearing gloves. She saw his intent, read it in the slow and uncertain movements, and did nothing to stop him. As Ciel's lips touched hers, the red head held onto his jacket tighter.

_'His kiss so different than Sebastian's, so soft. Like a butterfly on my skin that will dart away at the smallest movement.'_

Ciel pulled away slowly, still brushing her cheek. Serena looked down, not wanting him to see how confused she was. A knock on the door stopped what he was going to say. The two broke apart as Lizzy stuck her head in and smiled at him. The red head kept her head down as she turned to the window and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly freezing. She didn't want to look at the younger girl she had tried to give so much advice after kissing her fiancee.

"Ciel, we need to have the costumes picked up before we go back to the manor."

"Sebastian is doing that before he returns." The earl assured his fiancee.

_'Sebastian. Can I really be with him after? Can I look at him and not see Ciel's murderer?'_

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena spent the rest of the day lost in her own thoughts. She had been coming down the stairs when Sebastian returned from his errands. The red head had stopped dead, expecting him to know what had happened in Ciel's room. He said nothing, only that she apparently had been spending time with his master again. She had answered that they had been talking in his sitting room this morning. The demon seemed to take it at face value and went to answer the summons of his master.

Now, they sat in the carriage going back to the manor. Soma and Agni had joined them, as the prince was attending the Midfords masquerade as well. He and Elizabeth chatted easily about the party and costumes while she and Ciel sat quietly. The earl was looking through some of the things that had arrived just before they left. He would look up at Serena from time to time, gauging her mood. She just shook her head and stared out the window again. Sebastian's voice had appeared in her mind several times, but she just asked him to leave her be.

There was no relief at the sight of the large gates that led to the Phantomhive family home. As they descended the carriage, Soma and Elizabeth continued to talk, oblivious to the silence that engulfed their companions. Snake was there to open the doors and Ciel didn't notice the strained look on the footman's face or the fact that his hair was slicked back.

"There you are. Welcome home, Lord Phantomhive."

Everyone looked up to see Lady Francis waiting in the middle of the hall.

"Mother!" Lizzy ran to the older woman and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sure that Lord Phantomhive had not prepared for the ball tomorrow and I brought a few old costumes for him to choose from." She looked down on her nephew.

"Actually, I already have a costume. Thank you for the thought, though." Ciel smiled at his aunt. "You really didn't have to make the trip."

"I wanted to see Lizzy as well. Do I need permission to visit my own daughter?"

"Not at all. Seeing as your the one who sent her here." He waved her on.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private. Or do you need to stay by Miss Serena again?"

"Of course not. My office will please you, Aunt?"

"After you."

Ciel led the way up the stairs as the others looked on.

"I'm going up to my room." Serena said as she walked to the stairs. "I'll see you all at dinner."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena was staring out the window again, lost in her thoughts when her door opened. She expected Sebastian and was surprised at the blonde head that came into the room. Lizzy smiled and came the rest of the way in, closing the door behind her.

"I thought you might have been sleeping." The younger girl whispered and came to the window. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

_'Oh hell, she knows.'_

"I saw you and Sebastian the other night. I have to admit, I was spying on you. I thought that you were going to meet Ciel and I followed." She shook her head. "I was certain that there was something going on between you two."

_'You have no idea. I don't even know what's going on between us. There is going to be one pissed off demon though, I do know that.'_

"I really don't know who else to ask. My friends would just laugh at me and I really don't want to ask my mother." The younger girl took the chair right next to Serena.

"Whoa, where are you going with this?"

Lizzy started to fidget and left the red head's side to pace the room.

"Have you and Sebastian kissed?"

"Yes?"

"What...how..." She stopped. "What's it like? To be kissed."

Serena blinked at her. "Kissing?"

"Ciel's never kissed me and I wouldn't let anyone else get close. I just...want to know." She came back to the chair and sat down, never taking her eyes off the red head.

"It's...great." She admitted with a smile. "But that's Sebastian. He's perfect about everything."

"Have you kissed another man?"

"Yes," Serena answered carefully.

"Were they great?"

"No." She shook her head. "They were good. Good technique, but there really wasn't anything behind it."

The blonde sighed and went back to pacing. "I don't know why Ciel won't kiss me. I've given him plenty of opportunities."

"Ciel is very reserved."

Lizzy spun back to glare at the other girl. "And Sebastian isn't?"

"Good point." Serena looked back out the window. Sebastian was walking in the garden below, carrying a bowl with something inside. She smiled, watching him turn up to smirk at her. "But, Sebastian is a man and, as much responsibility as Ciel has, he's still a teenager. Also, Ciel is a lot more shy."

"I just don't know what to do."

_'Why me?'_

_ 'Is there something wrong, my mate?'_

_ 'Lizzy wants to know why Ciel has never kissed her.'_

There was silence through her mind. _'I believe that I will leave that to you.'_

_ 'Coward.'_

"Remember I told you that Ciel isn't like normal men. You...you..." Serena looked around the room, hoping an answer would pop out of the woodwork. "Just wait him out. Ciel will kiss you when he's ready."

"But..."

"No. That's something that you can't push."

_'And please, don't let her find out that he kissed me first.'_

Lizzy stared at Serena before nodding. She knew that the older girl was right. Nothing good ever happened when she tried to force Ciel to do something. A strange look crossed the blonde's face and Serena instincts screamed to run.

Lizzy's voice dropped to a whisper again. "Have you ever done more?"

_'I knew it!'_

"With Sebastian? No."

The younger girl gave her a shrewd look. "Have you ever done more with anyone else?"

"I was right. You're a lot smarter than Ciel gives you credit for."

"And you didn't answer."

"I really don't think this is a good topic." Serena rubbed her forehead, trying to stave off the impending headache.

"Who am I supposed to ask? My mother?"

"Alright." She sighed. "Yes, I've had sex."

"What was it like?" Lizzy leaned forward, her eyes wide.

"Do you want me to lie to you or do you want me to be honest?"

"Honest."

"It sucked."

"So it is bad?" Lizzy sighed and moved away. "What the women were saying was true."

"I think it was more who I was with. I'm pretty sure that Sebastian would make it good."

_'Of course I would.'_

_ 'Will you butt out!'_

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Since it had been too late by the time that they arrived, Lady Midford announced that she would be spending the night and go back home in the morning to finish preparing for the ball. At least the talk between her and Ciel had gone well. Both had been much more civil when they emerged from the earl's office. Francis had even made the effort to draw Serena into conversation during dinner. After the meal, she had taken Lizzy upstairs to discuss what had happened during her stay at the Phantomhive estate and Serena was once again on her own.

As she explored the library, a strange book had caught her attention.

Dictionnaire Infernal*

Serena pulled the book down and looked around the room to make sure that she was alone. She tucked it close to her side so that anyone passing would not be able to read the cover and set off for her own room. The hallway was blissfully empty. The red head could feel her heart pounding in her chest, fearful of being discovered.

"Serena?"

She squeaked and spun around to face Sebastian, dropping the book in the process. The demon was smirking at her reaction as she tried to calm down. The girl tried to stop him when he reached to pick up the book that she had dropped. Serena watched him carefully as he read the title and laughed.

"Why can you not wait?"

"Because I need to know."

"This will do you no good." He held up her secret.

"Are you going to tell me that this is another book that's going to lie to me?"

"That too." Sebastian opened the book to a random page and showed it to her. "It's also in French."

Serena crossed her arms. "Maybe I speak French."

"Vous faire maintenent?"  
She looked away from his smirk. "Yeah, I got nothing out of that."

"So I thought. I will return this to the library for you." He tucked the book under his arm. "Meirin will be along shortly to help you prepare for bed."

Serena glared at his back as Sebastian walked down the hallway.

"Snarky butler."

"Yes, I've thought the same many times."

Serena jumped and squeaked again. She fell against the wall, holding her chest over her pounding heart. Francis watched her, obviously amused.

"For God's sake, is it National Sneak Up on the Red Head Day?"

"Not at all. It's your own fault for not paying attention." The marchioness nodded to the younger girl and walked off. "Good night, Miss Serena."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

_'Well, it looks like I will just have to try this again.'_

Serena looked both ways down the hall before speeding off for the stairs. Leaving her door open after Meirin had left, she had heard Sebastian and Ciel a few minutes earlier going into the earl's rooms. Knowing that this wasn't an operation to be undertaken in her nightshirt, the red head had changed into one of the round gowns that didn't require extra help as soon as the maid left. She tried to keep her mind as blank as possible as she navigated the manor's halls. Ciel would keep the demon occupied for a while and that left her the only chance.

The kitchen was dark, lit by only one candle when she slipped inside. The rest of the servants had already retired to their part of the house for the night. A large box, mounted on the wall, held what she was looking for. A shaft of moonlight came through the window over the sink and illuminated the contents for her.

Keys for every room in the manor hung on hooks inside the box. It was the same box that she had found the key for the wine cellar in and there should be a key for the butler's room as well.

_'But, which one is it?'_

Serena stared at the keys of all different shapes and each molded into different symbol at the top. The wine cellar's had been easy, grapes molded into the iron, but what would you put on the key for the butler's room? There was an empty hook at the top, next to it was a key with a small crown.

_'Must be the key to Ciel's room that's missing. Makes sense. You wouldn't keep a key to the __master's room in the kitchen where anyone could get to it. There are no others missing, so it has to be in here.'_

She looked over the keys again.

_'Wait, his doorknob had the Phantomhive coat of arms on it.'_

Her had went to a key that held the same top as the pin that the butler always wore. A shield piece of the family coat of arms that designated him the butler. With the key clutched in her hand, Serena ducked back out of the kitchen and down the hall. The door at the very end called to her. She knew that being caught was a very real possibility. The red head didn't lie to herself, there was no way that Sebastian wouldn't know that she had been in his room.

_'Even so, I have to look. There has to be something in there. You don't keep a door locked unless to keep people out. So, he must have something in there that he doesn't want the others to find. Hopefully, something that identifies him as a demon.'_

She looked around the hall carefully before sliding the key into the lock. It turned without a sound and Serena took a last breath before opening the door.

There was nothing remarkable about the room at first glance. It was completely stripped down. An iron bed stood against the far wall, in the center. A desk was anchored against the right and a wardrobe stood on the left. She slipped inside and shut the door, re-locking it behind her. There was a door next to the desk that led into a small bathroom. The one concession that seemed to be made to distinguish the room from the other servants'.

Serena looked through the desk first. There were a couple of books in foreign languages she didn't understand on the top. One drawer held paper and pens. The next held what looked like a journal. She felt a small stab of guilt as she picked up the book and placed it on the desktop. Taking a deep breath, she opened the cover.

It was empty. There was nothing written on the perfectly white pages. Flipping through the book, she found more of the same. There wasn't a single line written in it. The red head slammed the book closed and put it away.

The bathroom was just as empty as the bedroom. Towels hung on the rack next to the tub and everything was in place as though it had been staged that way.

_'Okay, Sebastian has seriously moved from neat freak into perfectionist.'_

She picked up the bar of soap sitting in the dish.

_'Unscented? That's weird. Then why does he always smell so good?'_

Shrugging, Serena went back into the bedroom and headed for the wardrobe. The bottom drawer held, what she assumed to be, men's underwear in this time. There were black, of course. Even though the drawer was shallow, she still dug to the bottom. The next drawer was socks, all black and neatly folded. The last drawer held a collection of black ties.

_'Wow, he really needs to expand his color palette.'_

The red head remembered the manga as she put a hand on the knob of the wardrobe. In the mansion murder case, Ciel had opened Sebastian's wardrobe and been attacked by a dozen cats. She stood to the side and yanked the door open. When nothing came flying out, she peeked around the door.

Three pairs of black slacks hung neatly and perfectly folded next to three black waistcoats. The three waistcoats hung perfectly next to three starched, white shirts. Each piece of clothing was hung at precisely the same distance from each other.

_'Now we have coasted past perfectionist and segwayed nicely into anal retentive. He has got to be out of his mind with this whole mating thing. If he saw my room at home, Sebastian would probably twitch so much, he'd break his own neck.'_

Serena moved the clothes out of the way and knocked lightly on the sides of the wardrobe, listening for any change in the sound.

"Are you looking for something in particular, my mate?"

_'Busted!'_

* Dictionnaire Infernal by Jacques Auguste Simon Collin de Plancy. Published in 1818, it spread across Europe through the 1800s in French. Speaking of French. I'm not sure if that translation is correct. I don't remember much from high school french class, it was a long time ago. It's supposed to say, do you now?


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Ooooohhhhh, I broke 100,000 words! Actually, I thought about having Lizzy walk in on Ciel and Serena's kiss but I couldn't be that cruel. As annoying as she is, I kind of like Lizzy, that's why I was in such a quandary of what to do with her and Ciel. To be honest, I still am a little. But we must move forward. Everything from now on is already planned and written down. It just has to be typed and refined. As refined as I can get it before that little voice in my head screams at me to post it.

I will change that translation when I do my edits. And to KuroTakahashi, it was a joke. I know you weren't meaning to be rude. But seriously, if I've done too much foreshadowing I'm going to be pissed at myself. I had the ending before I had a story.

And my PM isn't working. It keeps saying that message was not delivered. So, I apologize. I'm not ignoring anyone, I just broke something again. To BlackRoseFighter: We're here, everything from now on is interlocked so I can't put it in here. Although, your idea gave me an idea for a conflict in the sequel. I'm already working it in there.

I also have a small confession to make. I purposely didn't give a lot of details about Serena's appearance. There was a fic I read years ago where the author gave mostly just a general description and the reader kind of formed their own image of the character and I loved that. She's a red head with green eyes and kind of short. In her wallet was an ID for Tokyo University and as most colleges will only do study abroad for juniors, mostly seniors, I'm going to say that she's at least 19. That way everyone sees her a little different.

Also since my PM is broken, someone is going to have to hear my answer to their review on here. There is a review that hasn't posted yet, I found it in my inbox, but it will shortly because I'm not going to delete it. The customer service rep in me would like to remind everyone that every person is entitled to their opinion. However, I would also like to remind you that I made Ciel older in this fic and that it has been mentioned a couple times. On the other hand, the Chicago girl in me says she wants to flip you off and remind you that if you don't like it, Don't f*cking read it. It's my story, I'll have her suckin' face with a damned goat if I want to.

So far, I have one vote to gloss over the citrusness and two votes to lay it all out there. I actually liked this chapter after I was done. So, lemon warning ahead. And...I think that my rant is done. For now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Six

_'Busted!'_

"Forgive me, but I do not believe that my clothing will fit you, my mate."

Serena peeked around the door of the wardrobe to see Sebastian standing in front of the door she had locked. She smiled sheepishly and stepped away from the piece of furniture. The demon raised one eyebrow, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" He didn't move from his place in front of the door, effectively blocking her in.

"Well," she couldn't help but fidget under his unblinking gaze. "You wouldn't tell me anything, so I figured that I would look for myself."

"I see. And did the locked door not give you any indication that I did not want anyone in my rooms?"

"Then you shouldn't leave the key lying around." Serena raised her chin, looking him in the eye.

"Is that so?" Sebastian moved to stand in front of her and held out his hand. After a moment, she set the small key in his gloved palm. "Serena, there is nothing here that will tell you anything personal about me."

"Nothing here?"

"There is nothing on this plane, that will tell anything personal about myself or give me away as a demon." He slipped the key into the pocket of his waistcoat. "It is one of the first lessons that all demons learn."

"Fine." Serena walked around the demon and went to the door. When she turned the handle nothing happened. She jerked it harder, but still got nothing. The red head tried the lock, but it wouldn't budge. Panic started to build when she felt Sebastian behind her. He was standing close enough for her to feel the heat from his body when he bent down to put his head next to hers.

"Are so quick to leave? When you went to all the trouble to get in here?"

She swallowed hard and tried to sound flippant. "Well, you said that there is nothing in here."

"I don't think that I should send my mate away, when she comes so willingly to my rooms." His voice dropped to whisper in her ear as he put his hands on her hips.

"Come into my web, said the spider to the fly."

He laughed deeply against her throat and his hands moved to her arms, sliding to cover her hands. He pulled her fingers from the doorknob and turned her body slowly to face him. The girl gasped when she looked into his swirling, red, slitted eyes.

"I am no spider, Serena." He said, showing a hint of fangs behind his lips.

"Then what are you?"

"I have many forms, but a demon is behind every one. I will promise you that there are no insects in my repertoire." His head lowered, eyes intent on her lips.

"Wait." She put a hand up to stop him.

"There is something that has been bothering you all day. Your heart rate spikes everytime my master is mentioned. I will assume that it has something to do with him." Sebastian pulled back enough to look her in the eye. His thumb continued to brush light circles at the base of her throat, creating a hypnotic effect.

Serena looked away and back to the demon. She started to speak several times, but stopped before actually saying anything. He watched her struggle and felt her level of emotions rise.

"What is it, my mate? You can tell me."

"I..." She looked back up into his eyes. "Let Ciel kiss me."

The demon snarled, pulling away from her. In an instant he was back, had jerking at the doorknob. She refused to move. The only way he could get through the door was through her. He would have to risk hurting her to do it.

"Move." His voice was dangerous, not leaving any room for argument.

She shook her head. "No."

"Serena!"

"No! If you'll be mad at anyone, it will be me. I had plenty of time to pull away and I didn't. I...wanted him too."

Sebastian pulled away, pacing the room like a caged animal. Every few steps, the demon would turn and growl at her. Serena could see more of his fangs and the hands he clenched at his sides, she could see something poking at the tips of each of the gloved fingers. The red head could hear him muttering lightly in a language she didn't understand as he moved. Anger radiated in every stride and she admitted that she was afraid of him. But, she stayed in front of the door.

"No demon has ever shared their mate with a contract." He came back to her, his hand closing lightly around her throat. "I will not share you with that human boy!"

"I know that!"

"Then why? Give me some reason you let him touch what belongs to me. Do you really prefer that frail human to me?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You have no future with him, Serena. Even if our contract did not exist, you would still have no future with my master. The Midfords are not going away. You said yourself, they are not going to end an advantageous engagement over the whim of a young girl. The same goes for the whims of my master. They have their own contract and it is almost as binding as mine with the Earl of Phantomhive. He will marry Lady Elizabeth in the coming years. Even you cannot change that."

"I know!" She shook her head. "I just...I'm so confused. I went from feeling nothing for anyone, to feeling way too much."

The demon's eyes narrowed as he leaned down. "What is it that you feel? Do you love my master?"

"I...don't know."

Sebastian resumed his pacing. He was no longer snarling at her every few seconds, but Serena still didn't relax.

"This isn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm happy about it." She wrapped her arms about herself. "You think I like being in this situation?"

The demon looked back to him mate and finally saw the misery of her confusion. He could see the truth in what she told him, as well as the fact that this was no premeditated act. There was no intentional betrayal. Centuries of controlling the wrathful souls inside him, helped Sebastian calm himself and look at their problem instead of just acting on it.

_'There is something else going on here. No mate of a demon ever feels even the smallest passing whim for another being and yet mine, admits to a feeling of love for my master. Even Haagenti noticed her attachment.'_

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Well, say something."

"This isn't normal."

"Nothing that happens around here ever is."

The demon spun to face her. "You're right. My master is unusual for a demon contract. Even your appearance here is abnormal. Perhaps, that is why our mating is not going like any other?"

Serena could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he approached this new perspective. If it lessened the anger radiating off him, she didn't care.

"Serena." She looked up as Sebastian came back to stand in front of her. The anger was gone from his eyes, but she wasn't sure she liked what had taken it's place. "I believe that my mate owes me something for granting a kiss to another."

"And what would that be?"

His hand came back to her throat as the demon leaned over her with an evil smile. "You will stay here with me tonight."

"Well, you sleep with me in my room all the time." She stepped away from the door and walked to the bed. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

"But, your little adventure seems to have cut into your bathing time this evening. I can't let you sleep like that, now can I?"

Serena's eyes bugged out at what he was implying. "Tell me again, that you're not a pervert."

"I never said that I wasn't." He smiled while taking a hold of her arm, leading them into the bathroom. "However, I fail to see anything perverted. It is the duty of a demon to see to their mate's comfort and health."

She tried to dig her feet into the bare wood floor, but it didn't help.

"Sebastian, I really don't want to do this."

"I really don't want you to kiss my master." He countered easily, closing the bathroom door behind them. "For that offense, you will allow me to care for my mate as I should."

The demon leaned down again. "What bothers you so? You had no problem with using your naked body to tease me in the past."

"Because it was a tease. And you only saw me for a minute."

"I assure you, that minute was more than enough time for me to appreciate the mate I have been given." Sebastian stepped away to fill the tub and Serena bolted for the door. It was locked just the same as the door in the bedroom. No matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't budge. "Come now, I'm not going to ravish you on the spot. I have far more control than that."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Besides, I quite like the idea of sealing our bond in our own bed." He slid out of his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves. After placing the coat on a hanger inside the door, he held out a hand to the red head and waited.

Serena was still plastered to the door, holding onto the handle like a lifeline as she stared at the hand he offered. Biting her lip, the girl let go of the door and took the hand that was held out. She tried to calm herself as he pulled her into the center of the small room. She jumped a little when he started to pull the gown from her shoulders.

"Shh." Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on her temple before sliding the gown the red of the way off. He helped her step out of the pool of fabric and picked it up to lay on the small table nearby. He looked at the shift she wore underneath and smiled. "You really were preparing for bed."

A hand landed on her lower back and followed him around to her front. "You're not wearing anything under this."

"No."

The demon's eyes were glowing again as he gently kissed her lips. He smiled as he dropped to his knees and lifted the hem of her thin shift. He started at her ankles, his palms never leaving her skin and letting the fabric to pool around his wrists as he slid up her legs to her hips. He felt her jerk when he passed her waist and gently moved over her ribcage. She kept her arms down, not letting him go any further. Sebastian said nothing, but didn't move away. He would wait out her moment of modesty and she knew it. Finally, she lifted her arms over her head and felt the shift follow.

Serena refused to look at him until he put a finger under her chin and forced her head up.

"You have no reason to hide, my mate. You are beautiful."

Sebastian laughed as the blush on her face deepened. He lifted his hand, suddenly holding jeweled hair pins. The fingers under her chin dropped and he moved behind her to lift the length of her hair, sliding the pins into her curls to hold them against her scalp. Serena couldn't help but fidget as he worked. Everytime she moved to cover herself, a gloved hand would smack her arm back down to her side.

Once all of the red hair was pinned up, Sebastian put an arm under her knees and lifted Serena to carry her to the bath. The tub was full, steam pouring over the side. He lowered her slowly so that her toes brushed the surface of the water. When she nodded at the temperature, he let her legs down into the water and stood back to allow her to sink into the tub on her own.

The water was high enough to cover everything but Serena still pulled her legs up and curled around them. She saw Sebastian's smirk but the demon said nothing. He stole a kiss as he reached past her to pick up the large sponge from it's dish. Instead of the unscented soap in the dish next to the sponge, he put a hand into the water and pulled up a clam shell. She laughed and rolled her eyes at the demon showing off. Opening the shell, inside was a small, pink bar of soap.

"Do demons like the smell of seafood?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

He laughed and lifted the soap for her to smell. "It's beautiful. It's a flower, but I don't know what kind."

"It is a favorite of mine. There are many that grow around my home." Sebastian started with the sponge on her back. "I will enjoy showing them to you."

"Your home? That would be Hell, right?"

"Of course. Where else would a demon live?" The sponge moved lower and he laughed at her jump.

"Flowers?"

"There are many things about my home that will surprise you. We will discuss that later."

"Right." Serena lowered her head to her knees.

Water was poured over her back and the suds washed away with it. "Lean back, my mate."

With a smile, the red head leaned back but didn't let go of her legs. The demon put his hand on either side of the tub, leaning into her.

"You know, the longer you put this off, the longer we'll be here. I have plenty of time."

Sighing, Serena let go and stretched out in the large tub.

"Was that so hard?"

He shrugged off her glare and lifted one of her arms from the water. As Sebastian focused on the limb in his hands, he noticed how she kept looking away.

"What is it?"

"Will you...take off the gloves? It feels weird." She watched, mesmerized as he pulled the gloves off his hands with his teeth. His fangs showed and she resisted the urge to touch them. When he laid one hand on her wrist, she gasped. His fingers were cooler than she expected but made her blood race as they traced along her skin. "What is that?"

"I told you, your soul knows that it is supposed to be with me. Your body does as well now."

"It's like little electrical currents."

"You will always feel that when I touch you." He ran the back of his fingers up to her neck and back down. "Does it bother you? I can put my gloves back on."

"No!" She answered quickly and blushed. "No. It's fine."

The demon smirked and started to wash her again. As the sponge moved over her shoulders and upper chest, his other hand followed behind. Serena let her head fall back against the rim of the tub, watching him the whole time. When the sponge skimmed the top of the water, the girl took a deep breath.

"I would like to remind you of your promise before that sponge goes any lower."

He smirked, leaning his hand on the tub next to her head. "Of course."

He was teasing her and she knew it when the sponge slid between her breasts and down her stomach. Black nails scraped her skin in the sponge's wake, keeping up the feeling of little lightning bolts. He looked up as her breathing changed and found his mate's eyes closed. He watched her as he brought the sponge out of the water, keeping the backs of his fingers in contact with her skin. Her eyes opened again to find him staring at her as the sponge moved over her breasts and back down.

Sebastian found himself fascinated by the red head as he skimmed her belly and ran the sponge down her leg, making sure that his fingertips stayed in constant contact with her skin.

_'Maybe I won't wait.'_

_ 'You're not getting it that easy, Feathers.'_

Serena's languid voice in his head made the demon laugh. Smirking, he brought his hand back up her leg and lightly brushed her center. Her gasp echoed around the tiled room and her nails dug into the arm she had grabbed.

"You were saying?"

"You know, confidence is attractive. Cocky is not." She tried to glare at him, but found she couldn't.

"Cocky?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you didn't want that."

"You know what I mean."

He brushed over her again and her nails dug in deeper. Sebastian leaned his head next to hers, brushing his lips over her cheek. "I would continue, if my mate wishes."

Serena heard a soft purr next to her ear and realized it was coming from him as his hand moved lightly over her skin. Little bursts of energy traced the line of her leg, over her lower belly, and circled her belly button while she tried to think. Finally, she nodded slowly.

Her head fell back as he touched her again. The demon made sure that his hand was between her and the hard rim of the tub as the other teased her flesh. He watched her, his finger tracing her lower lips once more before sliding into her heat. She gasped again, her back bowing in the water. Muscles clenched as she felt the electricity inside her. Another finger joined the first and Sebastian smiled at the little cries that bounced off the walls of the small room.

The demon could see her end coming far to soon but reminded himself that he had eternity to watch her. The hand cradling the back of her head, made her turn to face him.

"Serena, open your eyes. Look at me." His voice was harsh, carrying a husky quality in his order.

Her eyes opened without a thought to see him right next to her. He felt it coming and his lips fell on hers to catch her final cry. Her nails finally let go of his arm and plunged into his hair instead. Her fingers yanked on the silky strands she held and the demon let out a growl of pleasure at the little bit of pain she caused.

When Sebastian pulled away, her fingers left his hair slowly. He smirked at her dilated pupils and the small smile on her parted lips. The weight of his hand settled on her chest to better feel her heart rate starting to calm down. Serena watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, sinking back into the cooling water. She laughed at the pride written all over his face.

"Are you understanding the 'big deal' now, my mate?" The demon purred.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite, but I will be soon." His fingers brushed her cheek. "We should finish your bath."

"You're the one who got distracted."

"Oh yes, with my shallow seduction tactics."

"Absolutely."

*************************************A Demon's Mate********************************

Sebastian kept his touching to a minimum as he finished washing his mate. The red head was unusually pliant and simply let him do whatever he wanted. She watched the smirk that never left his face while concentrated on his task. When he had deemed her clean enough, the demon helped her from the bath and grabbed a towel from the rack nearby. He smiled up at her as he rubbed the cloth over her legs, soaking up all the water in it's path.

Serena shook her head. "Let you touch a little skin and you couldn't be happier."

He stood with a smile and snapped the towel, now holding one of her favored nightshirts.

"Nifty." She reached out for the shirt but Sebastian snatched it back. Moving behind her, he slid one of the sleeves over her arm and maneuvered the other himself into the other sleeve. "You know, I can move my own arms."

"I'm sure you can." He leaned down and placed a kiss below her ear. The demon saw her roll her eyes as he came back to face her and started buttoning the shirt. When he finished, Sebastian picked her up again and carried her into his bedroom.

"I can walk too."

"I like to carry you. And I get to do whatever I like tonight, remember?" He laid her gently in the cool sheets and lifted the blanket over her. "You should sleep."

"I'm not ready to go to sleep." Still, Serena snuggled into the pillow and got comfortable on her side. She watched him move around the room, stoking the small fireplace, putting the items on the desk back where they had been and closing the doors on the wardrobe before taking off his shoes and sliding into the other side of the bed.

"Do you feel the same thing?" She ran her fingertips over his wrist.

"No. To me, your touch is...calming."

"Well, that doesn't sound very exciting." She frowned and pulled her hand back.

"To me, it is. I've spent a very long time perfecting my control, but it still takes concentration. Feeling any amount of calm takes concentration. To have it come so easily, is exciting and I crave it."

"Oh." The red head put her fingers back and noticed for the first time that he did relax a little. She smiled, running her hand over the soft skin still exposed from his rolled up sleeves. "So, what do you do everyday?"

"You have seen what I do everyday."

"Not here. What do you do everyday when you're...you know?" She put two fingers into her hair, making little horns.

The demon laughed. "You never give up, do you?"

"Alright, fine. Then tell me something insignificant." Serena looked down at the hand she was touching. "Like, why are your fingernails black?"

"My fingernails?"

"Yeah. Am I going to find a bottle nail polish hidden around here?"

"No. They are naturally black."

"Naturally?"

"I know that Undertaker told you a little of demons." He waited for her nod. "When we started feeding on humans, other than what we had been given, all demons nails turned black. It was a sign of our corruption, so that the humans could identify us. Give them a sporting chance, I suppose. It's the one identifying feature that I cannot cover in my human form."

"So, gloves being in fashion are a good thing for you?"

"Quite."

"What else do you change, when you say human form? You don't, like, actually look like a goatman or something? Because, that might be a deal breaker."

"No." He laughed. "It always amazes me what you humans come up with. It really is just small changes. My hair is longer, my skin is more pale. You have seen the eyes and the fangs. My nails are longer, more claw-like. Our changes are more inside, when someone becomes a demon."

"Well, that's a little bit of a let down."

"I do have wings."

"Wings? Okay, that's cool." She gasped. "Right, the feathers."

Sebastian nodded. "When a demon becomes an Elder, they grow wings."

"Like a status symbol?"

"I suppose you classify that way."

"I wanna see." Serena sat up, poking him in the side.

"Not right now. It takes a fair amount of power to change forms completely. My eyes change and teeth lengthen easily enough, but to shed the human guise entirely and then don it again, is exhausting."

"Alright. We'll put that on a back burner for now. But, since I have you in such a forthcoming mood. Let me think of something else." She laid back down, looking at the ceiling as she thought. "Let's see, something that wouldn't effect your contract."

Her fingers snapped and she turned to face him again. "How does one become a demon?"

"Serena."

"Okay, okay. Obviously, you think that one may have some impact on your contract. Let me think." She backed off easily, knowing that if he really didn't want to tell her, she couldn't make him. Serena was also enjoying the talk in the darkened room and didn't want to upset him too much. "You said that demons don't have children."

"That is correct. We are made demons, not born."

"Then how did you become a demon?"

"Serena." The demon growled low in his chest.

"Oh, come on. How is that going to muck up your contract?" She watched him thinking it over. "You were human before, weren't you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Thankfully, I think that we are going to have a shorter author's note this time. This chapter was actually meant to go with the previous but I just wanted to get 26 loaded. So, we're still in the same place and same time. _I am planning on expanding on Sebastian's story in the sequel, so it's a little brief this time around. Because what I have is like three chapters long and we don't have time for that_. I got this idea when Sebastian was talking to Agni and he said that the gods were a "bunch of good for nothing that we should leave behind." I may have been reading too much into it, but there seemed to be a lot of heat behind that statement and it got me thinking about how Sebastian became a demon in the first place.

At four a.m. I had a massive idea and I just had to load this as is. It may not be as polished as I would like, but I can't help it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Yes, I was born a human. The same as you." He answered carefully.

Serena sat up. "So then, how did this happen?"

"It was a punishment."

"No, really?"

Sebastian growled at the sarcasm in her voice and rolled to look at the ceiling. The red head poked him the side.

"Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. Remember?"

The demon rubbed his forehead, looked around the room, tried to think of anything else, but finally looked back to his mate with a sigh.

"It was a very long time ago. The world worshiped many gods then. Almost every city had it's own deity. My original city was no different." He snorted. "I know now he was no god. Merely a Fallen, who gained a following."

"My grandmother used to say that believing in something or someone, gives them power." The red head moved to sit cross-legged, getting comfortable to hear his story.

"Exactly. We worshiped and so he was a god. Our people were ruled by his priestess. She was a conduit to him." Sebastian seemed to pull back, returning to his tale. "It was noticed when I was very young, that I had a talent for fighting. I killed one of the temple guards that had been abusing his position and was taken before the priestess expecting to be executed."

"But you weren't?"

"No, I wasn't. Instead I was ordered to train with the other guards." He laughed. "I thought that it was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. My family was of the lowest. My father died when I was very young and I have no idea what my mother did to support us. Well, of course I have an idea."

"Us?"

"I had a younger sister. I don't even remember her name." For some reason, that the demon was not willing to dwell upon, the fact bothered him. Serena put her hand on his arm and the peace she brought flowed over him.

"Go on."

"During training, I caught on quickly and showed the same aptitude again and again. I even defeated the captain of the guard." Serena noticed that he was looking at nothing, almost as though he wasn't there with her anymore. "The morning after I had fought the captain, right at dawn, I was taken before the priestess again. She announced that I was to be one of her personal guards."

"I take it, that was a big deal?"

"She only had two before me."

"Yeah, that's pretty big." She leaned over him to look in his eyes. "Tell me about her."

"Armana. Her name I remember. Actually, Agni reminds me of her. Our people believed that those with white hair were touched by the gods themselves. But, its really the absolute peace that surrounds him and the trust he places in people, regardless of knowing them."

"He always sees the good in people."

"That was Armana." The demon stopped, lost in his memories.

"You loved her." Serena's voice was as soft as the hand running over his skin.

"Everyone loved her. Even the most unrepentant criminal listened when she spoke and bowed when she passed."

"How long were you with her?"

"Ten years. I was only a teenager, not much older than my master, but a man at that age. For the most part, her guards were unnecessary. Our people would never dream of harming the priestess who was the conduit to the god."

"So, what changed?"

"War. The same in always true of humans." Serena stayed quiet and he continued. "There was an army that was steadily making it's way across the land and every city in their wake fell. Soon, they were on our borders. The warriors were ready, prepared to fight, prepared to die. Armana told us to stand down. We were going to surrender. Or, actually, she was going to surrender. The city was ordered evacuated. She would face him alone."

"That's insane."

"That was Armana. She would not cower behind the protection of the temple and our people while they were slaughtered. I insisted on staying with her. We watched the army's approach and I tried to change her mind. I knew what they would do to her and she knew it too. She was...terrified, but she wouldn't back down."

"They were almost at our gate. I remember, the buildings shook with the sheer amount of horses and men marching toward us, when another army appeared from the west. We watched, not sure if they were going to fight or join the others. When the battle began, I tried again to get Armana to leave. If this new army was defeated, we were still defenseless. More than anything, I didn't want someone so innocent to see the brutality of war. But, she refused."

_'Look at them. If they can fight, I can watch.'_

"They fought for two days, when the western army finally killed the other's leader. She was so happy and I saw that peace return to her. I tried to tell her that just because they had fought the invaders, didn't mean that they were friends to us. She was suspicious enough not to call our people back, however, she still welcomed them with open arms."

"Don't tell me they..."

"No. They were friendly to us. The army was composed of the many people that had been left over when the invaders destroyed their homes. Armana insisted that they stay, their wounded seen too and they be given a place to rest. Their leader, Caro, was a king, as well as a soldier. As such, he was housed within the temple itself. Our people had not gone far, not happy about leaving their beloved priestess to face the enemy alone. News spread and they returned, just as welcoming as our priestess."

"The god decided that Caro would be given the greatest reward for defeating the invaders and saving his temple."

Serena shifted a little, getting more comfortable. "Armana."

Sebastian nodded. "They were married before the end of the week. Caro, had his own country to rule and Armana was expected to go with him. She was allowed to take one of her guards with her." He stopped to point to himself. "As well as several of the temple maidens. Armana was quite upset to leave the temple and when we reached his capital, Caro ordered a new temple built for her. It was his wedding gift to her and his thanks to the god. Everything was perfect for a while. As the priestess and ruler of our city, Armana was well suited to being queen. I saw the same happiness that she brought to our people come over his as well. The first two years were perfect."

"Perfect never lasts forever."

"As we moved into the third year, Armana still had shown no sign of carrying a child. In the beginning, Caro didn't much care. He was happy with his queen and saw no need for an heir. Caro didn't believe that an accident of birth should automatically give someone the right to rule. He, himself, had been chosen as king because of his skill as a warrior, not his bloodline. But, years of the nobles ranting had made him...frustrated. It was small things at first. An argument, a poorly chosen word. It moved quickly into intentional jabs at Armana, then physical abuse. I was allowed to do nothing. Caro was king and I was just a guard. Even so, I tried to get her to leave. We could go back or anywhere that she wished. I would follow to the ends of the earth."

Sebastian shook his head. "But she wouldn't go. My queen said only that this was a small trial and that things would return to normal eventually. Then, she was moved into the queen's suite and barred from the king's room. Armana never slept in the queen's room."

"He was sleeping with other people."

"Yes. I was the only one who saw how it upset her. I, alone, watched as she sunk into a depression but showed everyone else the same happy and peaceful face. The years wore on again and again, she wouldn't hear of leaving. One of Caro's lovers, a noblewoman who had her eye on becoming queen and didn't much care that the crown was already on other's head, suddenly became pregnant. There were others who had birthed a child by the king, but never a noble. The rest of the nobles were split as to how to deal with this. Some wanted Armana to stay queen, their people loved her and a great prosperity had come to them all when she became queen. They took it as a sign that she should continue as such. Those nobles suggested that the child be taken from Takani as soon as it was born and raised by Armana and Caro as their own. Others said that Armana had failed in the most critical aspect of being queen, providing an heir, and that she was unfit to be queen at all. They insisted that she be set aside and Caro marry Takani. They were so wrapped up in their petty squabbling that they failed to notice unrest raising in the north."

"War came again, as it always did. The matter of Armana and Takani was set aside for the time being. Caro ordered that I lead part of the army."

"But you were there as Armana's guard, not his soldier." Serena protested.

"Yes. However, I was the best behind Caro and he couldn't go. It was just an uprising, not the same panic that the invaders had caused. He insisted that Armana would remain inside the castle and would have her own guards while I was gone. Armana, herself, finally told me to go. That the safety of all of our people mattered more than my worry for one. She gave me her word that she would not leave the safety of the castle."

Serena felt dread pool in her stomach. "But she did."

"I was only hours away. We had quashed the rebellion in the north quickly enough and were only hours away from the castle. In the cities we rode through, gossip gave me the story of what I had missed." He continued to stare at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. "While I was away, Takani had given birth to a son and decided to make her move. In front of the court, she pushed Caro into accepting the child as his heir and agreeing that Takani would raise the new prince in the castle. Armana had stood there, knowing there was nothing that she could do. Caro was unhappy with being forced, but he did it anyway. After Armana left the throne room, she slipped past her guards and out of the castle. I do not know what she had intended. I don't know if she was planning on leaving or if she just wanted to get away from the eyes of the court for a time. They found her body, with a knife through her heart, shortly before we reached the capital." The demon stopped, his voice turning harsh.

"I didn't believe it. She had promised me that she wouldn't leave the castle. I insisted that I see for myself. Armana was laid out in the main room of the temple that Caro had had built for her. The room had been charged to welcome the god, just as the main room in our temple at home. While I stared in disbelief, the doors closed and locked behind me."

"I saw him move around the outside of the room. He kept telling me that I had failed. That it wasn't my duty to listen to Caro. I told him that it was Armana who had told me to go, but he wouldn't hear it. He said that I had higher orders when I took my vow to protect his priestess. He said that if I wanted to follow the orders of man so badly, that I could follow them for eternity."

"I blacked out and when I awoke...I was in Hell. And I was this." He opened his hands to encompass himself.

"There's more." Serena said softly, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"You already know that Haagenti was my Elder. When I was finally trained enough to come back to the world of man on my own, I went straight for Caro's kingdom. I knew exactly who killed Armana and thoughts of making them suffer were all that had driven me through training. That stopped me from sinking into the despair of what I had become."

"Takani."

"It wasn't enough to dispose of Armana as queen. Takani needed to eradicate her. To make sure that Armana would never be able to regain her position. She was true meaning of envy. She wanted everything that Armana had, and wanted to destroy her, utterly, to get it. But, time passes differently in Hell. By the time that I could walk the earth again, without Haagenti or one of his underlings following me, they were all dead. Takani still became queen, her son ruled and, after Caro's death, they had destroyed everything that mentioned Armana, even her grave. As far as everyone was concerned, my queen had never existed."

Sebastian stood to pace, unsettled be reliving his past. Serena could do nothing but watch. When he turned back to her, she gasped at the hardened look on his face.

"I understand what drives my master, better than you ever could. Yes, I will eat his soul. But first, I will give him the revenge that he seeks. The same revenge that I was denied."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

It wasn't long after his story, that Sebastian excused himself. Serena had simply nodded when he left the room, not really looking at her. The demon had been unable to settle after he had told her his past and she hadn't really been able to process what he told her with his constant pacing and the frustration rolling off him. It was pure exhaustion that pulled her down to the pillow and let the red head slip into an uneasy sleep.

Her dreams were filled with images she didn't understand. Places that she had never been or seen. They finally stopped outside a large city that Serena knew she had never visited. A crowd was approaching a set of large gates and she had no choice but to move with them. The girl didn't understand the words that were spoken around her but the mood was happy. Some kind of celebration. The people seemed to pay no mind to her at all. As though, she wasn't even there.

The crowd pushed through the gates and Serena could see the stone buildings of the city as they passed. It was the same as any other, merchants still hawked their wares, people still chatted with others. But there was a feeling ancient in their buildings, in the food the vendors were selling. The crowds were thicker inside the city walls and she was constantly shuffled, pushed and squashed between people that didn't see or didn't acknowledge her.

Finally, the narrow streets opened to a large square. Looking up, Serena gasped at the building before her. Pale stone and jeweled tiles reflected the sun's light. Spires of the same stone reached for the clouds, capped with more glittering gems. There were no gates or fencing surrounding the building. It gave off a sense of welcome even though she was certain that you were not meant to enter.

The people cheered as the massive doors opened. Parents lifted small children on their shoulders and teens climbed onto the tops of vendor's stalls to get a better look at the women that were coming out in pairs from the building.

A woman appeared in the doorway, alone, and the crowd roared. She was small. Shorter than Serena and gave off an air of delicate. She was dressed in white. The same pure color of the hair that fell to the woman's knees. Gold bangles shimmered from her wrists as she raised her hands to quiet the crowd. She found that she couldn't turn her attention from the other woman. Again, Serena could not understand what was being said but the people around her only grew more excited. When her gaze finally left the woman, the red head was shocked at what she saw.

He was standing behind the woman, just to side to be able to see the crowd. His hair was long, pulled up in a high pony tail to keep it out of the way. The uniform he wore was dark, shades of black and gray. Heavy boots came up to his knees and she could see the glint of a knife hidden in one. What could only be described as gauntlets covered his hands, one resting on the large sword at his side. The man looked over the crowd, constantly scanning for threats. Icy Blue eyes caught the shocked girl in the midst of all the cheering people and narrowed in suspicion.

"Sebastian?"

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

"Sebastian?"

Serena jerked out of her vision to see the demon in question in front of her. The tailcoat and gloves had made a reappearance, completing his unruffled look. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on her cheek.

"You called for me?"

She sat up, taking the hand in hers and pulling the glove off. Her fingers ran over the contract mark on his pale skin and held his nails up for her inspection.

"You were tan."

The hand jerked out of hers.

"And your eyes were blue."

"It is morning and we need to return you to your room, before the rest of the house wakes." Sebastian stood and turned away from her.

"I saw you when you were human, didn't I?" The red head slid out of the bed.

"I do not know what you saw."

"Bullshit!" Serena watched as he turned back, surprise on his face. "There was a square and people and a woman with white hair. You were standing behind her and watching the crowd. The woman was Armana."

"Yes." His lips pursed before he finally explained. "I left myself open and I apologize."

"So, when you're upset, I can see things in your mind?"

He didn't want to answer, but knew that she wouldn't let it go. "Yes. Now, you need to be back upstairs. Lady Francis and Lady Elizabeth are already awake and using the ballroom for early morning practice. I need to wake the other servants and finish breakfast before it is time to wake my master."

"Ciel." She thought back to the night before. "Exactly how are you going to wake Ciel?"

"Oh, I thought that having one of his limbs ripped off might be a nice change."

"Sebastian!"

"He touched my mate! After he had already said that he wouldn't."

"You are not to harm Ciel." She wagged a finger in his face. "I told you that I would take the blame for that and I thought that we were over it."

The demon growled at her.

"Promise that you will not hurt Ciel in any way."

"I promise."

"You promise what?" Serena crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Serena."

"Say the words and mean them. I'd like to think that I've learned a little something after all this time."

Sebastian growled a little more but bowed. "I promise that I will cause no physical harm to my master."

"Thank you." She smiled and held out her arms while he eyed her suspiciously. "I'm trying to be nice."

The demon moved slowly into her arms and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him quickly.

"Good morning."

The red head felt his arms moved jerkily and then the electric touch of skin as his hands slid along her jaw, into her hair before pulling her into another, deeper, kiss. When he finally let go, Serena realized her hands were fisted in his coat.

"Good morning, my mate." His eyes were swirling as he smirked at her dazed expression.

The girl held a hand to her lips. "You know, I'm beginning to think that touch thing isn't very fair."

He laughed, a finger still running along her jawline. Serena slid her own over his and pulled it away to look at it. "So, why are you so pale now?"

Sebastian jerked his hand back and put his gloves on again.

"Honestly, you're like a dog with a bone." His voice didn't hide his irritation or his disgust with the comparison. He found a finger in his face again.

"Did you just call me a dog?"

He felt her anger rising and taking the chance of a peaceful morning with it. "Being damned means being denied the light of God. All demons are pale as the sun's warmth never reaches them. I could stand in the Sahara for months and I would still be as pale as I am now."

"Interesting."

Sebastian put a hand under her knees to lift the girl against him. "I will carry you to your room so that we can get through the halls without anyone seeing you."

"You got some kind of magic invisibility cloak under that tailcoat?"

"Close your eyes."

She did and felt the wind rush over her. When Serena looked again, Sebastian was lowering her to the carpet in her room.

"I forgot about that."

"You still have about a half an hour before Meirin comes to help you dress. Is there anything that you need?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then I will see at breakfast." Sebastian started to walk out but stopped when she called him.

"There is something else that I should probably tell you."

"What is that, my mate?"

She fidgeted before finally looking up. "I have a dog at home. Well, Tao is staying with my mother until I get back from Japan, but you know what I mean."

He sneered and went out the door.

"Oh, you would love her!"

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Sebastian entered his master's room to find the young man still in the deep grip of peaceful sleep. He felt the same murderous rage he had last night, but the promise his mate extracted before leaving his rooms this morning made the demon calm himself. However, just because he promised not to harm his master in any way, didn't mean that he wouldn't confront the human.

Serena never made him promise not to scare his master.

"Master, it is time to wake up." He pulled the curtain and tied it back while hearing the young man behind him rubbing his eyes.

The butler quickly spouted off the earl's schedule, that was particularly empty since the nobles were mostly still celebrating the holidays and the Midford's ball was this evening. Pulling out a green suit, that even Lady Francis would not be able to find fault with, Sebastian started to dress his master for the day. There was nothing in his master's movements or speech that hinted he was aware that he had done anything wrong. He would have to change that.

"I hear you and Serena had an interesting discussion yesterday while I was out."

Ciel stopped dead, with his first cup of tea to his lips.

"I thought that we had already had this conversation, Master."

"You want me to apologize for kissing Serena?" He set the cup down on the small table at his bedside.

"It would be a start."

"I will not."

The demon snarled at him, and Ciel jerked. The earl refused to back down, collecting himself quickly, he stared back at his butler. After a moment of staring, Sebastian smirked.

"My, you obviously have spent too much time around the shady humans you do business with."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel snapped.

"Well, kissing one woman, who belongs to someone else. While your fiancee, who is staying here with the purpose of spending time with you, is just down the hall. Seems rather shady to me."

Ciel looked away. Sebastian could smell the shame that rolled off the human and nodded, satisfied with the results. The demon stood and went to fetch his master's boots. _'Serena was right. I didn't need to dismember anyone to get my point across. When it comes to my master, shame is always a better motivator.'_

"I do not understand why this has happened, and it does intrigue me. However, it really does not matter. It will not change anything. As I told Serena, whatever relationship you are imagining, it has no future. Your betrothal to Lady Elizabeth will not disappear, just as I will not."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena could feel the tension in the air at the breakfast table. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to come from any one person. Ciel was engrossed in the morning paper, refusing to speak to anyone other than a yes or no answer. Lizzy and Lady Midford kept talking amongst themselves while occasionally shooting a glance at the earl. Sebastian had taken up a place behind his master that put him directly in the way of Serena and Ciel. Even Soma was quiet, Agni right behind him.

"I have decided that I will remain here," Lady Francis spoke as she set down her cup of tea. "I will travel with all of you this afternoon. It makes more sense than taking two carriages to the same location within hours of each other."

"Of course, Aunt Francis." Ciel didn't look up from the paper and it seemed to irritate the woman further.

"I tried to wake you this morning, Ciel. I thought that you would like to attend practice with Lizzy and myself."

"I apologize. I must have been more tired than I had thought."

"I also tried to wake Miss Serena." Green eyes shot to the red head as she sputtered. "She wasn't in her rooms this morning."

That made the earl finally look at the table's occupants. Serena was staring at the tabletop, Francis was glaring at him and Lizzy was looking hopeful, like she waited for him to deny her mother's accusation.

"Perhaps, she was just ignoring your infernal knocking, Aunt. Like I was." Ciel took a sip from his teacup with a smile. Down the table, Soma choked on his.

"Perhaps. However, that doesn't explain why she wasn't in the room when I entered or the fact that her bed had not been slept in."

"What are you getting at?" The earl's hand hit the table with enough force to make the dishes rattle.

"Do you know where you're 'guest' was last night, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Forgive me, Lady Midford." Serena brought their attention back to her. "But, I'm not one of your children and I really don't think that it is any of your business where I was last night."

"It is when you share a house with my future son-in-law."

"I believe that I understand what you are implying, Lady Midford." Sebastian picked up the woman's cup to refill it. "However, you are wrong. Miss Serena was not in the master's rooms last night."

"Really, Sebastian?" Lizzy let out a sigh of relief.

"No, my lady." He set the cup back down, aware that the older blonde was still staring at him. The butler smiled at her. "She was in mine."

It was Ciel's turn to choke on his breakfast and Serena patted him on the back, her face stained as red as her hair. Lizzy was staring at the red head with her mouth open, while Agni and the prince were trying to hide their laughter at the look on Lady Francis' face.

A thud came from behind them and the table turned to see Meirin on the floor. The other servants had crowded around the maid, trying to wake her from her faint. Bard could still be heard snickering as Finny complained.

"I can't believe they had a sleepover." The gardener whispered to Snake. "They should have invited the rest of us."

Tanaka reached over and smacked the blonde man. Serena looked around her and dropped her head to the table. After a moment, they could hear her laughing, punctuated by sobs.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

When Serena had finally left the dining room, Lady Francis caught her in the hall. The older woman had pulled her into the guest room she was using and proceeded to give the girl a long lecture on the importance of propriety and how one's actions reflected on their reputation. Of course, Elizabeth had to sit in on this lecture, so that she never made such a mistake. In the end, the red head decided that it would be easier to take the verbal beating than fight against it and sat like a good girl as the marchioness ranted.

"I understand that young women can be carried away, especially by a man with such indecent looks as that butler. That is why an older woman is normally present. To prevent girls from being taken in by men with thoughts full of lust." After an hour, Lady Midford was still going.

"Yes, Lady Francis." This answer had become automatic and Serena didn't even think about it anymore.

"This conduct is very unbecoming of a woman that was trusted to watch my daughter and her fiancee. You were specifically to guard against such behavior."

"I never let Lizzy and Ciel alone in a situation that could have led to...what happened between Sebastian and myself."

"It is good to know that your lack of judgment only applies to yourself." The older blonde crossed her arms. "However, just the thought of your actions gives other young ladies ideas."

Lizzy shrunk away from her mother's glare.

"I have never had ideas like that, Mother."

Serena wasn't about to be the only one under this bus. "Yeah, that's why you wanted to stay in the Countess' Suite when you first arrived."

"Elizabeth!"

"I wasn't trying anything, honest."

Lady Francis started to pace and Lizzy smacked Serena's arm when the woman's back was turned. The red head just smiled.

"I really didn't think that Ciel would try anything, Mother."

"Men are creatures that fundamentally lack self-control. It is up to ladies to protect themselves. You have been taught not to put yourself in such a situation, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry. But Serena did point out the wrong in my idea and put a stop to it."

"Well, thank God for that. You and Lord Phantomhive are not children anymore, Elizabeth. You both have a reputation to protect and society will always look for a flaw. A lady's reputation can be slaughtered in an instant. I have told you that time and again."

"Yes, Mother."

Lady Francis turned her attention back to the red head. "I assume that you got a promise of marriage from Sebastian before your good sense flew out the window, Miss Serena."

_'Well, he has gone on about that mate thing enough to count.'_

"Yes, Lady Francis."

"Well, at least that was right. However, men are deceptive at their core. After the ball, I will return to the Phantomhive estate and I will see that he makes good on that promise."

Serena blinked at the older woman.

"As you have already proven that you cannot be trusted to resist, the two of you will not be left alone for any amount of time. There will be no more late night visits or sleepovers. Is that understood?" She waved a finger in the girl's horrified face.

"Yes, Lady Francis."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I'm going to get so much hate mail for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Eight

Serena leaned on the doorframe of the billiards room. Sebastian was currently polishing the fine wood of the table with a cloth, but turned when he noticed her.

"Way to throw me under the whore bus there, thanks."

The butler put down the rag he was using. "I know that this morning was unfortunate, however, even you should have been able to see that Lady Midford was not going to let up until she knew. She's very much like you in that regard."

She came into the room fully and sank down in one of the chairs.

"What is it that is really bothering you, my mate?"

"You know, privacy is a state of mind, as well as a state of being. I really didn't want everyone to know what is going on between us, or what they think is going on."

"I believe that I see your complaint." Sebastian knelt next to her chair. "This morning was not my ideal situation either, but there was no other way out than to own to it."

"You couldn't have thought of something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep in the library with a book, anything." She slumped back in the chair.

"No. I apologize that I was distracted this morning and I didn't notice Lady Francis moving about the manor. I did stop her when she tried to wake the young master, however I didn't know that she had tried your rooms as well." A gloved and took hers, rubbing gentle circles over the back of it.

"Well, now she's insisting that you marry me." Serena looked down at their joined hands. "If I smell like lemon polish, I'm not going to be happy."

"Of course." He leaned forward and kissed her. "But, I like the smell of lemon polish."

She shook her head with a smile. "I told you that you liked this butler schtick."

"You are correct." He smirked.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. Francis isn't going to forget about us being married. How can you marry me?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Master will put me in charge of the preparations. Of course, I cannot enter a church so it will be held here at the manor. I'm afraid that the 'ceremony' will be mostly an act and it will be more legal than anything."

"Legal? Sebastian Michaelis doesn't really exist and for that matter, neither do I. At least, not for another hundred years."

"As I said, it will be mostly an act. I'll simply have one of the many demons roaming London play a priest, we'll sign the register and that will make Lady Midford happy."

"Can you even stand in front of a priest?"

The demon laughed. "My mate, many of your priests are the most corrupt souls I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I figured kind of figured that." Serena rubbed her forehead. "But still, it's the principal of the thing."

"If I can stand before Agni, whom is one of the most faithful to walk the earth, I can stand before any priest."

"Well, you've just thought of everything, haven't you?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"You are upset?"

"You know that whole saying that every girl dreams of her wedding day? Now, you're telling me, basically, that mine is going to be a total sham."

"Serena." He pulled her out of the chair to stand in front of him. "Marriage is, at it's most basic definition, a union before whatever denomination's God that is worshiped. It is impossible for me. You will still have the pretty gown and anyone that you want invited. The wedding may be fake, however the sentiment behind it is not."

"When you put it that way." She smiled as Sebastian leaned down to kiss her. Melting into him, Serena was still smiling when he pulled away.

"Besides, this way, I no longer have to worry about my master trying to kiss you again."

"You...you...you played us both!"

Sebastian winked at her.

Serena stared at him in shock for a moment before slumping back in her chair with a sigh. The demon moved away and went back to his work.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Is it always going to be like this? With your contracts, I mean."

He kept his back turned, putting up the cue sticks after wiping them with the cloth."You will not meet any of my other contracts."

"What? Then where will I stay?"

"At our home, of course."

"Home? That's Hell, right?"

"Yes, where else would a demon reside?"

"So, you're saying that I have to stay in Hell? I can't ever come back?"

Sebastian took a deep breath at the increasing panic in her voice. He had known that this conversation was going to happen eventually, but he still hadn't been looking forward to it. When he turned around, Serena stared at him in shock.

"That is correct, Serena. You have seen the trouble that you get into. Once a mate is in their demon's home, they do not leave it again as it is the safest place for them. You will rule the house while I am gone."

"What about my home, my family, my friends." She stood from the chair. "I'm about to graduate."

"That is all meaningless now."

"It has meaning to me." The girl said forcefully.

"Serena..."

"Don't Serena me. I'm just supposed to give up everything?"

The demon sighed. "You have nothing to give up."

"How would you know? We're a hundred years away from my life, that you know nothing about."

"I know plenty about your life, Serena." Sebastian's eyes started to swirl as he pushed her back into the chair to lean over her. "You have always been a loner. You may have family, but none that you are close to. You were mostly ignored growing up and those that didn't ignore you, turned you away. As you grew, none of the people your age wanted anything to do with you. You may have friends now, but they are casual acquaintances at best. None of them really know you. That is why it's so easy to show the face that they are expecting to see here and why you easily come up with explanations out of thin air. You are used to acting, putting up a front so that no one can really know you. No one can get close enough to hurt you."

He watched the horror come over her face. The demon knew that he was hurting his mate, but this obviously had to be done.

_'You must tear something down, to build new.'_

"You've never fit in anywhere. You watch those around you but you never really understand them, just as they don't understand you. Your life could be easily stepped away from. There would be people that would look for you, that would mourn you, but they will move on easily enough. You have no real attachments, Serena, because you are not supposed to. You will always be alone because you were never meant to live out a normal life in the human world. The only attachment that you are meant to have is to me and I am all that you will ever need."

"It's a lie." She whispered as he pulled away.

"What Serena? What have I said that was lie? What have I described that was wrong?"

Her breathing was harsh and she opened her mouth several times but nothing would come out. "Nothing! Nothing you said is wrong. Are you happy?"

The red head bolted up from her chair and ran out of the room, a sob echoing behind her. The demon heard her footsteps on the stairs and then the door slamming behind her as Serena escaped the house itself for the snow covered garden and the solitude it offered. He made no move to follow.

_'As regrettable as it is, it had to be done. My mate needs to realize that there has never been a place for her in the human world and there never will be. Her future is with me.'_ Sebastian sighed to himself and shook his head.

The demon was lost in his thoughts and missed Lady Francis coming into the room.

"I hope that little scene was not about you refusing to marry Serena now that you have ruined her."

Sebastian jumped a little, surprised that the woman had been able to sneak up on him. When he turned around, the butler's normal smile was in place and he appeared undisturbed by the venom in her voice.

"Not at all, my lady. Serena is the one who has been more... reluctant to commit."

"Good." Francis moved quickly, grabbing the butler's ear and pulling down. "I have words for you as well."

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Serena kept running, past the mansions gardens, through the small patch of manicured lawn and into the woods that made Phantomhive manor feel like it's own little world, blocking it off the rest. The just rising full moon illuminated in the sky and made the snow covered world glow an ethereal white. Sebastian's words echoed through her mind as she tried to outrun the smooth voice.

_'You've always been alone.'_

The wet snow that had begun to melt in the day's sunlight clung to the hem of her gown, adding to the already heavy weight.

_'You're life could be easily stepped away from.'_

Lower branches caught in her hair, pulling out the pins that had been so carefully placed this morning. Brambles caught her hemline and yanked on the delicate fabric, trying to trip her.

_'There would be people that would look for you, mourn you, but they would move on easily enough.'_

Tears filled her vision, blinding her to anything but the white snow. The heavy dress weighed her down, making her legs ache. Wearing out, she stumbled through the forest bumping into bushes and trees. Animals had already bedded down for the chilly night, leaving the only sounds that of her harsh breathing echoing against the trees.

The hoot of an owl in the dark startled the girl and she turned to look. She never saw the fallen log, covered in snow, blending into the landscape. Serena's ankle twisted in the rotten wood and the powdered snow cushioned her fall while spraying up around her. Finally stopped, her body refused to stand and go any further. Tears continued to fall and splash onto the fresh snow, freezing into the white covering. More white fell around her and she looked up to see more flakes starting to fall from the patterned clouds.

Exhaustion filled the red head and her ankle screamed as she pulled herself under the shelter of a large tree. Wrapping her arms around herself, the girl curled into the trunk letting the pain of the truth that he had made her face wash over her.

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Ciel glared at his smiling butler as he sat through the lecture that had originally been meant for Sebastian. As the earl had passed the room, he had been called in. Evidently because he had basically been raised by Sebastian, Francis decided that Ciel needed a talking to as well. He had already promised that his aunt could stay and police the couple, as well as promising to set about preparations for a small wedding to be held at the manor as soon a possible. For some reason, Sebastian had offered to find the official with a strange smile.

He knew the smile the demon wore now, was a front he had put on. Several times when the lady turned away, Ciel had seen the demon's eyes flash to their true, swirling red. Before Francis turned back around, the swirling had disappeared and his normal crimson was back in place.

Ciel was watching when Sebastian's gaze narrowed and turned to the window.

"Are either of you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Lady Francis." They answered together.

"What did I just say then?"

The men looked at each other and back to the woman. They saw her lips purse. The hand came out of nowhere and managed to smack both. Francis and Ciel noticed how Sebastian's gaze went back to the window again.

"Since I cannot get either of you to pay attention, I guess that this discussion will have to be postponed. It is almost time for us to leave anyway."

"Please, forgive us my lady." Sebastian bowed from his place beside his master as the human jumped from his seat.

Ciel couldn't leave the room fast enough and made a beeline for the sanctuary of his own suite with it's locking door. The butler turned to follow.

"Sebastian."

The demon turned back to the woman, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Lady Francis?" He bowed.

"I may not like how Serena handled herself in this situation, I may not like how close she is to my daughter's fiancee, however, I do like Serena. Despite how you choose to tell everyone, I have no complaint at your choice of wife. She will make a wonderful companion for yourself, as well as Lizzy when she marries into the Phantomhive house."

Sebastian blinked in surprise, not sure what to say. A genuine smile graced his perfect face as he bowed again. "Thank you, Lady Francis."

The lady walked forward and the only warning he had was the smallest twitch of her eye. A comb was run through his hair, slicking it back from his face.

"Perhaps, she will also find a way to control you both."

"I apologize, Lady Francis."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

As Serena huddled under the heavy branches of the old tree, she replayed memories from her childhood. She remembered watching the other children and their little groups. Not matter what she did, what clothes she wore, what shows she forced herself to watch when she was allowed to, the red head was never invited into any of those little circles. As time wore on, it had been harder to find a particular one that she wanted to be a part of. She had never been the best student, was awful at sports, and could never figure out instruments. The only thing she found that she was good at was drawing. Committing to paper the lives that she watched play out around her, but never participated in. It was a solitary activity that she allowed to consume her lonely teen years, as even the artsy group hadn't wanted her.

Apathy, from those that surrounded her had turned to jealousy in high school. It grew worse with each piece that she completed until she could feel it even from her teachers. Serena had learned early that being invisible had been better than shining so bright. By her junior year, she had learned to ignore them all. When she entered college, her first choice art school on full scholarship, she had stopped trying completely. However, mysterious was appealing and people started to come to her. The red head had found the same was true the world over when she chose to study abroad for a semester.

Sebastian's words had cut so deep because she had made herself block out those years. She made herself oblivious to the fact that her 'friends' only came around when they wanted her help with one of their projects. Even her roommate in Tokyo, Akiko, had fought so hard to share with Serena so that she could have the best so close. She had even blinded herself to the theater trip that had been planned. The night she had ended up here, the group had asked her out because she was leaving soon...and Izumi was coming to America in a few months. It was a last chance to butter her up before she went home. Serena could ease Izumi's way into finding work in America.

"Serena?" A hand touched her shoulder and the girl's head shot up.

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

Sebastian looked to the window again as he slid the jacket of his master's costume over his shoulders. Ciel had managed to talk Lizzy out of the fairy costume she had been eying and directed her to a different theme. Dressed all in black, the earl had a mask of a crescent moon that would cover his eye instead of the patch. Lizzy was to be dressed as the sun.

_'A fitting comparison.' _He remembered Miss Nina's observation as he pulled on the many rings that Sebastian had taken from the safe. The diamonds would sparkle with the smallest light, just like stars.

"What are you looking for?" Ciel ground out. It was obvious that he was still irritated at being brought into the whole thing between his butler and his nosy aunt. "You keep looking out the window every few minutes."

"I apologize, Master. Serena has not returned to the house."

"She's outside?" He whirled around. "It's freezing out there."

"We had a small argument and she needed to cool off." The demon handed his master the mask that would complete his costume.

"I swear, the two of you are nothing but trouble."

"I apologize, Master."

"Make sure that she is back in the house before you get the horses." Ciel rubbed his forehead. "It would be just like her to freeze to death just to spite you."

"Yes, Master."

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Serena was surprised to see Ronald and William standing under the shelter of the tree with her. She could see the look of pity on both their faces and hurried to brush the tears from her cheeks. The blonde held out a hand to help her stand.

"What are you two doing all the way out here?" She tried to put weight on her damaged ankle, but it gave under the pressure. Ronald caught her and waited until she got her balance.

"Are you alright, Miss Serena?" William took off his suit coat and put it around the red head's shoulders. "It's far too cold to be sitting out here."

"Yeah, it is a little stupid."

The manager wiped a tear she had missed. "A pure soul should not have to suffer the touch of a corrupt being."

"It's not that." She laughed. "It's more humans that have always been my problem."

"I see." William pulled out his watch and checked the time.

"I'm sorry, did you need to see Ciel about something? He'll be leaving for the Midford's ball soon." She pointed absently in the direction of the house as she huddled inside William's jacket.

"No, that's not why we're here."

"Okay." She looked between the two reapers with confusion. "Did you need to see Sebastian?"

"No." William answered, not quite keeping the disgust out of his voice.

"Translation, it's none of your business why we're here." Serena looked to Ronald. The younger reaper had stepped away and was staring at the ground. She smiled and poked him gently. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You're awfully quiet."

He looked up, eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry."

_'I'll just have to think of something else.'_ Her smile faded as a voice came through her mind. It wasn't Sebastian's and certainly not her own. She had only heard the clear sound one time, on a bench in Hyde Park. _'To get my point across.'_

Serena heard the sound of the gun cocking behind her as the world slowed down. William took the jacket from her shoulders as he and Ronald stepped into the shadows of the forest around them. She spun to face the sound of a gun firing. Shock covered the burning path of the bullet as it cut through her chest. The reapers watched fresh blood splatter across the snow, like petals of a rose against the white ground.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: This whole fic was inspired by Sandara's Hades and Persephone 2. You can hop on over to and check it out, if you wish. It's gorgeous. I actually built the whole fic around the last chapter and this one. Don't worry, we're not done just yet. It's going to get a tad bit dark for a while, though. On another note, we hit 22 reviews in under 4 hours!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Twenty Nine-Aftermath

Sebastian had stepped into the garden when a burning ripped through his chest, forcing the demon to his knees. His predator's hearing caught the sound of a gunshot and he took off just as fast. Panic, an unusual emotion for a demon, took over as he followed the scent of his mate's freshly spilled blood. He jumped over the fallen log without a thought to see a human male standing over his mate, gun drawn. The man felt nothing as his spine was ripped out of his body and more blood spilled over the snow.

Serena looked to see the stars that she had been staring at, were blocked out by the face of her demon. Behind him, she heard William's voice.

"You have two minutes."

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Ciel walked down the stairs alone. At the bottom, Agni was putting a cloak over his prince's shoulders, hiding the officer's uniform Soma was wearing. His hat held a large plumage of white feathers that the higher ranking military wore. The Indian's mask only covered his eyes as he knew that nothing would be able to mask his accent. Lady Francis wore the deep green of the forest with leaves painted on her still flawless skin. Her blonde hair was held up in a looser style than normal, with more leaves threaded through it. The mask covering her face was a large green leaf, almost the same color of her eyes. Snake held a cloak of softer green for the older woman.

The small group shuffled and Ciel almost missed the last stair. Lizzy stood in a soft gown, made entirely of layers of thin silk, that was cut at various angles to show off the array of golds, yellows and whites that made it. Her hair was left to fall down her back in a riot of curls to mimic the sun's rays. When she laughed at something Soma said, little citrines and diamonds sparkled from the length. A golden mask covered half her face and reflected any light that hit it.

"Ciel!" Lizzy hurried to the bottom of the stairs and took in his costume. "I still think that it's a little too dark."

"You look beautiful. Your costume suits you perfectly, Lizzy."

The girl giggled and he saw the light blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Ciel took the golden velvet cloak from Tanaka and slid it easily around her shoulders. The earl didn't miss the raised eyebrow of his aunt as he held out an arm for Lizzy.

"Shall we go?"

A gunshot made everyone jump. Lizzy held Ciel arm tighter as they all looked to the back of the house.

"That is awful close." Francis commented.

Agni stood in front of his prince as the farce of bumbling servants was dropped quickly and the four took off for their battle positions. Tanaka smiled at the nobles.

"I'm afraid that your leaving would best be postponed for a moment." The former butler bowed. "If you all would follow me. We should move to a safer part of the house while this is sorted out."

Elizabeth tried to loosen her grip on Ciel's arm, tried not to show how frightened she was. When they were married, she knew that this would be an all too normal occurrence. Her mother had told her frequently of how Francis' father and brother had always employed select servants whose only job was to fight those that attacked the Phantomhive manor. It was a part of life for a Phantomhive and one that she had been raised to accept. Still, she admitted to herself that the reality was much more frightening than the stories she had been told.

She looked around and only Soma seemed to be upset. Ciel and Francis walked behind Tanaka with easy strides, their faces betraying nothing.

"Ciel," She whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Serena is still outside. I never saw her come back in."

"It's alright. I had already sent Sebastian to get her before this started. I'm sure she's fine."

Lizzy nodded and looked ahead again.

Tanaka led the nobles to one of the smaller sitting rooms, used for less important guests. Walking to the back of the room, the elderly man pulled on one of the candle sconces set into the wall. A panel of the wall opened to show another room behind it. It was clean but stark. As they filed in, Lizzy saw a couch and two chairs that had been placed in the windowless room.

"I didn't know that this room was here?" Francis looked back to her nephew.

"I had this put in when I rebuilt the manor." He neglected to tell which time the house had been rebuilt. The earl took the candle stick that his father's butler offered and nodded. In a moment the panel closed, sinking into the wall and cutting the room off. "There is also a tunnel that leads several meters from the house if necessary."

Ciel lifted the small carpet back to show a hatch in the floor and Francis nodded.

"If only my brother had thought of such a thing."

"Nothing had ever happened to give him a need." The earl looked away, his hand unconsciously going to his covered eye.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

"Serena!" Sebastian put his hand over the hole in her chest, trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound. He was oblivious to the gunshots and sounds of battle coming from the manor . For once, the demon ignored the calls of his master

"I didn't...I didn't get a chance...to tell you." She coughed and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. "I guess...that it doesn't matter now."

"Quiet." He tried to think, but his mind was too frantic to stay on any one thought. "Make a contract with me."

"What?"

"Wish for something. I can fix this if you make a contract with me."

"You can't...serve two...masters."

"I'll break it. I'll break my contract with Ciel Phantomhive. Just wish for something."

"No." Her voice was weaker, her lungs filling with blood they tried to cough out. "Promise me. Promise...you'll stay...with Ciel. That you'll...always...watch over him."

"Serena..."

"Don't... dodge it...damn it!"

"I've told you, that is language unbecoming of a lady."

She laughed, coughing up more blood to add to the ever growing pool around them. He felt her heart slowing, failing to beat against the pressure of the liquid that still pooled in her chest.

"Promise...exact words..."

"I swear, I will always watch over Ciel Phantomhive."

She nodded. "...love...you."

"Don't...don't say that." He watched, helpless as the last breath escaped her lungs. A small, black tear fell from his eye as he felt her organs shut down and awareness slipped from her eyes that stared at the stars. The demon's head fell beside her, buried in the soft hair, trying to catch his mate's sweet scent in the red waves. But there was nothing, the calming smell already stolen by the cloying scent of blood and death.

"Serena."

Footsteps came through the snow and sorrow turned to rage. Swirling, demonic red glared into glowing, reaper green.

"You watched. You watched and did nothing!" Sebastian spat out, still holding his dead mate.

"Of course. It is not our place to interfere." William stepped forward, his death scythe ready. "Once a person is placed on the To-Die list, there is nothing to be done."

"Bring her back! I know you can. For Grell's attack, bring her back."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. I was given specific orders to collect her soul regardless of what is shown in her cinematic record." His scythe shot out, headed for the bloody, red target of the girl's still chest.

A hand with long black nails, like claws, closed around the scythe's blade before it hit it's intended target. William watched in horror as his unbreakable scythe groaned and finally snapped from the pressure of the demon's fist. He heard the cry of his underling and turned to see Ronald put his arms up to protect himself from the barrage of black feathers that shot at them both.

When Ronald finally brought his arms down, a being he had never encountered stood before the reapers holding the red head's corpse. Massive black wings rose into the sky, seeming to touch the clouds themselves and curled around the two bodies. A body that was as pale as marble stood clothed in black leather and the chains of the damned. Black hair, that was once short, now danced long and loose in a wind of power. Swirling, red eyes glowed with evil light as stark, white fangs were shown by cruel lips, sneering at the reapers.

"He's...strangely beautiful."

"Of course, evil is always beautiful." William took a step back, mind whirling through his options.

"Boss, what do we do?" Ronald held his own deathscythe ready but still looked between the demon and his manager frantically.

"Her soul must be delivered. There is nothing else to do." He looked at the broken end of his own scythe but stood firm.

"You will never touch my mate." A voice filled with the wrath of hundreds came from the throat of the demon in front of them. "Her soul was made to be mine...and I will keep it."

"Keep it?!" Ronald shouted. "In what, a rotting corpse?"

William put a hand up to silence the other reaper. "Don't bother, Knox. Look at his eyes."

The swirling depths carried none of the arrogance and raw power of new demons, nor the quick cunning of the Elders. There was nothing. Only the desperation one saw in a cornered animal.

"He's completely lost himself."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Ciel looked up as the foundation of the house shook. He watched the others panic and try to find the source as they clung together. He knew the source, having felt in in London.

_'Sebastian! What the hell is going on?'_

Just like before there was no butler coming to his call. Ciel tried to ignore the dread in his gut and put a hand on Lizzy's shoulder to calm the girl. Another shockwave ripped through the house and the nobles heard the massive shatter of the chandelier falling from the hall ceiling.

"Ciel? Maybe we should look at that tunnel of yours?" Soma jumped as another crash was heard from the room beside them.

"Open it, but don't go yet. We don't know where the fighting is and it would do no good to come up in the midst of it."

Agni came forward. "I could follow to it's end and see what is going on, Lord Phantomhive."

After a moment, the earl nodded.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

William and Ronald struck out at the demon as he backed further into the trees. Serena's body was still held against his own as he dodged the blows of their deathscythes. The fight had been non-stop and the reapers were weakening. The younger reaper missed a step on the shuddering earth and the demon switched from the defensive in an instant. A clawed hand shot out and barely missed the blonde's throat.

"Ronald, fall back! You don't have enough experience to fight a demon." William jumped in front of him, his scythe held in front to deflect the attacks.

"And your scythe is broken!"

A fist hammered the scythe again with enough force to send both flying back. William coughed from the blow to his chest but quickly recovered. Straightening his glasses, the reaper surveyed the scene. The demon had fallen back into the shadows, needing to rearrange the extra weight he carried.

"We're not going to get this one, Boss."

"Yes, we are. I won't let that vermin keep her soul." The manager extended his broken scythe and ran forward again. He was struck back by a black wing before he could get in closer. Ronald caught the older man as a scream of rage came out of the demon. The reapers put their hands over their ears at the sharp sound. The ground buckled beneath them and jagged spears of rock shot from the crevases that were created, making them move back further.

A clawed hand came at them and William fell over the uneven ground, losing his grip on his scythe.

"Boss!"

The manager heard Ronald's scream from across a distance as the claws came at him again. Falling to the ground, there was no where to escape. His eyes widened and stared at the death coming at him. His vision filled with black.

A metallic sound echoed against the trees as time seemed to stop. William realized the black he had seen was the Undertaker's trench coat. Gone was the long top hat and the flowing robes the mortician normally wore over his suit. In it's place was a fitted coat that was easier to fight in. His heeled boots had been replaced with flat dress shoes, helping to keep his footing as he faced the power of the demon before him.

Undertaker's large scythe had caught the demon's hand as it descended to William's throat. Gathering his strength, the reaper shoved against the hand on his scythe and made the demon fall back.

"I knew that this would happen." There was not a trace of laughter in the legendary reaper as he stood between the other two and the demon. The ancients watched each other carefully, sizing each other up.

Undertaker nodded, not taking his eyes from the enemy. "You two, get out of here. Neither of you has the skills to take on a crazed Elder."

"Undertaker..."

"I said go! You're of no use here." He waited to hear the sound of movement behind him. "Tell the Council, the other Elders may be needed. Haagenti, specifically."

"Very well." William nodded even though the other couldn't see him. "Come Ronald, he's right. We would only be in the way."

Undertaker snorted. "Ask me again why I retired. Bunch of idiots running things now. They should have called for the Elders the minute her name appeared on the list. Another Elder should have been here when you tried to collect her soul."

"I will tell them to call Haagenti." William kept his eyes on the two as he and Ronald went toward the tunnel they had created back to the Reaper's realm.

The ancient waited until the tunnel closed before taking a breath. A fierce growl erupted from the demon's chest as he pulled his mate deeper into the shadows, rearranging her body to fight easier, keeping one wing hiding her at all times. Undertaker stepped forward and saw the black-clad body tense to strike.

He surprised the demon by planting his scythe in the ruined earth.

The reaper was slow as he unbuttoned his coat, making sure not to move too suddenly and spoke the beast in front of him. A growl came from the darkness as he hung the coat on his scythe and pulled the various weapons off his person. For once, the man pulled his silver hair away from his eyes.

"I would like to tell you story this time, free of charge." He stepped forward cautiously, his hands held up to show that he carried nothing. A softer growl filled the air, but the demon didn't move. "Once upon a time, there was a grim reaper. He was excellent at his job and had a talent for fighting. During his early years, there was a war between the demons and the reapers. Just as it does humans, war hardened him to almost everything. He reaped countless souls, killed demons and even a few of their mates."

The demon snarled.

"He became cold, finding no enjoyment in anything, and went about carrying out his orders without thought or emotion. Until one day, he met a child. The little girl's mother had been ill for a very long time and the reaper came to collect her one bright afternoon."

Undertaker continued forward, finally stopping a few feet away from the demon.

"The little girl knew what he was and thanked him with tears running down her face. Even though she would have nothing and no one after her mother's death. But, her beloved mother had been in pain for as long as the girl could remember. She knew that her mother would die and the child was frightened that she would have had to go into the dark alone."

He knelt next to the two in the shadows of a tree.

"He realized that this child had known the true purpose of grim reapers when he had forgotten it long ago. It is a truth that many of the reapers today have yet to realize. To make sure that no soul goes into the dark to find their way alone." Undertaker noticed a little awareness begin to leech back into the demon's eyes and nodded. "A few, short years later, the girl had grown into a lovely young woman, who was always laughing. The reaper had made certain that she was taken care of after her mother's death and came to visit her quite frequently. The only time he was happy was when he came to see her. As she matured, he decided that when she was old enough, he would ask her to marry him. It was not unheard of for reapers to take human spouses."

"One day, her name and picture appeared in his book."

Undertaker looked to sky and sighed before coming back to the demon. "The reaper decided that he would do something that went against everything that the reapers stood for, the most forbidden to all reapers. He knew that he couldn't stop her death, but after, he would keep her soul. The young woman had meaning to him and he thought of the countless other he had delivered as ordered. Surely, after all the years, all the battles, all the service, he could keep just one. The universe would not deny him this one soul. He could find her another body to inhabit and the future that he had envisioned would be back on track."

Undertaker let his hair fall back over his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

"But he was mistaken. You can't force a soul into another body. It wasn't long after he had hidden her, that things started to go wrong. Her soul twisted and warped. It...corrupted before his eyes, leeching up all the darkness in himself. Finally, the reaper went to Council. He told them what he had done and begged them to help him. He begged on his knees for them to fix his mistake. But, he had kept silent too long. There was no way to fix it. And in the end, he was forced to destroy every trace of the soul that he loved. She paid the price for a decision that she had no part of."

The demon's head shot up from stroking the woman's hair. The reaper could see more awareness in his eyes.

"As the pieces of her shattered soul drifted away, he heard her laugh again and promised that he would find something to laugh at everyday." He sighed and pointed to the red head. "That is what you would do to her."

"No!" Sebastian pulled her against him, hiding Serena's body from the reaper. "I'm a demon. I keep souls all the time. It would be different."

"You would hold something in your fist until you ground it to dust."

"No." Black tears fell into the red hair.

"Then you have to let her move on."

"But...she's mine." The demon whispered desperately.

"And you have to be the one to let her go." Undertaker stood and went back to his deathscythe. He saw another in the shadows and waved them to stay back.

When he returned, he saw the demon's unnecessary breathing speed up as he stared at the scythe. Clawed fingers stroked her skin and didn't notice the cuts he made in his wake.

"Elder," Undertaker pointed to the delicate tears in the girl's flesh. Sebastian ripped his hand away and stared at the blood under his fingernails. His hand fisted, trying to hide what it had done.

The reaper waited patiently as the demon still held his mate. Finally, the Elder closed his eyes and held out the body. Undertaker knelt down and carefully made a small cut in her chest. Reels of film sprung up from the scythe's wound and began to play. Both watched as a small red head played in a park alone, swam in a creek alone, read stories to herself as the sounds of arguing filled her home, and looked out a classroom window while other children ignored her. They watched as she began drawing those around her. Each piece becoming better, more lifelike than the one before. They saw her older, not even bothering to look at other people anymore. Gaining the nickname the 'Ice Princess.' Finally, some of her classmates starting to notice her. They saw the boy Brandon and how she had grabbed at the chance to be included. They saw the aftermath, the rumors, the disgusted looks and how she retreated back into herself, ignoring them all. College and the chance for escape it offered. Her scholarship gained through her artwork. The other artists that were no where near as good trying to get close to feed off her talent.

The scenes shifted to the Phantomhive manor. People who didn't want anything from her but still wanted her around. They watched as she poked Ciel with a smile, laughed with Soma, gave advise to Lizzy, giggled with Meirin over something stupid and girly, gave Bard and Finny something to do, asked Snake about his pets. Sebastian watched her conversation with his master about breaking their contract and Undertaker laughed. They watched her frustration and anger at the demon and the happiness she felt around him. They felt the same peace and safety she always felt around Sebastian.

Finally, the film showed her conversation with the reapers, the sound of the shot and seemed to end. The reaper made to stand when it started again. A bench in Hyde Park and an older gentleman. They watched her figure out who had sat next to her and the demon gasped as the man told her that she had been sent to distract him from Ciel Phantomhive.

_'But, I couldn't do it. This is what Ciel wants.'_ For the first time, they heard Serena speak through her record.

_'Then I'll just have to think of something else.'_

Sebastian snarled at the voice she had heard when the man shot her. The film ended again and stayed black. Undertaker held out his scythe to collect the record but the film didn't go to it. Instead, it rolled into itself, forming a glowing ball that was suspended above the body. It floated gently to Sebastian and took form once more.

The demon gasped as she touched his cheek, but the fingers were cold, not warm. Serena smiled sadly and pulled away. He tried to grab her arm but his hand passed through her. The girl turned and disappeared.

Black wings closed around the two figures, hiding them from view. Undertaker walked to his coat, leaving the grieving demon to himself. As he folded his scythe back into it's smaller form, Haagenti stepped from the shadows to meet him.

"I'm glad that you called me. There are some who would love to have this to hold over him."

"They will still know."

"Yes, but they will not have seen this moment of weakness for themselves."

"I'll tell Spears and Knox to keep their mouths shut." Undertaker looked back to Sebastian. The demon still hadn't taken on his human form again. "Leave them for awhile."

"I cannot. He'll sit there for the rest of eternity if you let him."

The reaper bowed to the Elder and walked in the direction of the manor. His services would be needed soon.

Haagenti made sure that the younger heard him coming. The wings shifted just enough to let him see the two of them. He stayed out of striking range just to be safe. His gaze moved to the body still held by the other demon. The Elder allowed a small amount of pity through his defense as he looked at the girl who had been brave enough to smack his hand away at their meeting. The same bravery to accept a demon of wrath after catching a glimpse of what he could do.

"Boy."

There was no answer but Haagenti had seen the small jerk of Sebastian's body.

"Your master is getting awfully loud."

Sebastian snorted but still said nothing.

"Come now, didn't you make your mate a promise?" He saw Sebastian close his eyes again, his hand moving to stroke red hair. "Get up, Boy. I'm not going away."

The younger demon snarled and stood, ready to attack.

"That's right. Stand up and fight. I did not teach you to be weak. I did not teach you to fall to pieces when something doesn't work out. I taught you to survive. And you will." Haagenti sighed as the wings folded into Sebastian's body and leather was replaced by linen. "Good. There is nothing to do now, but move forward."

"But..."

"The past and regrets will get you nowhere. Move forward, always. Now, you made a promise to your mate and you will keep it. A demon does not lie. A demon does not go back on their word. Honestly, we're not those pathetic humans. You made a promise to two people, and your master is calling. Answer it." He pointed in the direction of the house.

Sebastian nodded and turned to the manor, Serena still in his arms.

"Do you think that little speech will work?" One of the Reaper's Council members stepped out of the dark and to Haagenti's side.

"It will get him past this moment." The Elder looked to the reaper. "I hope this reminds you why we put that communication clause in the treaty. Undertaker is correct, the Elders should have been informed as soon as Serena's name appeared in your little log book."

"This human had an unusual way of becoming close to monsters. We feared that if you had been told, one of you would try to stop it."

"It is true that demon's protect each others mates. Even a member of an enemy house would give a token defense. However, we agreed that should a name appear on the list, we would do nothing. We are far more adapt at deals than you all." The Elder raised an eyebrow. "I hope you remember what almost happened here the next time that you think that you can handle a grieving Elder."

"Could it really have been that serious?"

"He's the most powerful demon I ever trained. I'm certain that there are some who could beat him, but not many. Even I was relieved when he choose to leave my house peacefully. Most demons have slipped into complacency as they have aged, but that boy is still filled with fire. He's still as driven as the day I saw him fight in the pits. It is what made him one of the youngest Elders to get their wings. You don't want to see a driven Elder wish for nothing but death and destruction. If Undertaker had not been able to calm him," he held up a small, perfect ball of stone. Characters began to glow red on it's surface. "I would have had to call upon the Fallen to take him down."

The reaper bowed his head. "I will inform the other Council members and we will all remember this in the future."

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Ciel looked around him as the shaking stopped just as quickly as it had started. He could see Francis and Lizzy starting to relax but Soma still stared around him, his eyes wide as though waiting for some kind of attack. His fiancee moved to sit next to the prince, hoping to calm him a little. His ever present security blanket, otherwise known as Agni, had yet to reappear from the depths of the tunnel.

_'Maybe this will cut down on his surprise visits to the manor.'_ The earl snorted as he looked away. _'I know that was Sebastian. Serena must have calmed him down again. But, what set that demon off in the first place?'_

The passage opened and Tanaka's smiling, wrinkled face appeared.

"Lord Phantomhive, the disturbance has passed." He bowed to the noble.

"Did they make it into the house?"

"No, my lord." Tanaka stepped out of the way as Ciel strode from the room. Francis and Lizzy pulled a still shaking Soma from the small room and followed the earl into the hall. All of them stared at the shattered chandelier and broken tiles beneath it.

"Damages."

"Only to the garden, my lord. Those and the small things that fell during the earthquake are all easily fixed."

"Where is Sebastian?"

"We have not seen him, Lord Phantomhive. There were two sets of footprints leading into the woods, I believe he is retrieving Miss Serena, as you ordered."

Agni popped out of the hidden room and went to his prince's side. "There is no fighting taking place at the end of the tunnel, Lord Phantomhive. It does go quite a ways from the house."

"Good."

"We should be on our way then." Francis spoke up from her daughter's side. "Tanaka and the others can get this cleaned up while we are gone."

"No." Ciel went into the salon that overlooked the garden. The others followed him. "We're not leaving until Serena is back in the house. Stupid girl, she's probably still arguing with Sebastian."

"I will prepare tea while you wait." Tanaka bowed to the room as the earl went to the patio door.

Ciel saw Bard coming through the rose bushes below the balcony's edge. Opening the door, he slipped outside easily.

"Bard."

"Yes, sir!" The former solider saluted out of habit.

Ciel ignored the man. "Report."

"They were a small team, sir, moved carefully through the woods on the east side. We found several of our traps there had been disabled." Bard looked back. "If it hadn't been for that first shot, we wouldn't have heard them until they reached the garden, where Snake's pets would have been able to sense them."

"Find out how they discovered each alarm and change it. Someone may have been able to go back the way they came and we don't want that information to still be valid."

"Yes. Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Everyone knows that you were going to the Midford's ball tonight. And when you left, you would have gone to the west. We found heavy tracks like they had been waiting in the woods for some time."

"They were waiting for us to leave." Ciel crossed his arms as he thought. "Whatever they were after, it wasn't me."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Have you seen Sebastian?"

"No, sir."

"He was out here, looking for Serena when it started."

"I wouldn't be worried about Sebastian, sir. He can handle this. And I'm sure that Miss Serena is with him."

As Ciel nodded, a small light flitted through the darkness. He heard Lizzy and the others come out of the door behind him while he watched the ball of light weave and bob in the soft, night wind, slowly making it's way to the house. The dread that had been pooling in his stomach all night made his guts churn as the light came closer.

It stopped in front of the earl. Unconsciously, Ciel held his hand out and the ball drifted into the cradle of his black glove. The light winked out and he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. The normal aversion to being touched came up and he turned his face to see Serena's by his shoulder. Her eyes were sad as she kissed his cheek and the earl shivered at the cold of her lips.

"Despite the consequences, I hope you find what your looking for." The girl smiled sadly and pulled away. "Goodbye, Ciel."

The girl disappeared, the small ball of light taking her place. The group watched as it drifted on the wind, back to the forest.

"I'm going to go look for them." Bard turned and started down the pathway that led to the woods. Pebbles kicked up in his wake as he stopped. "The first shot."

The soldier threw his cigarette down as they all noticed the black figure emerging from the garden's edge, an unmoving body in his arms and a small trail of blood behind him.

**************************************A Demon's Mate*******************************

Sebastian made his way back to the manor in a fog. The demon didn't notice much of his surroundings as he carried his mate through the snow covered trees. There was only the rapidly chilling weight in his arms. As they approached the break in the trees, he noticed the same ball of light of Serena's soul coming back.

He recognized the man from her cinematic record leaning against the trunk of a large tree. Dressed in the same suit as in Hyde Park and holding the same cane, he held out a gloved hand and the soul floated down to it. Rage welled within the demon when eyes of the clearest blue turned to him. He held the soul while Sebastian carried nothing but an empty, already decaying shell. The man said nothing, only acknowledged the misery that cloaked the demon with a nod before disappearing.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Wow, I actually made it to chapter 30. On a morbid note. I found that families in the 1800s would normally keep their dead in their home for viewing. I never could find anything definitive on how a noble family would handle a funeral, we'll go with what I could find. I had actually planned to end it only a couple of chapters after Serena's death and move into the sequel but then I got an idea, that turned into another idea. So, this is still gonna go a little while. On another note, I can't stop with the cliffhangers. They keep you coming back and I'm kinda addicted to them. I know that this probably needs some editing but you all wanted a new chapter so bad.

Now, it's time to bring Serena back into this crazy mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce. Oh, and the other O.C.s

WARNING: MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF JUMPING AROUND. Seriously, you might get a little dizzy.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Thirty

Serena felt a tapping on her jaw and tried to moved her head away. She started to hear voices and was confused as to who would be in her bedroom. Memories flooded her mind; a burning pain through her chest, blood...Sebastian's panic-filled face, and her eyes shot open. Her hands went straight to her chest, searching for a bloody wound as she gasped in panic.

There wasn't a single mark or blemish of her pale skin. The red head looked down at her favorite black dress that she had worn to the theater, what felt like ages ago.

"Are you alright?"

Serena looked up to see a man kneeling next to her. The suit he wore was familiar, as was the hairstyle, but the face looking at her was all wrong. Black eyes, instead of red, watched her carefully from a face with Asian features instead of European. Still confused, she looked around and saw the sky-high buildings and bustling streets of Tokyo in summer, instead of the frozen forest of Southern England.

_'What...Why am I back here?'_

She saw the staff of the theater holding back a crowd that had gathered on street near where she laid. The man in the Sebastian costume looked over his shoulder and she realized he was asking if there was anyone who spoke English.

"I speak Japanese."

H looked back, obviously surprised. "I'm sorry. When you didn't answer me before, I thought that you didn't know what I was saying."

"No, I just..." She put a hand to her head. "Brains are a little scrambled.

"I'm so sorry. We're running behind tonight and the stage hands...were just running."

"That will teach me not to stop on a sidewalk." Serena rubbed the back of her head and felt a lump.

"Serena!" A girl in the crowd yelled and tried to get through the row of people that were pushing the crowd back. She was the same height as the red head, but obviously a native. The girl wore a blue dress with a matching blue stripe running through her short, black bob. Another girl behind her stood behind her in a yellow strapless dress, holding onto the arm of a man only slightly taller than her. Her hair was lighter, more of a dark brown and held up in a clip. All three were trying to talk to the staff and convince the men to let them through.

"Serena?"

"That's me. I'm pretty sure it is, anyway."

"Matsushita Yuya. It's nice to meet you." He scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Well, it would have been if you hadn't cracked your head."

Yuya helped her stand and waved the other three through. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"I'll leave you to your friends then."

Serena smiled, trying to cover her confusion. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome and I apologize again." The actor disappeared with some of the staff back into the building with a last look over his shoulder.

The two girls came to her side as the man spoke with someone from the theater. They took an arm each as if the red head couldn't stand on her own.

"Akiko, really I'm fine."

The girl with the blue stripe still held onto her arm. "You're fine?! You just got run over by a metal cart, knocked your head against the side of a building, passed out and you're trying to tell me that you're fine?"

"Yes." Serena took her arm back and rubbed a hand over her chest where she was sure a bullet had passed. Akiko put a hand into the red hair and appeared to be feeling along her scalp before her hand was slapped away. "Jeez, Shougo call off your crazy girlfriend."

"You should know that's impossible." He walked over to them with a smile on his face. "The staff is going to let us go in early so that Serena can sit down."

"Really, I just want to go back to the apartment. I think that my brain could use a rest."

"Oh, come on!" The brunette, Izumi, pulled on the red head's arm. "You're leaving in a few days and their sold out for the rest of the run. You know you want to see it. Once we get you sat down and the show starts, you'll feel better in no time."

"Alright, alright."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Ciel didn't hear his aunt's gasp or Lizzy's crying. He didn't hear Bard's curse or Agni's prayers or Finny's blubbering. He didn't even feel the stairs under his feet as he went to meet Sebastian at the bottom. The demon stopped before his master, saying nothing. His hand moved without his knowledge, touching the white cheek that had already become as cold as the night around them.

"What... But... How...?"

"I was too late."

Francis handed her daughter off to Soma, letting them hold each other as they cried. At the bottom of the stairs, she laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder before looking to Sebastian.

"Bring her inside, Sebastian. Meirin and I will get her cleaned up."

The maid lifted her head at her name and nodded. The demon remained still, looking at his master. Finally, Ciel dropped his hand and moved to the side. He soon realized that his butler wouldn't move without a command.

"Follow her, Sebastian."

The demon nodded and walked behind Lady Francis into the house. Lizzy and Soma looked up as they passed, but started crying again. Tanaka and Snake bowed as the sad procession passed them into the house.

Francis led them past the remains of the chandelier, up the stairs and into Serena's room and instructed Sebastian to take her into the bathroom. She went in first, placing a towel over the mirror. He waited until Ciel repeated the order, before laying the red head on the bench in the small room and straightening.

"Go to your room for now, Sebastian. There is nothing for you to do here."

The demon bowed, taking one last look at his mate's blooded body before leaving the room. Ciel followed, closing the door behind himself. Tanaka and Snake waited in the hallway. Sebastian passed them without a word, going through the door at the end of the hall.

"Tanaka, the mirrors in the house need to be covered and the drapes closed."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive. It will be taken care of immediately."

"And call Undertaker."

"Yes, sir. I will also inform the Midford estate of what has happened, so they will not expect you tonight." The earl nodded and started to walk away.

"What about Sebastian, says Wordsworth." Snake was still staring after the butler.

"Leave him be for now."

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

The flashing lights and music weren't helping the migraine that was was trying to pound her eyes out their sockets one bit. But, it was her own confusion that occupied most of Serena's thoughts.

_'I died, didn't I? Or did I dream it all? Izumi said that she saw me go down as she was walking to the theater. I didn't go anywhere and I was only out for a minute before Yuya got there. There is nothing wrong with me, other than the migraine. My ribs are fine, my ankle's fine and there isn't a single mark to suggest that anything happened to me at all.'_

The actors on stage caught her attention every now and then, bringing her out of her thoughts and making her laugh despite herself. Especially Grell. The song the actor sang dancing around in lingerie, red of course, was funny. Until she thought about it. Everytime the actor flirted with someone on stage, she wondered if the real Grell would still flirt with Sebastian, now that she wasn't there to stand in the way.

Surprisingly, the thought made her angry.

Still, Serena found herself laughing when the reapers danced and Sebastian sang for Undertaker. But, the funny was over. The red head could tell that they were moving toward the end. The reaper killing for souls had been identified and Ciel, with his faithful Sebastian, was speeding toward the confrontation. Many times watching the actor Ciel and Sebastian, she felt that it was wrong. Their humor wasn't cutthroat enough, the connection between the earl and his demon butler missing. In the end, it really didn't matter. The musical was entertainment.

_'And I don't even know if what I saw was real.'_

*******************************A Demon's Mate**************************************

Undertaker waited at the edge of the Phantomhive gardens. He felt the demonic presence still lurking about and wasn't ready to make his appearance in the manor quite yet. He was watching the house when Haagenti came up behind him.

"I didn't expect you to hang around."

"Sebastian has transformed, and suffered a massive emotional toll. His body will shut down for a while soon. That boy doesn't even realize that we are still here. I will remain until he reawakens." The Elder didn't take his eyes from the large house as he spoke.

"I thought that demons did not have emotions, yet you seem to be awful attached to Mr. Butler." Undertaker seemed to have regained his humor and laughed into his sleeve.

"He is the only Elder that I have trained, as such, he was trained specifically by myself. Now, that he is an Elder, with a house of his own, he is one of my greatest allies. Allies work together. I will watch over his holdings while he is unable to."

"I see, forgive the presumption."

"You don't know as much as you think you do, Undertaker. I hope that you will remember that demons are secretive by nature and there is much that no being other than demons will ever know about us." Haagenti's glowing eyes slid to the other ancient.

"Of course." The reaper laughed. "I think that it is about time to make my grand entrance. I'll bid you farewell."

Haagenti bowed and waited for Undertaker to start off before turning behind him. There were people moving through the woods, making their way toward the great house. He flared his power and felt them pull back. Minutes of being in the presence of the Elder's power, the men went back they way that they had come, almost too easily.

_'Surely that boy has noticed. These humans are more like slaves. They carry the scent of another demon's power.'_

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Sebastian walked into his bedroom to see nothing out of place, as usual. The room reflected nothing of the past hour and a sudden desire to smash everything came over the demon. It was a faint fragrance that drifted on the air that stopped him. The scent of his mate that had been left in the room and he remembered that he had not yet changed the sheets with everything that had happened today.

The demon slid onto the mattress and found the majority of the scent coming from the pillow Serena had used the night before. He curled himself around the bedding. Lost in his misery, Sebastian didn't feel his own body shut down.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Serena found her attention drawn back again when Matsushita began singing Hallucination. At the end of the short song, she felt a tear run down her cheek as the lyrics made her think of Ciel and Sebastian. Mired in memories that were making her head hurt worse, the girl didn't notice anything around her until the lights came back on. She looked toward her friends and they were all engrossed in a discussion about the play.

_'Left out again. This is normal. There is no doubt about it, it was just a dream. I never went back in time. The Phantomhives don't exist. They are just some figment of a mangaka's imagination that I think about way too much. There are no demons or reapers. I'm still the same. I was never shot. I was never loved by a demon or cared about by a moody earl. I never walked the streets of Victorian London. I never felt at home in that crazy house. It was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by hitting my head. I should be relieved.'_ She looked down at her hands in her lap. _'Why didn't I just go home? I don't want to be here. My head is killing me and I would rather be where I could wallow in my misery, alone.'_

A hand landed on her shoulder and Serena gasped. Black nails led up a pale arm, she took in the black leather pants and fishnet top. A leather collar circled the man's neck and several, thin chains hung down on his chest. Piercings winked from his lip, nose and eyebrow while there were several studs in both ears. His black hair was much shorter than she remembered, spiked up around his head

"I don't know about you but seeing that tight-ass, William T. Spears, do the splits was definitely worth the ticket price."

"Teo!?"

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Shock still numbed Ciel as he sat in the salon with Lizzy and Soma. The silence was broken by some kind of noise in the main hall and at first he thought it was the servants cleaning up the chandelier. However, the raised voice clearly didn't fit clean up.

Agni was helping Tanaka prepare tea in the kitchen. Leaving Ciel walking in the direction of the disturbance. With Sebastian out of commission, the other servants were still not sure of what to do. Thankfully, Tanaka could be trusted to keep the house together and Snake had proven to be a quick study as the butler's helper. Neither of them stood at the door however.

Bard was holding the front door open, letting the frosty air through the portal and Ciel could hear someone laughing. A flash of silver hair made the teen shake his head.

"Undertaker, stop pestering my servants."

"But, I can't help it. He's just so easy." The mortician laughed into his sleeve at the rising irritation on Bard's face.

"Listen here, you bloody loon!" The chef got in Undertaker's face, ignoring the snickering that was only getting louder.

"Bardroy! Go help Tanaka."

"But..."

"Just go!"

"Yes, sir." The former soldier ground out before giving the mortician one last glare and stalking back toward the kitchen, anger radiating from him with every step.

"But I'll need someone to help me carry, little earl."

"Undertaker, I would appreciate you not needling anyone right now. Including myself. I don't know why you still call me that." Ciel rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here anyway? The trip from London would take longer so you can't have known that someone died."

"Anger is better than despair. As for what I'm doing here, I'm well aware that Miss Serena has moved on and I figured that you could use my services this evening."

"How do you...? Oh, nevermind."

"Undertaker, you're already here?" Lady Francis had changed out of her costume and was followed down the stairs by a silent Meirin.

"I was in the area." He said with a smile.

The marchioness looked suspicious, but growing up in the Phantomhive family had taught her not to question some things. Undertaker's uncanny ability to know what he shouldn't being one of them.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

"Serena!" Shougo grabbed the girl's arm when she shot up from her seat. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone I...I have to go." The red head bolted into the aisle, following the spiked black hair out of the theater. She lost track of the times that she said sorry for pushing and shoving past people. It seemed as though every person that she pushed past, another two sprung up between herself and the demon. "Teo! Teo, wait!"

The crowd swallowed the short girl for a moment and Serena lost sight of her quarry. Panic set in and she pushed faster to get out of the building. Bursting into the street, she looked one direction and then the other. The tall demon was no where to be seen.

"Damn!" Serena stomped the ground, still looking.

"Serena?" Shougo grabbed her arm again, jerking the girl around to face him. She winced at the pressure and he loosened up. "Sorry, but what the hell's going on?"

She looked over his shoulder before letting out a sigh. "I thought that I saw someone that I knew."

"Okay. That's why you ran over half a theater of people?"

Serena jerked her arm away. "It was somebody important."

Akiko got between the two, pushing Shougo back.

"It's fine. Why don't we all go grab something to eat?" The girl smiled. "The night's still young."

"I'm just going to go back to the apartment. My head is really killing me. I'll see you guys later." The red head turned, paying no attention to their protests. As she walked away, Serena pretended not to hear the rest of the conversation behind her.

"That girl is weird."

Izumi smacked the man with her purse. "Shut up! I don't care how weird she is. Serena is the key to getting into the New York Institute. It's only for another couple days."

Shougo slung an arm over Akiko. "Fine. Whatever you say."

"You shouldn't have done that." One of the beings on the rooftop watched as the little red head broke off from the rest of the group. "Tokyo's Elder will not be pleased that you approached her."

"You know that you wanted to. Besides, you could always smooth it over. Gusion isn't your Elder or mine, but he listens to you." Teo grew serious for a moment. "She was getting ready to regulate the whole damn thing into the fantasy box. I could see it on her face."

"Gusion is the Elder for any who enter his territory. And what makes you think that I would help you?" The other demon pointed to the human man with the group. "He put his hand on an Elder's mate."

"He should be taught some manners."

The two demons smirked at each other, both their eyes shining with an evil light, before disappearing into the shadows.

*****************************A Demon's Mate****************************************

Ciel admitted defeat against in the battle to sleep. Serena's smiling face appeared everytime he tried to close his eyes, followed by the image of her body, covered in blood. He slid his eyepatch on and grabbed his robe from the end of the bed, wishing for the days when his manor had been empty except for Sebastian and himself, and he hadn't had to worry about anyone seeing his contract seal.

_'I didn't think that death bothered me so much anymore.'_

The house was quiet, but he knew everyone was still awake. The door to Frances' room was open and when he passed Lizzy's, the earl could hear the two women moving around inside. Darkness enveloped the house but after hours of lying in the same dark, he needed no candle to find his way downstairs. The door to the salon was open and a small bit of light could be seen from the banked fireplace.

Undertaker had offered to sit with Serena until morning and give everyone a chance to rest, so Ciel was surprised to see neither hide nor hair of the silver-haired man. Instead, Sebastian was standing in front of the coffin that had been set up by the windows.

"You should be sleeping, Master."

"That is not likely happen."

The demon nodded and both stood in silence, staring at the red head. Undertaker had done a good job hiding the bullet wound. If he hadn't seen it himself, Ciel wouldn't have known that it was there. The plain, white dress blended into the sea of white flowers that filled the coffin, unbroken until he saw the small, black purse that Bard and Finny had found so long ago sitting at her feet.

Her hands held nothing, as the mortician had decided against giving her a rosary to carry. Ciel was struck by how wrong it seemed. The earl moved to the bottom of the coffin and opened the small bag. He was aware of Sebastian watching him as he pushed things out of the way to see the bottom.

He pulled out a thin chain, a compass pendant hanging from it. Ciel stared at it and started to laugh.

"Master?"

"It's just, I remember when Serena got so upset because we went through her purse." He saw the small smile that graced the demon's face for a moment before it disappeared.

Sebastian took the necklace from his master and carefully threaded it through the cold fingers. Ciel nodded when he was finished. As his butler straightened, the earl felt the familiar, cold burn of anger flow through his veins.

"What happened?" Ciel was slightly shaking as he stared at the other man.

"I was too late." He answered simply, not taking his eyes from the coffin.

"Too late!? Why didn't you sense them on the property?"

"I do not know, Master."

"How did they get so close?" The earl got closer, his hands fisted at his side.

"I do not know, Master."

"How could you let this happen?!" Ciel shouted and the demon finally turned to look at him.

"I...I..."

Ciel slapped Sebastian. The demon snarled and bared his teeth but the human wasn't about to back down. His anger was too great, eclipsing his fear of the being before him.

"What are you two doing?"

Both men turned to see Lady Frances holding a candlestick. She had been prepared for bed as well, wearing a heavy dressing gown and her hair loose. It took a moment for Ciel to recognize that he was looking at his strict and proper aunt completely unguarded.

"Nothing, Lady Frances." Sebastian bowed and turned back to his dead mate.

"Honestly, have you two no shame? Fighting over the casket." She looked between the two of them but neither would meet her eyes. Finally, the older woman sighed. "You two should get some sleep. I will contact Father Matthew in the morning."

"No. There is no need for that." Ciel moved from his place and headed for the door. He could feel the argument that his aunt was gearing up for and found that he just didn't have the energy to listen to her anymore. To face any of them anymore.

"Ciel, she deserves a proper funeral. And as much as you hate it, that means a church service and burial."

"Funerals are not for the dead. They are for the living. And Serena's living do not want a church service. She'll be buried here, so there is no need to involve Father Matthew at all." He didn't wait for an answer before walking out and leaving the two beside the coffin.

"You encourage this." Frances hissed at the butler.

"Not at all, my lady. My master's views on religion and the church are his own. The fact that his beliefs mirror my own is only a coincidence."

The lady glared at Sebastian for a moment before following out the door with a huff. In the distance, he heard the bell ring from the church at the outskirts of London. The demon took off his glove and ran a finger over his mate's cold cheek.

"Happy New Year."

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Serena woke the next morning still tired. After leaving her group, the girl had walked around for a while, hoping that Teo would reappear when she was alone. But, there had been nothing. She didn't deny that she had felt like someone was watching her, but regulated that to wishful thinking. By the time she had caught the last train, depression had sunk in. The darkened apartment gave her hope again as she could have sworn she left the light in her bedroom on, but it was empty. After searching, the red head crawled into her bed without even taking off her dress.

The bright light streaming in through the window and highlighted the wreck that appeared in her mirror. Hair was sticking up at all angles, mascara had run down her cheeks where she had been crying in her sleep, her dress was twisted, her eyes were bloodshot and the pillow had made creases in her face. She found, staring at herself, that she really didn't care.

The apartment was just as empty as last night. Akiko was known to sleep at Shougo's when there wasn't an assignment due, so it wasn't so surprising.

_'I bet Lizzy wouldn't have left me here alone if I had run off on her.'_

Serena shook her head and went to the bathroom. Showering was robotic and left her time to think as she washed her hair. Wondering what happened to everyone, how they took her death. Did they even miss her. Why had Teo shown up at the theater and not Sebastian.

_'Maybe he's given up on me. I was an awful lot of trouble for him and we did argue a lot. No, I remember his face after I had been shot. But a hundred or so years is a lot of time. Maybe he found someone else.'_

Horribly depressed again, the red head stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around herself. She wiped the mist from the mirror and looked into it automatically. She gasped as another face appeared in the glass. Her hand went to her rapidly beating heart as Sebastian came closer, his head next to hers. Swirling red eyes met hers through the mirror.

"My mate."

Serena whirled around, but there was no demon in the room with her. She looked back to the mirror but hers was the only face reflected in it.

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Frances had acted on her own and when Ciel came down for breakfast, dressed in black, Father Matthew was waiting at the table with his aunt. Undertaker had stayed the night and was waiting as well, to see fireworks. The reaper giggled as he awaited the earl's reaction to his uninvited guest, and the fact that the priest was seated in Serena's chair. Sebastian's perfect demeanor never changed but Ciel could see him watch the priest carefully, a hint of suspicion in his eyes. The rest of the servants, minus Snake who was sitting with Serena, were standing in their places, also dressed in black.

He had just reached his seat, glaring at Lady Frances the length of the room, when Soma and Agni entered the room. Both men were dressed in white and the Englishmen were slightly taken aback by their choice. Ciel opened his mouth to say something when Undertaker interrupted.

"It is customary in India to wear white instead of black, when attending a funeral. White represents spirituality, truth and purity. It's a sign of respect for the deceased." The mortician giggled when Soma jumped behind Agni. The prince peered from behind his servant at the creepy man.

"Who is this?"

"This is Undertaker. He's overseeing the funeral." Ciel waved Soma to his seat before taking his own. Sebastian set a cup of tea in front of him but waited to serve the meal until the last guest arrived.

Elizabeth came into the room, her head down, not noticing the men stand. The table heard a sob and she darted back out the door. Soma looked to Ciel but the earl shook his head and sat back down. After a moment, Lizzy came back in with her head up and went quickly to her chair. She was surprised at Father Matthew's presence and smiled at the man who looked a little wary being seated next to the earl and his butler.

"Good morning." She tried to smile at the table before looking back down at her plate.

Ciel waved for the butler to serve, seeming to be perfectly calm. But, Undertaker could see the explosion waiting beneath the surface.

"Ciel, you could at least welcome your guest." Frances looked up from her plate and returned her nephew's glare.

"I'm sorry, Lady Midford. I was under the impression that he was your guest."

"It is your home."

"Really? I wasn't aware that you knew that, with how you invite people into my home."

"Lord Phantomhive," the priest coughed. "I am well aware of your stance in regards to the church. However, I had hoped that this would be a situation in which you could look past that, at least for a little while."

Lizzy looked between the two men, waiting for the fight that she could feel brewing. Ciel had raised the eyebrow that was showing and stared at the priest. The room could feel the tension and waited for the earl to throw a tantrum. He surprised them all when he smile.

"You're right, Father Matthew. I apologize that you have been put in this position by my aunt's calling on you. However, this is still my home and my butler will be happy to show you out of it at any time." Sebastian was smiling behind his master.

"Ciel," The blonde put a hand on her fiancee's. "I think that he should stay."

Lizzy jerked at the glare both earl and butler shot her.

Undertaker's laugh broke the staring match, turning all the glares on himself.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Akiko arrived shortly after Serena's strange encounter and reminded the red head that she had promised to go with them to the local temple's summer festival. After trying to get out of it for over an hour, she finally realized that her roommate wasn't going to be denied and went to get dressed. In her room, Serena allowed herself a minute to throw a small tantrum. Digging roughly through her small closet and not finding a thing she wanted to wear, a little scream of frustration bubbled up.

When she turned around, her favorite maxi dress was laying across the bed. Serena looked around the room but there was no one with her. She touched the dress carefully, as though something was going to jump out at her.

_'I know that I didn't pull that out.'_

"Sebastian?"

There was no answer and the girl wanted to cry.

"If this is you, it's not funny." She ripped the robe she was wearing off and threw it across the room. Picking up the dress, a pretty green that set off her skin and hair, it was made of a soft material that kept it comfortable while still looking nice. In difference to the heat, she pulled her mass of red hair into a braid and wrapped it up in a bun on the back of her head.

The trio was waiting in the main room and stood as soon as she entered.

"See, now doesn't it feel better to be getting out of this tiny apartment and going to venture into the city?" Izumi smiled. "And I love this dress."

Serena stood still and let the other girl touch the fabric. Even though she felt a little sick at the heat of someone else's touch.

_'The only attachment that you are meant to have is to me and I am all that you will need.'_

Sebastian's voice flitted through her mind as she carefully stepped away from the other girl and went to the entryway.

"This festival is great. You're going to love it." Akiko assured the red head as they headed out the door.

The streets were just as crowded as normal. As they reached the more public roads, tourists began to join the throngs of people. Serena was surprised at how irritating the sounds around her were. The mechanical sound of traffic, construction a few streets away, and music from several phones going off at the same time. All of it was deafening and started a new headache.

_'Why didn't my head hurt earlier?'_

She reached up and touched her scalp, feeling for the lump that had been there last night. There wasn't trace of it.

"Serena, there's the temple." Shougo pointed to a set of stairs that started beneath a Toro gate. She frowned at the bandage that covered his arm from wrist to elbow.

"What happened to you?"

"It's the weirdest thing." He looked down at his arm. "Akiko and I were headed back to my place and this wind came out of no where. It knocked me into a exhaust grate and burned my arm."

"An exhaust grate?"

"Yeah, it wasn't even supposed to be running but was still hot." The man shrugged and looked ahead again. "It's not that bad, just weird.

At the top of the stairs, Serena heard a car backfire and looked over her shoulder. She was struck by the view of the streets. An idea popped into her head and the girl pulled a small notebook and pen from the bag over her shoulder. Jotting down her idea, she didn't notice the others stop to watch her.

"Whatcha doing?" Akiko smiled at her but something in her eyes made Serena suspicious as she slid the book back into her bag.

"Just something I remembered that I wanted to tell my mom. My memory isn't the greatest and I don't want to forget."

"Oh, well we should into the grounds. They have tours of the gardens that will blow your socks off."

***************************************A Demon's Mate******************************

Sebastian and Ciel surprised everyone by staying quiet as Father Matthew prayed over Serena's coffin at the grave site. The priest ended his little service and went to stand next to Lady Frances. Both of them started to protest when Agni stepped up the grave and began chanting in a quiet voice, but the earl waved them off.

Frances sent a silent glare at her nephew and looked at her brother's grave a few feet away. It was another protest that she had voiced when they reached the family cemetery and she had seen where Undertaker had placed the girl's stone. It had fallen on ears that were just as deaf as now and there was nothing that she could do about it. Ciel seemed to have reached the end of his patience and reminded the older woman that the Phantomhive estate was no longer her home and she had no say in how things were done.

For his part, Sebastian had said nothing about the fact that his master had chosen to bury Serena in the same row as his parents and the earl's own empty grave. To the demon, it was really meaningless in the grand scheme of things. His mate was gone and it really didn't matter where her body was laid to rest. The body really meant nothing, it was the soul that inhabited it that made a person and hers was gone.

When Undertaker stepped up to start lowering the casket, Ciel turned away and went to the gate, unable to watch. The crunching of snow told him that Sebastian followed. The sound got louder as the rest of their little group joined the walk back to the manor.

Hoof beats and the roll of carriage wheels broke through the silence of the procession. The team of horses pulling the Midford carriage stopped at the front doors and Sebastian excused himself to hurry ahead. Ciel looked at the emblem on the vehicle's door and let out a small sigh of relief.

_'Maybe now I can get rid of all of them.'_

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

The festival was certainly well liked. It was hard to move on the temple grounds and Serena strained to hear the guide explaining various features of what she was sure was a beautiful garden when it wasn't full of people. In the jostling she had lost the others, but shrugged it off. Experience had taught her that they would go back to the apartment without her if they didn't meet up again, and she found that she wasn't bothered nearly as much at being alone than she would have normally been.

There was no other choice but to move with the flow of the crowd and they were headed for the courtyard of the main temple. Serena kept a hold on her bag as she was pushed along and tried to keep from screaming at all the people touching her.

In the courtyard, the monks had set up tables that were selling charms and various other things related to the temple. The red head went to each, seeing several things that caught her attention but none that she had to have. A table at the end, held necklaces and she felt drawn to one in particular. It was simple really. A delicate chain held a single tear drop shaped stone that was a light blue. She picked it up to get a closer look, fascinated by the simple stone.

Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and the red head was spun around. An elderly monk stared intently at her before sliding the hand that held her arm to hold her own. He flipped her hand over and ran his fingers lightly over the skin of her palm. When he looked up, the expression in his eyes was hard and unwelcoming.

"He's coming. A being shrouded in darkness that walks the world of man. Return to the beginning to find the ending." The monk took the necklace from her limp fingers. "This will no longer help you. You have already accepted him and I must ask that you leave this holy place."

Serena nodded, still staring at the man in shock. "Thank you."

The monk followed as she pushed through the crowd to the stairs. She could feel him watching from the top and turned before going under the last gate. He was still there, making sure that the red head left the grounds before turning back and disappearing into the crowds.

*********************************A Demon's Mate************************************

Ciel sighed as the silence of his office slowly turned from comforting to stifling. The Midfords had decided to stay for the rest of the day, insistent that he needed company. Finally after dinner, he had been able to convince them that what he needed was peace and quiet. Strangely enough, it was Lizzy who had seen the strain and suggested that they leave. She had even gotten Soma and Agni to head back to the townhouse in the earl's carriage.

Now, there was no one. But, the quiet he craved was irritating. He stood up and walked out of the room. The halls of the manor offered no solace either and Ciel soon found himself outside of Serena's room. When the door opened, he could tell the room had been cleaned but there was still a light trace of the perfume that the red head had worn all around him. There was nothing personal laying out and he remembered that there really hadn't been anything personal that Serena had while she was here. The only thing the girl had was her bag and that was with her.

He shivered at the smell of blood that still lingered. A flash of something through the open drapes pulled him to the window. Sebastian was walking across the grounds toward the forest.

_'Where is he going?'_

******************************A Demon's Mate***************************************

Serena entered the apartment out of breath from running. Dropping her bag on the couch, she ran to her room and pulled her suitcases out from under the bed. Tossing clothes out of her closet and onto the bed, the girl didn't bother to fold them before shoving them in the bags. Jewelry in the small box on her dresser was dumped quickly into her carry on bag and she didn't care that she had mixed clean clothes in with dirty. Thankfully, she hadn't brought that much with her and had invested in a couple extra suitcases for the things that she bought while in Tokyo. It still didn't fit very well and the red head ended up having to sit on the last one to close it.

_'I'm so glad that I reconsidered and sold those two paintings. The airline won't let me change tickets, so I'll just have to buy a new one.'_ Serena stuffed her sketchbook and pencils in the bag she would carry on the plane. _'I'll just go and wait out the flight that I need.'_

Making sure that her passport and visa were within easy reach, the red head smiled for the first time since she found herself back in 2012. The room was empty, not perfect by any means, but she looked around and was satisfied that nothing had been left behind. Opening her bedroom door, Serena was surprised to see Akiko in the main room.

"What the hell is this?" The girl slammed the little notebook closed and tossed it down.

"It's a shorthand that I came up with in high school." Akiko spun around and saw her roommate standing behind her. "I was never the best student. I had a hard time remembering, so I needed to copy down more of the lecture. It would take you longer than a few minutes to decipher it."

The other girl straightened and tried to figure an explanation.

"You know, I always wondered why we thought so much a like."

"What?"

"Your sponsor professor likes to show off to mine. Imagine my surprise when I had to resubmit two different pieces because you had turned in something that was frighteningly similar. But, you're faster than me so yours was always in first." Serena picked up her purse and put the notebook back inside. "Of course, they never said anything to you. The professors chalked it up to us being roommates and figured that we discussed our pieces. They couldn't tell who had the idea first, so they couldn't punish anyone. But you always submitted first, so I was the one that had to change ideas. That's why I started using my old shorthand again. But still, the idea alone isn't enough, Akiko. Because it's not your idea, you can't really see it."

"You can't prove anything."

"You're right, I can't. And to be honest, it doesn't really matter anymore. I'll always be better than you. Your work has no life in it. Now, I know why. You can't put heart into something that you stole."

"Akiko?"

Both girl turned to see Izumi and Shougo in the entryway. The man walked over to his girlfriend, waiting for her to deny it. When she didn't, he laughed.

"Is that why you work on your pieces at my place? A part of me always wondered why you weren't more comfortable at home. You couldn't work on them here because Serena would have seen them."

Akiko looked between all of them, panic evident on her face. Serena shook her head and slung her purse over her shoulder. Walking back to her suitcases, she found a way to juggle the bags and headed for the door. Izumi tried to say something but just stepped out of the way.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Ciel followed the footprints of his butler into the woods. The night air was even colder than the last and he tried to ignore the cold biting into his skin, trying to steal the breath from his lungs. The snow thinned a bit inside the treeline, making it easier for him to catch up. The earl could hear something ahead and hurried on.

He saw the black of Sebastian's tailcoat and ducked behind a tree. The demon was talking to someone but he couldn't hear. The other man was a blonde tall and painfully beautiful. In the dark, Ciel could almost see his golden eyes glow. He was dressed in a nice suit, not a thing out of place as he watched Sebastian. After a moment, he recognized the gloves the man was wearing, were not gloves at all. They were heavy gauntlets.

The hit came out of no where. Ciel didn't even see the other man move and wouldn't have known that anything happened if Sebastian hadn't gone flying. When he landed on the other side of the small clearing, the demon stayed down. The other man took off his coat and a large pair of white wings exploded from his back.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: I told you that I was addicted to the cliffhangers. However, due to the large amount of complaints, I will attempt to cut down on the amount of cliffhangers. Even though, that's part of who I am as a 'writer' and I have an evil laugh at every one that I post. Unfortunately, I already had this chapter written, so there is a cliffhanger here. We're also still flitting a little back and forth because I wanted to show what they were doing at the same time in different places. Apologies, again but it doesn't fit what I wanted any other way.

I actually went out and looked on the Virgin-Atlantic website and I have to tell you, it's become a new life dream to take an international trip to somewhere and fly in Upper Class. It's on my bucket list. They have a place on the website where you can take a tour of the Upper Class cabin...and it's some serious awesome. Hopefully, I can fit some of those details in here. I really don't know much about changing flight dates and standby and all that, so please excuse any descrepancies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce, as well as the O.C.s I think we all know that I don't own Virgin-Atlantic Airways, nor do I receive any payment for advertising. I just put it in here because I thought it was cool.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Thirty One

_'I flew in here, why didn't I remember how big this airport is?'_

Serena stepped out of the cab and looked up at the massive inter-connected buildings of Narita International Airport. Virgin Airlines had their own drop off point, that was still filled with people dodging too and fro. The cabby was a likable man, obviously hoping for a decent tip as he grabbed the nearest cart and loaded her bags for her. Happy at a direction to go in search of her demon, Serena handed the man the rest of the yen in her wallet with a bright smile and grabbed the cart as he gaped at the money in his hand.

If possible, the inside was even more daunting than the outside. Sounds of travelers roared through the cavernous space as people hurried along trying to find their airline. The line at the Virgin-Atlantic ticket counter was still long, even with most people buying and reserving online. At least it seemed to be moving fairly quickly. Two of the branches anyway. The third ticket rep appeared to be having some sort of argument with the teenager in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The pretty woman dressed in a sharp, red suit, with a Virgin Airways Wing pinned to her jacket, smiled at Serena and distracted the red head from trying to figure out what was going on at the other counter.

"Yes, I need to change my flight, hopefully to today." She pulled the small packet with her ticket and flight itenerary from her purse and handed it to the woman.

"You still have time to change the flight before a fee is charged. We have two flights to New York that still have space today. One leaves in a little over an hour, that doesn't really give you time to get through customs and security though. The other leaves in three hours." The woman looked up from her screen, still smiling.

"No, I need to change the destination as well as the departure date."

The rep's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry, if you change your destination, you would have to purchase an entirely new fight ticket."

Remembering how much this ticket had cost, Serena swallowed hard and nodded. "That's fine."

The woman opened her ticket packet and started typing her information into the computer.

"There has to be something. My father just had a heart attack, I have to get back to New York." She caught the boy's panic at the other rep's window.

"The only thing left available for a new ticket is Upper Class."

The teenage boy, dressed in jeans and an M University t-shirt sighed and leaned against the counter.

Serena looked at the useless ticket in her hands. The economy seat could be moved to another flight, why couldn't someone else use it? She looked at it once more before setting it on the counter and sliding it over to the younger man. He stared at it for a minute and looked up to her.

"I have to pay for a new ticket anyway. Someone might as well use that one." She turned to the woman in the same uniform that was helping the teen. "He can change that for a flight leaving today, can't he?"

"I can put him on standby then have you sign off on the ticket. After he claims it, the departure date can be changed."

The teen threw his arms around the red head. She heard a small sob and a 'thank you' before he pulled away.

Her own rep brought Serena's attention back to her. "What destination are you wanting to change too?"

"London."

"We have a flight leaving for Heathrow International in four hours." She looked back up with a strained smile. "It is also an Upper Class flight, that has priority through our own security and passport check."

"And how much does that priority cost in American dollars?"

"In total, the flight is $4645.11."

Serena choked, staring at the smiling clerk with wide eyes.

_'Oh, that monk better be right. Or I'll pitch a tent on those precious holy grounds of his. Of course I would have to come back to do that and therefore have to buy another ticket. But it would be worth finding the money somewhere.'_

"Fine, that's fine." Still shaking, and a little breathless, the red head pulled her wallet back out. After a moment's hesitation, she handed the card to the rep.

_'It's a damn good thing that I sold those pieces for a good price. I can only stay a month without a visa. If he's not there and I have to go home, this little side trip may just break me. I still haven't figured out where I'll stay either. That will cost, I'm sure. It's a good thing that I always wanted to save every penny that I could. I'm going to need them all this time.'_

The woman directed her to the roped off lane leading to the security check point and told her that someone would be there to direct her to the clubhouse, another amenity that her 4600 bucks had purchased.Or, she had the option of browsing the many shops that Narita had to offer travelers. With four hours to kill and a fifteen hour flight to look forward too, Serena decided on the shops. She had no one to buy souveniers for, but it would give her something to do and time to stretch her legs.

Security was a great deal easier than she had ever seen. The men were also incredibly more polite. They still looked through her carry on, as well as her purse, checked her passport and Serena still had to go through the metal detector, but it was infinitely less stressful as she sat in a cushioned armchair while they checked everything over. After passing through the check point, the men waved her to another waiting with a golf cart to take her to the clubhouse for Virgin-Atlantic but she shook her head.

"I'll just walk around for a while."

"If you wish, when you are done shopping, another skycab will take you to the terminal."

"Thank you." Serena bowed and walked into the shopping concourse.

It was still crowded, but since it was all passengers, it wasn't so bad. The shops all carried souveniers to take home and several were specialized. The ones featuring artisan crafts were fascinating and the red head wished that she had taken the time to tour some of the crafter's studios instead of just being mired in her classes. One shop specialized in tea from many areas of Japan and Serena moved to the other side of the concourse quickly. Some catered to specific regions of Tokyo and the things that had made those districts famous. The Akihabara area was one of the lucky ones to have it's own little shop and the display in the window made her stop.

A large version of Bitter Rabbit, with his little vest, bow-tie and eye patch stood in the midst of other stuffed plushes from various other anime series. After a minute of staring at the glass, Serena entered the shop and picked up the toy. She remembered the toys made by the Funtom company that had been displayed in one of the manor's many rooms and laughed. The woman at the register was more than happy to accept her Visa card and bag the stuffed animal.

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

Sebastian lay where he had landed and made no move to get up. Ciel watched from his little hiding place as the angel walked to the demon and threw one of his fists into the demon's chest. The earl stared in disbelief as Sebastian made no move to defend himself. He saw the demon's eye open and close and knew that he was still conscious.

"Get up." He whispered, knowing that the demon would hear him. Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Come on, fight me!" The angel pointed to Sebastian and and then himself. "Demon. Angel. That's what we do."

"I don't care, Gabriel."

"No!" Ciel yelled as he tore out of his hiding place. "Get up, Sebastian!"

"Your master's calling you, demon." The blonde laughed.

Sebastian turned to look and Ciel gasped at the expression on his face. There was defeat in his eyes. A welcoming of the death the angel offered. Gabriel slammed his fist into the demon's chest again.

"Get up!" Ciel watched as the demon turned away, ignoring his order. "I did not bargain for such a weak demon. Now, fight."

"That may not be what you bargained for, but it's what you got kid."

"Shut up!" The human screamed at the angel and ran between him and the demon. He shoved at the blonde's chest and was a little surprised when Gabriel backed off and lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

Gabriel laughed. "Look at that, your human is more ferocious than you. Perhaps I should have fought him from the beginning. Probably would have given me more of a challenge than a demon who just lays there."

"Sebastian!"

"Go back to the manor." His voice was tired as he laid in the snow, refusing to look at either of them.

"No!" Ciel reached down and yanked on his butler's tie. "You will not leave me. You can't die, we have a deal. Now, get up damn it!"

The demon watched and his mate's voice came through his mind.

_'You're the only thing that he has left. The one thing that no one can take from him.'_

"I'm not done fighting. Which means that you aren't either. Stand up! Fight him!" He yanked on the tie still in his hands, but Sebastian still didn't move an inch.

"You're wasting your breath, boy. He's broken. The mighty Elder of London." Gabriel laughed again and it turned into a sneer. "Pathetic. Mourning a woman that hasn't even been born yet."

Sebastian gasped as his eyes popped back open.

"Get it now?" The blonde walked closer and Ciel glared at him. "He gave you a warning shot, demon. Called it repayment for how you became a demon in the first place. I don't pretend to understand why He would bother with the courtesy. Either way, you know what you need to do now."

The demon moved slowly to stand. Ciel stayed where he was as his butler held his chest and looked at the angel. Sebastian nodded and Gabriel turned away.

"I expect a better fight next time, demon." He waved over his shoulder and walked deeper into the woods, disappearing in the shadows.

************************************A Demon's Mate*********************************

After walking around a little more, Serena and her new plushie headed back toward the Virgin-Atlantic gate. She had no idea where this clubhouse that she was supposed to use was. The seating area was almost full and the red head tried to ignore the sound of a crying toddler as she waited in line to enter. Evidently, you were only allowed in the gate area with a ticket. Considering that you couldn't come past security without a ticket, it made this next check seem a little redundant. A man and woman, dressed again in black and red respectively, waited to check tickets at the entryway.

When she finally got to the front, the woman smiled and looked at her ticket. She handed it to the man next to her. "If you would follow Hiroshi, he will escort you to the Upper Class clubhouse."

"Thank you." Serena returned the woman's bow and walked behind the man as he cut through to a staircase at the back of the gate area.

She tried not to notice the several people that watched, trying to figure out what was going on.

_'Evidently, this is why you take the skycab. Now I know what a goldfish feels like.'_

At the top of the stairs was another woman in a red suit who took her ticket from Hiroshi. The man bowed and walked around her to go back to the gate.

"Welcome, Miss Walton. Your flight is not scheduled to depart for another two hours, however we do have priority boarding starting in one hour." She turned to point behind her. "The clubhouse restaurant, as well as the bar will be happy to serve you and the viewing deck has a fantastic view of the runway and sky line while you wait."

"Thank you." Serena took her ticket back and went into the lounge, done in slick black and white with red accents. Everyone else in the large lounge seemed unaffected by the luxury around them and she tried to channel Ciel's bored face as she crossed the polished wood floor. Even so, a little giggle slipped out as she sat down at the bar.

_'I wonder if Ciel would be impressed.'_ Another giggled escaped. _'He'd probably still find something to complain about.'_

The bartender was again dressed in red and offered Serena one of the signature clubhouse drinks, a Virgin Redhead, that she just had to try. She found an empty seat at the viewing deck and sipped the drink in her hand while watching the sun starting to set over the Tokyo skyline. A sigh escaped as she watched the planes take off.

_'I'm coming, Sebastian. Just give me a little longer.'_

**********************************A Demon's Mate***********************************

Bardroy woke the next morning and stretched lazily in his bed. Sebastian hadn't come to wake them yet, so the chef figured it was still early. Sinking back into the mattress, with his head on his pillow, the man looked over to the window to gauge how much time he had left before the butler made his appearance, but the sun had already risen.

Bard jerked up and threw his blankets off.

"Finny, get up. We must have fallen back to sleep after Sebastian came in."

The gardener didn't seem to be moving and the older man reached over to shake him.

"Come on." he said when the green eyes finally focused on him. "We should have been up hours ago. He's going to flay us alive."

Both men struggled to dress quickly and put their shoes on before flying out the door. As they went down the hall toward the kitchen, Bard noticed that Meirin's door was still closed. He banged on the wood portal and heard the maid fall out of bed.

"Get up, Meirin. We're late!" He heard a scramble and nodded.

In the kitchen, the master's morning tea was already on the cart, all it needed was hot water to be prepared. The paper laid on the second shelf, already ironed. Next to the teapot, cup and daily tea flavor, was a tray with morning pastries covered with a little glass dome. But, the butler himself, was no where to be found.

Tanaka came through the door with a flustered Meirin. The steward was surprised that he had slept in for the first time in decades and looked a little ruffled because of it. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the plates that had been set up at the kitchen table for the servants. The icebox held meals that had already been prepared and just needed to be heated.

Suspicious the former butler went into the dining room and found the earl's table already set and awaiting breakfast to be served. Going through the house, not a single thing was out of place. But, there was a feeling, a heaviness to the air, that saturated the manor. Tanaka climbed the stairs quickly. Everyone, except Bard who had gone to wake Snake, followed behind the older man. He waved them to remain in the hall and entered the earl's bedroom.

Lord Phantomhive was still in bed but woke when Tanaka entered.

"Tanaka? What's going on?" The earl rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Forgive me, Lord Phantomhive, for waking you."

Ciel looked at the clock on the bedside table and noticed the time. Sebastian should have been to wake him almost two hours ago.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"I...do not know, my lord. Everything has been prepared for this morning, but no one was awoken. We have all slept later than we normally would."

The earl slid out of bed and grabbed his eye patch before leaving his rooms. Everyone was waiting in the hallway and stood aside as the master came out. Ciel tied the patch in a messy knot as he stomped down the stairs, angry at the shoddy service his perfect butler was providing this morning. The servants followed him past the kitchens and to the door of the house's butler.

"I swear Sebastian, if your still moping in there..." Ciel didn't even bother to knock before throwing the door open.

They all stopped dead at the empty room. The bed had been stripped and the desk cleaned off. The earl went to the wardrobe and yanked the doors open. All the clothing was gone and in it's place was the lines for the bed, the drawers were empty. In the bathroom, no towels hung on the rack and everything had been cleaned out. Looking in the mirror with a horrible feeling, Ciel ripped his eye patch off.

His contract seal was gone.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Priority boarding was definitely a trip. Serena was personally escorted from her seat in the lounge, onto the plane and then into her assigned seat. The stewardess even took a minute to brief her on the details on her little slice of techno heaven. Her large, leather seat was power operated and easily reclined with her back to the window. There were no aisle or window seats, as it was all one unit with little privacy walls on either side of her. Set into one of the walls was a touch screen monitor in which she could choose her own inflight entertainment. On the other was a small desk piece that she could pull out of the half-wall, as well as a booklight that could be moved to shine on whatever she was doing. An ottoman at the end of the seat provided a place to put her feet up and the top lifted so she could secure her carry on and keep it out of the way. The flight attendant had also informed her, while pouring the red head a glass of champagne, that her seat would turn into a bed when she was ready to rest during the flight.

With a smile and biting her lip, Serena made sure no one was looking at her and hit the recline button. She giggled to herself as the seat went down and she disappeared behind the little walls. The girl took a moment to play with all the buttons and the touchscreen menus, feeling like a kid in a candystore before sitting back up. She jumped when she realized that someone was looking over the wall behind her.

"First time in Upper Class?" The man smiled at her excitement. He was definitely beautiful with short, golden hair that still held a hint of the glossy waves it would be if he let it grow. His features carried the high cheekbones and pale skin that reminded her of Scandinavians. The perfectly tailored gray suit he wore set off his pale skin and bright, blue eyes that were laughing at her.

Serena sunk down in her seat a little with a blush. "I guess it's kind of obvious, huh?"

He looked both ways before whispering, "only a little."

The man held out his hand as she laughed. "Lucien. Lucien Michaels."

"Serena Walton."

Lucien leaned back as the stewardess came up with a glass of champagne for him.

"Is he bothering you, miss?"

"Cindy, I'm wounded." He held a hand to his chest as he looked at the woman in red.

"You are shameless flirt."

"My intentions are as innocent as the pure, driven snow."

Both women snorted and he looked to Serena in shock.

"You're a womanizer. Pure and simple." She smiled. "It's easy to see."

"I object to the term 'womanizer.'" He adopted a serious expression. "I love every woman that I spend time with, just not enough to keep them. But, they know that up front."

Cindy glared at the man before turning a smile to Serena. "Just let me know if he bothers you. I'll move him elsewhere."

As she moved off, the red head looked back to Lucien. "I take it you fly a lot."

"I'm a glorified messenger boy."

"Who flies Upper Class?"

"I never said I wasn't a happy messenger boy." He came to sit on her ottoman. "I keep my boss happy by doing excellent work with every task he gives me and he keeps me happy by letting me travel in nice accomodations. I look after many of his holdings all over the world and have fun doing it."

"That's some job."

"It's one hell of a job." He smirked.

Something about the way that he said it struck Serena as odd, but the moment was quickly glossed over as Lucien looked behind him.

"Ah, and here comes my business partner."

The other man was taller, easily towering over the leggy stewardess as she escorted him to the seat in front of Serena. The black suit he wore didn't disguise the fact that he carried plenty of muscle, everywhere. Dark hair, the color of bitter chocolate, went to his shoulders was tied back at his thick neck. Grey eyes set deep in Roman features took in everything around him as long legs carried him to his seat and she instantly thought soldier.

"Edwin, I made a new friend."

"Is he bothering you?" The deep, gravely voice was obviously used to issuing orders but, for some reason, she found it reassuring instead of threatening.

Serena laughed. "Not quite yet."

"Why is everybody picking on me today? I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You ask for it." The taller man held out his hand. "Edwin Phillips."

"Serena Walton. It's nice to meet you." She looked at the heavy hand that held hers and could easily see it swinging a broadsword instead of holding a cell phone.

Looking between the two men she couldn't help but think that they were polar opposites but still managed to get along as they nodded to each other.

"Do one of you want to switch, so you can sit together?"

"Not at all." Lucien winked at her. "I like having a pretty woman between us."

"Excuse me." Edwin reached over Serena and whacked his partner over the head.

The blonde winced. "It will definitely cut down on that."


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I don't know if all this stuff is correct, so please forgive any discrepancies. There were several other hotels that I found while tip-toeing around the internet, but The Halkin seemed like a place that Serena would be blown away by, while still staying in the area around Hyde Park. Which is the only landmark that she can name right off the bat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only claim Serena and the demons that I introduce. I do not own The Halkin, nor am I sure that all the details are correct. Again, I just thought what I found on the internet was cool. If there is a Phantom's Gallery in New York, I didn't know and don't own that either, nor do I have any idea who works there.

A Demon's Mate

Chapter Thirty Two

Lucien had certainly made the flight enjoyable, and Edwin had been quick to smack his colleague back in line whenever he overstepped himself. Literally. His flirting never really went away but it wasn't completely directed at her either. The blonde would even flirt with his partner occasionally and she realized it was just him.

_'He'd probably flirt with a tiger about to eat him and get out of it unscathed.'_ The other man reached over the seat without halting his current conversation with another stewardess and smacked Lucien again. _'Well, maybe not completely unscathed.' _

Edwin had started talking on the phone in some strange foregin language while she and the blonde were playing with the touchscreen in her seat. They were looking through the movies when Serena yawned. Lucien laughed at her apology and suggested that she fold her nifty chair into a bed so that she could relax while they choose the entertainment. The red head had just slid under the fluffy blanket when Edwin leaned over the wall to talk to Lucien in the same strange language. Her eyes grew heavy at the soft sounds. Serena didn't notice either of them watching her as she succumbed to sleep.

"I don't understand what the Elder is thinking." Lucien whispered as he watched the girl frown in her sleep and went back to his own seat. "He should be here, not us. And having the other two watch her in Tokyo."

"It is not our place to question. He has his plan and we have our orders. We are to watch the girl as she makes her way to the manor and that is what we will do." Edwin stood and walked around the wall to pull up the blanket that had slipped while she had gotten comfortable.

"Yes, yes. I know." The other demon sighed and sat back in his seat.

The next time she opened her eyes, Serena found Cindy's smiling face leaning over her and sun streaming through windows scattered about the cabin.

"Miss Walton, we'll be landing at Heathrowe in two hours. In the mean time, we have afternoon tea if you wish or I could bring you breakfast instead."

"Ugh, no more tea. I'll just have orange juice." She stretched a little and let out a yawn.

"Morning, beautiful." Lucien's head popped over the wall. "Well actually, it's afternoon now, It was morning when you went to sleep, but you get the point."

"Morning. How can you look as fresh as when you got on the plane?"

"It's one of my skills." He smiled, turning on the charm again.

"Well, I'm sure I look like a mess." She pushed back her hair that had escaped its braid and sat up a little.

"Not at all. There's nothing sexier than a woman who's just awoken, all tousled and warm." He winked at her and Serena saw a heavy arm reached across the seats. The sound of the smack filled the cabin and their fellow passengers turned to look.

Lucien's head disappeared behind the wall and she heard a soft 'ow.'

"I apologize. It's a compulsion, really. He can't help it." Edwin stood and she winced, hearing vertebrae cracking back into place. "I told the stewardess you may have wanted to freshen up before we arrive."

"Thank you, I would." Sliding down to the other end of her little bed, Serena stretched again after she stood.

There weren't that many other passengers in their cabin and they had seemed to have all been placed on the other side. It struck her as odd that the three of them had been seated so close together but the others were spread apart. Shaking it off, she grabbed her little complementary toiletry bag and purse before hurrying to the restroom so she didn't have to wait in line. Passing the small galley that was dedicated to Upper Class, a little box fell off one of the shelves and spilled it's contents all over her.

"Miss Walton! Are you alright." Cindy and another stewardess came rushing over.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." When Serena took her arms down and dusted herself off. Edwin and Lucien were standing there as well. She looked down at the box that had flown at her and almost screamed.

"Tea leaves? Why is always tea leaves? If I didn't know any better I would say I'm being stalked by tea." The red head noticed the strange looks. "I'm not crazy. I've drank nothing but tea the last few weeks and when I swore that I would never touch the stuff again, it's everywhere. Now, it's smacking me in the face."

"You should drink that tea." Lucien crossed his arms with a strangely serious expression. "Show it who's boss."

Edwin smacked the blonde as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Serena sighed. "However, I'll take it as a sign and I'll have the afternoon tea."

Cindy smiled and held up the box that had so unjustly ambushed her. "I'll have it ready when you come out. I assume you'll want the Earl Grey?"

"That's fine." She waved it off and stepped into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, the girl groaned at her hair sticking up and the raccoon eyes from rubbing her mascara in her sleep. "I really do look like a mess."

_'And of course, I was in such a hurry that I didn't get my stuff out of the bathroom or pack anything in my carry-on to change into. Because I'm a genius.'_ She pulled what little was left of her braid out and tried to smooth it back before re-braiding it. _'I need a shower. I don't even have a hotel! Crap, what am I going to do? I knew that I needed a place to stay but I totally lost what I was going to do when I got on the plane. Damn flirt, it's all his fault.'_

She sprayed some of the perfume that was in her purse over herself after brushing her teeth and washing off the rest of her makeup. Trying to smooth some of the wrinkles out of her slept-in dress, Serena opened the door to find Lucien on the other side. The blonde was looking around the plane with his back to the door and turned when she came out.

"Did you need something?" The red head asked suspicious.

Not missing a beat, the man pointed to the restroom.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Serena blushed and headed back for her seat. She didn't see Lucien watching her until she was back in sight of Edwin. The demon waited a few seconds and then returned to his seat with a smile.

When Serena got back, her bed had been put back to a seat and the used sheet and blanket taken away. Edwin was doing something on his phone but looked up as she came closer. The man gave her a rare smile before returning to whatever he was doing. Lucien came bouncing down the aisle next, Cindy right behind him with her tea tray. The girl hurried to pull out her little table for the woman to set it on.

As well as a fresh tea, complete with saucer, Cindy also set down a small carousel filled with little cakes and finger sandwiches.

"Thank you."

"So, where are you staying while in London?" Lucien popped back over the wall.

Serena set her cup down and bit her lip. "Actually, I haven't quite figured that out yet."

"There is an app that you can use to find a hotel." He pointed to the screen set in the other wall of her little suite.

"Really?" She touched the screen and navigated around the various windows. "Well, will you look at that."

"Pick The Halkin. It's beautiful and it is right off of Hyde Park."

_'Hyde park?'_ Serena suppressed a shudder as she remembered her last visit to the park._ 'I do need to be somewhere near the townhouse to have any hope of backtracking to find the manor. But, Hyde Park is huge. I don't even know which side I need to be on to be able to find anything familiar. I'll also need a map.'_

She scrolled down until she found the hotel that he was talking about and promptly choked on her tea. Shaking her head at the price, Serena moved on down the list.

"Hey, where are you going? You just passed it."

"I am aware of that. The Halkin doesn't fit into the budget." Her voice was firm as she looked at prices first and then the pictures.

"Budget smudget. I'm guessing from how you reacted to this plane, that this is a once in a lifetime trip. Gotta live it."

"Well, I'd like to be able to live after it too. I already spent way too much on this ticket because I was in a hurry." She shook her head and kept moving.

"There is no substitute for a good hotel in a great location that will also be safe." The man made a motion for her to go back up the page.

"Safe?"

"I told you that The Halkin is a very nice hotel. They take care of their guests and it's an area that is well patrolled by the bobbies."

She bit her thumbnail, still staring at the screen. "But, it's so expensive."

"It's worth it." He whispered over her shoulder and Serena was reminded of the little devil cartoon that was supposed to sit on your shoulder and talk you into things you shouldn't do.

"No, I can't do it. It's no where near the budget." She shook her head and moved down the list again.

"A good hotel is always in the budget."

"You don't even know what the budget is." She thought for a moment. "I don't even know what the budget is."

Picking up the AeroMobile phone that the stewardess had shown her when first boarding, she called her bank and waited through the prompts. Serena couldn't help but notice that Lucien was still hanging over the wall.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The blonde smiled at her glare but backed off. He disappeared behind the wall before she could see his smile turn into a smirk.

"You're account balance is $62,625.91." The robotic voice came over the line and the red head almost stopped breathing.

"What?!" Serena pulled the phone away to stare at it. "That can't be right."

She hit the option to repeat but the number hadn't changed in the few seconds that elapsed. She hit the zero button and waited to for a member representative to come on the line. The voice that came over the phone was friendly as it introduced itself and waited for her reason for calling.

"Yes, there has been a rather large deposit made into my account and I was hoping that you could tell me where it came from."

"Of course. If you could verify some info for me." After giving her birthdate and the last four of her social, Serena waited for the woman to explain the mistake and tell her how much was really in the account. "Miss Walton, it seems that there was a deposit made from a Phantom's Gallery, New York in the amount of $59,600 two days ago. There is also a large debit on your account from Virgin-Atlantic Airways that we would like to verify while I have you on the phone."

"No, that's one's right. It should be a little over 4600."

"That's correct. I will go ahead and take the flag off of that. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, that's all. Thank you." Serena hung up and called the gallery that had agreed to feature her work shortly before she had left for Tokyo. After waiting through the greeting, she was happy to hear the familiar voice of the same man that she always dealt with come over the line. "Todd, this is Serena."

"Oh, you must have seen the deposit."

"I did. What is that?"

"You wouldn't believe it." He gushed. "This gentlemen came in off the street and liked one of your paintings. You know, the one of the campus where everyone is in shadow and it's a little creepy? Anyway, he insisted on buying them all. He even took the sketches, Serena. Oh, he was beautiful and didn't bat one of his super-long eyelashes when he was told the final price."

"Are you serious?" Serena felt a little trouble breathing in her shock.

"He could have had me without even drinks."

"Todd, about the pieces." She rolled her eyes.

"Joyce almost started to weep tears of joy when he handed her his card and it went through. We had it crated and they were all shipped off this morning." She could hear him take a sip of something over the phone while she tried to digest what he had told her. "Now, when are you coming back? And I hope that you were working while you were in Tokyo. Joyce wants some more to feature. In fact, she'll start breathing down your neck the minute you step back into the country. She may even meet you at the airport."

"I don't know yet. I kinda took a side trip to London."

"What?! Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. "Can't a favorite artist get lost on the continent, now can we?"

She heard the smile in his voice and rolled her eyes again. "Look, I gotta go. Thanks, Todd."

"Serena wait..."

She hung up to see Lucien had sneaked back around the corner while she was occupied and was now seated on her ottoman.

"I'm assuming that your budget has changed?" He smiled and something in it made her suspicious. But she didn't see how he could have any connection to the purchase at Phantom's. There was no way that he could be in New York, then Tokyo, then on a plane to London in that amount of time.

"I guess it has."

"Then stay at The Halkin." The blonde poked her in the side with a smile.

"I take it that's where you're staying?"

"Maybe." He looked at her slyly. "Just think, you could have a built in tour guide and dinner partner."

"Would Edwin be coming on this tour and dinner?"

"I could show you around alone." The blonde leered slightly and she shook her head.

"I think that you are damn dangerous alone." She sighed and turned back to the monitor. Pulling up The Halkin again, she looked at the price once more. "That is really expensive."

"That's a very nice hotel. Take the Belgravia Suite."

"I don't need the Belgravia Suite. I'm not planning on spending a lot of time in the room anyway. I just need a place to shower and sleep. The deluxe is fine."

"It's all about atmosphere. You're going to regret being a penny pincher."

She glared at him and hit the button anyway.

"You should have taken the suite." Lucien shook his head. "Maybe they will let you upgrade when we get to the hotel."

"I don't need to upgrade," The red head ground out.

"Oh, you just don't know how to spend money." He waved her off and sat back against the wall.

"No, no I don't."

"Well, I'll teach you. This trip is going to be great. Whether you want it to be or not."

"Will that get you off my ass?"

"Trust me, if I were on your ass, you'd know it." He smirked down at her and something in his eyes made her blush.

Edwin turned but a smack was already heard around the cabin. Serena glared as the man watched her in disbelief, holding his head.

"Very nice, my lady." Edwin glared at his partner before going back to the phone.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Ciel closed the door to his office and shut out the chatter of the servants. After Tanaka had helped him dress, the earl had gone back to Sebastian's room but found nothing that gave clue as to where the butler had gone or why. He could only assume that it had to do with the confrontation that occurred the night before. The only thing that he was certain of was that he didn't have much time without Sebastian's protection and he needed a plan.

Walking to the desk, he finally noticed the box sitting on the center. A black ribbon was tied around the package and was fashioned into a fancy bow at the top. There was no one else that Ciel could think of that would use a black bow, but Sebastian. Taking his seat, he didn't like his back being to the window anymore and stood again. He took the box and went to the chair that Serena had always sat in when she interrupted him.

There was nothing identifying of it's contents on the plain paper that wrapped it. As he pulled on the bow, the earl realized the ribbon was made of leather. Another identifier of who left it. Just under the paper, he found a note.

_'I'm sure that you have noticed by now that I have terminated our contract.'_

Ciel didn't bother to read the rest and crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it into the fireplace. In his anger, the teen ripped the box open and looked inside. Past the tissue paper was a book, not very exceptional, except for the scorch marks covering the outside cover. When he opened the front cover, he found the book was hand written. It's pages had been yellowed from age and fire damage but one could still read the words easily. Another note fell out from the front cover.

_'I assume that you threw the other note on the fire without reading it. Temper, temper.'_ Ciel's fingers clutched around the note and resisted the urge to crumple this one too._ 'This is the last one that I have enclosed, so I would suggest that you read it. As I had told you at our first meeting, I have never made a contract with a child. To be honest, I was purposely delaying the search for your family's killer, giving you time to grow up. I found this interesting tome while I was rebuilding the manor that first night we arrived here. You know when I speak of, you were crying over your parents' grave like a lost little child. Although, I suppose the comparison is apt in this case. After I had figured out what secrets lay inside this book, written by Tanaka, I had also come to be amused by life at the Phantomhive estate and this new master I served. I have kept this book, for when I felt that you were ready and when I was ready for this contract to end. With recent revelations, that time has come sooner than I expected and without the ending that I had planned on._

_ Now, I leave it for you, my last gift. Inside lay the secrets that you have so desperately been searching for. You can open this book and study it's contents until the answer comes to you, or you can throw it on the fire with the other note I left. You now have the option of living out the rest of your life with our deal no longer in effect and it's consequences nothing but a bad dream. The choice is yours. _

_ I say farewell to an interesting master. An incredible feat, I assure you, for a human to hold my interest so long. I find that this is one of the very few times that I have said farewell and actually meant it._

It was unsigned, but it didn't need to be. Ciel set the letter to the side, smoothing out the page and set the journal on the ottoman in front of him. Leaning back in his chair, the earl stared at the innocuous looking book.

In the hallway, Tanaka left the others to make a phone call.

***********************************A Demon's Mate**********************************

Serena admitted that Lucien had been correct. The Halkin certainly lived up to it's hype. The dark brick facade was a sharp contrast to the welcoming light and airy lobby. Large, curved windows on the first floor bounced natural light off the creamy walls and natural stone floors as the concierge welcomed the three of them. Lucien tried once more to get her to upgrade so that they would be on the same floor and again she resisted.

Edwin apologized again and explained the brain damage that his friend needed to suffer from. "He's like a giant gnat. He'll just keep irritating you until he's smacked away."  
"I'll keep that in mind." She glared at the blonde currently involved with the concierge to get his own key. He flirted with the man just as easily as with her and she realized that Lucien was an equal opportunity. Looks and gender didn't seem to matter very much.

After the men insisted on escorting her to her room and the door closed behind her, Serena looked around in wonder for a minute. Natural light streamed through the open curtains and reflected off the soft, pale fabrics that covered everything. A small desk as well as a lounge area, with loveseat and ottoman occupied the space with the bed, but for some reason it didn't feel crammed in. A remote sat on the desk and she assumed it went to the TV that was built into the wall, until she pushed one of the buttons. The drapes closed and she jumped a little. Another button made the lights dim to a soft glow.

"Okay, that's cool." She said to herself as reopened the drapes and set the remote down.

In the bathroom, she was amazed again. The walls and floor were covered in a light brown marble with shots of color throughout it, that made the space relaxing while still holding more light. The shower and tub were separate, allowing for a deeper tub than you could get with a combo. She looked at the bath and promised to use that before she left.

Serena finally got the shower that she had been craving. The toiletries provided by the hotel were nice, but not really her taste and the red head was reminded that she needed to find a store and purchase some of her own. Feeling pampered by the soft robe and slippers that had been provided, she still laid the towel she had used on the floor and soaked up the water from the marble.

Back in the bedroom, she forced her fingers through her hair in the absence of a brush and scrunched it a little to make it curl. The red head prayed that it would look halfway decent when it dried.

Comfort was definitely the priority, when picking out clothes, as she planned to explore the area surrounding the hotel to find a store. Pulling out jeans and an old favorite button down shirt, Serena laughed at the fact that the first thing she went for was black. She went light on the make up again and felt the need to slip on some bangles to dress it up a bit as she rolled the long sleeves up to her elbows. After finding her sunglasses in the bottom of her purse, and slipping on a pair of flip flops, she decided that she was ready and set off for the elevator.

Checking that she had her key, Serena looked up as the elevator doors opened in the hallway and saw Lucien's smiling face.

"Perfect timing. I was just coming to see if you were ready to explore yet."

She hesitated before getting on the elevator he held open. "You're not one of those guys that picks up foreign women in the airport and shows them around before killing them and dumping their bodies in the Thames, are you?"

The blonde looked shocked and frowned. "I don't...think so."

"Just checking."


	33. Author's Update

I am happy to report that I have a new computer on the way (its winging it's way my direction as we speak). I also have found a place that will transfer the data from my dead computer to the new one. I hope that it will be a week at the most and we'll be back on track.


End file.
